


Got To Get You Into My Life

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek, Everybody is human, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pregnant Lydia, Protective Derek, boyd and erica are a couple, derek and scott are step-brothers, isaac and erica are partners in crime, not a werewolf universe, not an actual sexual assault, scott and stiles best buddies, scott is a cutie, stiles and lydia are bff, there's gonna be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on summer vacations with his best friend, Stiles never thought that he would fall for Scott's step-brother, the devilish handsome Derek. At the same time Scott feels a little attracted to his brother's best friend, Isaac.</p><p>Main couple: Sterek and Scisaac. Others: Pydia; Allison and original character; Boyd/Erica.<br/>Sequel is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… yep. This is my first fic in English. I hope it’s not too crappy or something like that. English isn’t my native tongue, so if there are some grammatical errors, please let me know, ok? I don't have a beta.
> 
> So, the main plot is that Scott and Stiles, best friends almost like brothers (don’t tell me) are going on summer vacations to Scott’s older step-brother chalet/house/loft/whatever. Stiles just vaguely remembers the man, but when he sees him… he wonders what is that strange feeling he has every time he’s near to Derek. Also, Scott thinks that his brother best friend it's actually hot.

“Come on! I don’t have all the summer to wait for you!” yelled Scott from outside, were he was packing some bags on the jeep.

“I’m coming!” yelled in return Stiles, going out from the McCall house. He and Scott were going to have their vacation on Derek’s chalet. Who’s Derek? He’s Scott older brother. Well, actually… Scott and Derek were step-brothers. Scott’s mom, Melissa, married Derek’s father a couple of years ago, like 10 years actually. Sometimes Derek would visit them, but his mother was still alive so he was with her mostly the time. Stiles have met him before, but the years passed. Now he has a vague shadow of how he looked.

Scott closed the trunk and go over to his mom to say goodbye. “Remember saying hi to Derek from my part, ok?” she said, hugging him.

“Yeah, mom…” she kissed his cheek, then going to do the same to Stiles. Stiles have said goodbye to his father in the morning. Both boys climbed into the jeep and started the car. Stile leaned out from the window to wave at Melissa, with Scott also waving but not looking back cuz he was driving.

Two and a half hours passed, but boys silent during the whole travel. Stiles was getting frustrated, not being able to do anything.

“I’m bored…” Stiles glanced at his friend, who didn’t do a single move “Scott.” the other made a ‘mn?’ as in asking ‘what?’. “I said I was bored.”

“And what do you exactly expect me to do?” still not taking his eyes from the road. He had to be responsible.

“Don’t know… Let’s play ‘I see…’?”

“Stiles. I don’t know if you noticed, but, I’m kinda driving here.” Stiles slumped in his seat. “Just… listen to the radio or something.” Stiles started searching for a song and keep changing the station until he found something he liked. He recognized the song and started singing.

“ _I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel. Twe re re ru rum!_ ” he moved his hands like if he had an air guitar, even making the sound of the guitar on the song.

“Stiles.”

“ _There's a voice in my head that drives my heel_. _Twe re re ru rum!_ ”

“Stiles.”

“ _IT'S MY BABY CALLI'N, SAYS I NEED YOU HERE!”_ his voice pitched for a second and Scott pushed him in the shoulder.

“Dude!” said Scott while parting his sight from the road an instance.

“What?!”

“Stop. Ok? I’m trying to drive.” And he continued to drive, Stiles chewing the inside of his cheek. And then, just like magic, they were there. Scott pull over the Jeep and get out, stretching his arms. Stiles does the same. Then, his eyes fall on the beautiful yet humble structure in front of them (see the notes at the end for reference).

“So this is it.” He asked. Scott nodded.

“Yep.”

“Ok.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles was looking the whole place around them that when his eyes returned to the house, a man in his twenties appeared at the front door. He would have been scared if the guy wasn’t handsome. He was tall, muscular, tanned and had dark hair. He was wearing a grey shirt whit black tight jeans. Stiles was so dumbfounded that he didn’t notice the man had started walking to them. Now, being close enough, he saw a pair of magnificent green eyes. Or were they blue? With a little of hazel. _Fuck_ , how many colors does he have in them? Then, a though crossed his mind like a bullet. _Wow. Wow, wow. That was Derek?!_ He was… so utterly hot as fuck. I mean, Stiles knew him like… 5 or 6 year ago. Obviously he didn’t find him appealing, cuz he was just 11 years old and he didn’t even have the interest in dating. Or guys. Or dating guys. But hell, Derek…

Scott go to hug him and, although the other guy seemed to stifle a little, he returned the hug. “You remember Stiles, right Derek?” said the boy looking at his friend paralyze face. “Sorry, I think he’s… tired.”

“It’s ok.” said Derek, smirking. _He had fangs?! What was he?_ _A werewolf or something?_

Derek go to the Jeep and help them unpacking. Stiles just stay right there; as if he was analyzing something he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. A whistle made him come around and saw Derek looking at him, bags in his hands.

“Are you going to stand in there the whole vacations or what?” oh, that was cute. _Jerk_ , Stiles thought. He walked until he reached the house.

“Feel yourself at home.” _Wow_ , if the outside was beautiful, the inside was _magnificent_. He had to admit it, Derek had nice taste.

“What do you think, Stiles?” asked his best bud. He put both thumbs up. “This is going to be fun!” said Scott giving little jumps, excited.

“Yeah, totally.” He glanced at Derek, who was at the kitchen. He smiled “Totally.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not horrible. I just have a lot of TW feelings (like, this whole month and the past one), especially for Sterek and Scisaac and I had the need to write a fic to chill. If you think it looks promising please let me know so I can continue. I already have vague ideas but I need time to put them together. So I’ll be waiting for you guys to decide.
> 
> -The song Stiles is singing while on the jeep is “Radar Love” from Golden Earring.  
> -Derek's house is something like this: http://www.arqhys.com/construccion/fotos/construccion/Casas-de-Veraneo.jpg  
> and from the backside: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-0oBZSHXPEz8/UA901gllyGI/AAAAAAAA4rY/JgaaXVZTut0/s640/Arquitectura-de-chalets.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta, Khari_Doe. Thank you so much, sweetie~  
> Don't know if I should put you on Co-authors? Should I?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

“So… how’s school?”  Derek asked Scott, as he helped him carry one of his suitcases up to the room.

“The same as the past week, remember? You asked me last week.” Derek just shrugged. “Did you change something?” he asked looking around the place.

“No, why does it look different?” Scott shrugged “I’ll guide you to your rooms.” The three of them climb up the stairs and there were several rooms.  Well, they looked more like studios apartments than they did bedrooms. Derek stopped in front of one. “This is yours Scott, suit yourself.” He continued down the hallway to show Stiles to his room but Scott’s voice made both stop.

“Wait.”

“What?” Derek asked.

"I want _that_ room." he pointed the other, bigger room which was obviously Derek’s room.

"Mn mn..." Derek shook his head "Not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because that’s mine, you can't have my room."

"It has better access to the backyard. What happens if there’s a fire and I have to jump to the yard and I can’t because there’s no access from my bedroom? And it has a big window. I may need fresh air, you know?" Scott insisted. "Do you want me to have an asthma attack like when I was little?"

Derek just ignored him and put down the suitcase "C'mon, Derek!" he whined and Derek walked towards the stairs when a shoe made contact with his head.

"Jesus, fine! If it'll keep you from bitching I'll give you my room!" Scott smiled and ran to the larger room.

"Thanks." He yelled down the hall and he closed the door behind him, leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the hall.

“He may be my little brother, but sometimes he’s a nuisance.” Derek mumbled crossing his arms.

"You don't tell me, I've been in his best friend for a long time" Stiles giggled.

" _I can hear you, you know?_ " they laughed and ran towards Stiles room, scared of the temper tantrum that Scott was going to throw.

 

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon and the boys were eating pizza. They sat around talking about different things, from school, friends, Scott’s mom to music, going to see any movie while there, etc.

“I love pizza” said Stiles and took another bite “I mean it, I love pizza! I want to marry this pizza!”

“Easy there, Stiles. I want to sleep well so don’t have your honeymoon tonight, ok?” said Scott and they both laughed hard. Derek just looked at them, studying them. Now it made sense why they were friends; they were both dorks. He smiled softly, but he was happy that Scott was happy and in good hands. He kept listening to the others. Scott was still teasing Stiles about the pizza thing.

Stiles put on a devious smile “Oh, like you and that double chocolate mint with cookies ice cream that you have on your freezer?” he asked teasingly, Derek looked over and caught a glimpse of the funny look on Scott’s face and snorted. “Oh yeah, I know…” he smiled deviously at Scott. Derek and Stiles laughed at his expression. This kid could put up with Scott, he was good enough.

 

* * *

_‘I can’t sleep. But I’m so tired… maybe something to eat will help me fall sleep. Yeah, that’ll do.’_ It was the middle of the night and Stiles couldn’t go to sleep. Maybe it’s because this wasn’t his house or Scott’s. Or maybe it’s the weather, is hot in the room. Or maybe it’s the super-hot stepbrother of Scott’s that was sleeping down the hall.

 . . .

Yeah, it must be the weather.

He reached the kitchen and flipped on the lights then went to turn around when-

“Whoa!” there, standing in the middle of the night with no t-shirt and just some black boxers, was Derek. He looked at him, a glass of water in hand.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t think someone was awake this late.” he apologized and Stiles shook his head.

“Nope, definitely my fault…” _God, stop looking at his abs! Look another thing!_ His eyes reached the hem of his boxer. _No, bad Stiles! Bad Stiles! Somewhere else!_ A voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Well, I’m off.” The older man said waving him goodbye as he walked up the stairs, leaving Stiles alone. Stiles walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face; it was going to be a long summer.

 

* * *

Scott got up early and headed to the bathroom. After coming out, he went to the kitchen when he heard a noise. _'It must be Derek making breakfast, or Stiles raiding the refrigerator'_ he thought. While walking down the stairs, he smelled something… _burned_? He kept going down until he reached the kitchen, looking at someone who was… That’s not Derek. The hell…?

“Morning…” Stiles turned around.

“Morning, dude.” he said while moving the spatula to wave at him.

“You’re cooking?

“…Yeah.”

Scott reached his friend “Yo-You are Stiles… ok? You don’t cook.”

“The reason you haven’t seen me cooking, doesn’t mean that-

“No, I mean it. You. Don’t. Cook.” Stiles pushed him and Scott laughed. Moments later, Derek went downstairs and saw the teenagers.

“Morning…” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Morning.” both guys said. Scott went to the fridge to get some juice while Stiles put the pancakes on the plates that was on the table.

“Oh, breakfast.” Derek sat down “You know how to cook?" he asked while grabbing the fork. Scott said ‘no’ while Stiles said ‘yes’. They both glanced at each other. Derek took a bite from the pancake and started chewing. He made a face that indicated that tasted good, but then he got up from his chair and ran towards the sink.

“It’s not that bad, isn’t it?” Stiles asked worriedly.

“Let me try.” Scott grabbed the fork and took a bite. His face suddenly changed into a frown."Oh, sweet lord, this is what evil must taste like!" he said while grabbing a napkin.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad!" defended Stiles, looking pissed. Both brothers were removing the remains of the awful food, when Derek, finally regaining his force, spoke.

“Anyway, I’m going to meet my friends at the coffee shop later, you want to come?” he asked the two boys.

“You don’t mind?” asked Stiles and Scott looked at him suspiciously.

“Sure, it’s ok. I don’t want you guys to be here by yourself. Now, go change.”

As they climbed the stairs, Scott was still looking at Stiles suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing…” Scott continuously pestered Stiles all the way from the stairs to his room. “Nothing Scott, drop it” said Stiles shutting his door in Scott’s face and changing out of his night clothes.

 

* * *

Derek, Scott and Stiles arrived to the coffee shop and walked in. Derek was going to go to the line to order something, when he noticed that he had forgotten his wallet in the Camaro.

“Wait here, I’ll have to go grab something I forgot in the car.” And he went outside, leaving Scott and Stiles in the coffee shop. The shop had a delicious smell of coffee and biscuits, also a little of cinnamon.

“This is nice, don’t you think, Stiles?” he asked him “Stiles?” he notice that his friend had his eyes on a table at the corner where a beautiful blonde girl was looking at them, seductively.  She got up from her seat and sauntered over to where they were standing.

“Hi, umm. You guys know Derek?” asked the blonde girl.

“Yeah, why?”

“Cuz he said something about bringing two guys along with him for breakfast and one of them just happened to be his ever elusive little brother, so…”

“You are a friend of Derek’s?” asked Stiles. _Damn, he’s handsome and has a beautiful girl like this as a friend.  I’m so jealous of his life._ He looked over to see a dark skinned man approaching them with a small frown on his face.

“Who are they, cupcake?” he asked the blonde girl.

“These two are the ones that Derek invited.”

“Oh, in that case. My name is Boyd. Nice to meet you” Boyd raised his hand with a welcoming smile and they both greeted him. “And she is Erica.” He pointed the blonde girl. _Erica, pretty name for a pretty girl._

"So, which one of you is 'le petit Derek'?" Erica asked with a devilish smile.

Scott blushed, and Stiles rolled his eyes while poking him with his elbow. Scott raised his hand shyly. The girl jumped at him, bringing his face to her clothed chest to smother him.

“You are such a cutie! I want to never let go of you!” she separated him from her to see his face “How could Derek never speak about you or introduce you to us, eh?" before Scott could say a word, she pulled him back to her chest with an impressive strength for a small woman.

"I think you have your answer..." said Boyd and Stiles snorted.

“Come on, Erica. You’ll scar the poor boy for life.” sounded a voice from the back. They all turned and there, standing was a tall guy with blond –okay, it was more like sandy blonde curly hair, green eyes and dressed in a leather jacket, dark grey shirt, jeans and black boots. Damn… he was a vision.

“Isaac! You’re boring…” she must have let go of Scott a little roughly, because he stumbled and fell, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Scott raised his eyes and saw this ‘Isaac’ smiling at him.

“I seen you’ve met Isaac.” Derek’s voice rang from the front door “and the rest of the gang.”

“Derek!” Erica hugged him and kept her hands around his neck. “You have such a cute little brother!” she said all while still hanging from his neck and that, oddly, made Stiles uncomfortable.

“Well, seems we are all here.” said Boyd.

“Should we go sit?” and with that they all sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you like it.  
> On the next chapter we get to know more about Derek’s gang, and more things happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at last I decided to continue this fic. I wasn’t so sure but I have high hopes from this.

 

At the coffee shop, Derek, Scott, Stiles and Derek's gang were sitting, drinking coffee and talking.

"Why were you hiding this kid, Derek?" asked Erica, nudging Derek. "How old are you, sweetie?"

Scott looked at the gang and shallow. "Umm, 17."

"Aww, you are so tender." she squeezed his arm. She turns to Derek. "Derek, and their drinks?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. _"Their what?"_

"Drinks, bring them some." she smiled. "Be a good, sweet big brother, would ya?"

Stiles was trying hard not to laugh. So do Scott. And the rest of the gang. Derek send them a killer glance and they all look other way.

Scott scratched his nape, and coughed. "Derek." his brother look at him. "It's okay. I can-

"I'll go." said Isaac, already standing up.

"No, it's okay."

"Really, it's nothing. What do you guys want?"

Scotts was gapping, not really what to say to the incredibly hot guy standing near him. Stiles, noticing his friend wasn't going to answer, he raised his hand. "Umm, I want a moka frappe and Scott... Bring him one too." Isaac nodded and went to the line.

"So, tell us. How is like to have this grumpy cat as a brother?" asked the blonde. "Maybe you can tell us some dirty stuff about him. Like, does he has a girlfriend back on Beacon Hills?"

"Umm, uh..." Scott was looking at Derek then at Erica, and so. "I-I don't know. He doesn't tell me."

"And you sweetie? Do you have any girlfriend or any girl you like?"

"Uh, no."

"Any guy, then?" both Derek and Scott coughed. "Uhh, thought question." she turns to Stiles. "And you? You seem as a very rare but fascinating specimen."

 _"I doubt so..."_ murmured Derek.

Stiles glared at him. "What did you say?"

Isaac returned with two drinks. "Here you go." he give one to Stiles and the other one to Scott. Then he went to sit.

Scott was about to drink it when he notice something. "Cinnamon." he said, almost to himself.

Isaac look at him. "Oh, sorry. I should have ask. I usually order mine with cinnamon, so..." he was about to stand up. "Give it to me, I'll go change it."

"Actually, I like it." Scott smiled. "It's just anyone has ever guess that I like cinnamon."

Isaac smiled as did Scott. Then he coughed and grab his coffee. "So, what did you guys were talking?"

"About Derek sex life and Scott and Stiles's preferences..." answered Boyd as nothing. Isaac spit his coffee and look at Erica, who was smirking.

"Oh, Erica. Not again." Isaac covered his face and cleaned the coffee. "You can't be around and ask people those things."

"But I want to know."

When they finished their drinks, they go out of the coffee shop.

Erica stretched and chuckle. "Well, that was fun."

"Describe fun." said Derek.

" _Oow_ , don't be such a grumpy cat, Der." she hugged him. "You know I'm just teasing you."

"Are you?" she kissed his cheek, which make Stiles feeling a little... _jealous? But of whom?_

"Come on!" she grabbed Scott's hand. "We can go shopping and then to the pet house, there are such a cute puppies..."

_"Erica..."_

"They look just like you. And sometimes even like Isaac."

_"Erica..."_

"Oh, and there’s a great movie tonight. It's a little of mystery with romantic and-

"ERICA!" yelled Boyd and Isaac. She looked at them. "I think they already have plans, babe." said Boyd. Isaac go and grabbed Erica's hands away from Scott. Whoever, when his hands made contact with Scott's, there was a little electrical current. Both of them felt it, but decided to ignore it.

Erica waved at them. "Goodbye, sweetie pie. Goodbye, little puppy! Goodbye, grumpy cat!"

"Bye, Der." said Boyd, grabbing his hand and bumping shoulders.

"Take care."

Boyd nodded and looked at Scott and Stiles. He waved. Scott and Stiles waved at Boyd and Erica. When Scott waved at Isaac, the other one wink at him. Scott stopped waving, and Stiles notice his friend not moving. "Scott? You there, bud?" he shrugged and continued to wave.

Once the gang was gone, Scott turned towards Derek. "She's... quite a thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah. But she means good, so don't worry." said Derek with a grin. Scott smiled.

"So, now what?" asked Stiles.

"Wanna go to the video center?" asked Scott. The other too shrugged and nod.

 

* * *

 

They went to the mall and walked towards the video center. They entered and began choosing.

"Which movie? Oh! There's one of a maniac killer, you know, that one he is a normal dude and then he accidentally kills his neighbor..."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Stiles..."

"And he likes it, and continues killing people..."

_"Stiles..."_

"and then he grabs the axe from the garage and-"

"Stiles!"

Stiles look at his friend, who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know, I know. No horror movies for you." he glanced at Derek, who was checking some movies. "And what about you, Mr. Grumpy cat?" Derek glares at him. Stiles bit his lower lip and scratched his neck.

"Okaay..."

 _"My, my... Isn't this Stiles Stilinski?"_ sound a voice behind them.

Stiles turned around and saw a beautiful girl around his age in a beige colorful flowered dress and a strawberry blonde hair he knew too well. "Lydia?" the girl smiled and run to him. He opened his arms and she threw herself into them. He gave her a few spins and separate. "Lydia! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, duh. Vacations." she waved at Scott, he returned the gesture.

"Are you alone? Did someone accompany you?"

She sighed. "Yes. You know how my father is." she rolled her eyes. "There he is, actually." they turned and looked at a tall blonde man dressed in black and with shades. He approached them and removed his shades.

The man look at Derek and smirk. "Derek."

"Peter."

Stiles look at Lydia and then at Derek. "You know each other?"

"He's my uncle." said Derek. Everyone opened their mouths.

"Well, for you two, this is Peter Hale. My bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you." said Peter, extending his hand to Stiles and then at Scott.

"Umm, a little introduction here?" said Derek.

"Oh, right. Lydia, this is Scott's step-brother, Derek Hale." Derek extended his hand to the girl, who smiled and accepted

"Nice to meet you. Wait. Derek Hale?" she turned to Stiles. "Wasn't he the one that you used to have a cr-

"Yeah, nice to have you back Lydia!" said Stiles interrupting her. He also hugged her. Both Derek and Scott raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"We were gonna choose a movie. You wanna come with us?"

"Yes!" she turned to Peter. "You can go to the hotel now."

"Yeah, right. Like I would leave you alone."

"Oh, come on Peter! I know this people; nothing's going to happen to me."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go. After all, it's my job... and your father pays for it." he grins as she rolls her eyes.

Derek leaned besides Lydia. "Don't worry, he's always been a pain in the ass." she chuckle.

"Oh, I know a great movie. Come, come!" she grabbed Stiles's hand and run towards the romance section. Peter follow them, muttering 'it's like a daycare'. Derek and Scott followed too.

"Why does she has a bodyguard?" asked Derek to Scott.

"She's the daughter of the running for congress Jeff Martin. She needs protection."

"Is he harassed?

"Sometimes."

In the other hall, with Lydia and Stiles -and also Peter.

"So?" she grins. "Derek Hale, _huh?_ "

He looks around. " _Sush it_ , Lydia. They could hear you."

"How do you manage to sleep in the same house with him." she chuckles. "I remember when he used to go to Scott's house and you came to mine to tell me how good looking he was." they both chuckle. Lydia glanced back at Scott. "You haven't told him, right?"

"Yeah, cuz saying your best friend that you have a crush in his older brother is completely understandable."

"If he's your best friend he'll understand."

Stiles nodded. "So... what about you and Jackson? How are the things going?"

She sighs. " _Fine._ " she keeps looking for a movie.

" _Fine?_ "

"Yeah, fine. Here it is!" she takes out 'The Notebook'. "Jackson doesn't like watching 'The Notebook' with me. So when I want to watch it with someone, I ask Peter."

"And he does?"

"Actually, yes. Even though he's not that interest in the movie like me, he _at least_ watches it."

"How long have Peter been with you? You know, taking care."

"You mean _babysitting_ me? A few months."

"I haven't seen you in a few months. Curious..." she hits him lightly with the movie. "Hey, watch it! We haven't seen it."

They all go towards the line. Both Derek and Scott have movies of their own. "You guys have your movies?" asked Scott.

Lydia shows them the one she picked. "And you?" Scott shows them 'Godzilla (2014)' and Derek 'American Psycho'.

Stiles grinned. "Nice."

When they paid for the movies, they went to Derek's chalet.

"Okay, which one first?" asked Stiles holding up the movies.

At the end they decided to watch first The Notebook, much to Lydia's delight. Derek sat at the big reclining sofa chair, Scott in a puff, and Stiles and Lydia in the sofa, with Peter in the same sofa but on the other end. When the movie ended, they put on American Psycho. Lydia keep covering her eyes and grasping Stiles's arm.

When the movie ended, Derek he lit the light.

Stiles yawned."Well, that wasn't so bad, right Lyds?" he glanced and notices she was asleep.

Peter also looked at her. "Great, she fell asleep." he walked towards her.

Stiles stretched over the sofa. "She can stay here, if you don't want to wake her up." Peter puts a hand below her legs and back; then he carries her bridal style. "Or you can do that."

Derek stood up. "You sure you want to go? I mean, not that I want you here. I meant her." he pointed at Lydia. "Besides, it's not like we are going to do something to her."

"She sleepwalks." said Peter, Stiles and Scott at the same time. Derek's eyebrows shot up.

Derek got over the door and opened it. Peter was about to leave when Stiles spoke.

"Well, goodnight then." Scott waved at him. "Nice to meet you." Peter nodded and looked at Derek.

"Goodnight, dear nephew."

"Just leave." Peter grinned and left. Derek closed the door and went upstairs.

"You're leaving?" asked Stiles.

"You should do the same. It's late for kids staying up."

Stiles crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid." he pouted.

"Don't pout, Stiles. You look like a puppy or like Scott." Derek was at his door and then close it.

Scott also crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't look like a puppy. And I _definitely_ don't pout."

 

* * *

 

Stiles was all asleep in his room when he heard a noise coming from the other room. _Scott's room._ He cracked an eye and stretched over his bed.

He got up and left the room. He walk towards Scott's room and pressed his ear over the door. When he heard another noise, he entered. Scott was lying on his bed with a pained look. Stiles reached his friend's bed and began waking him up.

"Hey, Scott. _Scott._ Wake up, buddy."

Scott shot open his eyes and look at Stiles. Then he turned around, his back towards Stiles. Stiles grimaced. "Another nightmare?" Scott nodded. "Do you want me to call Derek?" Scott shook his head as a 'no'. "Do you want me to lay down with you?" Scott nodded.

Stiles pushed away the covers and got under them, just beside Scott. His friend had his back still towards him, so Stiles stayed there, staring at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, buddy."

 _"G'night."_ he heard Scott say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Was it in the middle?  
> Tell me if I should continue.
> 
> Derek's reclining sofa chair: http://tenthun.com/update/mini20110721151025750.jpg  
> Stiles, Lydia and Peter: http://www.mueblesluismiguel.com/imagenes/35/sofa-moderno-62_im816.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Stiles could notice was the little rays of light that filtered through the windows, and was gently touching his face. He could also feel a little breeze over his torso, cuz his shirt was a little high. He stretched a little when he felt something else. His spidey sense was tingling; he felt danger.

_"Well, isn't this nice?"_

Stiles opened his eyes and look around the room. _Scott's room. Shit._ He look at the figure leaned over the door, arms crossed. Derek.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" asked the older man.

Stiles sat up and looked for an excuse. "Umm, well. I, umm, I-I..." he couldn't tell Derek that Scott had a nightmare. That's why he was there. Because Scott didn't wanted Derek to worry about him.

"I ask him to come here." said Scott, now fully awake. "Your freakin' movie scared me and I didn't wanted to sleep alone, so I asked Stiles."

Derek look at his brother and then at Stiles. Stiles only nodded, as if saying that Scott was saying the truth. Derek sighed and exited the room, saying "I'm gonna take a shower."

When Scott and Stiles were alone, they both let a sigh escape. "Sorry." said Scott apologetic.

"It's okay. Maybe he though I wanted to do his little brother while he was sleeping." giggled Stiles.

Scott grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "Yeah buddy, like I'll let you do me."

"Why? Aren't you a bott-

Scott covered his friend's mouth, his face red. " _Shh!!_ You want Derek to hear?!" he get up from bed. "Come on, let's go have breakfast." and walked outside the room. Stiles yawned and lay down again on the bed.

"I don't want to." he murmured.

 _"I'm making pancakes."_ echoed Scott’s voice.

Stiles was now on the frame door, leaving the room. "I'm already up!"

When Stiles went down to the kitchen, Scott was already there making breakfast. He took a plate and served the pancakes.

"Ohh, it smells delicious." said Stiles opening the fridge and taking out the milk carton. He poured on a glass and went to the table. Scott served on his plate the pancakes and continues cooking.

Scott went to open the faucet from the sink when the water splashed over his shirt. "Aghh! There's something wrong with the sink." he wiped his hands. "Remember me telling Derek about it." Stiles nodded and take another bite.

"Dude, I'm telling you," Stiles started listing. "You are clever, good looking, polite, you like video games, action movies, you do your chores, you know how to cook." he took a sip from his milk. "Man, if you were a chick you'll be fuckin' amazing. You'll be what every man wants."

"Thanks Stiles, cuz that's what I want to hear every time I woke up." Stiles stuck his tongue at him.

Scott sat down and grabbed his silverwares. He was about start eating when the doorbell rang. He look at Stiles and sighed. He though Derek might answer it on his way to the door. But then he remembered. Derek was on the shower and Stiles... Wait, he was having breakfast with him. Why didn't he go and answered the door?

Scott yelled while opening the door, "Stiles! It's not fair! I was having breakfast too!" Scott had his head turned behind the door, so he didn't saw the person.

"Really? What are you having?"

Scott's eyes widened and turn his head back at the door, where standing there, was Isaac with a smug smile. "Hi."

Scott didn't know what to do. Why was he so early in Derek's house? Why was he feeling a little jealous? _Damn Scott, answer him! Say something!_ "Hi." he kind of yelp. Isaac smiled at him either way.

He notice Isaac was looking at him. More like looking at his body. Scott glanced at himself and knew what he was looking at. He was only wearing his dark boxers and a plain white shirt that was a little wet and you could see through it. Scott blushed and opened his mouth, then close it. Isaac chuckled. "Is Derek ready?" he asked Scott. Scott only shook his head. "May I enter and wait for him?" Scott moved aside to let Isaac enter, and then closed the door. "Mmm, something smells delicious."

"It's these pancakes." answered Stiles from the kitchen. He then waved at Isaac, who returned the gesture. "Scott made them."

Isaac turned to Scott. "Really? You know how to cook?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah."

"Oh poor Scotty, you are all over the place this morning." muttered Stiles grinning. Even though Isaac didn't hear it, Scott could manage to hear him and blushed.

"Hey, you came early." said Derek walking down the stairs all dressed up.

"You said 7:00 a.m." he looked at his watch. "7:10 a.m."

Derek rested a hand over the table, near Stiles's plate.

Scott looked at him. "Derek. There's something wrong with the faucet. It sprinkles water." he looked at himself.

"Then we need to call the plumber."

"Oh, I can help." said Isaac. "If you don't mind."

"Really?" asked Derek. Isaac nodded. Derek's hand traveled towards the fork and grabbed a little piece of Stiles’s pancake and ate it. Stiles pouted.

" _Hey!_ Those were mine! Scott made them for me."

"So?"

"Derek, don't be mean to the kid." said Isaac.

Derek rolled his eyes and went to grab his phone over the counter. Scott frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To the animal clinic." Scott still looked confused. "I do volunteer work."

"Oh yeah. You told mom about that."

"And why's _he_ here?" asked Stiles, pointing at Isaac.

"My camaro isn't starting. I need to take it to the workshop later."

They walked towards the door and Derek opened it. Isaac was about to leave, but he turned to Scott, "Umm, I'll go and leave Derek at the clinic and then I'll come back to help you with the faucet, okay?"

Scott nodded and Derek and Isaac exited. Scott stood near the door a few seconds, not moving. Stiles look at his friend face and chuckled. "What?" Stiles then covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. _"Stiles!"_

 

* * *

 

After he went to drop Derek to the clinic, Isaac returned as he told Scott. Scott was alone, waiting for the blonde. Stiles told him he was going to Lydia's house and that he and Isaac were going to be alone. He winked at his friend and leave. Minutes later, Isaac arrived and Scott swear he could hear his heart hammering on his ears.

After half hour, Isaac was trying to fix the faucet on the sink, with Scott looking at every single movement he did.

Scott bit his lip. "Maybe we should call the plumber."

Isaac snorted. "Please, I can do it." he continues working. "My uncle used to teach me these kind of things. And... there it is." the moved the faucet, but in a second it fell and water shot out from the faucet, wetting all the kitchen like a sprinkler.

"Ahhh!!" yelled Scott once the water wet him.

"Cover yourself!" yelled Isaac, grabbing a pan to cover.

"No! No! Close it!"

Isaac stood up and tried to grab the faucet but there was too much water, so he couldn't. Scott tried it but he slipped with the water on the floor. Before he could fall, Isaac grabbed him by the waist and spin him, but failed and both fell; Isaac over his back and Scott besides him, his body facing Isaac. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You were saying, Mister Plumber." Isaac chuckled. He slowly reached his hand towards Scott's face; caressing his cheek. Scott breathe deep as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 _"Kinky."_ sounded a feminine voice.

They looked at Erica, who was smirking at the door. Then Derek entered and look at the kitchen.

_"What happened?!"_

"Umm... I think you need to call the plumber." said Scott with a smile, as Isaac chuckled. Derek rolled his eyes and went to the counter to grab the phone. "Why is Derek here? Didn't he had work?"

"He said he forgot something. And I was near there so I give him a ride." she winked at Scott. "Since Derek's still gonna be working, I'm going to the coffee shop. You guys wanna come?" she asked, glancing at Derek over the phone.

"Yeah, just let me tell Stiles." Scott grabbed his phone and texted his friend. "He went to a friend's house."

 

* * *

 

Lydia was looking at her phone, waiting for the morning call from her boyfriend. Nothing. 1 hour and _nothing_. She sighed and let her phone aside.  She went to the bathroom, and once the door was closed her phone rang. She quickly ran towards her bed, flopping over the bed and taking her phone. She got a text from Stiles.

_'Hey, Lyds. Wanna go for a coffee? My treat ;)_

_-Stiles.'_

Lydia smiled and texted him back. _'Sure. Come for me?'_

_'I'm just around the corner of the street. See you in a blink._

_-Stiles'_

Lydia went towards her boudoir, brushed her hair and put on lipstick. Then she grabbed her purse and exited her room. She slowly went down the stair without making noise and reached the door.

Once she was at the door, hand over the knob, she yelled, "Peter! I'm going out with Stiles! I'll be back later." she opened the door and was about to leave, but Peter was already in front of her. _"God!"_

"I prefer Peter, but God is okay." he smirked. Lydia glared at him. "Were you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Yes."

"Not gonna happen." he grabbed his shades from the nearest table and once outside, he closed the door. "Now we are leaving." he said to Lydia.

"Come on! I'm going with my friends!" there's a klaxon and she looks at Stiles on his jeep. "There's Stiles! Please, let me go."

Peter looked at her and sighed. "I'm going to follow you. On my car. Got it?" she smiled and nodded. Then she run towards Stiles jeep and hop on, Peter's car right behind them.

 

* * *

 

Scott, Erica and Isaac were on the coffee shop. Scott was at the line, waiting ordering his coffee, while Erica and Isaac were on their table. She was talking with Isaac when she frowned. She raised his hand for him to stop talking, leaving him confused.

Erica turned around and look at the woman next to her. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a breath mint, would you?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Actually, I do. It's in my purse." said the lady.

"Well, pop it! It's not doing you any good in there!" said Erica while turning around to take a sip from her coffee. The lady made an insulted face.

"How offensive!"

Erica chuckled, "...Honey, it's your breath not mine." The lady grabbed her purse and rise from her seat. She was starting to go, when Isaac talked to her.

"Forgive her, she has a heart condition... She doesn't have one." Erica started laughing with him, watching the lady go. Stiles and Lydia entered and Stiles walked towards them, while Lydia formed on the line, just 3 people behind Scott.

"Hey, guys." he sat. "Hey, I hope you don't mind that I invited a friend." said Stiles. Erica and Isaac looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't." she says. "Who's that?" asked Erica, looking at the man that came with the girl. Peter.

Stiles followed her sight. "Oh, her bodyguard." they look at Stiles, eyes widen. "What?"

"She has a bodyguard? Who is she?" asks Erica.

"She's _Lydia Martin_." says Isaac, looking at the girl in the line.

Erica's eyes widen. " _Martin?_ Like the running-for-congress Jeff Martin?"

Stiles smiles. "Yep. She's his daughter."

"Really?" Erica chuckle, "Wow, it's great having friends with influences."

"Hey." Lydia was behind them with her coffee on hand and Scott besides her. Peter was also behind Lydia.

"Hey!" Stiles stood and helped Lydia sit. "Lydia, they are Erica and Isaac." she waved at them, "She's Lydia. And he's Peter." he said, pointing at the tall man.

Isaac nodded. "Nice to meet you." Erica also nodded.

While Erica told Scott an anecdote about Derek and some problem with the mail, with Isaac listening and glancing at Scott; Lydia leaned to Stiles and murmured on his ear.

"Oh la la, how old is the blonde guy? He's hot."

Stiles made a sarcastic insulted face. "Lydia, you already have a boyfriend."

"I know. He is the best. But there's nothing wrong with checking out a hot stuff." she leaned her head over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I know. But still..."

"Why? Is he taken?"

Stiles look at Isaac, and then at Scott. "Something like that."

Lydia followed his gaze and then smirked. " _Oh._ I get it." they both laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Scott.

Stiles shook his head while Lydia smiled at him. "Just catching up, sweetie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you like this chapter!~  
> If there's a grammatical mistake please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working like crazy, and too much homework. But finally! The update! 
> 
> *looks to the sky* Thank you, God! Enjoy!~

[Isaac and Erica's apartment]

Derek walks up to and knocks on Erica and Isaac's door. Erica opens the door, but leaves the chain on, just her head showing. "Hey Derek, what’s up?"

"Well, I think I left my keys here."

"Oh, okay. No problem." she closes the door, leaving Derek confused. She opens the door again, and then hands the keys to Derek. "Okay. Here you go."

"Okay."

Erica smiles. "Okay." and closes the door again. Derek knocks again and she opens it, _"What?!"_

"Um, are you alright? You seem-

"Derek. You kinda caught me at a bad time." she glances back at the apartment.

Derek caught it. " _Oh,_ are you and Boyd..."

" _Yes!_ Exactly." she closes the door. Moments later, Boyd walks up behind him with the dry cleaning on hand.

"Hey Derek, what's up?" Derek looks at him, frowning. Then he looks at the door suspicious. They both enter the apartment and find Erica, Isaac, Scott and Stiles in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What's going on in here?" asks Derek.

"Oh, men. Why are you here?" said Stiles, slumping on the couch.

Erica stood up and put her hands on her hips. "This was going to be a surprise!"

Derek looks dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Boyd begins listing behind them. "Buy stamps, pick up dry cleaning..." he closes his eyes for a moment realizing, " _Don’t let Derek in."_ Erica rolls her eyes.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Uh, I live here." said Isaac raising his hand. Derek glared at him.

Erica sat down. "We wanted to make you a surprise party."

"I don't like that kind of parties and you know it."

"Who doesn't like parties?" asked Stiles at Scott whispering.

"Please! Just us!" begged Erica. "It'll be a small reunion, not even a party."

Derek keeps quite, not even blinking. The gang waits for his response; Erica being the more interested, biting her lips.

"Fine." came Derek's only response. Erica stood up excited, Boyd and Isaac bumped fists. Stiles grinned while Scott sighed.

"Now please leave. We still have things to do." said the blonde girl, "Now, go, go." she smiled. Derek rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

 

* * *

 

[Lydia’s house]

Lydia was lying over the couch on the living room. She was chatting on her laptop with Allison –aka her best friend- while Peter was at the edge of the couch with a newspaper.

Lydia, still looking at her laptop says, "I want coffee."

Peter chuckles. "What's the magic word, sweetie?"

With a demanding tone she says, "Get me some coffee." Peter stares at her with a serious look. Lydia sighs and in a sweet tone she asks, _"Please."_

Peter smirks. "Actually the magical word was cookie but I will take your 'please' cuz I'm such a good person." he stands up and winks at her. Then he leaves as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Allison.

Lydia looks behind. "When he returns."

"You think he will let you?"

"It's just a little party. Nothing big." she thinks for a moment, "So yeah, why not?"

Moments later, Peter return with a coffee on hand. "Here you go." he gives it to her.

"Thanks." she took a sip and put the coffee on the table. "So..." she coughs, "There's gonna be a party... you know. For Derek's birthday."

"Yeah, I know." _Obviously._

"So... I was thinking if I, you know, could go maybe a while."

"Oh, you want to party?" she nods. "Go with a few friends and celebrate until midnight?" she nods again. "Well, why didn't you say so before?"

She smiles. "Will you let me go?"

"Of course no." her smile falls of her face.

"B-but you just said..."

"Oh, that. I'm just being an ass with you. Sorry. But can't let you go alone."

Lydia frowns. "You are the worst." she closes and grabs her laptop and begins to leave.

"Hey, you leave your coffee here, sweetheart." she can literally see the smirk on his face.

Still walking over the hall towards her room, she opened her laptop. Allison stared at Lydia. "You're still going, aren't you?"

Lydia smirked. "Like you don't know me, Ally." they both smile.

 

* * *

 

In Derek's house, Stiles and Scott were both over the couch; Stiles sitting on one of the couch arms, and Scott was lay down on his back over the edge and with his head hung, a few centimeters near the floor.

 _What kind of thing would Derek like? Mmmm, clothes? No. Food? No. Jewelry? He’s not a girl._ Stiles was immerse on his thoughts. Stiles leaned a little. "What did you bought Derek?"

"Cologne."

"Really? What should I give him? I don’t know."

Scott rose up his head a little just to see his friend. "You want to give Derek a present?" Stiles almost fall, blush showing over his cheeks.

"Well, h-he was kind for letting us stay here. I mean, you are his little brother, but I'm your friend. I have no relation with him, so... You know? I want to do something nice for him."

"Stiles. Are you blushing?" Stiles threw at him a cushion, making Scott almost fall.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was again on Skype with Allison, so she could help her with an outfit. She comes out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" she turns around so Allison can check her outfit.

"Hey, you look good."

"Really?" she looks at herself over the mirror. "Don't you think it's kind of-

 _"Lydia."_ Lydia looks at her. "You look beautiful."

Lydia smiles. "Thanks." she notices the clock. "Well, I have to go. Bye, Ally."

"Bye, sweetie." she waves at the camera and the chat ends. Lydia closes her laptop, and looks at herself over the mirror one last time; she then grabs her purse. She goes over her window and opens it. "Not going to the party, my ass." she climbs out and run towards the street. She takes a taxi and leaves.

From the corner of the street in his car, Peter was looking at Lydia climbing out and taking the taxi. "Not leaving without my permission to the party, _my_ _ass_." he starts the car and follows the taxi.

 

* * *

 

Derek never like big and ostentatious things. Especially parties. So in his birthday party there were gonna be just his friends. The party was supposed to be something little. But it went wrong.

They rent a place that look like a small fabric. But that wasn't the problem. There were people they didn't even knew. Loud music and drinks _. Alcoholic drinks_ , chips, strobes lights and many, many people.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

"Why are there too much people?" asked Scott. There were him, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac and Erica.

Isaac shrugged. "Don't know." they all looked at Erica.

She scratched her neck and curled her hair. "Well, I might kind of told people about the party..." she look at them, "Over tweeter."

Boyd rubbed the bridge of his nose and look at Erica. "Okay, go to the bar. I'm gonna talk with you, sweetie."

"But I-

"Go." she whined and went there. Boyd excused himself and followed her.

Isaac glanced over Scott's shoulder. "At what time is Derek coming?"

Scott looked at his watch. "In a few minutes."

"Right!" said Stiles clapping. "So now, we need to do something about the people." he looks around, "Well... He might not notice."

"He might not notice that there's more than the 6 people that were originally invited?" said Scott.

"I don't know, Scott! Okay?!" he sighs. _"Yezz."_

 _"Stiles!"_ Stiles turns around and sees Lydia. He waves at her friend and when she sees he notices her, she runs towards him.

"Hey, Lyds!" he hugs her. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it." she turns to Scott. "Hey, Scott." he smiles at her. "So? Can I have a drink?"

"Sure, sure. Come on!" Stiles grabs her hand and they both run over the bar, with Scott following them. "Here." he gives her a drink.

Then, at that moment the doors open and right there is Derek Hale. He was looking at the floor, not noticing the people, when he raises his sight. He stares at the crowd like a deer on highlights.

Stiles covers his mouth. "Shit, he's here!" he turns towards everybody. "NOW PEOPLE! NOW!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEREK!" yelled everyone as the music lowered a little.

"What the..." Derek turns to Stiles. "Stiles!" he goes over the younger boy. Moments later, he's standing right in front of him.

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, Derek."

"Care to explain what the hell is this?"

"Uh, first, it was Erica's fault. And second, it's your birthday party."

"I don't like parties and..." Derek looks around, "And who the hell are these people?!"

"Told ya, Erica's fault." Derek glares at him. "Well, I think is great, you know? Bunch of people you can meet and-

Before Stiles could say something more to end with his life, Scott came to the rescue. "Umm, can I borrow him for a moment?" Scott grabbed Stiles by the hem of his shirt and dragged him away. "Stiles, does this have alcohol in it?" asked Scott.

Stiles frowns. "No." he takes a sip and coughs, "Someone spiked the drinks!" _Derek’s gonna rip out my throat…_

"Well, there's a bar over there, so it's not difficult to get alcohol."

Scott noticed that Stiles went running towards the bar, where Lydia was. "Give me that!" he took away the drink from Lydia's hand.

"Hey!"

"It has alcohol, Lyds." he throws it away.

Lydia shook his head and smiled. "I can drink, Stiles. I'm 18, remember?"

Stiles inflated his cheeks. "Well, yeah. Of course I remember..." he noticed other guys who looked young and ran towards them, taking away the drinks. Lydia just shakes her head giggling.

She titled her head over the rest of the dance floor when she noticed something. More like someone. A cute guy with brown hair and blue eyes was in between a group of girls, who keep dancing around him. He seemed uncomfortable while trying to get out. When he managed to get out of the people, he looked at Lydia who was staring at him. He approached her and smiled. "Hey." he scratched his neck, "This is so awkward but have you seen a tall broad blonde guy? With green eyes and nice teeth?" he asked showing his own teeth.

Lydia nodded and pointed at the snacks table. Over there was the blonde guy he was looking. "Oh, thanks." he smiled again and began leaving. He turned around for a second to wave at her and then he leave.

"May I invite you a drink, lady?" sounded a voice behind her. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend." she begins to turn around to face the guy.

"I know." she's face to face to Peter. That bastard!

"Wha-what are you-

"You can't make a move without me knowing. Wherever you are I will find you." she inflates her cheeks and goes to another place. Peter just laughs and orders a drink. As they attend him, he sees Derek walking in his direction. "Hey there, birthday boy. Having fun?"

"Bite me." said Derek as he walked pass him. Peter just grinned.

 

* * *

 

It was 11 o'clock and Stiles had been the last few hours hiding from Derek and his teeth. _He's gonna rip out my throat... with his teeth._

Scott was talking to Isaac, who listened to the younger like he was telling a fantastic and magical story that was worth to hear. Erica and Boyd were dancing. Lydia was with Stiles, a drink on her hand and her phone on the other one. She kept laughing when she saw Stiles looking around to make sure Derek wasn't behind him or something like that.

In a second, Stiles radar localized Derek a few step near him. He began panicking. _I need to do something!_

He grabbed Lydia’s arm."Lydia, can you sing something?"

She looks around and puts her phone away. "Me? No, no, no."

"Oww, come on! Derek's about to kill someone unless we do something cool! And that is you singing."

She blows a strain of hair that was over her forehead. "Fine!" he smiles, "But you owe me."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, it's worth it."

She goes over the DJ and asked him about a song. He grinned and nodded. Lydia hops over the scenario with a mic on her hand.

"Everybody! Give a warm applause for the beautiful Lydia Martin!" everybody applauded and wolf-whistle. The music began sounding.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

(She puts her hair behind) _I don't want to be a bitch, I'm just try'na be polite_

(And turns around, her back to the audience) _But it always seems to bite me in the-_

(She puts her hand over her hips) _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

_Hey, you're kinda in my space_

_You might wanna back it up_

_I can tell_

_You think you're pretty hot_

_Oh!_

Peter blink twice. Lydia has a wonderful voice, he must admit. Everybody seemed to enjoy her singing.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, and your breath it kind of stinks_

_Maybe you should use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

"She's actually pretty good." heard Stiles a voice behind him. He turned around to found Derek with his hands crossed over his chest. _Shit._

"Yeah, sh-she's amazing." Stiles stuttered, "So? Are you having fun?"

Derek shrugs. "Kind of. Not the big party type, you know."

"I think is the social anxiety talking but I also don't like big parties too." Derek glances at him, which makes Stiles blush. "Eh, well I mean, I was planning the party with Scott and your friends but I thought you might like it."

Derek keeps looking at him for a few more seconds before he again look at Lydia. "Actually, it was not that bad."

_What about ‘no’ don’t you get?_

_So go and tell you friends_

_I’m not really interested._

She begins dancing and giving little jumps over the scenario as the people applaud her.

(She kneels) _Get your hands off my hips,_

_or I'll punch you in the lips_

(Throws her head back) _Stop your staring at my Hey!_

(She stands up) _Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink,_

_and your breath it kinda stinks_

_Maybe you should use a mint_

_Take a hint, Take a hint_

_Take a hint, Take a hint_

_Get your hands off my hips,_

_or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Hey!_

When she finished and bowed, everybody went mad chanting 'Lydia' as she hops off the scenario. Lydia went over the bar and sat down, breathing heavily. Boy, she hadn't done that since high school.

"That was amazing." said someone behind her. She turned around and look at the same cute guy from a few minutes ago.

"Thanks."

They both kept in silence before blushing. "I think we haven't introduced yet." he extends his hand, "I'm Liam Dunbar."

She accepted his hand. "Lydia Martin."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Lydia chuckle at the comment, "What?" he asked confused.

"Are you flirting with me? Because I have a boyfriend."

He blushed and shook his head quickly. "No! No, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if it sounded like I-oh God, I'm so-

Lydia grabbed his hands. "Hey, it's okay. I was just asking." he sighed in relief.

"Liam!" someone called after him. The guy Liam was looking for when they met.

"Well, it appears I'm going. I hope we can meet again, Lydia." she nodded. Liam wave at her and run towards the blond guy, both leaving.

 _"That was cute. Subtle but cute."_ said Peter as he appeared behind Lydia. He sat down. "Didn't you have a boyfriend? Poor boy." he looks at the clock. "Oh, look at the clock, it's time to go to bed, Lydia."

"Who do you think you are? My father?!" she grabs her purse and leaves.

"Hey!" Peter stands up, "Don't you walk away from me, Lydia Margaret Martin!" he followed her.

On the other side of the party, Derek looked at the clock and walk towards Erica and Boyd, who were dancing. Isaac had left because he said he needed to wake up early. Scott and Stiles were both drunk because of the spiked drinks. Scott was trying, awkwardly, to dance with a few people, and Stiles was passed out over the couch.

Derek approached  Scott and grabbed his wrist. He then went to Erica and Boyd.

"Okay. I'm gonna take Scott out of here." he grabbed Scott and carried him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Take the boozy boy over there." said Erica pointing at Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes and went over the couch. He grabbed Stiles, passed him under his arm, and on his side. Erica grinned. "Aww, you look like a mother hen." Derek glares at her and she laughed. Erica leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. _"Happy Birthday, Derr."_ Boyd and him knocked fists. Derek then walked towards the door and leave.

 

* * *

 

After she returned from the party, Lydia went and took a long bath. She needed to clear her mind. She was feeling a little trapped; her father was always busy and she had to be in her house. If she wanted to go out, she needed to say where, with whom and there was always Peter. Her boyfriend, Jackson, had a pretty tight schedule. He went to work, had school, and help his mother with the house. He was such a cutie. They hadn't had some time together for a while. She also missed her best friend Allison. She had gone to France over 2 years now. They always talked wherever they could but still, it wasn’t the same. Lydia was finishing bathing when her phone rang. She looked at it and read a text from Jackson.

_'Coming, babe. I'll be there in an hour. Love you ;)_

_-Jackson'_

She smiled and got out of the tub. In a few minutes she was all dry and she lit some candles; she then grabbed the sexy nightgown she had bought the other day and put it on.

She was fixing her hair when she heard the door opening. Excited, she turned around and saw Peter smirking at her.

"Uh, that's sexy." she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Is that for me?"

"You wish. It's for Jackson. And don't you know how to knock?" she uncrossed her arms. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Your father said he's going to travel to Paris with your mom for a few days. He doesn't want you to go out too late and that you call every night before bed."

She nods. "Okay."

"If you need anything, Camille is in her room downstairs. And if it's really an emergency, I'm on my phone." he said raising his phone. "Okay?" Lydia nodded.

She put her hands on her hips. "Now you can leave?"

Peter opens the door and he's about to exit when he turns around. "Oh, one more thing, sweetheart."

"What?"

"About like five minutes ago I can see right through your clothes." he quickly closes the door, at which Lydia throws a pillow all flushed. She curses below her breath. Her phone rings again and she checks it.

_'Sorry babe. My mom got sick and have to keep an eye on her. So sorry :(_

_-Jackson'_

She smiled bitterly and replied.

_'Don't worry. Hope your mom gets well. Love you.'_

She sighed and leaved her phone on her nightstand. Lydia grabbed and blew one of the candles. She then lay on her bed, closing her eyes, letting herself fall on Morpheus arms.

 

* * *

 

In Derek’s house, Scott was kneeled in front of the toilet, throwing up. Derek, being the good big brother, was comforting him. He had a light beer on his hand.

"You know, your body is sending you a message."

Scott lifts up his head. "Yeah, it's saying _'Stay at home forever and never in your life go out to a party again.'_ "

Derek grinned. "Your body it's also telling you that alcohol is poison." he took another sip.

Scott looked at him, "If its poison why do you drink it?"

"Because there are things inside of me I need to kill." Scott chuckle and his eyes widen. He throws up again. "I'm gonna check on Stiles, 'kay?" Scott nodded, still leaning over the toilet. Derek leave the bathroom and went to the living room, where he had leave Stiles.

He found Stiles over the couch; his right hand over his bare stomach, cuz his shirt had lift a little. One of his legs was up while the other one was stiff lying on a cushion. His chest rising up and down. His face was a piece of work: his eyes closed, eyelashes barely touching his cheeks. His mouth was slightly ajar, his lips looked inviting. Tiny but perfectly shaped nose, moving as he inhales and exhales.

Derek noticed that near the young male was a plush, but not any plush: a big black wolf with red eyes. His fur was soft, or so it look. Derek took it and caress it, _yep, soft_. It had a small note under his paw, so Derek took it too and read it:

_'Happy Birthday, sourwolf. Didn't knew what to give you so I made a wolf plush.  Don't ask why a wolf, I just think you are similar. -Stiles'_

_Sourwolf?_ questioned himself. Derek sighed as he admired the young boy. Stiles stirred in his sleep, letting a little moan escape his lips. "...ppy...you..."

_Huh? '...ppy...you?' What did he meant?_

_"I'm happy..."_ Derek looked at Stiles, eyes slightly widen. _"Thank you for... being born..."_ he said like a mewl. Derek reached his hand to touch Stiles left cheek. Stiles leaned over the touch and smiled.

 _I'm happy too_ , though Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam appears! Oh, the blonde guy he was looking for was Sean (you know, the wendigo). I know it's kind of weird, but I'm me, so....  
> Oh, Derek is now 24. Scott and Stiles are both 17 almost 18. If you have any question you can tell me. Also if you see any misspelled word.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is Lydia's nightgown: http://img04.taobaocdn.com/bao/uploaded/i4/T1FpDOXkRjXXb9pOIV_020843.jpg  
> The first song was "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. The song Lydia sang was "Take a Hint" by Meghan Kabir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! I hope you didn't give away my fic. I've been really busy.  
> Damn homework and job! They're ruining my fic writer life. 
> 
> Well, but still I managed to keep on going with the fic. I hope you like it. If there's an misspelled word please let me know.

Stiles was walking along a gravel road through the woods, clearing his thoughts. Thinking about Derek's party. And the events of the morning after.

_[Flashback]_

Stiles woke up, rays of light lightly touching his face. He stretched and noticed he wasn't on his bed. He was at the couch. He didn't remember too much about Derek's party. _I think someone spiked the drinks._ Also he didn't remembered how he got on the couch. He just recalls a pair of strong arm around him and that person caressing his face tenderly. Scott was also wasted, so it couldn't be him. Isaac? _Mm, nah. Don't think so. Wait... Was it Derek? Oh my God, Derek carried my skinny ass back to the house and caressed my face. Oh god._

Stiles was shaken out of his thoughts when a wet towel fell onto his face. "It seems like our sleeping beauty has finally decided to awake." said Derek passing by the couch and to the kitchen; his hair wet.

Stiles removed the towel. _Yeah right. Like Derek would've done something like that._

_[End Flashback]_

Still walking down the road, he hears a cooing noise coming from the slope on the edge of the road. He slides down the incline and finds a dove trapped in some plastic netting.

"Oh, hey. How did you manage to get yourself…" he tries to free the dove, "Come on – it’s going to be okay." He frees the dove and takes it with him.

 

* * *

 

At the pet shelter, Stiles is talking to the vet.

"Well, the good news is, no broken bones. She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids and she should be just fine."

"And the bad news?"

"Well, this is a migratory species. Very unique among American doves. They tend to form strong, monogamous bonds, meaning-

"If I don’t get her back to her flock, she’ll be alone forever." Stiles felt bad for the dove. She didn’t deserved that.

The vet nods. "Well, it’s a long shot, but the alternative…" he puts the dove into a cage. "She’ll heal, but she won’t be happy here."

Stiles nods. "I’ll take my chances." Stiles takes the dove's cage. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You’re welcome. Good luck." The vet leaves. Stiles looks around and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Lydia were on Peter's car. They were heading to the airport to pick up Allison. Lydia was so excited; her best friend was going to be with her on the vacations!

"Peter, come on! I need the Fast and the Furious, not Driving Miss Daisy."

"She's not going to leave, I can assure you that." said Peter, still looking at the front.

Lydia huffs and rests her chin on her hand, which is near the window of the car. She looks at the sky. Grey.  " _Oh no_. Tell me it's not going to start raining."

"You want me to lie?" he asks in his normal tone of cynicism.

"Just... keep driving." she crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

 

* * *

 

Lydia entered the airport as Peter went parking the car. She went to the flap display to find Allison's flight but couldn't find it. She bit her lip in worry. _Was the flight delayed? Did she get early here?_ Lydia starts worrying but soon she hears a voice singing. _"Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me. But I won't feel blue."_

Lydia smiles. _"Like I always do."_ she turns around. _"'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."_ and she sees Allison with her baggage at the distance. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Lydia begins jumping excited as Allison smiles wide. They both run towards each other and hug. Lydia separates a little. "You're here! You're here!"

Allison smiles. "Of course, I told you I would come!"

"I can't believe it!" she hugs Allison again. "Ow, I missed you! Oh, and the guys! They’re here too. They’ll be happy to see you again."

"Isn't this miss _Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_?" said Peter as he walked towards them.

Allison smiled and nodded at him. "Nice seeing you too, Peter."

"Let's go! We have so much to do!" Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and run towards the entrance of the airport. She stopped for a moment and turned around. "Peter, can you take care of those?" she pointed at the baggage on the floor. "You’re a doll." she giggled and run with Allison. Peter just sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is driving along the same gravel road where he found the dove. He has the dove in its cage on the seat next to him. Thunder can be heard in the distance.

 

* * *

 

Scott’s at Derek’s house, over the couch reading a book. He sighs and looks around. It’s so quite. He stands up and goes to the kitchen. His passes his hand over the counter and notices it has dust. He wipes it away and looks at the house. Maybe he could do some chores to kill time, and help Derek. Well, back on home he helped his mom with the chores. Scott smiles. _All right! Let's get on with this!_

A few more minutes and he has all he needs to clean. He grabs a CD and puts it on. The music starts sounding. Scott smiles at it and begins moving his head to the rhythm.

[ (X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6Y9x8By8fg)

_Been working so hard_ (Scott grabs the broom and begins cleaning.)

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what_ (Afterwards, he's and the kitchen, wiping the floor.)

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_ (he's in the living room)

 _That times are holding me down_ (accommodating the couch)

(He hops on the couch.) _I'll hit the ceiling_

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

 

(He jumps and lands on the floor.) _Now I gotta cut loose, footloose (he moves his feet)_

 _Kick off the Sunday shoes_ (he tip toe dance)

(He kneels on the floor.) _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_ (he stands up)

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_ (with the broom on hand he goes to the stairs)

 

(He goes to Derek's room) _You're playing so cool_ (and enters)

(He salutes like a soldier) _Obeying every rule_

(He notices the wolf plush) _Deep way down in your heart_

(He grabs it, and smiles) _You're burning yearning for_

 _Somebody to tell you_ (then he tosses the plush aside)

 _That life ain't passing you by_ (he uses the broom like a guitar)

_I'm trying to tell you_

(He exits the room and closes the door) _It will if you don't even try_

(He goes to the stairs) _You'll get by if you'd only_

 

(and begins going down them) _Cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me_ (he swings his hips)

_Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

 

He starts dancing around the house, various dancing moves, especially with his feet.

(Wiping the floor) _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

(Washing the dishes) _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

(Accommodating the couch again) _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Oooooooooh_

 

_You've got to turn me around_

_And put your feet on the ground_

_Gotta take the hold of all_

The bells sounds. Scott looks at the door and sighs. _Damn it, and in the best part! It better be something good._ He goes over the stereo and pauses it. Then there's a knock on the door, so Scott goes over to answer at it. When he opens the door there's Allison smiling at him.

"Scott!"

"Ally!" Scott hugs her tight. They separate and look at each other. "I can't, I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, believe it now."

"Look at you. You look great." Scott touches lightly her hair. "Your hair, is..." she then touches her hair.

"I know... short."

"I was going to say 'beautiful'." Allison smiles and hugs Scott again. They move to the couch and sit. Scott turns to Allison. "So, what's new?"

Both Allison and Lydia glanced at each other and smiled. Allison took a deep breath.  "I'm engaged!" she raises her hand so he can see her ring.

Scott grabs her hand to look at the ring _. "Wh-what?!"_ he then looks at Lydia. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm her bridesmaid." Lydia crosses her arms over her chest.

"Who is he? How did you met him? What's his name? Does your parents like him?"

Allison laughs and he claps her hands together. "Umm, I met him 3 years ago. His name's Andrew. He is 20. Yes, my parents actually liked him." she grabs her bag and takes out her wallet. "Here." and inside she takes a photo and passes it to Scott. "That’s him."

"And when’s the wedding?" asked Scott.

"Umm, in two months." Scott gasps. "Really?" she nods. "Allison! That's a short time for planning a wedding!"

Lydia stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "That's why I'm going to help her. Like you guys. You and Stiles." she looks around and frowns. "Speaking of Stiles. Where is he?"

 

* * *

 

Stiles continues along the gravel road, until he comes to a _‘Road Closed’_ sign.

He sighs. "Well, the flock can’t be much farther. We just have to beat the storm. They’re waiting for you." he takes the dove’s cage and gets out of the car.

 

* * *

 

After talking to Scott about the wedding and how France was those last years and what was new, Lydia glanced over the clock and stood up. "I'm going to go over Jackson's work. It's lunch time." she excused herself and leave.

Lydia was walking down the mall, a bag with Jackson's lunch inside. She checked her watch; it was Jackson's lunch time. She smiled as she entered the Apple Store. She was looking for her boyfriend until she found him. But not alone. She found Jackson and a girl with brown hair sitting over a table. They were talking and then laughing about God only knows. But the thing Lydia notices more is that Jackson has his arm around the girl's shoulder. Jackson looks at the clock and says goodbye to the girl. When she's out of sight, Lydia walks towards Jackson.

Jackson notices her and smiles. "Hey, babe. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was bringing you lunch but I see that you already had dessert."

Jackson looks confused at her and then the way the girl had left. His eyes widen. "Oh, Lydia, you've got it all wrong."

She puts her hands on her hips. "Oh, okay, so you just put your arm around all your customers, is that it?"

"No, I put my arm around my cousin."

Lydia was about to say something but when she heard him, the words died on her mouth. "Y-Your _what?_ "

He crosses his arms. "My cousin. Cora."

"Oh. Your cousin Cora." she just wanted the floor to open and shallow her in that exact moment. _God, Lydia. How could you not trust your boyfriend?_ "Jackson, I'm so so-

"No, it's okay. I understand." he stands up.

"Jackson..."

He glances at the bag on Lydia's hand. "I'm not hungry." and he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Stiles has set out on foot along the road. The storm can still be heard in the distance. He hears the flock near them so he looks over the edge of the road. He puts down the dove’s cage and goes closer to the slope. Thunder clashes and he ends up falling down the incline and over the side of a cliff. He grabs onto a branch and dangles over the river below. He attempts to crawl up, but ends up falling farther down.

Suddenly, Derek appears and extends his hand to Stiles. _"Here!"_

_"Derek!"_

"Grab my hand!" Stiles grabs his hand. "Hold tight! Come on." Derek manages to pull Stiles to safety. He grins, "You’d really think I’d let you come out here alone? You okay?"

"Yeah. What are you, some kind of ninja or supernatural creature?"

Stiles walks up the incline and back towards where he left the dove. Derek follows him. "Where are you going?"

"I came to find the flock."

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt. We have to go."

"No."

"Doing this on foot is not the best plan."

Stiles looks back, "No! But the fl-

"Stiles, it’s not safe. We need to get out of here." he grabs Stiles hand, "Come on!" the two of them run to find shelter.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was pacing around the living room, talking with Allison on the phone.

"How could I be so stupid?"

_"You're not stupid. You just thought something that wasn't the correct thing."_

Lydia rolls her eyes. "That's what the definition of 'stupid' means!"

_"Maybe you can apologize."_

"Ally, I've tri-

 _"No."_ she cuts Lydia. _"Not with words. Maybe... a certain dessert he likes so much?"_

Lydia wipes her tears. "My brownies?"

Lydia could literally see Allison nodding. _"Your brownies."_

Lydia smiles. "My brownies." she hangs up the phone and looks at her maid Camille sitting at the table on the dinner room. Lydia giggles and goes over her; she grabs Camille's hands and run towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Still at Derek's house, Allison took a sip from her water and smiled at Scott as she putted away her phone. She laid the glass over the table. "And? What's new about you, Scott? Any love interest?"

"Me?" he scratched the back of his head. "Ehh..."

 _"Hello? Derek?"_ sounded a voice. _Isaac's voice._ Scott stood up like a robot and smiled. Allison raised an eyebrow in confusion. Isaac appeared and saw Scott. "Hey, Scott. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Fine. And you?"

"Fine too."

The two of them stood still, ocassionally moving like they were embarrassed about something. Isaac would look at Scott when the other one wasn't looking. And Scott would glance back behind his eyelashes.

Allison cleared her throat. Scott looked at her. "Umm, let me introduce you. Isaac, she's my best friend, Allison. Allison, he's one of Derek's friends -Isaac."

Isaac extends his hands to Allison. "Nice to meet you."

Allison smiles. "The same."

Isaac turns to Scott. "Do you know where Derek is? He doesn't answer his phone."

"Umm, no." Scott looks around the room. "Actually no."

"Neither is Stile, right?" says Allison.

"Now that you say it, you're right." Scott goes over the stairs. "Stiles? Are you there?" he then goes over the counter on the kitchen. "His keys aren't here. He must have gone out."

"With this weather?" asks Isaac. "And Derek is out too?"

"I hope they return soon."

"Can I try on your phone?" asks Isaac as he raises his phone. "Mine went dead."

"Yeah, is over the counter." Isaac nodded and went to the kitchen.

Allison watched Scott looking at Isaac as he entered the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "So... Is there anything you aren't telling me?"

Scott looks at her. "Like what?"

"Like that handsome blonde guy?" Scott blushed. "You looked like a puppy seeing that his owner just arrived."

"I did not."

"Yes you did, Scott." she chuckles. "That was cute. It looks like someone has a little puppy crush."

 _"Allison!"_ he covers her mouth and looks around. Isaac didn't seem to hear it.

 

* * *

 

At the mall, Lydia is walking down to the store. Then, she notices Cora –Jackson’s cousin- with a frappe on her hand. Lydia approaches the girl as she smiles kindly. "Hi. You're Cora, right? I'm Lydia." she offers her hand.

"Oh, right. I saw your picture in Jackson's wallet." Lydia blushes slightly. "What have you got there?" Cora asks, pointing at the brownies.

"Oh, these are my home-made brownies with double chocolate chips." she shows them to Cora. "It's just my way to say ‘I'm sorry’ to Jackson." she giggles. "Because I kind of freaked out earlier. I didn't know you two were cousins."

Cora stops smiling and looks confused at Lydia. "I thought you two were cousins."

Lydia joins her lips and rolls her eyes. "No, Jackson's my boyfriend."

Cora looks confused. "No, Jackson's _my_ boyfriend."

"Okay honey, I think you are confused." Lydia looks at Cora and notices something on her eyes. She then comes in realization. "No. You're not." Lydia looks around feeling dizzy.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't knew. I swear." Cora gathers her things and is about to leave but turns around to look at Lydia. "If you want my advice: break with the little bastard." and she exits the store.

With her hands trembling, Lydia manages to grab her phone and send a text to Jackson:

_'Could you stay at the end, when everybody is gone? I need to talk to you about something.'_

She wipes the tears on her face. She didn’t want her make up to be ruined. Her phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_'Alright babe. See you in a few hours._

_Love you -Jackson.'_

Lydia closes her eyes. _Liar._

 

* * *

 

Lydia was waiting for Jackson to come out. Everybody had left. There were just the two of them. As it was supposed to be. She heard a pair of keys and inhaled deep. Jackson came out from the front door, locking it. He turns to Lydia and is about to kiss her but she steps aside.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks.

Lydia is looking away. _"I know."_

"What?"

She looks him in the eye. "I know."

Jackson frowns. "You know what?"

"About Cora. You know. Your _'cousin'._ " she makes it very clear when saying 'cousin'. Jackson's eyes widen.

"How?" is the only thing he asks.

She looks at him with anger. "You're not even trying to lie?!"

"You want me to lie?"

"NO!"

"What do you want then?!"

"You to be honest!" she stops. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long were you two together?" she asks firm.

"Lydia-

"HOW LONG?!"

"6 months!" he yells. Lydia closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "But it wasn't something serious!"

"Yeah. But ours was!" she yells. "We had something serious. We love each other. I loved you."

"I love you."

"If you loved me I wouldn't feel like trash." Jackson looks away. "I know we were having some troubles. You working almost all the day. I can't go out whenever I want. But I thought... we could go through this. _Together._ " Jackson doesn’t say anything. He just keeps looking at the floor, not being able to look at Lydia. "I think… I think it's better this way." now he looks at her.

 _"Lydia..."_ he was about to cup her face but she turns it away, closing her eyes so the tears wouldn't escape. Jackson nods, understanding. He grabs his keys and leaves. Lydia stands there, alone and heartbroken.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles had found a cabin; Derek approaches the door and kicks it open. They enter. Stiles begins trembling and barely can stand still cuz his ankle hurts. Derek gets a fire going in the fireplace. "Come on, let's get you dry." he founds a blanket and puts it over Stiles shoulders. "Here." their eyes meet and they stare at each other. Stiles always liked Derek's eyes, they were perfect. Ever since he was a little boy and saw teenager Derek he would be mesmerized by his eyes.

Meanwhile, Derek was trying to memorize the moles over Stiles face and neck. They were beautiful. He could get lost on those. He got himself looking tentatively at the younger's boy lips. Stiles notice him doing that and gulped.

"Yes?" asked Stiles, thinking Derek wanted to say something.

Derek looked directly at his eyes. "I..."

Then, Stiles putted a hand over Derek’s chest, and look over the window. "You hear that?" the sound of birds chirping could be heard from outside. "The rain stopped." Stiles picked up the dove’s cage. "We need to get her out." and goes out the door. Derek follows him. Derek's about to say something but Stiles stops him. "Listen." A cooing noise is heard in the forest. They look up and see several doves flying above them. Stiles smiles. "The flock – it didn’t leave!"

"They must’ve been waiting for the storm to clear."

Stiles sets the dove’s cage on the ground, "Okay. Okay, girl." and lifts the dove out. "Time to join your friends. You can do it." he releases the dove and it flies off to join its flock. Both Derek and Stiles watch as the flock flies away.

Derek turns to Stiles. "Now, can we go back?" Stiles smiles and nods.

"Take me home, sourwolf." he says opening his arms.

Derek frowns. _"Sourwolf?"_

"Yeah, that's what you are." Derek remembers his birthday card from Stiles. _'Sourwolf'._ Derek rolls his eyes and crouches in front of the boy, so he can hop on.

 

* * *

 

[Derek’s house]

Scott, Allison and Isaac were in Derek's house when Derek and Stiles arrived. Scott was surprised at his best friend on Derek's back.

"Stiles! What happened?" asked Scott.

"Well, your hyperactive spazz here went to the woods ALONE and with this weather just to return a dove to its flock." said Derek putting down the boy on the couch.

Scott approaches Stiles. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, my ankle just hurts a little, but nothing too serious." Stiles notices Allison over the couch. "Hey, Allison." she smiles and waves at him.

"So… What were you doing on the woods, Derek?" asked Isaac, and everybody turned to Derek. Stiles was also wondering about that. _Did he follow me? Was he worried? Was it a coincidence?_

Fortunately for Derek Allison's phone rang. She read the text she had received and coughs. "Scott, sorry. I need to go." they hug and she gives Stiles a kiss over his head. Scott accompanies her to the door. "See ya around?" he nods. Allison waves back at Derek and Isaac and leaves.

 

* * *

 

[Lydia’s house]

Lydia is lying on her bed when Allison enters the room. She had received a text from Peter -which was weird- about the breakup and that Lydia needed her. Allison closes the door slowly. She walks up towards the bed, with Lydia's back facing her.

"Hey." Lydia doesn't moves. "You feel like talking about it?"

_"Nope."_

Allison sits on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to be alone?"

Lydia's eyes are teary. _"Nope."_

Allison lies down next to Lydia on the bed. She turns around to hug her friend, holding her tightly as Lydia's tears kept falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lydia! Please don’t hate me! And don’t hate Jackson neither (well, maybe a little). I have a plan, don’t worry.  
> Did you like the Sterek part? What do you think about the chapter? Lame? Good? In between? You can be honest with me, so I can improve my writing.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway. Give me your reviews~


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was at the veterinarian clinic working. Isaac was there too, cuz Derek's Camaro was still at the shop.

"You might think you got save the other night because of Allison's phone, but you're not." Isaac crosses his arms, grinning. "How did you knew where to find Stiles?"

Derek sent him a look and Isaac rolled his eyes. Derek threw a tissue at the trash can. "I just... turned out to be in the same road."

_[Flashback]_

Derek was going to throw away the trash. He went outside, to the garbage trash. Filled. _Hmm..._

He decided to go to the big dumpster. He was there within a few minutes, plastic bag on hand, throwing the trash away; when he noticed someone else doing the same thing but in his side. They had a neighbor, by the way. His house was 5 minutes away from Derek's.

He turns out to be the guy Liam was looking for at Derek's party. Tall, muscular and blonde. His name was Sean Walcott.

The blonde one looked at Derek as he threw his own garbage. "Hale."

Derek nodded. "Walcott." Derek just rolled his eyes and was about to leave but the blonde's voice made him stop.

"I saw a few minutes ago your brother's friend on the woods. The one with moles."

Derek turned around. "Stiles?" he looked at the sky. It seemed it'll start to rain any soon.

"He had a dove in a cage and went to a closed road." continued Sean.

Derek’s eyebrows joined in a frown. "And why didn't you stopped him?"

Sean looked at the sky while talking, "Didn't you told me not to bother you with anything? And not mess with what is yours."

Derek growled. "What do you mean with that?"

Sean grinned. "Nothing." he started walking away. "You should do something before it starts raining." he waved his hand as he leaved. _Damn this kid!_ Thought Derek as he went to the house to get his jacket.

_[End Flashback]_

Derek nodded. "Yeah. In the same road and then I saw Stiles. Simple." Isaac sighed and gave up. Derek would never talk. "My shift is over." said Derek looking at the clock. He grabbed his wallet and threw the keys to Isaac. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Stiles was over at Lydia's house with Allison, trying to console the girl.

"Need another tissue?" asked Stiles as he grabbed the box and made his way at Lydia. The strawberry blonde girl nodded, thought she had her face on the pillow. She just extended her hand to grab a tissue. Stiles sighs and turns to Allison, who was sitting next the window. "I feel useless. I want to do something."

She shrugs. "What else can we do?"

"I don't know... Maybe, maybe try to make her go out. Loose herself a little."

"I don't think is a bad idea, but nor a good idea. Let's just leave her get it all out." said Allison.

"Yeah. But in the mean time..." Stiles goes over the door. "Want me to make you some tea?"

Lydia lifts from the bed so she's sited, wiping the tears. "Tea is for when I’m outraged and I’m not outraged. I’m upset." she pouts.

Stiles joins his lips in a fine line, thinking. "So, cocoa?"

"Yes, cocoa!" she says whining and throws into bed again.

 

* * *

Scott was coming back from the mall with a few bags on hand. He heard a few step at the distance and turned around to look who it was. It was Sean, coming from his morning running. He was wearing a navy sport shirt and black shorts. His body was covered in sweat and made his shirt stick.

"Hi." said Scott waving timidly.

"Hi."

Scott stood there nervously looking around. Sean was still there, like waiting for Scott to say something. "I'm Scott. I'm Derek's brother. Well, step-brother." He said as he extended his hand to the blonde.

"I'm Sean Walcott. Derek's neighbor."

They heard a car running and turned around to look at a red car parking near Derek's house. From inside came out Erica with black shades. "Hey, Scotty-boy." she said to Scott while taking her shades off.

"Hey, Erica."

"Well, see you around, Scott." said Sean waving at the brunet while leaving. Scott smiled and waved too.

Erica followed the blonde guy with her gaze. "Uuhh, who was that?" she asked as she grabbed some of the bags Scott had.

"He said his name was Sean Walcott. Our neighbor." Scott opened the door and they entered.

Erica smirked. "You have a hot neighbor. Uhh, so jealous."

"What are you two talking about?" said Derek from the couch as they closed the door.

"Nothing." said Scott before Erica could say something embarrassing.

Derek just ignored it. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he said to Erica.

"How rude." said Erica pouting.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Not like that."

"Well, I was bored back at the apartment. So I thought I might come here and have some fun." she smiled.

"What gave you that idea?"

"That you are such a party guy?" Scott giggled. Derek frowned at her. "That you have a big house, duh!"

Aafter a few mitues, the door opened and Isaac and Boyd entered, joining the gang. Erica smiled at her boyfriend.

"Oh, hello people that doesn't live here." said Derek in a sarcastic tone.

"Such a pleasure to be here, Derr." said Boyd. Isaac looked at Scott, who just waved lightly. "What were you doing here, cupcake?" asked Boyd as he grabbed Erica and kissed her temple.

"We were gonna play something! You wanna?" Derek, feeling ignored in his own house, went to the kitchen. "Let's play something fun. Shall we?" asks Erica.

They all thought the same. They looked at the elder man at the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was looking at his phone, Allison finished reading the book she had, and sent a look to Lydia, who was looking at the ceiling.

She putted the book away. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?"

"I am angrier than ever and filled with despair."

"What beverage do you make for that?" asks Allison.

"Oh, I know this." Stiles thinks for a moment as he puts his phone away. "Uh, hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks?"

"Yes, hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks!" she throws into bed again, head falling in the pillow.

Stiles approaches Allison for a moment before leaving. "I need to go, but I'll make the hot apple cider and leave it in the kitchen counter, ok?" Allison nodded. Stiles said goodbye to her and then went to Lydia, kissing her hair kindly. He then made his way out.

 

* * *

 

Derek putted his drink on the counter and walked to the group. In that moment Stiles entered. _'Great. More people.'_ thought Derek.

Once in front of the gang, he spoke, "Okay. If you’re going to stay all of you in here, there are gonna be rules. No drinking, no drugs, no tattoos, no piercings, no ritual animal slaughters of any kind. Oh, God, I'm giving you ideas." he closes his eyes and makes a pained face.

"Fine, grandma… Let’s play strip Truth or Dare!" yelled an excited Erica raising a bottle. Everyone gathered together in a circle. Derek just sighed and joined in. The first one to spin the bottle was Erica, and after a few seconds it stopped on Boyd. "Well, well sweetie. Truth or dare?"

"You’ve got to be crazy if you think I’m going to choose dare." he crosses his arms. "Truth."

"If you could make out with any person from this room, who would it be?" she smiled at him.

"Well, of course you." she blew him a kiss and he winked at her.

"Please guys, keep it PG." said Derek while rolling his eyes.  Boyd spin the bottle and it standstill in Stiles. "Stiles."

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink the milk carton that Derek has in his fridge." Erica and Isaac both made a disgusting sound.

"Dude…" said Isaac wrinkling his nose, "That thing’s been in there like forever. I think it came with the fridge." trying to ignore the warnings, Stiles went over the kitchen and opened the fridge. He gripped the milk and turned around to see the others.

"You can still take out one cloth." said Scott, not so sure of what his friend was going to do.

Stiles looked at the milk in his hands and opened it. Closing his eyes he took a big sip. "Ughh… that’s just disgusting, ughh." he said while leaving the milk on the counter and returning to the circle, with Scott patting his back.

"You have to admit that he’s a brave man." whispered Boyd into Derek’s ear.

"Yeah, a brave, brainless man…"

Stiles recovered and spin the bottle, landing on Erica "Erica."

"Truth." she said smiling. She wanted to say dare but she was a little bit scared that they would make her go to the haunted fridge and get another thing to taste.

"How many people have you had sex with?" asked Stiles. Scott smacked him on the nape of his neck.

"Yezz, you little pervert! 10, I think." they all looked at her. "What? A girl can’t have fun?" Erica took hold of the bottle and spins it in a clockwise direction, watching as it came to standstill in front of Isaac. "Isaac."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Scott!" Everyone look to where the brunet was to see Scott with a faint blush on his cheeks. Isaac’s mouth was hanging open.

"What?!" yelled Isaac.

"There’s no way in hell that’s gonna happen." said Derek while glaring at Erica.

"Oh, come on! I asked him to kiss Scott, not to deflowered him!" now Scott was definitely red as a tomato.

 _"Erica!"_ yelled everyone.

"Oh, come on! Just a tiny, little bitty kiss. Just for auntie Erica" they all looked at Derek waiting for an answer, whom just turned around and mumbled ‘it better don’t pass the 5 seconds’. She was giggling and clapping her hands excited. "Come on, guys."

Isaac looks at Scott, who did the same as the blond reached over him. He was now face to face with the incredible handsome yet cute man, both looking deep into each other’s eyes. Scott smiled a little, as if trying to make the whole situation a little less uncomfortable. Soon, he felt a hand reaching his neck and pulling him closer, his lips touching Isaac’s. He closed his eyes,

And start to panic. _This has nothing to do with that,_ he repeated himself. But it was better if he retreated himself now and not later, which could come with some difficulties. After a few good 15 seconds, both guys split and open their eyes, looking again. Isaac smile a moment, not noticing how hard Scott’s heart was beating and go back to his place.

"Wow, that was hot. Thank you, guys" said Erica. "Derek, don’t be such a baby and turn around." She rolled her eyes.

Derek turned around facing the gang and watching first at Isaac which was looking fascinated at the ceiling, and then to Scott, who seem to be in some kind of trance. Scott gazed up a little and found his brothers eyes on him.

"I… need to go to the restroom." And with that Scott fled to the restroom, leaving the others wondering what was wrong with him. Derek just frowned and go chasing after him.

"Well… Who’s next?" asked Erica, raising the bottle.

 

* * *

 

Scott was in the bathroom, his head down while his hands were grabbing the sink so he wouldn’t fell. Water dripping from his hair and his eyes shut, breathing with difficulty.

"Are you all right?" he heard the voice of his brother.

"Yeah, just… needed to take a breath…"

"You want to talk about it?" Scott shook his head. "Do you want to come back with the others?" he didn’t make a move. "Is it because of the dare?" he didn’t know if he should ask about the nightmares he knew Scott had but the brunet wouldn’t let him know, so he shut it. A moment later Scott looked at him with those puppy eyes.

"I’m a little tired, actually… I’m going to rest, ok?" he said, actually hoping for Derek to just drop it. Derek nodded.

"Sure. If you need something, just tell me." Scott smiled and went outside the bathroom, going right to his bedroom.

Derek returned to the living room, everybody was still playing until they noticed him.

"Is he okay?" asked Stiles as Derek sat.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, he was tired so he went to rest."

Nobody asked more questions and continued playing.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at Lydia's house. The strawberry blonde haired girl was still laying face on the bed and Allison was sited at the chair from her homework desk.

"Ok, that's it." Allison puts the tissue box aside and goes to Lydia's bed, sitting on the edge. "Lydia, this self-pity party has to end now. The first few hours I get it, but it's been like a week since Jackson and it has to end."

Lydia lifts up her face, her makeup ruined because of the tears. _"Why?"_

"Because he isn't worth it." Allison caresses her face. "Nobody is worth your tears, Lydia."

Lydia wiped away her eyes and tears trail. "You know what? You're right. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself."

Allison smiled. "That's right."

Lydia looked at the tissues. "I shouldn't be crying."

"Yeah."

Lydia stands up from bed. "I should be drinking a lot, dancing with some hot guys at a bar and singing." Allison's smile fell.

"No, that's not what I-

"Ow, thanks sweetie." she hugs the brunet. "Now, let's get going." Lydia grabs her purse. "We have some bars to attend."

"No, but that's no... I- Lydia, wait!" Allison went running behind her friend.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the night, Derek was saying goodbye to his gang. He closed the door and sighed. 'What a night.' he thought as he scratched the back of his head. He went to the kitchen, were Stiles was washing some dishes.

"Everybody left, already?" asked Stiles. Derek nodded. He brunet continued washing until he felt a body heat near him. He looked beside him at Derek, who had a towel and was drying the dishes. "You don't need to-

"I want to."

They went on like this in silence: Stiles washing the dishes and Derek drying them. Stiles bite his lower lip and talked. "You know about Scott's nightmare, don't you?"

Derek simply nodded. "Of course."

"You never said anything."

"Scott neither. That's why." Stiles looked at him. "If he didn't wanted to tell me about the nightmares, it meant he didn't wanted me to worry. And I didn't want to make him feel bad for making me worry."

Stiles smiled and leaned forward Derek. "You really are a good big brother, sourwolf." Derek didn't said anyting about Stiles being too close to him. He didn't even bother to move. "And Derek?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Please throw away the milk carton."

 

* * *

 

In their apartment, Erica was watching a movie with Boyd behind her doing her hair. Isaac came out form showering, a towel drying his hair.

He looked at Erica. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Erica looked at him insulted. "Why would I do that? I just wanted someone to kiss someone."

He pointed at Boyd. "You kissed Boyd."

She putted a hand over her chest. " _My bad._ I wanted two guys kissing."

Isaac sighed and murmured something that came out like _'I don't have time for this. I'm tired.'_ and went to his bedroom. Once he closed the door, Boyd still doing Erica's hair said in an affirmative tone, "You did that on purpose."

"Like you don't know me." she said grinning as she kissed him and they continued watching the movie.

 

* * *

 

Peter was in the shower when his phone rang. He sighed and turned off the shower.

"Great. My free night and they call me in the shower." he wrapped a towel on his waist and answered. "Hale."

_"Peter?"_

"Who is this?"

 _"It's me, Allison."_ there was a lot of noise. Was she at a party or something?

"Yeah, what do you need?"

 _"It's Lydia. She's-"_ her voice cuts a little.

Peter frowns. "What? Allison. Lydia's what?"

_"Peter, you need to do something! This is out of control."_

"What's out of control? Allison. Allison!" Damn those cell phones. He couldn't hear clearly.

_"Lydia... You need to come."_

"Where are you?"

 

* * *

 

Allison was biting her thumbnails when Peter arrived at the bar she had pointed. When she noticed him, she sighed in relief.

"Thank God you came." she frowns. "I thought it was your free night."

"Not, it's not." he looked around. "Where is she?"

Allison points at the scenario at the front. There was Lydia dancing, moving her hips at the rhythm of the music. Everybody was gathered around her, watching and enjoying her dance. She had a pink wig and neon bracelets around her wrists. It was obvious that she was drunk. Her eyes landed on Peter's. For a moment, Peter can bet she stop dancing when she looked at him. But continued anyways, like if he wasn't there.

Allison went over the scenario. "Lydia, what are you doing?"

Peter keeps locking eyes with Lydia, as if she was challenging him. _This is stupid_ though Peter. Lydia then looked another way, moving suggestively her hips. The men around them keep cheering and whistling at Lydia. And then a tall guy spanks Lydia. She looks for a moment ashamed, but continues dancing like if it were nothing. The guy again spanks her, and runs his hand over her legs.

 _That's it!_ Peter walks right in front of the pervert, grabs him by the shoulder and punches him right on the nose. The guy falls on his back as everybody looks and laughs. Peter then grab Lydia by the arm and tosses her over his shoulder ignoring her yelps, taking her out of the club.

Even in the street, she kept struggling. "Put me down, Peter. I'm not four years old!" she started punching him on the back. A wolf whistle was heard, _"Put me down. I can walk!"_

"Yeah. The thing is, you can't." he puts her down. "So why don't you just let me help you, Lydia?"

"Why should I trust you? All men are the same! Every and each of you is the same!" she begins walking, Peter following her. "I don't care about anything!"

"Just because your boyfriend cheated on you? You think that is the end of the world? I thought you weren't like the other girls. I thought you were smarter."

She turns to look at him, furious. "Oh, now _I'm_ stupid?"

He grabs her by the wrist, rarely soft. "No, Lydia. That's not what I meant." he makes her look at him. "Lydia. You are a smart, strong, beautiful, independent woman and you don't need a man to complete you. More importantly a jackass like that guy." he's still looking at her eyes. "He's an idiot for letting you go and for not appreciate what was in front of him."

Lydia's upper lip was trembling, her red cheeks pumped up. She also had tears on her eyes about to escape. She grabbed the hem of Peter's shirt and avoids looking at him. "Can you take me home?"

 

* * *

The ride back home was rather quite. None of them said anything. Allison said she was going to stay with Scott that night, to let Lydia rest.

He helped her get to her room. When she started to take off her shirt, he turned around but didn't leave. What if she needed something? The sound of her heels being threw at the other side of the room made him stiff. He could feel goose bumps going over his body just standing there, his back at Lydia's. She was undressing behind him.

He then heard the bed cringing and he took that as a sign that she wasn’t naked anymore. He turned around and looked at her: she was sited on her bed, a plain white blouse as all that covered her fair skin. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was at each side of her face. He gulped. He turned around and walk toward the door, but a faint voice make him stop.

_"Can you stay?"_

He knew he had to say _'No'_. He knew. Just a simple word. _Don’t turn around. Don’t look at her, don’t do it._

He continued to walk towards the door, but a faint voice make him stop again, this time with a _‘please, Peter’_. He turned and looked at the girl on the bed; one of the buttons slightly unbuttoned, revealing her long and beautiful neck. Her hair messy but still perfectly fine, her eyes pleading him to stay. To not leave her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boy, if he had just left when she started to undress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek got worried about Stiles (in the last chapter), who else thinks that’s cute? And big brother Derek, too~  
> And what about the kiss between Isaac and Scott?
> 
> Oh, and what do you think about the end? (moving suggestible the eyebrows)
> 
> Leave reviews! Let me know what you think~ And also if I misspelled a word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.  
> I...I might be a little late for the next chapter. My dog passed away on Wednesday, so... I'm still a little fragile. I don't know if you understand this kind of pain.  
> I was going to publish it the next day but I couldn't bring myself to write inmediately. So, here it's this chapter meanwhile.

Lydia didn't know if it was the bird’s chanting or the little rays of lights that that filtered through the window that woke her up. She slightly opened her eyes, welcoming the brand new day.

She sits and covers her naked self, even thought there was no one in the room that could see her. She looks around the room, as if seeing it for the first time and smiled.

She grabs the white blouse she had last night from the floor and puts it on. She stretches and goes over the door. Once in front, she opens the door and finds in front of it a mini cart with a silver platter and a note. She grabs the note and reads it.

_'I went to the supermarket to get something for dinner. I asked Camille to make you some breakfast. They're pancakes with syrup on the top. Hope you like it. --Peter_

Lydia smiles at reading at this.

But it still made her feel a little embarrassed. It was obvious he made that as an apology and also so he could ran away. She drags the cart inside the room and sits on her bed. "Uh, I have to do something to distract my mind! But what? Shopping? No, he would be there. Stiles? No, he would be there." she cursed in her breath. "God, tell me what can I do!" her phone rang in that moment. Her eyes widen as she grabs her phone and slowly answers. "Hello? Oh, Allison. You have no idea how many therapy hours you saved me from." she looks at the ceiling a little concerned. "What's up?" she walks around her room as Allison talks. "Aha. Ok. Yes, of course I'll help you!" she smiles. "Oh, thank you 'something to distract my mind'!" she yells as she hangs up. She runs to the stairs and sees her maid. "Camille. If, umm, Peter asks, tell him I went to Stiles place." she runs again into her room to have breakfast and change.

 

* * *

 

Derek woke up at the smell of eggs and bacon. It smells delicious. He put a shirt on and went downstairs, right to the kitchen. There were Stiles and Scott. Stiles was at the table eating his breakfast while Scott was the one making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Derek smacks Stiles head. "Oww, Scott, he just hit me."

"Boys, behave or I will ground you both." says Scott, putting a plate at the table. Derek sits there and starts eating.

"Why are you making breakfast again? Let him do something." says Derek, hitting lightly the back of Stiles head while saying 'him'. Stiles touches his head.

Scott raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want Stiles to make breakfast?"

Derek glances at Stiles for a moment. Stiles looks at them with a piece of bacon falling out of his mouth. Derek looks back at Scott. "No." they both say at the same time.

Scott smiles and puts away the things. He washes the dishes and goes upstairs. Derek frowns. "Aren’t you going to have some breakfast?" asked Derek.

Stiles took a sip from his glass of water. "He already ate."

"When was that? You're still eating." said Derek pointing at Stiles plate.

"Well, Scott woke up early so he made himself breakfast and then I smelled it from my bedroom and went downstairs. He started making me breakfast too and then you woke up from your beauty sleep."

"You could do your own breakfast. Maybe he woke up early so he could eat before you came down and what do you mean beauty sleep?" he asks angry, showing his teeth.

Stiles wrinkles his nose. "Uhh, got up a little early, didn't you?"

 _"Don't fight you two!"_ says Scott from upstairs.

"Yes, mom." says Derek and Stiles, chuckling.

 _"What was that?"_ they hear again.

Stiles turns to Derek. "He heard us, run!" laughing they run, going different ways of the house, Stiles with his plate of food on hand.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was going down the stairs of her house, purse on hand. She looks at her watch. "Where the hell is the taxi?!" she’s at the living room, her dog running around her legs. She opens the door to check if the taxi wasn’t there. "Peter could be here any minute!" Prada begins barking, looking at the open door. "Prada, calm down." in that moment, the dog runs away, going straight towards the door. "No, Prada! Come here!" she runs to the door but barely sees the dog running to the woods. She sighs and goes to the kitchen to grab her phone.

 _"Lydia? You're here?"_ she hears Scott's voice coming from the house entrance. She goes over him and smiles.

"Scott! Hey, sorry. I can't talk right now. I gotta go and chase Prada and also..." she checks her phone. "I'm going late to help Allison with the wedding details." she huffs.

Scott glances at the door. "He ran away?"

"Towards the woods."

Scott thinks for a moment. "Don't worry. I'll go find him."

Her face lights. "You sure?"

Scott nods. "You go with Allison. You know she's not that good at making choices."

Lydia chuckles. "Yeah, you're right." she grabs her keys and walks towards the door. She turns around one last time to look at Scott. "Thanks, I'll be back soon. I'll promise." Scott nods and she walks away, closing the door.

Scott looks around the house and claps. _All right. Let’s begin._

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later Scott was at the woods, his red hoodie on and a flashlight on hand. He was like little red riding hood, wandering around the woods alone and wishing the big bad wolf wouldn’t find him. It wasn’t that late but still… He must admit he was scared that something would appear. Suddenly he hears some branches moving and cracking. He turns around and sees their blonde neighbor. Scott sighs. "Oh, Sean. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." he approaches Scott. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a friend's dog. He, umm, ran to the woods."

Sean nodded. "You want me to help you?"

Scott smiles at him. "Thanks." And with that they start searching. One hour and a half passed and Scott was about to give up when he heard something. Something like a bark. "Prada?" another bark. They walk a little more, and then they see the dog standing at the distance. Scott sighs. "Ow, there you are." they go towards him. But the moment they are a few steps in front of the dog they could barely hear a 'crack' sound.

Moments later, they were falling beneath the wooden tablet that was covered in leafs on the ground. Scott only feels a pair of strong arms around him as they fall. Then, the icy like glass water hit them. Scott went to the surface to take a deep breath. They were in a well. A deep one. Scott turns to Sean. "Are you all right?" Sean touches lightly the back of his head and nods. "You're bleeding!" Sean brings back his hand and notices blood on it. He washes it in the water.

"Don't worry. Are _you_ hurt?" Scott looks at himself and shakes his head. "Good. Because if you were, you're brother would kill me." Scott chuckles. "So, how did we get in here?"

Scott looks around and above. "I think it's an old well." he grabs a piece of the broken wood floating. "Probably closed years ago. I think people should put a warning _'Watch out the freakin’ well beneath your feet, please.'_ "

Sean snorts but suddenly he grabs the back of his head in pain. _"Aghh!"_

"Let me see." Scott gets behind him to check the injury. It wasn’t too deep but he may need stitches. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be alright."

They hear a few barks and look above. There at the edge was Prada, looking at them.

"Oh, Prada. Thank God." Scott chuckles. "Lydia would've killed me if anything happened to you." the dog barks. "Prada! You need to go get Lydia! Okay? Go get Lydia!" the dog pouts and runs away, barking loudly.

Sean knits his eyebrows together. "Does the dog understand you?"

Scott still looking above says, "Let's hope he does, because if not..." he glances back at the blonde. "We'll be in here a long time."

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed and Lydia returned to her house. Before enter, she first peeked over the window. No signs of Peter. That was good. She entered the house and look around. Yep, no Peter. Although it was a little late. Not that she was worried.

She heard barks and looked at Prada running to her. She picks him up, smiling. "Oh, hey. Scott did find you. Thanks, Sco- " she notices Scott is not there. She looks outside and doesn't see him. "Scott?"she goes outside and nothing. "Scott? _Scott!"_

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean that Scott's missing?" asks Derek to Lydia. After she couldn't find him near her house, she ran to Derek's house.

"He wasn't at my house when Prada appeared and I thought maybe he was here, but-

"How long since someone of us saw him?" asks Stiles.

"Um, yesterday." says Isaac, looking at the floor.

"This morning." says Derek, his arms crossed.

"Well, everyone except from Lydia saw him hours ago." says Stiles.

"It's my fault." they all look at Lydia. "Prada wanted to go take a walk but I was busy, so he went running to the woods. I needed to help Allison with the wedding, so Scott told me he was going to go after Prada." she covers her face. "What if something happened to him?"

Stiles approaches her. "Lydia. It's going to be fine."

"It's getting late and cold. Let's hurry." says Isaac, opening the door. Derek nods and walks to the door. Lydia grabs Prada from the floor and walks with Stiles.

"Sorry, where are you taking him?" asks Derek, pointing at the dog on her hands.

"Prada might tell us where Scott is. Maybe he saw him."

Stiles looks at Derek, as if saying 'Let her bring the dog'. Derek nodded. "Okay. We are headed to the woods."

 

* * *

 

"It's-It's getting cold, isn't it?" asks Scott trembling.

Sean nods weakly. They both were pale and their lips were slightly blue because of the water being cold. The temperature was decreasing each hour, and if they weren't found in a few more hours, there would be troubles.

 

* * *

 

A little far from there, Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Isaac were searching for Scott.

"Okay; Stiles, Lydia, you go to that part of the woods." the points the north. "Me and Isaac will go this way." he points the other way. "We'll meet here if we don't find Scott." they all nod and go different ways.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Lydia are searching in their part of the woods. Even with a lantern, it's still pretty dark and it's cold too.

"It's kind of scary, don't you think?"

"Stiles, nice try. You won't be able to scare me." a sound of branches broking is heard and Lydia jumps a little, gripping Stiles's arm as he stiff at the sound too. "Well, maybe a little."

"That wasn't me." the dog covers his face on Lydia’s chest, letting a whine go out.

They hear a crack sound and turn around, being shaken by a lantern at their faces.

 _"Ahhh!!!"_ they both scream and they hear another voice scream too. Stiles points his own lantern to another direction, trying to look at the person in front of them.

Lydia stares at him. "You are the cute boy. Liam."

Liam smiles. "Hey, Lydia."

"You know him?" asks Stiles.

"Yeah. From Derek's party." they walk towards Liam. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a friend. He's not at home and it's late."

Stiles looks at Lydia and then at Liam. "We're looking for a friend too!"

"Really?" they nod. "You don't think this...-

Stiles continues, "Is related? Probably."

"My dog went missing and Scott went to look for him. Prada came back but without Scott." says Lydia.

"He doesn't answers his phone."

"Nor Sean. He's never like this."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" says Stiles as the other two nod and continue walking.

They keep walking, searching with both lanterns and yelling Sean's and Scott's name. Prada starts moving around in Lydia's arms. "Prada?" the dog barks and Lydia let's him go to the ground. The dog starts running.

"Let's follow him!" they run too, following the dog until they reach the place where the well is. Prada begins barking again. _They need to be near!_

 _"Hello?"_ they hear a voice and look at the big hole on the ground. They run towards it and leaned over, Stiles pointing his lantern. Inside the well, they see Scott and Sean, the brunet looking above.

 _"Scott!"_ yells Stiles, still pointing the lantern at them.

Scott lightly waves, still gripping the blonde tight who was his eyes closed. _"Sean!"_

"We are getting you both out of there!" yells Lydia and starts petting her dog. "Good boy, Prada! Good boy!"

Stiles gets out a walkie talkie. "Derek. Derek, we found him. And another person." he sighs. "We are in the well."

In a few minutes, Derek and Isaac arrive. Derek leans over the well. _"Scott!"_

_"Derek!"_

"Hold on! We are gonna get you out of there!" he looks at the others. "We need something to bring them up. Stiles, dial 911." the brunet nods. "The rest, let's find a rope or something." they nod and start looking around.

"I found something!" says Lydia, holding a large rope. "Will it endure the weight from both?"

"Don't know. But it’s all we have." Derek goes over the well again. "We're going to throw a rope. Hold on!"

Scott turns to Sean. " _Sean?_ Sean." he shakes him but the other one doesn't responds. "Sean! Hurry!" the rope falls between them and Scott grabs it, also taking the older guy and securing him with the rope around his waist. "Okay! We're ready!"

Derek turns to the others. _"Now, pull!"_

They begin to pull up at the rope and raise the guys. It was kind of difficult not to swing it too much so Scott and Sean wouldn’t hit the rocky walls. When Scott could see they were about to get out, he raised his hand to grab the edge and hold onto that.

"Careful! Careful!" says Stiles. They manage to grab both of them; Derek and Isaac grab Scott, and Liam and Stiles grab Sean. Scott tangles his legs around Isaac as support, not realizing the position. Once he's out of the well he stands up on the ground.

 _"Scott!"_ Derek grabs him by the shoulders and checks his face and body. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Scott shakes his head. "No, no. He - _Sean_ protected me when we fell. He got injured because of me." Derek sighs and puts Scott close to his body, almost hugging him.

"Umm, guys! He's not breathing!" yells Stiles, breaking the brotherly moment. Derek, Scott and Isaac get closer and look at the boy unconscious on the ground.

Liam touches his friends face. "No, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" he shakes him, trying to wake him up.

"The ambulance should be here." says Stiles looking around. Lydia begins biting her nails.

Liam puts his head over Sean's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Nothing. "No, no, no. Come back to us... Come back to _me_." he whispers the last thing. Liam starts doing CPR; when he puts his lips over Sean, the other one starts breathing again and coughs up water.

Still lying over the ground Sean looks at Liam and grins. "Hey, beautiful." Liam rolls his eyes as he smiles.

The ambulance can be heard at the distance. "It's the ambulance! Over here!" yells Stiles, waving at the ambulance.

Once the ambulance parks near them, a pair of paramedics get out of the vehicle and run towards the blonde lying on the ground.

"Careful, careful" they manage to hop Sean on the ambulance.

Derek grabs Scott and says to a paramedic, "Him too." the female paramedic nods and takes Scott by the arm.

Liam starts to climb inside the ambulance when a male paramedic stops him. "Are you a rela-

"I'm his cousin!" the paramedic nodded and allowed Liam to be on the ambulance. When they hopped on Scott, the same paramedic looked at Derek, who was entering the ambulance too.

Derek glared at him. "I'm his older brother." the paramedic nodded again and closed the door.

As the ambulance was leaving, the rest of the gang was standing in the same spot.

Stiles looks at Isaac and Lydia. "We need to go to the hospital! To Derek’s house and to the vehicles!" the other two nod. "Go, go, go!" and they run to Derek’s house, ready to hop on Stiles Jeep, and go to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

On the hospital, Stiles, Isaac and Lydia were on the waiting longue. Meanwhile, Derek and Scott were on a room, while a doctor checked Scott. The doctor had a little light with which he was checking Scott's sight.

"Ok. Now, follow the light." the doctor moves the little lamp from right to left; Scott follows it. The doctor turns off the lamp. "Well, he's all right, Mr. Hale." Derek sighs. "He doesn't have a concussion nor any injury of any kind."

Derek nods. "Thank you very much, doctor." The doctor exits the room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asks Derek as Scott stands up.

"Yes, Derek. For the last time this last hour, yes I'm fine."

"I'm just making sure of it." Scott rolls his eyes and they go towards the door.

 

* * *

 

Liam was sited besides Sean’s bed; he was looking at his friend sleeping peacefully. He slowly removed a strand of blonde hair from the boy’s face.

_"You really care about him, don't you?"_

Liam turned around and saw Scott at the door. The youngest of them smiled melancholically. "Yeah. He's my best friend."

"I think is more than that." Liam looked at him. "I mean... I don't wanna be rude but it seemed like he was your boy... _friend_. Or something like a crush. Someone important to you." Scott shook his head. "I'm so so-

"One time," started Liam, interrupting the brunet, "Sean got hurt so badly needed to go the hospital. When the ambulance arrived they didn't allowed me to go with them, nor see him once on the hospital. They told me just family and or relatives." he smiled bitterly. "I told them he didn't had family." Scott looks at the floor and moves his foot awkwardly.

"That's why you told the paramedic you were his cousin and practically jump on the ambulance." they both chuckled.

"But yeah, you're right." he grimaced. "It’s like a crush." Scott smiles at him. _‘I know about that.’_ he thinks.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was pacing around the waiting longue, Stiles and Isaac were both sited.

"He's going to be fine, Lydia." says Stiles.

The strawberry blonde girl sighs. "I know." she keeps pacing around when she looks at the hospital entrance and notices Peter entering. "Oh, no." she walks towards Peter. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"I told you I’d find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you." he says grinning.

Lydia crosses her arms. "Wow, that would have been sweet if you weren't a pain in the ass." they both stiff at what she said. Her face has a light blush as she turns around and goes to sit with Stiles. Peter's own face has also an almost invisible flush, and he coughs.

Scott and Derek are walking down the hospital hall to the waiting longue when Derek notices Peter. "Oh no, what are you doing here?"

Peter looks offended. "I'm here to know how little Scotty is." he pats Scott's shoulder.

"Okay. You saw him." Derek crosses his arms. "Now, leave."

 _"Fine."_ Peter looks at Lydia. "Are you coming home?"

Lydia looks around, trying not to meet Peter's gaze. "I, umm. I was going to have a sleepover with Stiles."

Stiles looks at Lydia. "You were?" Lydia pinches his leg, making him yelp. "She was."

Peter just nods and leaves. Lydia watches him leaving. While Peter is going out, Allison comes in running. "Oh, God. Scott!" she runs to hug him, holding him tight. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm going to pay for your checking." says Derek, walking away. Stiles follows him.

Allison and Scott sit besides Lydia and Isaac. The brunet girl turns to Lydia. "Why did Peter leave? And why did he look kind of... pissed off?"

"I- I told him I was going to be sleeping at Stiles. Want to come too?"

"Of course. But..." she glances back at the hospital entrance. "He also seemed sad." she whispers.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles are at the reception, waiting for the lady to return with the papers. Stiles looks around, feeling a little nervous being with Derek when there's no one near.

Derek is tapping the counter, moving his finger rapidly. "He's a tough guy, you know?" Derek turns to look at him, stopping his movements. "Scott, I mean."

Derek returns to his original position, looking at the front. Stiles sighs. "I know."

"But that doesn't changes the fact that you still look like you don't." says Stiles. _Shut it, Stiles. Don't talk, keep quiet._

"I'm supposed to take care of him." says Derek, shaking Stiles out of his thoughts, "I mean, I'm his older brother. It’s normal to be worried about your little brother in a situation like this. But-" Stiles notices he stiffs, "I felt so..." his fist starts shaking, head bowed. "Impotent."

Stiles looks at Derek. _Coach was right. The bigger they are... I mean, I felt impotent too, but this is Derek we are talking about. He's mister tough guy, no showing feelings, and stoic face. But now..._ "Hey." Stiles grabs Derek's fists. "We all felt that way. But he's all right." Derek stops shaking, feeling rather calm with Stiles touch.

Derek takes a deep breath. "Thanks." Stiles smiles and they walk back to the longue. "Are you ready to go back home?" he asks Scott, who simply nods.

Stiles scratches his nape. "Uh, yeah. Derek," he looked at Derek. "Can Lydia stay over tonight?"

Derek stares at the brunet a little too long before he turns around and says, "Okay." and begins walking towards the entrance.

Everybody stood there, mouths opened. "What did he said?" asks Stiles.

" _'Okay.'_..." answers Isaac. "Is he okay?"

Lydia chuckles and they turn to see her. "He is." she glances at Stiles, who blushes.

"What do you mean by-

"Okay, everybody! Let's go!" Stiles grabs Lydia's hand and runs. Isaac, Scott and Allison look at each other and shrug. They also walk back to the cars.

 

* * *

 

Allison went back to Lydia's house directly from the hospital. At Derek's house, they were at the living room.

Derek stretches and lets a sound like a howl out. That's what Stiles heard, but he wasn't sure. "Well, better be going to rest. It's been a long day."

Stiles and Lydia said their goodbyes to everyone and went upstairs. Derek also went to his bedroom. Now it was just Isaac and Scott. Isaac was the first to talk. "I'll better be going." Scott nods and accompanies Isaac to the door. He opens the door and the blonde goes out, but keeps near Scott. "We haven't been able to talk since..." they both keep silence. They know what. The kiss. The stupid but at the same time wonderful dare.

"It's okay." says Scott. "I'm-I'm not mad." _Nor disgusted. Is the other way around, actually._

Isaac looks around, as if trying what to come up with. "I know you've been asked a lot, but... are you really okay?"

Scott sighs and smiles. "Yes."

The blonde nods. "See you around." Isaac leaves towards his car, with Scott looking as he leaves from the entrance.

Once Isaac is out of sight, Scott sighs and closes the door. He leans over the door, his back at it and closes his eyes.

He hears a wolf-whistle coming from upstairs and opens his eyes. "Stiles!" he yells, his face all flushed.

 

* * *

 

Over Stiles room, Lydia is standing in the middle of the room, looking at Stiles who has his head outside the room, talking to someone. She hears a wolf-whistle followed with a _"Stiles!"_ coming from Scott. She chuckles as the brunet closes the door laughing.

"It's funny to mess with him." she smiles and rolls her eyes. Stiles goes over the bed and sits, looking at Lydia. "So are you gonna talk about it or not?" she shakes her head. Stiles sighs and grabs a towel as well as a t-shirt and shorts."I'm going to take a bath. When I'm out you can go, okay?"

Lydia nods. Stiles enters the bathroom and a moment later, water can be heard. Lydia sits over the edge of the bed and looks at the room. It was different from Stiles bedroom back at Beacon Hills. A little smaller but nice. And his bed was over Beacon Hills was way more comfy than this one. Her gaze goes to the floor and notices a blue sweater. A blue sweater she gave Stiles on his last birthday.

She grabs the blue sweater on the floor and smells it. It smells like Stiles. She smiles and puts it on. While looking around the room, her phone rings. Lydia answers her phone. "Hello?" silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she waits a moment and hangs up. She stands up and is about to go towards the door when the phone rings again. She eyed it strange but picked it up anyway. "Hello?" there's another dead silence. "I'm sorry; do you have the wrong number? Or do you wanna say something to me"

 _"You look beautiful in that blue sweater, Lydia."_ sounds a deep voice on the other line. Lydia's face changes into one with fear as she lets out a scream, dropping her phone on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUN TUN!! 
> 
> What was that at the end of the chapter? What will happen afterwards? What do you guys think about Liam’s crush on his friend? Too much gifs?  
> Leave Reviews and tell me~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Wet dream.

_‘Where are I am? Am I sleeping?’ Isaac looks around and he recognizes the place. ‘It’s my bedroom. Does this means that I’m awake? Or am I dreaming about my room? Great, some people dream about dragons and magic, or money and chick and I’m here dreaming about my freaking room.’_

_He closes his eyes and puts an arm onto them, covering his face. Moments later, he feels a hand traveling down from his chest to his belly. Then, something a little heavier is above him, pressing and touching him. He removes his arm to see what’s happening._

_There is a mop of hair. Brown hair. He tangles his fingers into them. ‘Soft’ he thinks. Those brownish hairs. He knows them. The figure above him starts to play with the hem of his boxer._

_“Sc-scott?! What are you doing?” he asks dumbfound._

_“Don’t pretend you don’t know. I’ve seen how you look at me, Isaac.” Shit, he knows. “I just came to your apartment and wanted to have a little fun. You don’t want to?” Scott grins at him._

_“But… but Derek! He’ll-_

_“Do nothing. Don’t worry; I’ll be quite… well, most of the time.” Fuck, he’s going to come and he hasn’t even been touched._

_“This is a dream. This is all a wet dream. A fucking wet dream.” He repeats like a chant or a mantra. Scott shakes his head and smiles._

_“No, this isn’t a dream. You see… I want to take all of you... I want you to take that big cock of yours and thrust it into-"_

Isaac groaned at the clock that was now ringing. He shut it up and looks at the hour. _8:00 a.m. Fuck, that dream…_ He looked down and raised the covers. _Yep, rise and shine._ He threw the covers and got up from bed, stretching. _Why was my alarm at this time, anyway?_

_Oh, I remember._

He was meeting Derek today. And Scott was going to be there.  Scott was going to be there, with Derek.

_Well, fuck me._

 

* * *

 

Isaac got out of his room, looking like he hadn't slept at all. He looks around the living room and noticed Boyd over the couch, watching TV with a soda on hand.

The other man nodded. "Hey. Morning, dude."

"Mn, morning..." said the blonde, rubbing his eyes.

"Bad dream?"

"I really don't know how to classify it." he went near to the couch and sat on one of the arms.

Moments later Erica enters, slamming the door on the process. The presents there notice this.

"What's wrong, babe?" asks Boyd.

She goes to the couch and sits. "It's my bank."

"What did they do?"

"It's nothing, it's just-" she sighs. "Okay. I'm going through my mail as usual, and there's five hundred extra dollars in my account." she says in an angry tone.

"Oh, Satan's minions at work again..." says Isaac grinning, as he goes to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Erica rolls her eyes. "No, I meant that I'll have to go to the bank and solve this." she slumps on the couch. "And this was my free day."

"Well, I can do it for you, babe." says Boyd. She smiles and kisses his temple.

"No, it's okay. I'll go." she turns to the blonde, over the kitchen. "Hey, Isaac. How did you sleep?"

Isaac sent her a murderous look. "Don't wanna tell." he takes a sip from his coffee.

Erica looks at her boyfriend. "What's with him?" Boyd shrugs and they continue to watch the TV.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was seated over the couch at Derek's house. She was still trying to calm herself about the event of last night.

_[Flashback]_

_"Lydia! Lydia! What's wrong?" was asking Stiles to his friends, kneeled on the floor yelling. The moment she yelled he got out of the bathroom._

_Lydia was trembling, pointing at the phone over the floor. "He... He..."_

_That moment the door opened hard, revealing Scott and a shirtless Derek. "What the hell was that scream?" asked Derek. He looks at the two teenagers on the floor. "What happened?" he frowned._

_Stiles, still consoling Lydia, looks at Derek. "You better call Peter."_

_Almost at midnight over Derek's house, there were cops at the house entrance. They were interrogating everyone present._

_A cop is talking to Lydia, she has Peter's jacket over her shoulders. "You didn't recognize his voice?" she shakes her head. "Did he told you anything else?" she shakes her head again. "Okay. Thanks for your cooperation, lady." he nods at her and leaves. Lydia glances over at Peter, who is also talking to a cop. He made her feel safe and sound in these moments. She gripped tight the jacket._

_Peter and Stiles approach her. "You sure you are okay, Lyds?" asks Stiles caressing her arm._

_She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." she looks at Peter. "It was just a prank, right?"_

_"They don't know. They said it might, but if he calls you again you call them and they'll trace the call."_

_"So, I have to wait to for him to call me again?" Peter nods. "This sucks."_

_"Come on." Peter tries to grab her hand. "I'll take you home."_

_"Umm, Peter. Can I talk to you for a moment?" asks Stiles. The older one nods and they go to other place. "Okay. You said that the cops didn't know if it was just a prank, right?" Peter nods. "What if it is more? You take her to her house and that guy will call her over her house. He might even go there. If she stays here, at least we'll be on alert."_

_"You really think that?"_

_"I'm not sure on what to think, but I know..." he glances at Lydia, "that we both want what’s best for her."_

_[End Flashback]_

A mug of coffee appears in front of her face. She looks at it puzzled and then at the one that gave it to her. Derek. "It's for the nerves." she smiles and takes the mug.

"Thank you."

She hears a clap from behind and turns around. Scott is over the kitchen and Stiles is approaching her. He gets her off the couch and to the kitchen. It smells delicious. Once on the kitchen she sees why. She gasps. Over the table, there were a lots of things to eat. Scott turns around wearing an apron. "Well, what do you want for breakfast?" he begins pointing at the things over the table. "We have eggs and bacon with toast bread; hotcakes with lots of syrup; choco-honey cereal with marshmallows... Stiles, what's that?"

"Ooh, give me!" the brunet stretches his arm to the cereal, but Scott stops him.

"No, this is for Lydia!"

" _Wha_ \- She isn't going to eat all of this!" says Stiles sprawled over the table.

"You heard the chef, this' all for Lydia." says Derek, pinching him on the neck, gaining a yelp.

Lydia looks at the breakfast and then at the guys; she smiles at them. _"Guys..."_

 

* * *

 

"I'm bored." says Liam to his blonde friend. They were at Sean's room -the brunet sprawled across Sean’s stomach and playing a videogame while Sean was leaned against the headboard of the bed, using Liam’s back as a pad to read a book. He was released from the hospital on the morning, nothing too serious.  _Just rest and don’t do dangerous things_ , the doctor told him.

Sean looks up from his book at his friend. He puts the book aside as Liam does the same with his videogame. "Wanna watch a movie?" asks the blonde, looking at the remote on the floor. Liam nods and grabs it. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm picking the movie." says Liam and flips on the TV, going through the channels trying to find something.

"No way." Sean grabs the remote from his friend’s hands. "You picked it last time!"

"So? I'm a guest at your house. And guests should pick." Liam pulls the remote back and holds it up, far from Sean's reach.

"That's not true. You're just gonna pick one of those cheeky romance movies."

"Those aren’t that bad if you actually try them!" Liam slaps Sean’s hand away just as it comes close to getting the remote. "And besides, you have horrible taste! If it was up to you, I’d have to suffer through some horribly gruesome horror movie!"

"Hey! Those aren’t that bad," defends Sean. "You’re just a big crybaby that can't endure a good horror movie."

Liam pouts. "I'm not a crybaby!"

"Yeah, right." says Sean, sarcasm evident in his voice.

_"I am not!"_

"Keep lying, Pinocchio!"

Liam bites his lip and tackles his friend to the ground. They wrestle on the floor, trying to get the remote but neither of them succeeding. They keep laughing and rolling until Liam gets the upper hand and gets on the top of Sean, straddling his hips. It stops in a blink, they doesn’t even notice it. Sean is oh his back, using his arms to raise himself a little so his head doesn’t touch the floor. Liam is still straddling his waist.

They are looking at each other, their faces so close. _So close_ , thinks Liam. He stares at his friend, his handsome friend. His blonde hair over his forehead, his green eyes looking right at him. Liam feels his heart go crazy. _Calm down! Nothing’s gonna ha-_

_"AHHHHH!!"_

"AHHHHH!" they both yell at the sound of someone screaming in pure horror. They look at the TV still on and in the middle of a horror movie.

Liam hides his head on Sean's chest, trying not to look at the TV. Sean just chuckles and pats Liam's back. "Not a crybaby, my ass."

 

* * *

 

Derek was at his room, he had just got out of showering and was drying his hair; He leaved the towel over the chair of his desk. He gets out of his room and walks through the hall. He passes in front of Stiles's room and without stopping he glances inside. He stops and returns to the room. Inside, Stiles was seated over his bed, looking at the nothing.

 _"Everything okay?"_ Stiles is startled by Derek's voice. The brunet sighs and nods.

"Y-Yeah."

Derek knows by his tone that that's a lie. He glances at the stairs and then at Stiles at the bed. Derek enters the room and sits on the bed, besides Stiles. "You wanna talk about it?"

Stiles keeps looking at the floor, fiddling with his fingers. "It's nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"It's silly." Derek raises his eyebrows. Stiles bites his lip.

"I'm worried about Lydia."

"Hey," he grabs Stiles hand, "she's going to be fine. Nothing's gonna happen to her."

They stare at each other, ignoring anything else. Derek tilted his head a little and Stiles gave him a little smile in response. His hand felt warm above Derek’s hand. _Why is he like this when no one's near? Is he afraid that people will look at him different? Is he proud?_ _He is like a gentle giant. Or like a noble wolf..._

 _"Derek? You're here?"_ Scott appeared through the door. "Oh, hey. I was wondering if- Why is Stiles on the floor?" asked pointing at his friend, laying face down on the floor.

Derek acted nonchalant and shrugged. "No idea." Stiles looked at him, pouting.

 

* * *

 

Isaac returned from his work at the vet clinic. He let his bag at the couch, near Boyd. The blonde looked at the clock.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" asked Isaac from the kitchen, making a sandwich.

Boyd looks at his watch. "Don't you have to meet Derek in a couple of hours?"

Isaac paled. "What? Really? I didn't remembered."

"Something's with you. I don't really know what, but there's something." Isaac stares at him. Boyd sighed. "You better make me a sandwich, man." the blonde smiles and begins preparing another sandwich, while Boyd looks over the channels.

A few minutes later, Erica enters and sits down on the couch, without saying 'hi' to the guys. She begins reading the letter on her hand.

 _“’Dear Ms. Reyes. Thank you for calling attention to our error. We have credited your account with five hundred dollars. We’re sorry for the inconvenience, and hope you’ll accept this-_ "she searches in her purse and takes out a football phone, " _football phone as our free gift.’_ Do you believe this?! Now I have a thousand dollars, and a football phone!"

Isaac frowns, grabbing the letter. "What bank is this?"

"What can I do? I even tried to return the money."

"Well, you keep it." says Boyd.

Isaac coughs, to make the guys pay attention to him. "You can take those medical exams you wanted, remember?" says Isaac finishing eating his sandwich.

Erica smiles. "Oh, that’s right!" she claps happily and goes over Isaac, kissing his cheek; then she goes to Boyd and kisses him. Erica grabs her purse and runs to the door, leaving.

 

* * *

 

"I need to go to the police station. You sure you and Camille can take care?" said Peter to Lydia, while grabbing his jacket from the couch.

The strawberry blonde girl smiled. "Yes, Peter. We'll be fine. You won't take long, either, right?"

He nods. "All right. We just need to find Camille. But where is she?"

 _"Ay, dios mio! El diablo is back!"_ is heard at the distance.

He grins. "There she is."

They go to the kitchen and see the maid -Camille- with a broom, trying to scare a black cat.

" _Shoo! Shoo!_ Get out!"

Peter chuckles. "That's not devil, Camille. That's a cat." the cat climbs up over a cupboard.

The maid groans. "He's bad luck!" she raises the broom. _"Shoo! Shoo!"_

Lydia rolls her eyes and goes over the furniture. She looks above and notices the cat; she opens her arms and the cat instinctively jumps into her. Peter looks at her amazed. Lydia turns around, caressing the cat and looks at Camille and Peter. She laughs and goes to the front door. "There, there, kitty." she opens the door and walks a little. She puts the cat on the floor, caresses his fur and then he leaves. Lydia stands up and looks around.

 _There’s something strange_ , she thinks. She feels like someone is watching her, which makes her feel a little scared. Without turning around, she begins pacing back. The wind makes the dry leafs dance around Lydia's feet, making it look like the scene of a horror movie just when the killer appears and attacks the strawberry blonde girl. Nonsense, she thinks. But her nerves betray her cuz she begins going faster, still looking at the front. Her back collides with something hard. She gets startled but when she turns around, it turns out to be Peter.

"Hey. Sure you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, sure." she answers a little worried. Peter nods and puts on his dark shades. He walks to his car and leaves. Lydia watches him leave, so does Peter, looking at her through his view rear.

 

* * *

 

At Derek's house, Scott and Stiles were outside, playing catch.

Stiles glanced at his friend and wondered about something. "Hey buddy." he throws the ball at Scott. "Can I ask you about... Derek?"

Scott shrugs and nods. "Yeah, sure. Shoot." he throws back the ball.

"Is he always... Has he always been like that?"

"With 'like that' what do you mean exactly?" he receives the ball. "Tall? With a beard? Grumpy cat?"

"Not likely to show emotions." says Stiles, looking at his friend. Scott thinks about it for a moment and throws the ball.

"Well, he is reserved. There's nothing wrong about it." Stiles catches the ball. "But, I think... He doesn't like people thinking he is weak." he throws the ball to Scott. "I think he thinks he needs to be strong. And showing emotions, what he feels... Well," Scott catches the ball, "Is being weak." he holds the ball for a moment, thinking for the right words. "He thinks he has to be strong and tough for everyone."

Stiles stands there, thinking about what his friend had said. He felt like he needed to do something about that. Help Derek. Making him know that is not a bad thing to show how you feel, to let your emotions flow.

Scott chuckled. "But, what do I know, right?" Stiles looks at him. "I'm just a kid. I might be wrong." he throws the ball the Stiles. The other one grimace.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was at the kitchen, making herself a cup of mocha with cinnamon on the top. She smiled as she took a sip and went to the stairs. While going there, her maid Camille appeared and startled her.

"Oh, Camille. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, mi niña." Lydia smiles at her and nods.  She notices her maid has her bag over her shoulder.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, darling. It's my night off, remember?" Lydia closes her eyes, realizing she was true. Camille had asked her if she could have this night cuz a familiar was coming. Lydia had agreed because none of this was in her schedule. And with 'this' she meant the stalking thing.

"Yes, you're right." she accompanies Camille to the door. "Have a good night, Camille."

"Good night, mi niña." she opens the door and leaves. Lydia looks around her house and sighs. She wished Allison was with her and not at Beacon Hills, checking some of the preparations for the wedding.

She was going straight to the stairs when the phone ranged, so she went to answer it. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

 _"Hello, Lydia."_ _Him_. She gulped and putted her cup and the phone on the dinner table; she ran and locked the front door. When she picked up the phone he had hang up. She quickly dialed Peter's number.

"Peter. He called again. And I'm alone. Camille left."

_"Lydia, listen. Don't panic, okay? I'm right at the police station and we are going to trace the call, but you need to keep him on the line for at least 60 seconds. Can you do that?"_

She nods and says "Yes." she hangs up and waits for the phone to ring. She grabs a watch over the kitchen counter and waits. Moments later, her phone rings again. She puts her watch on mark and answers the phone. "Hello?" again, there's nothing. "I know it's you. Why won't you answer me?" she looks at her watch. Just a few more seconds. "I know you're there. Do you- do you want something?" she goes and locks the back door. "I mean, there has to be a reason why you keep on calling me." Lydia goes upstairs, slowly looking around. "You want to scare me? Because if that's what you want, you can stop now..." she gulps, "...because it really worked." the phone call ends. She quickly looks at her watch: one minute, five seconds. "Got you, imbecile." she waits for the police to trace the call. She’s on her parent’s room. She looks over her mother’s boudoir; her makeup, some letters, photos of her, and her father. Photos of Lydia smiling, and hugging Prada. When the phone rings again, she looks out the window. "What now? You hung up. If you're not trying to scare me, what do you want?"

 _"You."_ this time she hangs up, making a disgusted face. Now she was really scared.

The phone rings again on her hand so she answers it, not bothering to look at the I.D. "Stop calling me, you sick-

 _"Lydia? It's Peter. Listen to me! We traced the call; It's coming from inside the house!"_ her eyes widen in fear. _"Do you hear me? It's coming from inside the house. You need to get-_

She drops the phone to the floor as the power of the house goes off, leaving her in black pitch. She doesn't waste any more time in looking at her surroundings. Lydia runs out of the room, tripping over the carpet and getting up, running towards her bedroom. She makes it to her bathroom, and closes the door, putting the lock.

 

* * *

 

Isaac returned from retrieving the mail and closed the door. Over the mail were Erica's medic results. Boyd had finished showering and went out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and another one at is neck. The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Boyd. It's Derek."_

"Hey Derr, what's up?" Isaac quickly turned his gaze to Boyd.

_"Is Isaac there? He was supposed to wait in the vet clinic for me, but he left."_

He looks at the blonde. "Umm, no, he went out." Isaac sighs. "Ooh, wait. He came back. Isaac, it's Derek!" he tossed the phone to the blonde, who was until now making him 'no' signals.

He sent his friend a killer look and answered. "Hey... Derek. What's up? No… I wasn't hiding from you. I was busy. Yes. Yes, I will. Okay. Night." he hung the phone. He then looked at Boyd. "Now I know why Erica and you date: You are both pure evil."

Boyd grinned and went to Isaac's room to change. Erica exited her room and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?"

"The Devil." she chuckled. "Oh, by the way. Erica, your medical results are here." says Isaac raising the envelope. She runs to him and he gives them to her, going to the kitchen. He looks back at her, noticing she hasn't opened the envelope. "What's wrong?"

"I'm too scared to open 'em." she gives them to Isaac. "Will you look for me?" he nods. Erica clasps her hands together and prays. "Dear God, if I'm ok I promise I will dedicate the rest of my life to serving you."

Isaac opens the envelope and looks over the documents. "It says here you're fine."

"Ha-ha!" Erica opens her hand to reveal that her fingers were crossed. She looks at the ceiling. "Fall for it again, God!" Isaac rolls his eyes and chuckles, leaving the results over the table. "So, why are you avoiding Derek? Are you two mad at each other?"

He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. "No."

She sits at the kitchen table."Did you owe him money?"

"No." he takes a sip. "Nothing like that."

"Then? You know you can tell me anything." she grabs his hand and squeezes it, smiling.

Isaac thought about it. He sighed, let go of her hand and sat at the kitchen table. "I, eh... had a dream."

"So did Martin Luther King Jr." he glared at her and she smiled. "Sorry, continue. You had a dream... about Derek? Did you kill him? Did he told you something about me?"

"No. It wasn't about him." he looks at his hands that were over the table. "It was about Scott."

"About Scott?" he nodded. "So what if you had a dream about Scott. There's nothing wrong with-" she cut herself, thinking about it hard. She noticed the way Isaac seemed flustered by that. Her eyes widen. "You had a dirty dream." she then grinned and her tone changed. "You had a dirty dream."

"Why don't you repeat it one more time, so Boyd can hear it when he opens the door."

She giggled. "Oh my God. That's so sweet!"

Isaac looked at her like she was a maniac. "I don't think you actually heard me. Let me say it again."

She rolls her eyes and grabs his hands. "No, silly. I meant _you_ are sweet. You got all flustered about that that you avoid Derek the whole day." Isaac sighed and let himself fall on the table. Erica's face softens. She leaned over her hands on the table. "You really like him, don't you?"

"You have no idea." he answered raising his head again.

"Then there's only one thing you can do about it." Isaac looked at her confused.

 

* * *

 

Lydia's still locked at the bathroom. She's trying to think what to do. She was too afraid, but she thank God that she was the only one on the house. Nor Allison, Camille, or Peter. They were safe. But she wasn't. Her thoughts were disturbed when the phone rang. She looks at the phone she has on her bathroom and exhales. She slowly takes it and answers it.

"Hello?" she asks with a trembling voice.

 _"Hello, Lydia."_ Lydia covers her mouth to muffle the whine that was about to come out. _"What's wrong? Did you saw a ghost?"_

She hears a sound on the first floor. Could it be Peter? Or the cops? There's no one saying her name or talking at all. When she hears the barks of Prada over the phone line and in the first floor she stiffs. No. He indeed was inside the house. And Prada was alone with him.

_"What a lovely dog you have, Lydia. His fur is so soft."_

"Don't you dare to fucking touch him!" she yells at the phone, wanting to go outside and get her dog.

 _"Oww, such a beautiful mouth but still you say harsh words?"_ he chuckles. _"Don't worry, I won't hurt him."_

Lydia takes a deep breath to arm herself with courage. "Listen, the cops are gonna be here any minute!"

_"Then why don't we have a little fun until they come, shall we? I heard you are kind of a brainiac, Lydia. Why don't we test?"_

Lydia's eyes widen. "No. No, no, no, no."

_"Warm up question: Tell me 3 most common elements in the Milky Way Galaxy?"_

"Uh, Hydrogen, Helium and Oxygen."

 _"There. You see? You do know."_ she closes her eyes. _"Where is the_ _great Victoria Desert located?"_

"Uh, Australia."

_"Pollination is best defined as...?"_

Lydia, crying, answers, "Transfer of pollen from anther to stigma! Please!"

_"The Latin word ‘formica’ means ant. The name formic acid is derived from this Latin word because...?"_

She looks over the window. "This acid was first obtained by the distillation of ants." No cops.

_"You have a cup placed on a table. You are pointing towards the North and the cup is facing towards the South. On which side is the cup's handle?"_

"East!"

 _"None of the above! No matter in which position the cup is, its handle will always be on the outside!"_ he gives a chuckle, _"It's a tricky question."_ Lydia covers her mouth.

"Wait. No, no, no. _Please_ , just ask me one more question." she sits on the floor. " _Just one more._ "

_"Alright, Lydia, then it's time for your last chance. I hope you like horror movies. Name the remake of the groundbreaking horror movie in which the vill-_

"Halloween, uh, Texas Chainsaw, Dawn of the Dead, The Hills Have Eyes, Amityville Horror, uh, Last House on the Left, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare On Elm Street, My Bloody Valentine, When A Stranger Calls, Prom Night, Black Christmas, House of Wax, The Fog, Piranha." she grits her teeth, _"It's one of those, right?!"_ there's silence. She blinks a few times and stands up from the floor. She reaches the door slowly and before she can open, there's a loud knock.

She startles and backs up to the wall, but then she hears a voice. " _Lydia! Lydia!_ _Open! It's me, Peter!_ " Lydia runs towards the door and opens it violently. She throws herself into Peter's arms, sobbing. " _Shh. Shh_ , it's okay, it's okay." he says caressing her hair, cops behind him, looking around the room.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Lydia were at the living room while the cops registered the house. He had a hand over hers, reassuring.

Lydia noticed the cop approaching them and stood up from the couch. "Did they found something?"

"I'm afraid no, ma'am. But we're not gonna give up. I can assure you that." the cop walk away to a couple of cops.

"What I'm going to do. I can't stay at Stiles, well, technically Derek's house all the time. Nor you guys can be at my back every single day." she let's herself sit on the couch. "What should I do?"

"I think you need to go back to Beacon Hills." she looks at him, eyes widen. "For you own good."

"You mean we are going back? When? How soon..." she seed the look on her face and it fall on her. "You are not coming."

"I might need to stay here." Lydia frowns. "If he knows that you're leaving he might follow you. But if he sees me around here, he might think you're still here."

"But I won't."

Peter nods. "And if he notices afterwards, he wouldn't even know where you are."

Lydia stood up again."I think you are right. But Allison and Stiles have to come with me."

"I don't know about Allison, but the Stilinski boy needs to go back to Beacon Hills anyways."

Lydia smiles, "Okay. Then I'll go back."

Peter's about to leave but he turns around. "Oh, and your parents will be back too."

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow. Or maybe the next day."

" _Tomorrow?!_ Why didn't anyone told me?" Peter was already walking away. _"Peter!"_ she followed him, her cheeks puffed.

 

* * *

 

It was past 10 o'clock when Isaac arrived at Derek's house. He stretched and went to the entrance, standing in front of the door.

He rang the bell and waited. He heard a few steps going down the stairs and a familiar voice. _"Stiles, I'm telling you, I'm not going to watch the whole Star Wars saga tonight! I'm tired!"_ he chuckled.

Seconds later the door opened, revealing Scott with a blue shirt and black shorts. Scott smiled at the blonde. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Fine. And you?"

"I'm fine." he glances inside the house, "Do you wanna talk to Derek? I can call him, he's showering right-

"Actually, it's you I was hoping to talk to."

Scott looked surprised and coughed. "Me? I, uh. Okay. What's up?"

"I, umm..." he scratched the back of his head, looking nervous.

_"You really like him, don't you?" sounded Erica's voice on his head._

"I was wondering if..." Scott raised an eyebrow, not understanding the blonde guy. Isaac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date... with me?"

 

 

_"Then there's only one thing you can do about it." she smiled, "Ask him on a date, dummy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Scott and Isaac go on a date? What will Derek think about that?  
> And what about Lydia and her stalker? She'll need to go back to Beacon Hills. But don't worry, the guys will too.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave reviews and tell me what do you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! My internet failed and I’ve been 2 weeks or so without internet and I couldn’t update the chapter. Well, I didn’t had internet for 3 months and my sweet neighbor let me use hers, but then hers failed and now were both without internet. So I went to a cyber internet and here I am.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter~

Over Isaac's and Erica's apartment, the blonde was sited at the kitchen table, still on his pajamas, staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring. After he asked Scott to go on a date, the brunet had blushed and asked if he could think about it. Isaac had told him yes, and that's why he was waiting like a mad men. Scott told him he was going to call him and answer his question.

While he was waiting for Scott's call, Erica woke up and noticed him. She grins as she creeps up behind Isaac and makes a ringing phone sound. _"Brrrrrrr!"_

Isaac clutches fast at the phone before realizing it wasn't the phone. He turns around towards Erica. "Hell is filled with people like you." she grins at him. Isaac turns at the front again, looking at the phone.

Erica went to the counter and started making some coffee. "So... What are you doing awake at this hours?"

Isaac leaved the phone alone at the table and turned around in the chair to look at his friend.. "Because... I have to go to work early."

She gave him a look, hand on her hip. "It's 5 a.m."

The blonde stood still, not knowing how to answer. "I know."

"Who you're waiting to call you?"

"Nobody." she was still staring at him. He sighed defeated. "Scott."

She smiled wide and sited beside him. "Really?! Did you ask him on a date?" he nodded. "Ow, and what did he told you?" Isaac looked at the phone. "Oh, he hadn't answered." she smiled and pated Isaac's shoulder. "Well, don't be worried. He's obviously going to say yes." and stood up.

"You don't know that."

Erica was going to the bathroom. Before closing the door, she leaned over the wall, looking at Isaac. "He's going to say yes." and went to the bathroom.

Isaac sighed and kept on looking at the phone. _I hope you are right._

 

* * *

 

Over at Lydia's house, she, Peter and Allison were at the dining room. Stiles was at the living room, sited on the couch but paying attention to the conversation.

Lydia had an ice tea on hands, and was looking at Peter. "You are going back to Beacon Hills tonight." he said.

Lydia sighs. "Ok."

"I'll be with you, Lydia. Nothing's gonna happen." said Allison, grabbing her hand.

"Me too." said Stiles. "I can go with you too. I just need to pack my stuff and tell Scott."

Lydia grimaced. "I know. But what if-

"Nothing's gonna happen." said this time Peter. He grabs her hand, caressing it. "I just need to make a few calls and then I'll come back." he looks at Stiles and Allison. "You are going to take care of her, okay?" they nod. "Okay, I gotta go to work." he gets up and gives Lydia a rather passionate kiss as Allison and Stiles look on in amazement. After the kiss ends, Peter suddenly realizes what he just did, looking at the strawberry blonde girl who is also surprised. "And uh, Allison, glad to have you back." he goes over and kisses Allison too, only she is shocked. He separates and goes over the sofa, where Stiles is. "Stiles!" he leans and kisses Stiles just beside his mouth, who is also stunned. He grabs his dark shades and goes towards the door, a smug smile on his face. "Always a pleasure." and he leaves.

Allison looks at Lydia. "What was that?" she asks to her friend.

" _I-Uh_ , I have no idea." she takes another sip from her ice tea, looking away. Allison and Stiles look at each other and shrug.

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Stiles was back at Derek's house. Scott and Stiles were at Scott's room, talking. Stiles was at Scott's desk and Scott was laid on his back on the bed, with his head hanging at the edge.

"I can't believe it." said Stiles.

Scott raised his head. "What?"

"Vacations are over. We have to go back to Beacon Hills and have exams, and stuff. Normal life."

Scott sited on his bed. "Yeah."

"It's going to be boring. School an everything." he groans. "Oh man, I don't wanna have math. They are awful."

"Well, that's life." said Scott hanging his head at the edge of the bed again.

"Hey, don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself. Stand up straight."

Scott grinned. "You know, I could have sworn that my mom was at Beacon Hills..."

"Oh, so that's how it is!" Stiles jumps to Scott's bed and starts tickling him. "Did you think I’d forget how ticklish you are, Scotty?"

"No! Stop it!" Scott chokes out between laughs, his eyes closed.

"Not until you say I win."

Scott looks at him. "Like hell!"

Stiles hands were still tickling him. His friend was laughing but Scott wasn't. He was really trying to get Stiles away.

"Not hearing you, Scotty!"

"Stiles, you win! You win! Let me go!" he could hear his heart pounding on his ears. This needed to stop.

"Too late, buddy! Not gonna let you!"

Stiles hands. No, not his hands. But _those_ hands, roaming over his body. _Touching him._ Making him feel dirty. He needed to get away. He needed to get way _now_. _"GET OFF OF ME!"_ he yells, pushing Stiles too hard away from him.

The brunet looked at his friend panting hard. He looked like when he woke up from one of his nightmares.  "Scott, are you-

"I need to go to the bathroom." the brunet said running and going to the bathroom across the hall.

Stiles stood up and went where his friend go. He slowly reached the door and knock lightly. "Scott?" silence. "Scott, you all right?"

_"Just a minute."_ Stile waits until the door opens. Scott comes out, his face a little wet. _He obviously washed his face so he could calm down._

"Are you ever going to tell me why you have nightmares?" he noticed Scott stiff. "I mean, people can have nightmares. Sometimes is because something they saw and got scared. Other times are for bad things that happened to them. Others are for horror movies, but I don't think that's your case." he looks at the ceiling. "But, somehow, yours seem to be... Something that happened to you."

"I think it's because of the horror movies." said Scott so he could leave, but that wasn't going to happen.

Stiles sighed. _I think I'll have to tell him._ "Once, in your sleep you said _'Please, don't. Stop it.'_ I thought it was because of the movie we had watched that night but... then you said _'I don't want to. I don't like it.'_ " Scott was looking at the floor, not meeting his friend gaze. "Scott... were you..." he watched the look on Scott's face and hugged him.

"It didn't happened." said Scott. "It didn't happen. It didn't happen." he said sounding more to himself than to Stiles.

"Okay. _Shh_..." They stood there for what it looked like hours, but were just 5 minutes. When they separated they went to Scott’s bedroom again. "I'll stay here with you until you go back to Beacon Hills. Okay?"

Scott shook his head. "No. You need to go with Lydia."

"No, she'll understand."

"But she needs you-"

"Right now you need me. You're my brother, Scott. Remember?" Scott stares at his friend and nods. "Now, let's see if I can still kick your ass on a videogame. Shall we?" Scott chuckled and they entered the room.

 

* * *

 

At Isaac and Erica's apartment the male blonde had just returned from work. He laid his keys over the kitchen counter and went to the fridge. Erica comes out from the bathroom, a towel around her body and another one wrapping her hair.

"Hey. You came early."

"Yeah. There weren’t many people so the vet told me I could leave."

Erica smiled. "Nice."

Isaac's drinking a glass of water when the phone rings. He grabs it as if nothing and looked at the I.D. "It's Scott." he said with wide eyes at Erica.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Answer it!"

Isaac nods and answers the phone. "Hello?"

_"Isaac? Hi."_

The blonde smiled. "Hey. How-how are you?"

_"I'm fine, fine. And you?"_

"Me? Fine too." chuckled Isaac. "So... so what's up?"

_"Well, remember that you asked me... the other day. On a date?"_ Isaac gulped. _"And I told you I would give you an answer?"_

That didn't sound right. Scott's voice trembles a little. That only meant one thing. "Oh, okay. I get it. It's okay, really, I don't mind. I understand that-

_"Isaac."_ the brunet's voice interrupted Isaac. _"I would love to go on a date with you."_ said the brunet. Isaac's eyes widen and he could swear his heart stopped. _What? Have his ears heard well?_

"Really?" Scott nodded and replied a little 'yes' "Ok. So... I'll pick you up... tomorrow is alright?"

_"Yes. It's fine."_

"Okay. Tomorrow at noon."

_"Tomorrow at noon."_ repeated Scott. Isaac nodded and hanged up the phone, sprawling at the couch and sighing. Erica was grinning at him with proud. Scott hanged up the phone and smiled at himself. "Tomorrow at noon."

_"Tomorrow at noon, what?"_

Scott got startled by his step brother's voice and turned around. "Ehh, tomorrow at noon? Eh, I-I'll go out with Allison. Some wedding things."

"You're supposed to return on Sunday. That's 2 days, including today."

"Oh, I know. I'll just help her and come back here." said Scott smiling nervously. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Derek seemed unconvinced but he shrugged it off. Once he was out of sight, Scott sighed in relief. He didn’t like keeping secrets from Derek, but he didn’t wanted him to find about his date with  Isaac. A hand on his shoulder shake him out of his thoughts.

Scott let out a yelp, but sighed when he noticed it was Stiles. "You scared the hell out of me." Scott moved to the couch.

Stiles followed him. "And what did Derek said when you told him about your date with Isaac?"

"What do you think? I didn't told him."

Stiles looked and gasped at his friend. "For real?" Scott nodded. "You didn't told you brother that you have a date with his best friend?" Scott nodded. "You didn't told Derek, your big brother, that you have a date with Isaac, his best friend?"

"Okay, Stiles, everything that you could possibly say... it's right."

"So what are you gonna do?  You can't simply disappear without him noticing." he noticed Scott looking at him and understood. "Oh, no. No, no." he raised his two pointing fingers. "You wanna hear it in spanish? _'Na-ah'_!"

"Please! You have to entertain him!" begged Scott.

"Entertain him? Like what? You want me to make magic tricks? To sing? Dance, maybe?"

"Whatever you need to keep him distract." he grabs Stiles hands. "Please. I really want to go on that date."

Stiles look at his friend defeated and sighed. "Well, then you should look for clothes. Because you may have a pretty face, but still you need good clothes." said Stiles as he went upstairs.

Scott grinned. "You think I have a pretty face?" he laughed as Stiles tackled him to the floor.

 

* * *

 

At night, Lydia was at her house putting her luggage on the track of the car. Allison did the same with hers.  She approaches Stiles and hugs him. Stiles then hugged Allison as she hop on the car.

When Lydia finished packing, she hopped on the car. With the window low, Stiles approaches the car as Lydia grabs his hand. "Text me when you get back, okay?" she nods. Stiles nods too and walks towards Peter. "You better protect her, because if something happens to one little hair of her beautiful head, I'll-

Peter held up a hand to stop him. "You don't need to say anything, Stiles. I'll protect her." Stiles nodded.

Peter went to the driver's seat and closed the door. The car then drove through the street, leaving Stiles standing there, watching it leave.

 

* * *

 

The next day passed normally; Derek went to work, Stiles was helping Scott for his date, Lydia and Allison were unpacking the strawberry blonde girl's things, etc.

When the noon came...

Stiles was at the kitchen making popcorn while Scott was at the couch, waiting nervous for the blonde to come. When the oven ranged Scott stood up straight.

"It's the popcorn, Scott." the brunet nodded and sat down again. Stiles rolled his eyes; "It's like living with a chihuahua." he said as he walked back to the couch and sat, taking the remote controller. "Sure you are okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. You sure you'll take care of Derek while I'm gone?"

"Relax. It's like taking care of a dog." he turns on the TV. "A big, bad dog who'll rip my throat out if he finds out." he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Scott's phone vibrates and he checks it. "It's Isaac. He's outside." he turned to Stiles. "Oh, I told him not to ring the bell. That way Derek won't know who was at the door."

Stiles grinned. "Clever boy."

Scott chuckled and went to the door. When he opened it standing there was Isaac looking at his foot. He lifts up his head and his eyes met Scott's.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Isaac looked him from top to toe. "You look... nice." Scott smiled at him. "Shall we go?" Scott nodded. Isaac began walking towards his motorcycle as Scott turned to Stiles.

"I'm leaving you Derek. Bye."

Still watching the TV, Stiles said "Use protection." He heard the door shut close hard and chuckled.

From the other side of the door, the blonde guy wondered why Scott's face was all flushed.

 

* * *

 

When Scott and Isaac reached the main plaza they wandered around.

Scott's heart was thumbing on his chest. _'Calm, Scott. You're here. With Isaac._ _And Derek doesn't know anything.'_

"...ott..."

_'But what if he found out? No way. Stiles is taking care of it.'_

"...ott..."

_'Why the hell did I leaved Stiles with him on first place? I'm so dead.'_

"Scott."

The brunet was shaken out of his htoughts and glanced at the blonde guy. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

"Oh, that? I'm glad were able to spend some time together."

Isaac smiled. "Me too. So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Did you had something on mind?"

The blonde putted his hands inside his jacket. "Well, walking around the plaza with no destination doesn't seems like a good idea now." Scott chuckles. "And what about you?"

"Oh, I'm so hungry..." said Scott putting a hand over his belly.

"What do you want to get?"

The brunet started thinking. "Umm, mexican?"

"Dude, I love mexican." Scott smiled and they went to get something to eat.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was at the living room, laying on his side watching TV when Derek went down the stairs, keys on hand. Stiles glances at him quickly and then at the TV. Then again at Derek and he practically jumped onto the couch and to the floor. Before Derek could reach the knob, Stiles appeared in front of him.

"Wow, hey. Where are you going, big guy?"

"I'm going for Scott at Lydia's house." he stretched his arm to the door but Stiles was in the middle.

"Why?"

"It's getting late and he's due to return tomorrow to Beacon Hills. And so are you."

"He's a grown guy, he can take care of himself."

"Well, some people at his age can. But some others can't." Stiles slapped his hand when Derek reached for the knob. Derek frowns at him. "What do you want, Stiles?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" _Smooth, Stiles._

"What?"

"You know... a movie. Digital images that run in about an hour or half an hour and that can be seen on a TV or a movie theater?" _Really smooth, Stiles._

 

* * *

 

"Tell me a dream." said the brunet, taking a bite of his taco. Isaac was drinking a glass of coke as he was asked by Scott.

"A dream?" Scott nodded. "Mm, I once dreamed I was Spiderman."

"Oh, when you were little?"

"Last week, actually." Scott laughs, making his soda platter around the table. Isaac gives him a napkin, chuckling at the brunet. "Now. Tell me a secret."

Scott looked at the ceiling. "Mmm... I really love the 'Skittles'. They are my favorites. And once I putted them on a mint ice cream."

Isaac laughed. He then stared at the brunet. "I really like you, Scott."

Scott smiled at him. "I like you too, Isaac."

Isaac smiled and took the brunet's hand, gripping it tight. "It's a bad thing that you have to go back to Beacon Hills."

"You can always pay a visit. Even Erica and Boyd can go so there will be nothing suspicious."

"Yeah." Isaac looked at the sky, "But there's a little problem."

"Derek." they said at unison and sighed. Isaac nodded at that.

"So... I like you and you like me but we can't be together cuz your brother wouldn't let us. What would that make us?"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Isaac chuckled at him.

"I hope there's not a tragedy but a happy ending."

"I hope too." they grabbed their glasses and clinked them together.

 

* * *

 

Having managed Derek to watch a movie was hard. But what was harder was keeping him inside the house until Scott’s return. Still watching TV with Derek, Stiles was looking at his phone nervously.

_Come on, Scott. Hurry up._ He was distracted when Derek stood up and stretched. "Where are you going?"

The older one grabbed his keys. "I told you, to pick up Scott. It's late."

Stiles stopped the movie. "But- I, let's, let's watch another movie!"

"Stiles, we've watch 2 movies."

"So?"

"I'll go to retrieve Scott at Lydia's house."

"No! You can't!" Derek rolls his eyes and continues walking, ignoring him.

Stiles looks around and thinks. _What should I do? What can I do?_ He runs towards Derek, throwing himself onto the older ones back and making him fall.

Derek falls chest and face on the floor. " _Ow, what the_ -! Stiles!"

Stiles lift up his head. "Wow, the floor is slippery."

"What? You practically jumped at my back."

"I did not." _Hurry, Scott. I don't think I can hold him anymore!_

Derek sighed and rested his forehead on the floor. "So that's how you are gonna play, huh?"

Derek grabs Stiles right hand and he maneuvers until Stiles's laying on the floor on his back, and Derek is straddling him. He grabs the brunet’s hands and puts them at each side of Stiles head.

Stiles struggles to get free. "Derek! Get off me!" Stiles continues struggling. "What are you? Five?!"

"Actually I'm five and a half." said Derek grinning.

"Ow, get off me!"

"You've been acting weird. Well, weirder than you usually do." Stiles frowns at him. "Now, tell me what are you hiding?"

"What? I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"You don't want me to leave the house, so yeah, you are hiding something."

_Shit, Scott. You better be grateful with me. Well, not that I complain about this situation but still..._

"Okay. You want to know why I don't want you to leave?" _Here it comes._ "Because I wanted to spend some time with you. _Alone._ That's why." he could feel his face growing hot.

Derek leaned over his ear, his hot breath making Stiles shiver. "I know you're lying, but it's nice that you say something like that to cover it up." he then looks at Stiles's face, growing redder at each word he said.

_"What are you guys doing?"_ asked a voice from the entrance.

They both turned to the door. "Scott. Hey." breathe Stiles in relief. _Thank God._

Derek moved aside, letting Stiles get up. "So, how did it went with Allison?" asked Derek from the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Allison said that tomorrow we could continue. You know, when we return to Beacon Hills." he walks towards the stairs. "Aren't you coming, Stiles?"

The brunet nodded and went after him. As Scott was going upstairs he turned to look at Derek, who was turning off the TV. The older one glance behind his shoulder at the brunet and smirked. Stiles flushed and went upstairs, tripping a few steps.

Derek chuckled as he stood up from the floor. "This kid's gonna make me crazy." _But for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter our guys are back at Beacon Hills.
> 
> So, what did you think? Was it good? Do you have a question about something? Did you like it?  
> I know, the date was kind of lame, but I wasn’t that inspired… I promise I’ll do it best next time. Oh, on the next chap it's going to be Halloween!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Hello there little spooks! It’s Halloween already. I don’t know if you celebrate it or if you do something on that day. I used to do trick or treat but when I was little. Now I stay home and watch horror movies with my siblings. It’s pretty awesome cuz my brother (27 year old) doesn’t likes those movies and my sister (22 year old) gets scared, but they endure it for me~ 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

After what happened on the previous chapter our boys returned to Beacon Hills. On Monday in school Scott was wandering around the halls, waving at a few persons passing by.

"Hey, Scott!" Scott turned around and saw his best friend running towards him.

"Stiles." his friend was now beside him. "The bell is about to ring, where were you?"

"I couldn't wake up early. I fell asleep and my dad entered my room shouting _'Hell no, you're going to school!_ ' and here I am. I think I almost hit someone when I arrived to the parking."

Scott sighed at his friend’s misadventures. "I couldn't sleep. I stare all the night looking the ceiling."

Stiles looked around and approached Scott so he was murmuring. "Did you had another nightmare?"

"No." said the dark haired guy smiling. "I was thinking about Isaac."

"Uh, too much information!" said Stiles moving around his arms.

Scott smacked him on the shoulder. "Not that way! I was thinking about out date."

"Oh, right. How did it went? You didn't told me after."

Scott stuttered and looked around to where his classroom was. "We better get going, you don’t want to be late on the first day." Stiles glared at Scott but sighed in defeat. He would ask him on another time. They were walking down the hallway when they saw a familiar person standing in the middle of it.

"Liam?" the brunet turned around and smiled at the two guys walking towards him.

"Scott. Stiles. Hey."

"You're going to attend in here?" asked Scott.

"Yeah. My mom decided to move here because of my stepfather's work. So…"

 _"Hey, kid."_ Coach Finstock approached them. "I turned my back for 5 minutes and you disappeared!"

"I went to the bathroom."

"I don't care if you went to defend China from the Nazis." he looks at Scott and Stiles. "Stilinski, McCall."

"Hey, coach. How were your vacations?" asked Stiles, gripping at his backpack.

"Don't piss me off, Stilinski. It's the first day, for God's sake." Stiles held up his hands and saying ‘ok’. "You two know this kid?" he asked pointing at Liam.

"Yeah." they both said.

"Ok, you're taking care of him. Show him the school, his classes, teachers, etc." he started walking away, but Scott stopped him.

"What? But coach, we-

The Coach turned around, pointing at them. "Listen here. I have more important things like where the hell did I leaved my car keys than worry about an adolescent. Got it?"

Scott and Stiles sighed. "Yes, coach." he then leave.

"Mister McCall." said a teacher entering a classroom. "Could you help me with this?" she said pointing the pile of books on the floor beside her.

"Coming." Scott went to help the teacher.

Liam turned to Stiles. "How's Lydia?"

"She's fine. She'll come tomorrow but now she's resting. If you want you can come with me and we'll visit her after school."

"Cool." Scott returned at Stiles side on the moment the bell rang.

"We better get going. What do you have now?" asked Scott.

Liam looked at his schedule. "Economics."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, grinned and pat Liam on the back as they entered the classroom.

When everyone was inside their respective classroom, inside the Economic class the Coach was heard yelling, _"Aghh, come on!"_

 

* * *

 

While the guys were at school, Allison and Lydia were at Allison's home. They were watching a movie as they unpacked the rest of Allison's things.

"Do you think Sandra Bullock looks thinner on this movie?" asked Lydia as she folded the clothes.

"I heard she lose a few pounds during the filming."

"Really?" she putted the shirts on the wardrobe.

Suddenly the bell rings. Both Allison and Lydia get out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. Allison reached the door with Lydia behind her. She opened the door and was received with the beautiful smell of fresh flowers. A nice and big bouquet was right in front of her face, held by a person behind it.

"Is the lady of the house here?" asked a male voice behind the bouquet.

Allison glanced at Lydia. "Umm, yes. I think I'm her by the moment."

"A gentlemen sends this flowers to you."

"Really?"

"Actually, they are from me."

Allison smiles as Lydia lets a chuckle out. "I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend. A _fiancé_ to be exact."

"Oh, I know." the guy lowers the bouquet and reveals himself as Andrew, Allison's fiancé.

Allison's smiles increases. "Andrew!" she launches at him, engulfing him in a hug. "Ow, how in the world?" they separated. "I thought you were going to come two weeks before the wedding."

"Yes, but then I noticed how much I missed you. So I decided to come right away." she kisses him. Lydia grimaces at seeing them. "Oh, and you're parents came with me."

"You came together with my parents on a plane?" he nodded. She smiles at him, grabbing his hand. They enter the house, closing the door behind them.

Andrew looks at Lydia. "And you must be Lydia, right?"

She smiles. "Yes. It's so nice to meet you." she extends her hand and he takes it so he can kiss it lightly. She blushes at that.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen?" said Allison, the bouquet on hand.

"Don't be jealous, you know you're the only one." he said and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Did you like flying with my parents? Or were they out of place?"

"Honey, are you kidding? They were fantastic." Allison smiles at him. When Allison turns around to go to the kitchen, Andrew turns to Lydia. "It was like flying with the Riddler." Lydia smiled at that comment and patted his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Scott and his mother Melissa were at the kitchen, washing the dishes. She was washing them and he was drying them.

"I need to get some candies. If one of those kids come here and there aren't candies, someone's gonna pay."

Scott chuckled. "Don't you like Halloween?"

She gives a dry laugh, "Yeah, right. Kids, adolescents, weird adults going out to ask for candies to strangers and making pranks to the neighbors." she puts her hands on her hips, looking at him. "Do you have any idea of how many people we receive on Halloween?"

Scott chuckles. "Mom, calm down, okay?" she sighs. "On that night you have a 2 hours break, don't you?" she nods, "You and Tyler can go to the Halloween party at the school. Do you want to?"

Melissa smiles at her son. "That's why I love you so much." she hugs him and kisses his temple, "You are my anchor."

 

* * *

 

**[Halloween]**

At the McCall house Melissa was at her bedroom deciding which costume to wear for the party when the doorbell rang. Scott was the one near at the living room watching TV, so he yelled to his mother.

"I'll go." Scott gets up from the couch and goes towards the door. He opens it not expecting to find Boyd and Erica at his doorstep. "Oh my God, what are you guys doing here?"

"I told you they wouldn't want us here." said Boyd at Erica.

"No. that's not what I meant." said Scott chuckling, "I mean... What are you doing on Beacon Hills?"

"Well, we heard there was a costume party at your school from Derek, so we decided we'll come too." said Erica.

 _"Who was it, Scott?"_ asked Melissa as she walked towards the house entrance. She stopped on her track as she watched the 2 older guys on the door.

"Mom, these are Derek's friends. That's Boyd and she's Erica."

Melissa extended her hand towards Boyd, who accepts it. Then she did the same to Erica. "Well, it's nice meeting Derek's friends."

"Is he here?"

"No. He went to get me something from the drug store. He'll be back soon." said Melissa as she went to the kitchen. "Do you guys want something to drink? Or maybe eat? Watch TV? A movie?"

Scott closed the door and let Boyd and Erica go to the living room. Then he followed his mother. "Mom, you can go upstairs and get ready. I'll take care."

"You sure?"

"Yes." she nodded, kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Scott returned to the living room. "Do you want anything?" asked Scott.

"Maybe a coke." Scott nodded and looked at Erica.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm fine." Scott went to the kitchen to get the coke and a glass of water for himself. He was a little disappointed at not seeing the sandy haired boy around. Sure, they called each other every night when Scott's mom was at work and when Derek was taking a shower, but still... He shook his head and went to the living room. He gives the coke to Boyd and went to sit on the couch.

And as if Erica could read minds she said to Scott, "Isaac couldn't come."

"I- eh..." Scott stutters, looking around nervously. "I didn't ask about Isaac."

"I wasn't necessary." replied Erica grinning as she sits on the couch beside Boyd.

Scott glanced at the stairs for a moment, and then at Erica. "So... eh..." he scratched his neck, "Why couldn't he come? I'm just asking."

"He is babysitting. Because it's Halloween so parents need to leave their troubled kids or babies with someone as they control the big ones."

It's silent for a moment, but then they hear a car and the rustles of keys at the door. The door opens and there's Derek, holding a little bag -the thing Melissa needed from the drug store. He sees his friends at the living room and freezes. Boyd raised his coke and Erica waved at him. Derek stood there for another moment, then he turned around, went outside again and closed the door. Erica rolled her eyes and went for him.

Scott glanced at Boyd, who was rolling his eyes as he shook his head. _This must be typical from Derek_ , thought Scott.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." Erica's voice was heard. She and Derek entered the room, Derek with his typical grumpy face.

 

* * *

 

Lydia and Allison were getting ready at Lydia's bedroom for the Halloween party.

"What are you and Andrew going to be disguise as?" asked Lydia.

"To be sincere, Andrew isn't going to go. He has some wedding details to arrange." answered Allison sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh well." Lydia said shrugging. "Then it's you and me against the world."

"Mm, I'm not sure I'm going either."

Lydia turned to look at her. "Why?"

"I'm getting married on a week. I don't have time to be relaxed. I have things to do; the dress, the place, the guests, the-

"Come on, Allison."

The brunet looks at the bed and caresses it. "I'm not so sure."

"You need to have some fun! You deserve it."

Allison though about it for a moment. "You are right." Lydia nodded. "I deserve having fun."

"Yes you do."

Allison smiled and began thinking about a costume she could use. "What costume are you going to use?" Lydia smiled and opened her closet, searching inside it for her costume. When she found it she took it out so Allison could see it. "Princess Leia slave outfit?" asked chuckling Allison.

"Yeah, I promised Stiles back when we were little that if I were to grow my breast I would put on this." they both look at Lydia's clothed chest. "I think it's time."

"Yeah." they both erupted in laughter. "But won't every guy stare at you?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think you're right." she puts the dress on her bed. "But Stiles is worth it." she said entering the bathroom. _"And what about you?"_ asked Lydia once inside the bathroom.

"I don't know yet." she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "I was thinking maybe-"

"Something with a bow and arrows." they both finished.

"You know me too well, honey."

 _"Maybe you should marry me instead?"_ Allison threw the pillow she was hugging at the door laughing. A knock was heard on the bedroom's door.

" _Knock, knock_. Can I come in?" asked Lydia's father as he opened the door, looking away.

Allison smiled. "Hi, Mister Martin. Yes, you can."

He entered the room, looking around. "Hi, Allison. How are your parents?"

"They are great, thank you."

Mr. Martin nodded and turned to the closed bathroom door. He pointed at it, questioning Allison if Lydia was inside. She nodded. "Lydia?"

_"Yes?"_

"I have an appointment right now so I just came to say you not to go outside while I'm not." he said looking at the gold watch he had on his left wrist.

The bathroom door opened, Lydia wrapped in a towel and a green product on her face. "Wait, what?" her dad looked at her. "But dad, there's a Halloween party-

"You should've told me sooner."

"I told you since April." she said crossing her arms.

"Well, that's a shame. But I can't let you go. Not since what has happened or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not, dad! That's why this party is! So I can be relaxed with my friend without having to get worried if there's someone watching me."

"I'm sorry, Lydia. You aren't going to that party and that's my final decision." he said and then exited the room. Lydia shut the door and putted the lock on.

Allison looked at her friend. "We are still going to that party, aren't we?"

"You know me too well, honey." repeated Lydia grinning.

 

* * *

 

When Scott was ready, and so were Melissa and Tyler, he returned to the living room. There, he got a text from Stiles.

_'Hey, almost ready. Going there at 10:00 p.m. -Stiles.'_

He heard a whistle and turned to see where it came from. "Nice costume." said the blonde. Scott was dressed as Batman, and the suit was pretty tight letting no room to imagination. "Can I take you a picture?"

Scott shrugged, putting away the mask. "Sure, why not."

"Oh, just to have it as a screen saver." she said with a little laugh at the end. "Or to bribe certain sandy blonde guy with them." she murmurs.

"What?"

She smiles. "Nothing."

When she finished, Scott leaned over the stairs and yelled, "Mom, are you and Tyler ready?"

"Yes, dear." answered Melissa from upstairs.

Erica stood up. "Come one, sweetie. We're leaving. We'll see you guys at the party."

"Sure? You can come with us."

"Don't worry about us. We'll go to the hotel were staying at and get our things."

"You're staying at a hotel?"

"Yes. We decided-

 _"You decided."_ corrected her Boyd from the bathroom.

" _I_ decided..." she glares at the bathroom door, "We should stay here for a little longer. Besides, your friend Allison invited us to the wedding."

"Okay." Boyd came out of the bathroom; Erica and him said goodbye and left.

"They are good people, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not." said Derek from the kitchen. The dark-brunet haired rolled his eyes smiling.

He then heard the front door and his mother. _"Come on, Scott!"_ Scott went to the kitchen, looking at Derek.

Before he could say anything, the older one spoke, "You go ahead. I'll go later."

"Sure?"

Derek nodded. Scott grabbed his keys and went outside, leaving the older guy alone on the house.

 

* * *

 

Scott, Melissa and Tyler arrived at the school. There were a lot of people; students, parents and teacher, some on disguise some not. There was music with a DJ, a food table with all kind of food with strange/scary names on them, Halloween decoration, and stroboscopic lights.

Scott's mom -Melissa- and stepfather enter the party dressed as Frankenstein and his Wife. In respective order. Melissa was Frankenstein, and her husband was the bride. Whether he likes it or not.

"This is great, don't you think?" asked Melissa.

Scott entered just behind them and looked around, trying to find Stiles. Where are you, Stiles? I thought you said 10 p.m.

 _"Hey handsome, smile!"_ Scott turned around and saw a flash. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he noticed Stiles with a camera.

"Stiles, you made it."

"Of course. I told you..." he notices the camera, "Why do you always look good on photos?"

Scott smiled and noticed his costume. Well, if that could be named as a costume. He was dressed as a normal person. With glasses and a camera. "So... What are you?"

Stiles snaps him on the neck, which makes his friend laugh. "I'm not a 'what'. I'm a 'who'. I'm Peter Parker."

"And I'm Batman."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

Melissa appeared behind them. "Scott, this is incredible. I'm glad I could come." she notices Stiles. "Stiles."

"Hi, Melissa. Nice costume."

"Well, thank you. And you are..." she looks at his costume, "a reporter?"

"No. I'm Peter Parker. Not Spiderman, but Peter Parker." he said smiling.

"Oh, right. How didn't I see it?" The song 'Thriller' begins sounding all over the place and a few persons begin dancing. "Ohh! I love this song!" she notices her husband with a pair of drinks and grabs his hand, "Come on, let's dance." she gives the drinks to Stiles and Scott.

Both Scott and Stiles laugh at that and clink their free drinks. Even with the music, they heard a few loud voices. They turned around and noticed a group of person joined on a single place, and in the middle there was a person. Their mouth went down when they noticed it was Erica, but that wasn't what got their attention.

Erica was dressed in a Jessica Rabbit costume. The fine tight red dress pressing exactly where it was supposed to, her long legs showing and disappearing in her high heels. And long gloves. The group of guys and even a few girls were praising her costume and looks.

"Hello, poor unfortunate souls." she said, sending kisses.

"Wow, you sure are beautiful. This dress fits you so well." said one of the guys.

"Thanks. My boyfriend likes me this way." she said winking. The guys were totally on the top of bliss until they sensed someone behind them, a powerful aura emanating.

"Sweetheart. They were saying how much they like me in this outfit." said Erica to Boyd, who was dressed in a Men in Black outfit which made him look more dangerous yet handsome.

The other guys began babbling. "Um, we were..." "I need to go. I think my girlfriend is calling me." "Bye miss!"

Erica laughed at the way the guys ran away. "You had to spook away the kids." she said as she was mad at him.

He grabs her hand and kisses it. "You are always so beautiful I had to keep them away." he said kissing her arm until he reached her neck.

"I'm beggin' you for mercy." she practically purred.

Scott and Stiles approached them."Wow, Erica. You look sensational. Boyd, wow." said Stiles.

Erica chuckled, gripping her boyfriend's hand. "I know!" she looks at Stiles, "And you are..." she thinks for a moment.  "A nerd?"

"No."

"A cute nerd?" Boyd rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, taking her away to the bar.

Scott saw a Peter Pan with a familiar face between two people. "Hey, Liam!" he said waving at him. Liam smiled and waved too.

As Liam waved at them, Erica dragged by Boyd passed beside him and pointed "You're Peter Pan!"

"See!" says Stiles to Scott pointing at Liam. "Everybody recognizes him! Ughh!"

Scott rolls his eyes. "I'm going for a snack. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks." Scott went towards the snacks table.

Stiles turned towards the door and saw Derek entering and OH MY GOD. He was Wolverine. No, he wasn't dressed as Wolverine, he was fricking Wolverine. That black leather jacket, those tight jeans and the adamantium... Shit. He looked absolutely handsome. If there would be a new version of Wolverine, maybe he could replace Hugh Jackman.

Stiles walked towards him. "Hey, Derek. What's with the long face?"

Derek grabbed him by the shoulders. "Grab your camera and hit me until I'm unconscious, Stiles." Stiles frowned confused.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?"

"Derek." a voice sounded behind him and Stiles looked at a beautiful woman with black hair and dressed like Morticia standing behind Derek. Is this the day were everyone who was beautiful could come out and play with the simple mortals?

"Wow." let out Stiles.

The woman smiled. "Hello, could you show me where the bathrooms are? My son here it's too busy ignoring me to tell me."

Stiles mouth gaped between Derek and this woman. "Yo-you are De-Derek's mother?"

"Derek, aren't you going to introduce me your friend?"

"Stiles, this is my mother Talia." he gesture his mother. "Mom, this is Stiles, Scott's best friend." they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles." he nodded. "And where is Scott? I'd like to say hi." she looked at Derek, who was still ignoring her. "Well, I guess I'll find the bathrooms and Scott on my own." she was about to leave when Stiles spoke.

"Um, the bathrooms are at that corner at the right and Scott is the one dressed as Batman near the snacks table."

Talia smiled gently. "Thank you." she then leaved.

Stiles glanced at Derek, who looked like a grounded dog. "Umm, your mom is so beautiful."

"Yeah."

"So..." Stiles bit his lips. "Wolverine, huh?"

"Yes. Scott though it would be nice and recognizable."

"You'd said. Nobody knows who am I." said Stiles crossing his arms.

Derek frowned and putted a finger over his lip thinking. "Mm, let me see. A camera, glasses, geeky look." he looks over Stiles body. "You are Peter Parker."

Stiles heart jumps or so he thinks. "Oh God, I think you are the only one who got it right. How did you do that?"

"Hey, I'm Wolverine. I know everything." Stiles chuckled. "Where's Scott?"

"I thought you knew everything."

They saw Scott as he ran directly towards the bathroom, pushing the people in his way yelling _'Sorry" It's an emergency! Gotham need me!'_ and entering the bathroom. They both laughed at that and looked at each other. They then go towards the snack table.

Melissa and Tyler had finished dancing. In that moment Talia was passing by and stop when she saw them. She walked towards them. Melissa noticed her and smiled politely. "Hi, Talia."

"Hi, Melissa."

Melissa looks around the party. "You know where Scott is?"

"Scott is at the bathroom throwing up. I think he eat something bad."

"Oh, no." Melissa passed besides Talia and went straight to the bathroom. She entered saying _'Yeah, I know this is the men bathroom, I don't care.'_

And there stood Talia and Tyler alone. Derek sensed trouble and turned to look at his parents. "Wait here." he said unconsciously at Stiles, who just nodded with his heart pumping aloud, as he ran and approached his parents.

"Talia."

"Tyler." she examines his costume. "So..." she smirks, "Where is your costume, dear?"

He smiles at her, laughing with a sarcastic tone. "Ha-ha. Funny." he examines her costume too. "So, Morticia, huh?" he smiles slyly. "Aren't you a little too old to be wearing a dress like that?"

Talia puts her hands on her hips. "Don't you have a little too much penis to wear a dress like that?" they both stare at each other.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Oh God." and walks away. Derek returns to the snacks table and grabs a glass of punch.

Stiles is still there taking one of the bloodied marshmallows. He shallows and looks at Derek. "Do you parents hate each other?"

"No. But they can't help but to go against each other’s throats whenever they can." Stiles shrugs as if saying 'that makes sense'.

"Do you want some bloodied marshmallows?" asked Stiles holding one up. Derek looked at it and shrugged. He nodded and saw Stiles reaching out a marshmallow towards his mouth. He frowned, and then understood: Stiles was about to feed him. _Really? Well..._ Derek opened his mouth and felt the soft and sweet marshmallow entering his mouth. Stiles freaking heart was about to jump out from his chest, he swear.

"Hey, Derek." Scott approached them, ruining the moment. "I just saw your mother. She looks great on that Morticia costume."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay, buddy?" asked Stiles as he patted Scott's back. The other nodded.

"Just don't try the Spidey Hamburguers. I think they might be real spiders..." said Scott as he covered his mouth.

A girl and Liam were passing by and stopped looking at them. "Wolverine! Batman! That's so cool!" said the girl and then she sees Stiles. "Umm... A cute nerd?" she tilts her head. She then leaves with a group of friends, leaving Liam there.

Stiles with eyes widen points at the girl, "See! Everybody knows who you are, but no one knows me. It's like first year of high school all over again." Scott rolled his eyes as he patted his friends shoulder.

"It's not that bad. I'm Batman and you are Spiderman when he's not Spiderman. We should do a duo." he raises his hand as if making a sign. "Batman and the mask less Spiderman!"

"It'll be more like Batman and Robin." says Stiles gaining a laugh from Scott and Liam. Derek just grinned.

"Stiles!" a feminine voice sounded behind him. He turned to look at Allison and Lydia running towards them.

Stiles smiles. "Allison, Lydia. You guys made it." he notices Lydia with normal clothes and frowns. "I thought you said you were going to be Princess Leia this year?"

Allison covers her mouth trying not to laugh. Lydia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "My costume wouldn't zip up." she mutters.

Both Stiles and Scott stood still. "What?"

She huffs. "I don't know. It’s strange. I got that costume on July."

Liam shrugged. "Maybe you gained a little-

She glared at him as if she was trying to kill him with looks. He would be far from dead now.

"- _'Little Bitty Pretty One'_ I love this song!" said Liam dancing and humming around as he ran fast from there, avoiding Lydia's wrath. Scott laughed and goes after him.

"It's okay. I think you look beautiful right now." said Stiles. Lydia smiled and said 'thank you'. "Well, now that you both are here, let's dance!"

The music was loud and people were dancing all over the place; even some teachers although a little weird. The stroboscopic lights illuminating everything and everyone. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Allison and Liam were at the dance floor, letting their bodies flow with the rhythm. On another corner were Melissa and Scott's stepfather. On another one was Talia and near her were Boyd and Erica.

Lydia patted Allison on her shoulder. "I'm going for some punch!" she yelled so her friend could hear her. Allison nodded and continued dancing.

Lydia went to the snacks table and got a cup of punch. She drank it as she saw her friends dancing happily. Scott and Liam were dancing with Allison, the dark-haired making her do. Stiles and Derek were also dancing together, she noticed how Stiles was way too happy for just to be able to dance near him. She smiled at that. She threw the cup on the trash and went dancing again. She looked around and couldn't find her friends, but she shrugged it off and continued dancing.

Out of nowhere she sees a person but when someone dances in front of her, the person she saw disappeared. Lydia begins breathing hard. _Keep calm, keep calm. Maybe you are a little tired._ She then sees a person with a strange mask. First she thinks it's nothing, - _Is Halloween_ \- and turns around to keep dancing. When she turns to another way, she sees the exact person on the way she's looking.

 _"Stiles?"_ she looks around but can't find him. She starts feeling a little scared now. The people around her make her feel dizzy and she can swear the man with the mask begins walking closer. _"Allison?"_ she keeps calling out her friends names but there's too much noise for someone to hear her. She stumbles around the people, trying to find Stiles. Scott or Allison. Anyone.

She runs through the people, pushing them and looking back occasionally. The person is still following. She looks at the front and almost falls over the floor. Her heart is plumping hard enough for her to hear it. _I'm gonna pass out. Too many people!_ She looks around and can't see the guy following her, but that doesn't make her stop. She keeps running until a hand grabs her by the wrist.

"Lydia, you all-

She screams. The DJ stops the music and takes out his headphones. And every and each people in the club stopped dancing or whatever they were doing. They all look at Lydia over her knees still screaming with her eyes shut.

"Lydia! Lydia. It's me, Stiles!" he still has her by the wrist. "What's wrong? Lydia!"

"He- he... he was here... I-I saw him!"

"Stiles!" he turns to see at Scott and Allison with a worried face. "We need to get her out of here." he nods and still holding Lydia, they began passing between the crowd who was confused, watching them leave with the girl. Stiles passed Lydia to Allison and went to the table to grab his camera. When he was there, he was approached by Derek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the older man.

"Lydia saw him."

"Who?"

"Her stalker. He was here. He freaked her out."

"I'm calling Peter." said Derek as he took out his phone, ready to dial Peter's number.

"No!" Derek looks at him. "His father doesn't know she's here. She's supposed to be on her house." Stiles grabbed his wrist. "Please."

Derek stared at him. Stiles was pleading him not to tell Peter, cuz Peter would tell Lydia's father about it and the strawberry girl would be permanent confined on her bedroom.

"Fine." Stiles smiled. "But what are you going to do?"

Stiles turned around to see Scott at the exit waving at him. "I don't know, but we better get going." he instinctively grabbed Derek's hand and began running towards the exit. Derek frowned. _I'm going too? Why?_ He looks between them at their hands. Well... It wasn't so bad.

 

* * *

 

They managed to get to Lydia's house. There, at the parking, was Lydia's father's car. They all cringed.

"What if he knows?" asks Scott.

Lydia shook her head. "No, he would've gone to the party to search for me. And also because Camille just texted me and said me that my father just came to make a phone call about 3 minutes ago. He's still inside."

They go out of the Jeep. Stiles begins telling them his plan. "Derek, Scott, you two watch that Lydia's father doesn't see us entering the house." Scott nods. "Allison, you go and enter from behind and prepare everything." she nods.

"And what about the most important thing about the plan?" asks Lydia. Stiles frowns confused. "How do you suggest we get to my bedroom?"

Stiles's eyes slowly go from her to something behind her, looking up and up. She turns around and looks at what he is looking at: the vines wrapped around the house walls that lead to Lydia's bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Allison is the only one who enters the house, but from behind. Camille had leaved the key there for them when they would return. She closes the door slowly and peeks to the living room. There was Lydia's father at the couch, making a phone call. She gulped as she looked the stairs and the living room. In that moment the doorbell rings. Mr. Martin stood up from the couch and went to answer, saying to the other person on the line to hold on.

When he opened the door there were standing right in front of him Scott and Derek.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you sir, but wouldn't have you seen a black cat with a red collar wandering alone tonight?" asked Scott. Mr. Martin saw Scott and then at Derek.

"Aren't you two a little too old to be trick or treating?" as he said that, Allison peeked around the corner of the kitchen. She locked eyes with Scott, who nodded slightly.

"You are right. I was here with a group of kids but one of them lost their black cat so we went to look for him." he answered.

"No, I haven't seen it." Allison begins walking towards the stairs. "So, if you two excuse me." Lydia's father closes the door as Scott kept talking. Allison's eyes widen and she returns to the kitchen before he turns around and back to the couch. She sighs. _Now or never_. She was about to run when she felt something beneath her feet. Prada had saw her and was giving little jumps of joy. He even starts barking at her.

Outside the house, both Scott and Derek enter Stiles's jeep.

"Wouldn't have be better if we did the same we did now but instead of Allison going upstairs alone, Lydia was also with her?" asked Derek.

Scott thinks about it for a moment. He had the same idea. "Stiles's plans aren't always too elaborated."

Inside the house, Allison was trying to shush Prada. She made the 'shhh!' sign at the dog and he understood, stopping his antics and went to the kitchen. Allison sighed and went upstairs as Lydia's father continued to talk over the phone. She managed to get to Lydia's bedroom and entered the bathroom. She started filling the tub with water and putted inside some shampoo to have a bubble bath. Lydia loved them. She opened the window and looked below at Lydia and Stiles were already climbing the vines.

She smiled, and then closed the door, knowing how to close it with the lock on. Allison sat on the middle of the bed, grabbing a book and pretending to read it. In that moment Lydia's father knocked the bedroom's door. "Come on in." he entered the room.

"Good night, Allison."

"Hey, Mister Martin. How was your appointment?" she notices her book is upside down and quickly changes it, without him noticing.

"Fine. I got here a little later but it went fine."

From outside, Stiles and Lydia continued climbing the vines. Lydia coughed as a mosquito almost entered her mouth. "You know, normally guys are the ones who climb onto a young lady windows. Not both of them!" she said half whispering half yelling.

He answered her the same way. "Okay, okay! Next time I'll bring you flowers!" she tries to kick him but that makes him lose balance and hits his head letting out a yelp.

Lydia's father hears it and looks around. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Allison. _Come on, guys! Hurry!_

Lydia covered her mouth in awe. "Ow, are you okay, Stiles?"

With one hand he touched his temple. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, there's the window." she nods and grabs the edge of the window, noticing the bubble bath. She smiles and makes a mental note to thank Allison. Then she stops the water, the tub now full with bubbles.

Inside the room, Lydia's father looks around the room, not a single strawberry girl at sight. "Where is Lydia?"

Allison glanced at the bathroom door, still reading the book. "She's in there."

He nods and walks towards the door but not entering. He knocks two times. "Lydia. Lydia, can you hear me?" nothing. _Damn it, Lydia! He's going to kill you!_

 _"Dad? Is that you?"_ sounded Lydia's voice from inside the bathroom. Allison sighed in relief.

"Yes. What are you doing?"

Lydia wasn't inside the room yet. She and Stiles were still outside but she managed to held her head up so her voice could be heard. "I'm taking a bubble bath. You know, so I could relax a little and-" she let out a yelp that surprised and alarmed both of the persons inside her bedroom.

"Lydia?" asked her father, a frown present on his face. Allison stood up from bed, biting her nails.

Lydia looks beside her at Stiles. "My foot stuck!" she then holds her head up. "Just a minute!" she yells.

"Let me help you!" Stiles climbs onto the window and enters the bathroom. He then tries to help her by pulling her up.

"Lydia? What was that? Are you okay?" asks her father.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine!" she stutters. Stiles manages to pull her up and inside the bathroom.

She began undoing her hair as Stiles notices the floor. His shoes brought dirt from below and the white pearly floor looked like if Prada was there. "Fuck me." he breathed as he took out his shoes and hide them.

Lydia notices the floor and passes a towel to Stiles. "Yes, I'm fine!" she tries to say normally but her voice comes out a little worried. "Clean it! Come on!" she whispers to Stiles, as he tries to clean the floor like crazy.

Lydia's father, getting sick of this, goes out of the room, making Allison's heart beat faster. What's he doing? He returns with a set of keys. _Oh no._

Both Stiles and Lydia hear the keys and look at each other. He finished cleaning the floor but he's still there and Lydia's still dressed. "I have an idea!" he says.

The right key enters the knob and the lock comes out. Allison's eyes widen. "No! Mister Martin-"

He twisted the knob, opening the door furious. "I told you not to go- !" he stopped in tracks as he entered the bathroom. Lydia was taking the bubble bath inside the big white tub; her hair was picked upwards, both her legs and arms resting outside the tub. Stiles was nowhere at sight, noticed Allison. Lydia smiled at them normally.

"Hey, dad. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I uh, I though you-" he coughs and adjusts his tie.

"You thought what?" she crossed her legs. Lydia's father looked at Lydia's legs. Instead of looking like feminine, hairless and soft legs, they looked like it were from a man, un-shaved. Lydia's father stared at them, gaining a cough form his daughter. "As you see, I need to depilate my legs. In the privacy of my bathroom, if you don't mind."

"Yes. I- uh... " he pointed outside. "I'm going to have supper with your mother at a restaurant. She's already waiting for me there."

"Okay. Send her a kiss from me." she said smiling.

He nodded and went outside, saying goodbye to Allison. He was now out of her room and downstairs. Lydia leaned back the tub, letting out a big sigh. Allison closes the door, locking it and turns to see Lydia. "What's...?"

From inside the tub, a bubbled Stiles emerges, barely breathing. "Is he gone?" he's totally soaked and covered on bubbles.

Allison then understands that 'Lydia's hairy legs' were Stiles's, who had pulled up his pants so his bare legs could be seen and threw himself inside the tub, acting as Lydia's legs. Allison laughs and so does Lydia. "Yes, he's gone." Stiles sighs and a few bubbles came out of his mouth. Lydia and Allison started laughing again, and soon the brunet joined them.

From outside the house, Scott and Derek were still waiting on the car.

"We are going to stay here, aren't we?" asked Derek, not looking at Scott.

"Yep."

Derek growled and reclined the seat, closing his eyes. "Happy Halloween..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I think this is the longest chapter I’ve done.  
> Anyway…
> 
> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not then bite me. No, don’t bite me, not on Halloween’s night.  
> Oh, in the party there was food like:
> 
> -Bloodied Marshmallows - Marshmallows with liquid cherry.  
> -Spidey Hamburguers - Spider-shaped hamburguers.  
> -Bloodied Punch - Watermelon, cherry, and strawberry punch.  
> -Spooky Spaghetti - Spaghetti.
> 
> Hope you like it! Leave reviews and tell me what’d you think. See you on the next chapter! We’re getting close to the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally have internet back!! Yeei!
> 
> One chapter more to the wedding of Allison and Andrew! The last part has a kind of cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy it~

Lydia is at her bedroom, getting ready for school; she's combing her hair in front of her boudoir. When she's finished, she grabs her pants and begins to zip them. Lydia swears loudly, trying her best to force her pants to zip up, but they just won’t do it. _How could I have gained weight? Jesus, all I want to do is curl up and cry in my bed._ And why the hell is she so emotional over everything? She’s a grown woman and shouldn’t cry over a few extra pounds.

She sighed and sat on her bed, looking at her heels. She thinks it may be because of the stress she's into. All because of that stupid stalker. About what had happened on Halloween, huh... They ended up telling Peter about it, so he could tell the police. They made him promise not to tell Lydia's father about it cuz Lydia would be in great trouble.

_[Flashback]_

They were over the kitchen at Lydia's house. Her mother was outside, watering the flowers from her garden as Peter and Lydia talked. Peter was leaned over the kitchen counter, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Lydia was on the table, finishing eating her flan dessert.

"Did he did something to you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Did he touch you?"

"No. He just... stood there. Looking at me. Well, I think he was looking at me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was wearing a mask." Peter frowned. "It was a strange mask. I thought it wasn't anything. It's Halloween, everybody uses a costume." she sighs. "But he stood there and he... he began walking towards me like..." she stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words, "like a lion to a defenseless gazelle."

_[End Flashback]_

She gets out of her thoughts when she receives a text from Allison.

_'Going to school? Want me to go and pick you? -Ally'_

She smiled at the text and answered her.

_'Yes, I'm going. No need to pick me, honey. I'm fine. -Lyds'_

She got up form bed, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. There's no time to get depressed when there's an equation you can resolve.

 

* * *

 

"The algebra test was crazy. What language is this?" was saying Stiles holding his notebook as he and Scott went out of the classroom.

"You didn't study?"

"Yes! I studied with the notes Lydia gave me." he said giving his notebook to Scott.

Scott exanimate the notes on it and frowned. This weren't normal notes. They were pure doodles. Was Lydia this scared she couldn't take good notes? With his eyes he started looking for the strawberry blonde girl.

Lydia was walking down the hall when she felt a presence behind her. While walking she looked back but there wasn't anything nor anyone. She then collides with someone, making that person to drop all of his things.

"Ow, I'm sorry." he said.

"No, it was my fault." she kneels to help him gather his things. "I was distracted, I'm sorry." she says, still looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Lydia."

She looks at him. He had brown hair and eyes. "You know my name?"

"Yeah. We have the same Math and Economy classes."

She shakes her head. "Oh, sorry. I didn't recognize you. Umm..."

"Matt."

She nods, smiling. "Matt." when they stand up with his things, she looks around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you. And again, I'm sorry." she said, pointing his books. He smiles.

"Nah, it's okay." he begins walking away. "I'll see you in Maths." he says as he turns around. She smiles at him. He waves at her and then disappears on another hall. She sighs and goes to her locker to get some books out.

Lydia continues taking out her books out of the locker. She has a strange feeling. She senses that there's someone or something behind her so she turns around but doesn't see anyone. She closes her locker and lean on it, looking around.

Scott, who was at the other side of the hall, notices the distant look on Lydia and approaches her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she answers without looking at him. She's sure there was something off in there but she can't quite put a finger on it.

And then she leaves. Scott stares at her as Stiles approaches him, telling him the next class is starting.

 

* * *

 

Lydia asked permission to leave early the school, so she went to her home. Over at Lydia's house, she and Allison were over her room. They were watching a movie while eating popcorn over Lydia's bed.

"That guy has a big mustache." said Lydia, grabbing her ice tea. "What's with man and mustaches? Is there a rule on man's world? 'You must have a mustache if you wanna be cool' or something?"

Allison grabs the pillow she was hugging and puts it aside. "You know, my grandfather used to have a mustache; a great, big long handle barb one, and grandma got rid of it in the middle of the night." she said crossing her arms.

"How?

"She tied it around the bed post when he was sleep and then yelled 'fire!'."

Lydia stands up, touching her upper lip. _"Ow!"_ she chuckles. "Ow, Ally." she's going to sit again but she sees the floor moving under her feet. She stays still and Allison notices.

"Are you okay?" she asks the strawberry girl, muting the TV.

"Yeah, yeah." she sits. "I've been feeling a little dizzy, lately. And also I gained a little weight."

"It must be the fear. Don't let it affect you." says Allison caressing her arm. Lydia smiles and nods but her face still shows a little worry. "Now. Come here." said Allison opening her arms for Lydia. Lydia smiles and leans over her, letting herself to be engulf in the heat of the comforting hug.

Allison turned on the volume of the TV so they could continue watching the movie. "Can I ask you one thing?" said Lydia.

Allison hugged her tight. "Sure, honey."

"Don't let Andrew grow a mustache."

Allison laughed and caressed her hair. "I won't."

 

* * *

 

Scott, Stiles and Liam were walking down the hallways at the end of school.

"And how's Sean? Did he come with you to Beacon Hills?" asked Scott.

"No. I go with him on vacations or whenever I feel like it. But he doesn't want to bother my parents with his visit."

Scott stopped for a moment. "Hey, do you have any special plans on November?"

"Mmm, no. Besides school? I don't thinks so. Why?"

"One of my friends is getting married and I was wondering if you'd like to come to the wedding."Liam raised both eyebrows.

"Really? Wouldn't that be weird? I mean, I don't know the bride nor the groom."

Stiles hugged his shoulder. "It's okay. No one in this pack is normal."

"Pack?"

Stiles smiles. "See what I mean?" his stomach growls. "Hey guys, let's go to the park. I'm starving."

Liam looks at Scott. "The park?"

"There's a food cart over there at this hour and Stiles likes it." answered Scott as they exit the school.

Once they got to the park, Stiles went right to the food cart as Scott and Liam sited on the nearest bench.

"Uh, I'm so tired. I just wanna do my homework and play some videogames and the sleep." said Liam as he slumped over the bench.

"Do you wanna come over my place and do homework?" asked Scott.

"Really?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. We can also teach you some things about the school."

Liam though about it for a moment. "Okay. But you must know I'm a little... dumb. Doing things and that."

"What?" Liam nodded, "Come on, that can't be true."

"I fractured my arm on a baseball game once."

"And?"

"I didn't even play on the team."

Scott tried not to laugh, but the corners of his mouth had other ideas. He coughed to try to act normal. "Aren't you just careless?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Believe me, I've deal with bad things happening in my life and every kind of troubles."

"Really?"

Scott pointed at where Stiles was, still looking at Liam. "Oh, a dog!" he was standing in front a big, dark dog who looked pissed off as his owner was talking over the phone, not looking at him. "Who is a good dog?" he was talking to the dog like one does to a baby. "Who is, who is?" the dog then launched at Stiles like a lion does to an antelope.

_"Ahhhh!"_ Liam closed an eye in sign of pain as the dog bite Stiles on the arm.

"Ow... I get it." he said to Scott.

"He's like a kid. So it's okay to be near you."

Liam sighs and smiles at him. "Thanks."

"Now, let's see if Stiles still has both his arms." says the dark haired as they stand up and go towards the owner try to catch his dog as this is running after Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was at the phone with Allison. He was wandering on his kitchen, looking for something to eat. Allison had just finished showering and was wrapped in a bath-towel.

_"I'm worried about Lydia. She's afraid all the time and that makes her feel weak. She's even been distracted on her notes."_

"We need to do something to cheer her up." says Stiles.

_"But what?"_

Stiles stops for a moment to think. How could they cheer Lydia up? He notices a photo on his desk; it was him when he was little and his mom on a singing show. He had been a little sad because his fish had died, so his mother prepared a show with karaoke. She and his dad had sung to him and then he joined them, the three of them dancing and singing. He completely forgot about his sad dead fish. Bingo!

"Ally, I think I have an idea."

 

* * *

 

Derek was coming from the drug store for something Melissa had asked him. He entered the house and went straight to the kitchen, where Melissa was, talking over the phone.

"No. No, I said no. Because that's my free day, I asked it for 2 months already." she notices Derek and smiles at him. "Yeah, hold on." she covers the phone with her hand. "Oh, Derek. Could you make me a favor? Go and find Scott. Dinner is ready."

She continues the phone call as Derek leaves upstairs. Scott wasn't at his room nor the bathroom. He notices the stairs to the attic are down and raises an eyebrow. He goes upstairs and finds Scott surrounded by many boxes. Scott's aware of his presence, as he tilts his head towards him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking something for Allison's wedding. It's going to be her 'something borrowed'." he smiles at Derek.

"Did you have any?"

Scott sighs. "No. But I found some old stuff. Yours and mine." Derek sits beside him, looking at the boxes. "Look. This is the book you were reading when we first met, remember?"

Scott passes it to Derek, who nods as the corners of his mouth went up. "Yes, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. I haven't seen this little buddy in years."

Derek notices something like a photo upside down inside a book and grabs it. The photo is a family portrait. In it there Melissa, looking a little more young than today, Scott of about 4 years old smiling, two teeth missing -like any other kid- on the shoulders of a tall and broad man. Scott's father. Melissa's first husband.

Derek glances at Scott, who doesn't notice cuz he's still searching inside the current box. He stood up and held up a shirt but notices it's from his mom and shakes his head. Derek smiles gently and puts the photo on the bottom of the box. Scott throws the shirt inside the box and sighs.

"Look at all this." Scott kneels beside the boxes again. "I can't believe my infancy is in a few sad boxes. There are things I remember like this toy," he holds up a Batman toy, "or this comic, or color book but there are some other things I don't even know if they are mine or Stiles! I don't remember them. Look at this." he picks up some kind of furry thing. "It obviously meant enough for me to save it, and I don’t even know what it is!" he rubs it against his cheek. "Ohh, it’s still soft. What do you think this is?" he continues to rub it.

"All right." Derek puts his hands together in front of his lips, looking serious. "I think it was a mouse." Scott screams, throws the mouse far away, and hides his face on Derek's shoulders. Derek just shakes his head, rolling his eyes and pats his back.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was reading 'Thermodynamic Asymmetry in Time' lying over her stomach on her bed when she felt a presence in the room. She moved aside her book and saw Allison, who was kneeled in front of her, leaned over the edge of the bed smiling.

"Hey." said the brunet.

"Hi." Lydia closed the book and sat. "What's up?"

"Well... we were wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Andrew was leaned over the door frame.

"Um, no. Why?"

"We are going to a place where there's karaoke. Wanna come?"

Lydia hugged herself. "I don't know."

"Come on, Lydia." said Andrew. "It will be fun."

The strawberry blonde girl looked between the two of them. She then smiled softly and nodded. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the bar and sat at a table. It was a nice place, there was a bar at the right, an scenery at the front and there was a kitchen at the other edge. Near them -without Lydia noticing it- were Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Lydia had ordered an ice tea, and Andrew and Allison ordered a coffee.

"This seems nice, doesn't it Lydia?" asked Andrew.

The young woman shrugs, gripping her ice tea. Andrew and Allison exchanged looks and nodded.

The crowd applauded to the girl singing on the scenery as she finished and leaved.

Allison patted Lydia’s shoulder. "Hey, you might wanna see this. I know it's going to like you."

Lydia tilted her head, not quite understanding her friend. The lights on the bar went off and then the scenery was the only thing illuminated. Standing in there were Peter, Derek, Scott and Stiles. Lydia looked at them with a mix of surprised and confusion. Beside her, Allison giggled.

Peter is the lead voice, Derek, Scott and Stiles are the acappella voices.

 "We are dedicating this one to a very special young lady. We hope she likes it." says Peter, before nodding to the guys, who did the same. The music begins sounding ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpY3ggKAPIE)).

 

_Whenever life gets you down,_

_Keeps you wearing a frown,_ (Peter is smiling and then he frowns)

_And the gravy train has left you behind..._

_And when you're all out of hope,_  (they form in a line)

_Down at the end of your rope,_  (and turn around to see the last one, who is Stiles)

_And nobody's there to throw you a line..._

_If you ever get so low_

_That you don't know which way to go_

_Come on and take a walk in my shoes..._

_Never worry 'bout a thing_

_Got the world on a string_

_Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues_ (they for again on a line, hands on the front)

_All of his blues_ (They look down)

 

(They look at the front) _I take a look at my enormous penis_ (Lydia begins laughing)

(she’s trying to cover her mouth) _And my troubles start melting away_

(her face is all red, and can't stop from laughing) _I take a look at my enormous penis_

_And the happy times are coming to stay_ (everybody is also laughing in the good way)

_I gotta sing and I dance_

(Peter points at his pants) _When I glance in my pants_

_And the feeling's like a sunshiny day…_ (he makes a rainbow with his hands)

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

_And everything is going my way_

 

Derek begins whistling while walking around the scenery. Lydia couldn't believe it, she was still laughing. Everybody at the bar was enjoying the show, also laughing. She would kiss them all at the end of the show, that’s for sure.

Stiles begins doing a noise with lower voice, sounding funny. I think he was singing too.

_Everybody!_ (yells Scott raising his hands)

 

(Everybody at the club begins singing too) _I take a look at my enormous penis_

_And my troubles start a melting away_

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

_And the happy times are coming to stay._

_Yeah, I got great big amounts_

_In the place where it counts_

_And the feelings like a sunshiny day_ (Peter makes a rainbow with his hands)

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

_and everything is going my way_

( _My trouser monster_ -says Isaac from the crowd)

_Everything is going my way_

( _My meat is murder_ -says also Boyd)

_Everything is going my way_

( _Size doesn't matter_ -says Andrew beside Lydia)

_Everything is going my way!_

 

The show ends and everyone begins clapping at them, even whistling. Lydia looks at Peter as he’s bowing and mouths a _"Thank you."_ he winks at her.

"This is so going to the Internet" says Erica holding her phone. Boyd rolls his eyes.

When the show ended and more people began singing and performing, the gang went outside, ready to leave. Lydia approached the guys, a big smile on her face.

Stiles turns to look at her. "So, what did you think?" Lydia shakes her head in disbelief and grabs Stiles's face and kisses his cheek.

"You guys are wonderful." she approaches Scott and kisses him too. "Really, I really appreciate it." she kisses Derek too, even with his face of discomfort.

She walks to Peter and he smirks. "Do I get one of those?" she rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek, taking a few seconds more than with the others. They separate when Allison and Andrew exit.

"Hey, see? Told you she would be happy." said Andrew pointing at Lydia. Allison rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Peter looked at his phone and then he touched Lydia's shoulder as he putted it away. "Lydia, we need to go back. Your father expects you to be sleeping and Camille says he's about to return from his reunion."

She nods and hugs goodbye everyone. "Bye guys, see you on school." she turns to Allison. "Will you come? It's movie night."

"Sure, sweetie." the brunet girl turns to Andrew. "Will that be okay?"

"Sure. You go. I'll go back to the hotel and check some things." they kiss and both Allison and Lydia enter the car. The guys waved back at them and the car started, leaving right away.

"Well, I'll be going." said Andrew. He said goodbye to everyone and leaved on his car.

Scott saw the time on Derek's watch and coughed. "I, uh, leaved my phone with Isaac and the other. I'm going for it and also to say goodbye." said Scott as he entered the bar. Derek was about to go to his car when a hand around his wrist stopped him.

"Hey, wait for a moment, sourwolf." Derek turned around to look at Stiles. "I just wanted to thank you." Derek looked confused. "For doing this to cheer Lydia. She is my friend and it means too much to me that you agreed to it." he chuckles. "It also means something to Scott. A-and I know you did it for him, and that's really nice from you."

Derek grimaced. "I didn't do it just because of Scott." Stiles's face changed into a surprised one. He and Derek stare at each other, not moving at all. Stiles smiled a little, breaking eye contact.

"Oh. O-okay." he coughs, trying to break the awkward in the air. "I, err, I need to get back. Even though is Friday." he murmured the last part. Stiles looked at the older guy nodding at him. He then leaved the place, glancing at Derek without the other knowing.

Scott came out a few minutes later and noticed Stiles missing. "Hey. Everything okay?"

Derek grinned. "You could say that."

 

* * *

 

Stiles was sit on his bed, watching TV and eating a sandwich when his phone rang.

_'Would you like to go out some time? -Sourwolf'_

Stiles doesn't know how much time he stared at his phone but he just couldn't take his eyes off it. Have Derek just asked him out? Wow. Did sourwolf, big brother Derek asked skinny, defenseless Stiles out?

 

* * *

 

Lydia is sited on her bed, with Allison lying besides her sleeping. Lydia has an agenda and she's checking at it, exactly looking the days and weeks. She glances at Allison and gets out of bed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles smiles, looking around the room and the taps something on his phone. He sends it and waits, changing through the channels with the remote.

 

* * *

 

Lydia is on her bathroom, sitting and reading the part of the box of a pregnancy test that says _'You can read the result as early as 2 minutes!'_ She's waiting for the countdown on her phone, looking around the room.

 

* * *

 

_'Yes, but only if you invite -Stiles'_

A certain dark haired man looked at his phone and grinned, showing his fangs.

 

* * *

 

The counter mark 1:25 minutes and Lydia grabs the test. When it marks 1:58, she looks at it. Then she looks at the room and again at the test, the look on her face not quite sure showing any emotion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUN DUN! What does it means? Well, I think you know. Or maybe no. Need to wait for the next chapter to find out!
> 
> Did you like the part on the bar/karaoke? And the song? Had any on you hear it before? Tell me what you think in the reviews.
> 
> See you on the next chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all been waiting for! Allison and Andrew’s wedding! Let’s see our guys with tuxedos and our ladies with fine dresses!  
> Also, find out what about Lydia. What was that at the end of the last chapter? Guess you’ll have to read to find out. And I’ll write more about Sterek, I’ll promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

A few rays of light was what woke up a certain female brunet, lying face down on the soft pillows. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. As she stretched over the bed she turned around, ready to wake up her sleeping friend. But there was a problem: Lydia wasn't beside her. Was she awake? Allison sat, looking around the room. No signs of Lydia. She stood up and noticed the bathroom's door close. Bingo.

"Good morning, sweetie~" she chuckled but didn't hear a response. She leaned her face at the door frame. "Lydia, are you there?" nothing. "Listen. I know you're still a little tense because of what happened at the Halloween party." she stops for a moment. "But hey, be happy for me. Today's my wedding day." she said smiling as she opened the door but finds the room completely empty, only the window open. She frowns and returns to the bedroom. "I was sure she was there." she goes out of the room and leans over the stairs. "Lydia?" she yells but there's no answer. Camille appears instead, looking above. "Oh, hi Camille. Umm, have you seen Lydia? Is she down stairs?"

"No, mi niña. I thought she was still sleeping."

Allison nodded and return to the bedroom, biting her nails. She grabs her phone and begins dialing the strawberry blonde's number. The melody "Vogue" from Madonna begins sounding on the room. Allison turns around and puts away her phone but without hanging up. She raises one of the pillows and find Lydia's phone there, ringing. She hangs up from there and now she's officially scared.

"Lydia never leaves without her phone." her eyes widen. "Oh God..." she rapidly grabs her phone and dials.

 

* * *

 

"So you're saying she's gone?" asked Stiles to Allison. Allison had called Stiles, who told his dad and they went directly to Lydia's house. A few deputies were looking around the room to see if they could find something.

"She disappeared. I woke up and though she was in the bathroom but... she wasn't." said Allison as she crossed her arms.

"So nobody saw her? Parents? Maids? Neighbors?"

Sheriff Stilinski shakes his head lightly. "None." he looks at the two deputies there. "Could you please go to the station and call for her parents? They might need to know." the deputies nods and leave the room, walking down the stairs.

"I'll go with them." said Allison. Stiles nods and watches her leave the room, following the deputies.

As they leave, the Sheriff grabs a pair of gloves and puts them on; he then proceeds to examine the trash can.

Stiles begins rounding the room, thinking. "What could possibly happen to her? I mean, besides the stalker topic."

The Sheriff holds up a piece of the pregnancy box. Lydia had torn it so no one could find it or identify it. He glances inside the trash and putted away the little piece of box.

"I mean... What could be so bad that it would make you run away?" asked Stiles.

"I think I know what." said his father.

Stiles enters the bathroom, looking from the door frame at his father. The Sheriff held up a pregnancy stick which was mark as positive. Stiles stares at it, trying not to reach out for it because he would leave fingerprints.

"Where would you run if you wanted to leave all your troubles behind?"

Stiles looked at the open window. "To the woods."

 

* * *

 

Lydia was still running, faster and faster each time through the woods. Her legs hurt, her heart was pounding on her ears, and her sight was blurry but she couldn't stop now. Not now that everything was falling apart; when her life sucked. Her mind was full of thoughts. Lydia looked back for a moment, all her problems behind her, nothing else matter. Suddenly, when she turned around, Stiles appeared and grabbed her by the waist.

They both looked at the ground, noticing something shiny. Still looking at the ground, Lydia asked, "Is that...?"

"A bear trap? Yeah." said Stiles looking at the bear trap in which Lydia almost fell.

"It’s going to be all right, Lydia. I promise."

"How do you know? How can you make a promise that big? What if... what if I'm terrible at this? What if I'm not made for it? Being a mother.  I'll be alone. I don't know what to do, I-

"Lydia." he grabs her hand and puts it over his heart. "I promise you."

She stares at him, and nods. Stiles would always know how to calm down people. He was that way. They go to Stiles jeep and he drives back to her house.

Lydia looks at him and then at the road. Then again. "Stiles."

"Yes?"

"You seem different."

"Really? How’s that?" he says not taking his eyes from the road.

"Something good happened to you." she grins as she notices how he seems flustered. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's about Derek." Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "He, uh, invited me to go out."

"What? Really? And what did you said?"

"I said I'll go."

"Really? Wow."

"It's not a big deal."

"Come on. You liked him since you meet him!"

"Shh!" says the brunet covering her friend's mouth. "Someone might hear you."

"Yeah, we don't want the radiator to know." Stiles chuckles. "I think is great, Stiles. You deserve to be happy."

"I know, but... Sometimes I think he likes me and then he's all grumpy and yet..." he sighs, "I don't know how to explain it."

Lydia grabs his hands. "It's love, Stiles."

"That's a big word, Lyds."

She smiles kindly at him, "I know."

"Does Scott knows?"

"No."

"Will he?"

Stiles thinks for a moment. _Déjà Vu._ This is exactly what happened when Scott went out with Isaac without Derek knowing. Scott's his best friend, he has to know. "Yes. But not right now." Lydia nods and the rest of the trip is in silence.

* * *

 

 

Scott and Allison are at Allison's house, waiting for any news from the strawberry girl.

Scott's phone rings and he checks it. "It's Stiles. He found Lydia on the woods."

"Is she okay? What was she doing there?"

"She's fine. Don't worry." she sighs in relief, "He's taking her to her house."

"Okay. I'll go later with her."

"You better, you haven't even showered yet." Allison hits his shoulder playfully.

"Okay. I need to start getting ready." she says going to her room as Scott nods and goes towards the door. He glances back and notices she stopped.

"What?"

She looks at him. "I'm getting married today." she says smiling. Scott also smiles and leaves. Allison then goes to her bedroom.

As he is walking towards his motorcycle, Scott gets a text from certain sandy blonde guy. He smiles as he hops on the motorcycle, reading the text.

_'Hey, ready for the wedding? I'll be there in two or three hours -Isaac.'_

When he gets home he's going to call him. That's for sure.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was still with Lydia at her home. They said they were going to get ready for Allison's wedding in her house. They've been talking about various things, especially about certain tall, raven haired man when the bell rang. Stiles stood up and said he would go and answer the door. He began walking down the stairs, whistling what it appeared to be 'Welcome to the Jungle' of Guns N'Roses. Though, his whistling died on his mouth as he opened the door and saw the person standing in front of him. Derek.

"Hi." let out Stiles. What was doing Derek here?

"Hi."

"Umm..." Stiles looks around the room, up the ceiling, the floor. _Anywhere._ "Umm, why are you here?"

"I was looking for Scott. Melissa needs him at home now."

"Oh, well. He's not here. Maybe where Allison's."

They both looked at each other, not moving or saying anything. Stiles could hear his heart pumping. _Damn it, shush it! He's just looking for Scott, not you._

_"Hi, Derek."_ a female voice was hear behind Stiles. He turned and saw Lydia going down the stairs and staying at the first step.

Derek nodded at her, "Hi."

"So are you going to ask him out or...?"

"Lydia!" Stiles turned his head towards her fast enough for his neck to be hurt, his face all flushed.

"Actually..." Stiles then looks at Derek, who scratches his neck, "I was hoping you were here so I could do that."

Stiles couldn't believe his ears. _Was Derek really going to ask him out? For real? Now? With Lydia as a witness?_

Stiles moved his head to look at the strawberry girl, who simply smiled at him, closing her eyes. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to take a long, warm shower." she said nodding at Derek and going upstairs.

Stiles turned to Derek. "So... What you said is true?"

"What do you think?" said the taller man. Stiles smiled at him, feeling something over his stomach. Really? Is this what people call 'feeling butterflies in your stomach'? Funny.

"I, uh... I'll see you at the wedding. Right?" asked Stiles. Derek grinned, and putted his dark shades going to his car. Stiles stood there, looking as the other climb on his car, opened the window and grinned at him. Yep, butterflies on my stomach. Derek drive down the street as Stiles closed the door. Now he had to change clothes and prepare for the wedding. He went running towards Lydia's room, hearing the water run.

 

* * *

 

At Allison's house, she and her mother were at her bedroom. Allison had come out of the shower, a towel wrapped over her hair and another around her body.

"Mom, did you go to retrieve my dress?"

"Of course, sweetie. Who'd you think you’re talking to?" Allison chuckles and hugs her mother. When they separate Victoria grabs her daughter hands. "Okay. I'm your mother, you're going to get married. I don't know what to say."

"Good luck could be a start?" Victoria nodded, "Mom, I'm your daughter. I'll be fine, I always am." Victoria knew that was true. What the hell was she worrying about? Her little girl was strong. No, no little girl. _Woman._ The _woman_ standing in front of her is and will always be strong. Just like her. She smiled kindly at her daughter.

"Of course you are."

Kate entered the door, knocking at the door slightly. "Knock, knock? Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Kate entered with a big smile on her face which rapidly fell as she looks at Allison. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Um, I-

"Okay, doesn't matter. Andrew is downstairs. I don't want him to see you with your wedding dress." she rolls her eyes, "You know, bad luck."

Allison stood up and was about to change when she heard something downstairs where Andrew was supposed to be. _Alone._ She heard some other voices downstairs, so she turned towards Kate. "Is anyone else downstairs besides Andrew?"

"Umm... Yeah. Scott and Stiles." the blonde turned around and murmured "And the rest of the guests."

Downstairs, all the guests could hear a _"WHAT?!"_ coming from the brunet's room.

Stiles turns to Scott, "You don't think we're a little early, don't you?" Scott just shrugs. Scott goes over to say hi to some other friends, including Erica, Boyd and certain blonde. Stiles looks at Scott smiling at Isaac, he looks so happy being with him.

Stiles noticed Derek at the other side of the living room wearing a fine tuxedo. _Wow, could he be any more handsome?_ He was trying to knot his tie but he seemed to have troubles with that. Just like my dad thought Stiles as he went towards the taller male.

"Hey," Derek looks up at him, "Having troubles there, sourwolf?"

"Yes. The stupid tie... I can't do this." he said as he struggled.

"Here, let me help you." said Stiles slapping Derek's hand away from the tie. His long and slender fingers were wrapping around the silk material and slightly touching Derek's neck, making him have some goose bumps as they made contact with his skin. Stiles noticed how Derek's Adam apple went up and down as he looked around, waiting for the brunet to finish. _Why do I want to kiss his Adam's apple so hard right now? No, Stiles. Control yourself_. "There," he says after finishing, giving a few steps away. "You're all set."

"Thanks. How do I look?"

Stiles bites his lips because he knows he's going to say something embarrassing. He just knows. But there’s nothing wrong with saying what you think, right? "Perfect." he says normally. He notices how Derek's eyebrows go up, and he blushes. "I mean, eh-

"Thanks."

Stiles nodded like 5 times. "You know, everyone in here looks swell. It's a wedding, so..." he coughs, "Um, and how do I look to you?"

"Perfect." said Derek without stuttering, as if it was nothing, giving Stiles a little grin before going back to his friends. Stiles stood there, completely unmoving but his freakin' heart was racing like Speed Racer.

Scott approached him, "Hey, buddy." he notices the brunet not listening to him, "Stiles?" he waves a hand in front of his friend, no reaction. "Why are you so red?"

Moments later, Allison goes down, wearing decent clothes but not her wedding dress. Victoria and Kate also go down with her.

"Hey, everyone." she looks at her fiancée, "Hi." she waves at him and he does the same. "So, everyone is here?" everyone nodded, "Really? Wow..." she coughs, "Father Simmons, how are you?" the Father nodded at her apologetically.

"Don't worry, people." said Kate as she approached the guests, "This wedding will be done just fine." she turns to Allison, "Don't worry; go and get your hair and make-up done. I'll take care of everything." she winks at her niece and goes sit near the couch.

On that moment Chris enters the house, closing the door behind him and taking off his gloves. He approaches Victoria, giving her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Hey, what are you gonna do?"

Allison sounds a little scared, looking at his dad. "About what?"

He walks towards the window, "The blizzard. I just saw on the news; they already closed all the bridges and tunnels." he opens the curtains to reveal a snow storm outside.

Kate stands up. "But the band and the photographers-

"I don't think they are coming, Kate." he turns to Allison, "I'm sorry, darling."

Allison sits back on the couch near Andrew. He grabs her hand to comfort her.

"It's so beautiful out there. Why don't you guys just do it on the street?" everybody turned and looked at Stiles, who was still watching the window. "I mean, it's hardly snowing anymore."

"Stiles. That's a brilliant idea!" said Allison. She then looked at Andrew, "What do you think?"

He grabs both her hands, "I think I wanna get married to you today."

Allison smiles and nods. Kate also nods excited. "Okay everybody! Let's have a wedding!" everyone shouted excited.

 

* * *

 

At the street, there are a bunch of people arranging chairs, shoveling snow and making other preparations.

Kate is walking around the place. "OK. Let's do this! Chris, hit the Christmas lights." he does so and the lights above the chairs light up. She smiles satisfied. "Oh, that's beautiful. Now come on, people. Take your seats. Father, come with me." as they begin planning the small details, inside the house Allison was finishing her makeup and hair with the help of Lydia on her mother’s bedroom. Lydia's bridesmaid dress was like this ([x](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/fe/10/22fe10f99a1518997b6dd95cb10fa296.jpg)).

"There. You look beautiful." says the strawberry girl as she’s done.

The brunet stands up and approaches the big mirror near the bed. Allison sees herself in the reflection and smiles. Lydia was right: she was beautiful. Her dress was covered by her big coat, her hair was held up with some curls falling down the sides of her face. She had light make up and with soft red lips.

Lydia holds her arm to her friend smiling, and Allison takes it, going towards the stairs. As they go down the stairs towards the living room, Scott and Kate enter the house and his mouth opens, looking at his friend.

"Wow."

Kate smiles, "I know!"

Once down, Lydia hugs her friend, "Oh Allison, I'm so happy for you honey." Lydia gives her a kiss.

"Thank you."

Allison turns to Kate. "I love you, doll face. You know it." Kate leans in to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Kate. Thanks for everything."

Both Kate and Lydia leave the house, and Kate goes besides Derek. She holds up her arm to Derek, who raises an eyebrow. "Come on, Derr. For the old times." Derek rolls his eyes and lets a little smile escape, holding his arm up to his chest. Kate intertwines their arms. "Good boy." Derek glares at her as she chuckles. A bridesmaid and a groomsman walk down the aisle. Next are Lydia and Stiles, and then Kate and Derek.

Scott and Allison are still inside the house, "So, you're ready to do this?" asks Scott.

She smiles. "Uhuh, uhuh." she takes off the coat she was wearing over her wedding dress ([x](http://infusionsoftva.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/wedding-dress.jpg)). She grabs the veil from the couch and puts it slowly over her hair.

"Wow! Aren’t you gonna be cold?" Scott smiles looking at her as she shrugs. "You look beautiful."

She smiles at the ground. "Thank you."

Allison's father enters the house. Scott kisses her cheek and leaves, nodding at Chris. Chris approached Allison, holding his arm to her. "Ready?" she nods and grabs his arm.

The crowd rises from their seats as Allison and Chris walk down the aisle. Allison really glows with happiness. When Allison and Chris arrive, he kisses her cheek and Allison walks to her bridesmaids.

"Friends, family, dear beloved. Thank you all for being here to witness this blessed event; the day  we witness the union of Allison Argent and Andrew Reed in holy marriage." the Father stops a moment. "Who has the rings?" Lydia and Scott give the rings to Allison and Andrew respectively ([x](http://www.ringology.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/diamond-wedding-rings-for-women-0.jpg)). 

Allison starts. "When I was growing up, I didn’t have a normal mom and dad, or a regular family like everybody else, and I always knew that something was missing. But now I’m standing here today, knowing that I have everything I’m ever gonna need... You are part of my family. You _are_ my family." she smiles and puts the ring on Andrew's finger.

Andrew smiles at her. "Allison, you’re so beautiful. You’re so kind, you’re so generous. Every day with you is an adventure, and I can’t believe how lucky I am, and I can’t wait to share my life with you forever." he puts the ring on Allison’s finger.

"Allison, do you take this man to be your husband?"

She smiles. "I do."

"Andrew, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"You bet I do." they all chuckle.

"By the powers vested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you... husband and wife."

Andrew and Allison lean and kiss, while everyone applauds, happily. When the couple separate, Andrew leans and whispers to Allison. "I love you. And I'll love you until the end of the times." Allison smiles.

Near them, were Erica and Lydia applauding. While applauding, Erica was talking to Lydia. "They are gonna be so happy together. Aww and then they’re gonna have babies. Can you imagine that?"

Lydia slowly takes a deep breath and while nodding she says, "Ah-huh."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding has occurred! Welcome Miss Allison Reed (nee Argent)! Lydia is indeed pregnant; I hope you don’t mind. But don’t worry, she has friends and family who will support her.
> 
> Oh, the tuxedos of the boys:  
> Stiles: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/91/59/79/915979db703e10a06ff467bcf6c2ad85.jpg  
> Derek: http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Tyler+Hoechlin+Premiere+Warner+Bros+Hall+Pass+EOpZ9lC5W5Ll.jpg  
> Scott: http://www.seventeen.com/cm/seventeen/images/ux/sev-tyler-posey-tux-JuSjXw-de.jpg
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

After the "I do" part and that Allison and Andrew were married, everyone was inside the house talking with each other, some dancing, as the photographer is taking the required pictures. First of Allison, Andrew, and both their parents.

"Great." says the photographer as he takes the picture, "Great! Just give me a sec to change film."

"Okay." says Allison as the man leaves. She turns to her parents and they hug. Andrew does the same and his mother kisses his cheek. They go towards the guests and mingle, leaving Allison and Andrew alone.

She turns to him, "Oh my god! We did it." she says smiling.

He takes her hands, "We just got married."

The photographer returns and gets behind the camera, "Well then why don’t we see the bride and the groom and the bridesmaids."

Erica who was with Lydia near the photographer nodded, "Okay." she and Lydia join Allison and Andrew on the 'altar'. After the photographer takes many pictures, he nods at them and leaves.

Allison and Andrew go towards the big living room, where everyone was. The party is in full swing, with the bandleader -they managed to arrive- grabbing the microphone.

"Thank you very much! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Reed!" everybody applauds as they approach the dancing floor.

"Care to join me in our first dance as husband and wife?" asks Andrew as he bows, offering his hand to Allison.

She smiles and takes it, "Yes."

The initial melody of 'The Way You Look Tonight' begins sounding as the bandleader grabs again the microphone, the band joining him. The new married couple begins dancing, everyone looking at them smiling fondly.

Stiles and Lydia were at one of the tables, talking and laughing about things -more importantly the baby-.

"Lyds, have you thought about a name?"

Lydia stares at him, "Stiles, I just found out."

"I know but... what I meant was, didn't you thought about a name when you were little? You know, many girl think about if they have kids, how many, if it's a boy or a girl, and the names."

"Did you do it?"

" _Ha-ha_ , very funny, I said 'girls'." Lydia stares at him again as if saying 'you know what I meant', "Well, kind of."

"Oh, and who is the father?" asked the strawberry girl.

"Well... I haven't decided yet-"

In that moment Derek approached the table, leaning just besides Stiles. "Uh, sorry to interrupt. Can I take this salt shaker?" he asked as he pointed the salt shaker besides Stiles glass. Stiles nodded, not a single word could escape his mouth as his heart beat fast. Derek took it and just a little but obvious grin was directed towards the brunet, then he leave back to his own table, besides Boyd, Isaac, and Erica.

As Stiles was still watching Derek leave, he heard Lydia humming the 'Wedding March', so he turned towards her and nudge her slightly just like when they were kids. They then laughed at it.

Lydia was shaking her head, still chuckling when her face changed. Her smile fell and she stand up quickly, covering her mouth. _"Oh, God."_

Stiles looked at her with a worry face, "What?"

"I think my breakfast is having an argument with the baby." the grip on her mouth gets tighter, "And the breakfast is winning." she ran towards the bathroom, gaining a few looks from the people near. Stiles stood up quickly and went to follow her inside the bathroom. As the door close behind him, a _'Hey! Get out!'_ and _'It's the lady's bathroom!'_ was heard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said the brunet as he was kicked out of the bathroom by an elder woman. "Geez..."

"What's going on?" said Erica as she approached him, having seen the strawberry girl run towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Erica. Lydia is in there and I think she's throwing up." he pouts, "But a skinny, old woman won't let me in!" he yelled to the bathroom door.

Erica nodded, "I'm on it." she said as she entered the bathroom. Inside were the skinny elder woman Stiles had mentioned and Kate who was just getting out of a stall. She waved at Erica, washed her hands and as she was leaving she hear Lydia puking. She frowned but still leaved the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom, Kate was trying to find her niece, walking until she found her. The couple had finished their first dance and were talking with some guests.  Kate approaches the brunet, "Allison, dear. There’s a woman in the bathroom and I think she's throwing up."

"Oh, Lord. I'll go and check. Thanks, Kate." she said as she took of her veil and give it to the blonde woman. She then walked towards the bathroom, trying to see if she could do something.

 

* * *

 

Inside the bathroom, Lydia got out of one of the stalls, with Erica waiting for her holding a napkin to her. Lydia smiled and grabbed it.

"Thanks. I don't know where that came from. I think I ate something in bad-" the strawberry girl notices Erica looking at her with an 'I don't believe it, girl' face. She sighs defeated, "Don't tell Allison."

_"Don't tell Allison what?"_ said the brunet girl as she entered the bathroom. Both Erica and Lydia stiffed. "What? Do I have cake on my face?" she said touching her upper lip, not finding anything. "Why did you said 'don't tell Allison'?"

"That she got dizzy." said Erica before Lydia could answer. "She didn't want to make you worry."

"Oh, so the woman Kate said was throwing up was you, honey?"

Lydia glanced quickly at Erica, who discretely nodded. "Yes." she answered not quite sure of herself.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that, Lydia. You know it." she grabs the strawberry's hand, "Now let's go back at the party, ok?"

Lydia nods as she allows Allison to take her out of the bathroom, Erica following them chuckling lightly. They go to one of the tables and sit, and start talking about a few things. Someone clearing his throat interrupts them as Erica turns to look behind her, looking right at her boyfriend offering his right arm to her.

"Shall we dance?" he asks as he bow.

Erica nods, closing her eyes and extending her hand to him. He takes it and they go to the dance floor. As they are going to the Eric turns her head to the girls and mutters a 'wow' as they chuckle.

On the other hand, Isaac approaches Scott, -without Derek noticing him- who is talking to Stiles near the band playing the current song. Stiles had seen that Lydia was fine when she was being dragged out of the bathroom by Allison, so he relaxed at it. He saw Scott near the band and began talking to him.

"Hello." says Isaac as he is besides Scott.

Scott smiles, "Hello." they look at each other.

"My hello's insignificant." says Stiles, raising his glass at Isaac. He then leaves acting offended as the sandy blonde and Scott laugh.

"I missed you."

"I talked with you over the phone like 3 hours ago." says Scott looking at his watch.

"Either way, I missed you."

Scott smiles, "I missed you too."

The song ends and everybody applauds. "Thank you, thank you very much." says the singer, "If everyone will please take your seats, dinner will be served in just a moment."

As some people begin sitting down and other are still standing and talking, Allison and Lydia were still at the table.

"I can't believe you are married, Ally."

Allison smiles and looks at her ring, "I know. I just feel so..." she looks for the right word, "Complete."

Lydia smiles at her, feeling a knot over her stomach. Wow, she haven't eaten anything over the wedding. Maybe it was because Allison was being so gentle at talking.

As Lydia is immerse in her thoughts, a waiter approaches them and he leans near Lydia. "Champagne?"

She smiles at him, "Oh yes! Thank you very much." she grabs a glass, takes a sip, and realizes what she just did. She then tries to spit the champagne back into the glass without Allison noticing. Allison notices anyway, looking confused. Lydia looks at her. "Oh that’s-that’s actually how the Irish drink it. You know…"

Allison stops for a moment to think about her friend’s behavior. As she does so, Erica sits with them and smiles at Lydia. Allison then gasps. "Lydia..." she says looking at her friend, "Are you..." Lydia opens her mouth and slowly nods. Allison cover her mouth as Erica acts shocked but then sighs, murmuring 'why bother'. Allison grabs both hands of the strawberry girl. "How do you feel, honey?"

"I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel." Lydia puts a hand over her own cheek. "This is all happening so fast. I have to make all these decisions that I don’t want to make." she takes another sip of champagne and spits it back out, "Somebody just take this away from me!!"

Allison took the glass and passes it to Erica. "Calm down, sweetie." both girls grab Lydia by the hand and go over a corner, where they can talk in private. "Are you serious?" Lydia nods. Allison covers her mouth again and her eyes widen, Erica giggles and claps her hands.

"Are you really gonna do this?" asks Erica.

"Yeah. I’m gonna have a baby." she says normal. Then she looks at them, "I’m gonna have a baby." she says as if now she realizes what it means. "I’m gonna have a baby!" she says excited, then they all hug. They go to separate but Lydia shakes her head, a lump on her throat. "Ah, it’s still not the time." they hug again.

Now when they separate they go and sit at a nearby empty table. "So, who else knows?"  asks Allison.

"Well, Stiles, his dad, you and Erica."

"Wait, what about the father?" asked Erica.

Allison blinked a few times, "That's right. I almost forgot about that." she looks at Lydia, "Is Jackson the father?"

"Of course he is. Who else could it be?" _Stop lying, Lydia. They are your friends; they aren’t going to judge you._

"Does he knows?" asks the blonde girl.

Lydia crosses her arms. "No. And he won't know."

"You're sure, Lydia? I mean, one thing is being mad at him, and one is having his baby without him knowing. He deserves to know."

"Whose side are you in?" asked Lydia to her best friend. Allison holds up her hands at her friend, "Let's not talk about it, okay? This is your day, honey. And I want you to enjoy it."

"You've never been on a wedding, right?" said Erica, "She's supposed to enjoy it after the wedding, you know, at the honeymoon." she wiggled her eyebrows at the two girls who just let out a big and hard laughter.

 

* * *

 

As everyone is already eating, Scott stands up and clinks his glass to get everyone’s attention, "I’d like to propose a toast." he holds up his glass as everyone follows, "To Allison and Andrew, the greatest couple in the world." Allison smiles at him, "And I wish you guys only the best. Because that’s what you deserve." Allison mutters a 'thank you' as Andrew nods at him. "Also, Allison's Aunt wanted to sing something special, so, give her an applause!" everybody applauds as Scott sits and Kate stands up, goes to the band and whispers something to them.

They all nod and begin playing the song as Kate grabs the microphone. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO30ULfOnjE))

 

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_ (Andrew looks at Allison beside him)

_Finally lovers know no shame_ (and extends his hand to her)

 

_Turning and returning_ (she accepts it and they go to the dance floor)

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_ (Chris and Victoria also go and start dancing)

_As you turn around and say_ (Andrew’s parents do the same)

 

_Take my breath away_ (some other couples go and start dancing, including Boyd and Erica)

_Take my breath away_

 

Stiles was sat over the table he was assigned, watching all the couples dancing happily. Allison looked so happy, he could tell that. Everyone was happy. The music gives the whole place an atmosphere; a sweet, peaceful and romantic atmosphere.

"Want to dance?" he heard behind him so he turned around. His eyes opened wide as he looked at Derek's hand in front of him. _Did he notice I was getting sentimental and offered to dance with me?_ What if Scott saw them? It would be awkward to be dancing a romantic song like this with your best friend's brother. _Right?_

Stiles didn't knew why that didn't bothered him. "Yes." said Stiles as he slowly took his hand and went to the dance floor with everyone. The brunet putted his arms around Derek's neck, who in return putted his hand at his hips.

 

_Take my breath away_

 

_Through the hourglass I saw you_ (Stiles looked into Derek's eyes)

_In time you slipped away_ (who in return looked into his, feeling hypnotized)

_When the mirror crashed I called you_ (Stiles felt so happy and at peace)

_And turned to hear you say_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

 

_Take my breath away_ (the couples had rested their head at their respective partners shoulder or chest)

_Take my breath away_

 

Scott and Isaac were dancing at the very edge of the dance floor so Derek wouldn't see them. They were dancing slow and smiling tenderly at each other.

Lydia was sited over the table, holding her purse while looking at all the couples dancing. She grimaced and discretely putted a hand over her belly. At the dance floor Allison leaned her head over Andrew's shoulder, who smiled in return.

Stiles noticed his surroundings; he could spot Scott and Isaac and he smiled. He was glad he wasn't the only one feeling perfectly fine. He smiled peacefully without Derek noticing.

 

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

 

The one who said weddings weren't magical and that nothing could happen in them was a big fat liar.

 

* * *

 

The wedding came to an end. Everyone said their goodbyes and goodwill to the newlyweds and leaved. Scott hugged Allison, and kissed her cheek. As he walked through the door, Isaac had said to him _'Don't I get one?'_  Scott nudged him saying Derek could hear him. Stiles also hugged her and nodded at Andrew; he then went to Lydia and hugged her tightly. He asked if she wanted to go to his house, with her answering it was okay and that her parents were waiting for her. He nodded and leaved towards his Jeep. Derek's gang -including himself- also said their goodwill to the newlyweds and leaved. Allison and Lydia hugged and then the strawberry girl leaved.

Now they were only Chris, Kate, Victoria, Andrew's parents -Lynn and Richard-, Andrew and Allison at the house. Andrew's parents said they needed to go back to the hotel and also said goodbye to their son, their new daughter-in-law and Allison's parents. After cleaning the house -well, trying. Victoria had said to them to go back to the hotel and that she, Chris and Kate would clean- they went to Andrew's hotel room. Allison was still at her parent's house and Andrew had a big hotel room where he was staying. They were saving some money to buy an apartment, and eventually, as every other married couple, a house.

When they arrived, Allison went to the shower as Andrew order dinner over the phone. When she got out, a towel wrapped around her hair and a bathrobe, she looked at Andrew who was leaned back at the bed.

She smiled at him, "Hey, stranger." he looked at her and smiled too.

"Hey." he patted the place besides him.

Allison went to sit over the bed with her husband. He moved aside so she could climb onto the bed and cuddle with him. She had her head over his chest, and he had his left hand caressing her back, his other hand intertwined with hers.

As they waited for the dinner to arrive, Andrew could feel something was off with Allison and he was willing to found out what was bothering her. "Is everything alright? I feel you off."

Allison looked up at him, "How do you know something’s off with me?"

"I'm your husband, I know everything." she smiled at him, "So, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you knew everything?" she said earning a chuckle from the brunet and a kiss to her hair. She then sighed, "It's Lydia." she starts, "Remember I told you that she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, for a moment I thought you had said you were pregnant and I almost pass out." she chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm worried about leaving her here alone. You know, the baby and the stalker..."

"But she won't be alone, honey. Stiles will be here, and her parents too."

She sighs, "Her parents are always traveling, and Stiles can't be attached to her like glue. Peter is the one close to her but even he can't be with her all the time."

"So, what to do want to do?  Take her with us to the honeymoon so she won't be alone?" Allison raised her head, looking at him with wide eyes. He watched the look on her face, "What did they putted on your drink at the wedding?" he asked in a funny tone, as she sat up straight.

"That's it. That's it! I'll bring Lydia-" she stopped for a moment, "But wait, there's a problem."

"You would think." says Andrew.

"I can't take her. Everybody will be suspicious if I were to bring her to my honeymoon." she sighs defeated and lays down the bed, resting her head over his chest again, "So how do we do it without anyone suspecting?"

 

* * *

 

At the airport at 5:30 in the morning, the newlyweds were at the waiting room waiting for their flight to begin boarding. The airport was pretty deserted at this hour, there were just like another 8 or 9 people there.

"Okay... Do you have everything you need?" asked Andrew patting the suitcase in his hand.

"Of course, I have passports, suitcases with clothes, towels, and most important you." Andrew looks at her and grabbed her hand, kissing it. Allison smiled at him, "Are you guys ready?" she said as she turned to the gang; Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Peter and Lydia were besides them with their suitcases. They invited everyone so it wouldn't be suspicious.

They answered in a unison 'yeah'. Allison nodded and turned to talk to her husband.

Isaac, who was besides Erica, leans at her ear, "Don't you think it's a little weird they invited too many people to their honeymoon?"

"Must be a fetish." the sandy blonde shrugs, murmuring a 'okay'.

Isaac notices Scott, who was talking to Stiles, something about planes falling or a movie where a plane falls. Scott looks up and sees the sandy blonde looking right at him. He smiles and waves slowly. Isaac smiles dorkly at him, also waving at him when he feels someone nudge his side. It was Erica.

"Hey! Derek is just right there, okay?" she said pointing at the man beside Boyd, "And he is like a freaking wolf, he will smell your intentions with Scott if you don't chill off."

"I know." he says as he crosses his arms. He looks at his side, as Erica checks her phone, not noticing him. He quickly gazes at Scott, who is now talking to Lydia.

"Lydia, can you help me?! I'm trying to explain to Stiles how a plane stays in the air." says Scott.

"Oh, certainly." she clears her throat, "That's a combination of Bernoulli's principle and Newton's third law of motion."

Scott turns to Stiles, "See?"

Stiles snorts, "Yeah, that's the same as 'it has something to do with wind'." Scott chuckles at him. Isaac at seeing that smiles.

A female voice is heard through the speakers, catching the attention of the gang ad everybody else in the airport. _'Your attention please: Passengers to the flight 9405 to Barbados, please board the plane AA-294 from the international departure pier. Thank you very much.'_

Andrew cleared his throat and turned to the gang, "Okay, everyone. Let's go to Barbados!" everyone cheered and clap excited, grabbing their suitcases and going to the departure pier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! Let’s go to Barbados! What a strange honeymoon, don’t you guys think? Haha, well, let’s see how they do. There is coming another Sterek part, so keep reading~
> 
> Remember leave reviews. See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Barbados! A place where anything can happen. Wait… Wasn’t that Las Vegas?  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

After the long trip on plane, the gang arrives at Barbados and goes straight to Paradise Hotel. They enter and walk to the lounge, near the reception.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" says Lydia as they enter, pulling her luggage behind her.

Stiles pats Andrew's shoulder, "You choose well, buddy."

He nods, "Okay, now we have to register, go to the rooms to leave the things and then go to the pool." says Andrew to Allison, who smiles at him.

"Oh, the pool!" says Stiles, "Lydia, we have to go there!" the strawberry girl nods.

"I would love to display my new bikini." says Erica as she takes off her shades.

Andrew looks at the rest of the gang who nod, "Oh, God!" he and Allison went to the receptionist.

Stiles turns to Lydia and Scott, "Well, while they're doing that..." he starts, "How are going to be the room? I mean, who shares with whom?"

"Well, obviously Andrew and Allison share." Scott and Stiles nod, "Boyd and Erica too. You and Scott." Lydia stops for a moment, "That leaves Derek, Peter, Isaac and me."

"Okay, Peter and Derek could share, they are family after all." says Stiles. "So, who is going to share with Isaac?" Scott is about to raise his hand but Stiles lowers it before anyone sees him.

Erica and Boyd approach them, "Isaac can stay with us. You know, we do share apartment." says the blonde.

"Okay. Then you can go with us, Lyds." says Stiles.

She nods. "Ok."

Andrew and Allison return to the group, "Okay. Now we leave our things in the room, guys." they give the key room to the gang, and go to find their rooms. Once everyone is inside their each room, they close the doors so they can change and go to the pool.

Andrew and Allison arrive to their room and close the door. The room was big and beautiful, with light blue walls, had a bathroom at the corner and a king size bed.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." said Andrew as he putted the baggage on the floor and look around the room.

Allison sat over the bed edge, "I'm sorry."

Andrew turned towards her, "What for?"

"I'm sorry we won't have our honeymoon like you planned." Andrew smiles at her, "I'm sorry you had to pay for everyone’s tickets and that you have to endure this. But I just couldn't-

"I know honey." says Andrew walking towards her, "I know you are doing this for Lydia and I understand." he grabs both her hands, "I think it's great. Don't worry. When we get back and things settle down I promise you there’s going to be a real honeymoon, maybe in Paris."

Allison smiles and tilts her head, "Paris?"

"Yes." they climb onto bed, looking at each other, standing on their knees, "We will take a moonlit walk over the Place de la Concorde." The place they first met. Allison remembers that day as if it were yesterday. That day she didn't imagined she would marry that guy but she knew she would he would be in her life.

_[Flashback]_

Allison was at Paris with her parents because of her father's job. Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Jackson had promised to keep in touch, whether be through Skype, letters or phone calls. Either way, she was feeling rather lonely and it has been only three days since she left Beacon Hills. So she and Kate had decided to tour around and get to know Paris. I mean, it's Paris. Who wouldn’t want to tour?

They were walking down the street, with Kate as guide trying to read the map. "Okay, this is supposed to be... the Place de la Concorde." she looked around, "Uh... Yeah." they passed besides the big fountain and continued. "And then there’s..." as Kate read the map, Allison took out her wallet and looked at the photo she had inside: ([x](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/96/a6/5c/96a65c2722279dcf8fcf65b62a6fdb24.jpg))

The blonde continued 'reading' the map while walking, almost tripping with a few persons in her way. Allison rolled her eyes smiling, putted away the wallet inside her bag, and followed her aunt, gripping her bag tight over her shoulder. She walked a few step further when she heard a voice behind her.

 _"Um, excuse me?"_ a masculine voice asked.

When she turned around, she saw a guy almost her age if not one year older, with brownish hair and sweet eyes looking at her, holding her wallet with the initial 'A' to her. "This fell from your backpack a moment ago." said the guy. Allison took it and both their hands touch, making them feel goose bumps. When she retracted her hand she looked at him smiling.

"Thanks. I didn't even notice. I was following my-" she turned her head to point at Kate but she wasn't anywhere, "aunt. _Damn it_." she muttered.

The guy chuckled at her dilemma. "Umm, want me to help you find you aunt?" she nodded, a little pout showing in her face. "I'm Andrew."

She extended her hand to him, "Allison." instead of a traditional handshake, he took her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Her hand fell to her side flat, "Allison. Beautiful name." he said. Allison stares at him, she could feel a flush decorating her face but she didn't mind.

 _"Allison!"_ was heard behind them, breaking the bubble they were in. It was Kate who was running towards them. "Allison! I didn't saw you behind me and got scared. If I lost you Chris is never going to let me forget it! You know how he is, always trying to make me the bad guy." she notices Andrew, "And who's this?"

"He's Andrew. I met him while you were pacing around the place, knocking people out while trying to read the map."

"Ha-ha, funny girl. Now come on, your parents must be waiting for dinner." she said grabbing the brunet girl's wrist and pulling.

Allison turned towards Andrew, "I'll see you later." he nodded and waved as she was being dragged away by Kate, who was saying something about where the hell was the hotel.

It wasn't coincidence that they met again a few days later. Allison was at the National Library of France, looking for something to read as she waited for her parents to return from a romantic walk. She was about to try on another hall when she heard someone talking to her.

 _"Hey."_ she turned around and saw Andrew right behind her, smiling.

"Hi." she said smiling. "Are you following me?"

He narrowed his eye, "Maybe you are following me." he answered. "Or maybe is faith."

"You believe in faith?"

His eyebrows join, his smile never leaving his face, "Don't you?"

Allison looked at the ground, "I think I do now." she said smiling.

That day they went to eat something -Andrew inviting-, walked down the street just talking about their family, their life. It became the usual, they would met at the fountain at the Place de la Concorde and walk, talk, eat -some days Andrew paid, some Allison- and enjoy their time together. One thing led to another and they became a couple. It became just matter of time when Andrew brought Allison to the Eiffel Tower and proposed, with her saying yes.

_[End Flashback]_

Allison smiled at the memory, caressing Andrew’s cheek.

"Finally alone." he said as Allison putted her arms around his neck and they kissed. They were making out, smiling between kisses when a knock interrupts them. They separate and Andrew frowns, "It’s Paris, who knows we’re here?!" Allison chuckles and gets off of the bed, walking towards the door. Andrew fixes his clothes as the brunet opens the door, revealing a certain strawberry girl.

"Lydia, hey. Is something wrong?" she peeks her head outside the room and looks at both sides of the corridor. _"Is something wrong with the baby?"_ she says whispering.

"No, no." Allison let's Lydia enter the room, closing behind her. "I just..." she sighs and sits at the edge of the bed, "I can't be near-" she cuts herself. She was about to say 'near Peter'. She couldn't say it. Because if she did, then Allison would ask her 'why?' and she would answer 'because it makes me feel bad that he doesn't know about the baby' and Allison would say 'why is that?' and Lydia would had to tell her he's the father and her life will go to hell. _Great, Lydia. You've just ruined your life!_ "I... can't be near the bar. It makes me dizzy." _Nice._

"It's okay. You can stay here if you want to."

Lydia smiles at her and then lays down the bed. She lets out a deep breath and looks above, "Oh, hey Andrew."

"Hey." he says waving at her. Boy, this was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

As that happened over the newlyweds room, Derek went towards the bar to have a drink and relax. When he arrived there, sitting already drinking something was Peter. He ordered something and waited, looking around the hotel. It was pretty nice, he must say. But it was still weird that Scott’s friend invited them to her honeymoon. I mean, who does that?

_"How do you know when someone is avoiding you?"_

That catches Derek's attention, making him look at Peter, who was looking at the front, not at him. Derek looks behind him and then again at Peter, "Me? You're talking to me?" he points at himself.

Peter rolls his eyes, and then looks at him, "Who are you, Robert De Niro? Yes, you."

Derek shrugs, "I-I don't know. You just notice. For instance, if they are mad at you, if you told them something that might hurt them, or they just simply don't like you, as you may know." he finished with a grin at his uncle, who raised his glass at him. The beer he ordered was given to him and he started drinking, sitting beside his uncle.

"Why?"

Peter shrugged, "No big reason." they kept quietly for a few seconds, like 10 or so. Peter coughed to break the silence, "And... you, my dear nephew? Anything new in your life? A new job? New friends? New... love _interest?_ "

Derek stares at him, "No."

"Yeah, and I'm princess Diana. You think I'm blind?" he chuckles and takes another sip, "It's obvious that you have the hots for the Stilinski boy." They way Derek stiffs don’t pass unnoticed by Peter, who grins in return. "I think I pushed a nerve there, didn't I?"

"Bite me." Derek finishes his beer and orders another. "And since when do you care about my life? And what was that question just a moment ago?" Peter looks around, seemly uncomfortable with answering that. Derek frowned, "Were you asking me to give you some advice for your love-ilfe?"

Peter stares at him, not moving at all. He then puts away the glass, "Who would’ve say? I think it's too much beer for today." he takes out his wallet and pays for his and Derek's drink, without the other man noticing. He then leaves to his bedroom, leaving Derek alone at the bar.

 

* * *

 

The next day in the morning, at Allison and Andrew's room, the couple was cuddling in bed. They had just waked up a few minutes ago and decided to stay there for a while.

"Ain't this nice? It's so quiet, I could just lie here all day." says Andrew.

Allison smiles, "I know." she snuggles to him.

In that moment Lydia and Stiles run in, "Open your drapes! Open your drapes!" Lydia runs towards the windows hurriedly.

"I'm so glad we've got adjoining rooms!" says Andrew gaining a chuckle from Allison. Lydia opens the drapes, revealing it’s sunny outside and no longer raining.

Allison raises her head, "The sun is out!" she then climb off of the bed.

"Hey! Remember when I had corneas?" says Andrew as he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok listen, you go down to the pool and reserve the chairs, and I'll get the magazines and the lotion." says Lydia to Stiles, who nods. "Ally, you and Andrew change and we'll meet you at the pool, okay?" she didn't waited for Allison to nod, "Okay!" she and Stiles exited the room.

"Wanna go to the pool?" asked Allison to her husband.

"With you? Anything." she smiles and gives him a kiss.

Andrew grabs a towel and then goes to the bathroom, closing the door as Allison began changing her pajamas. There was a knock at door, "Come on in." she said as she stretched sitting over the edge of the bed.

Scott enters through the door and sees Allison. "Hey there, Mrs. Argent. Or may I say Mrs. Reed." he says grinning as he closes the door.

Allison chuckles. "Well, you certainly can." she says putting her hands over her hips. "What's up?" she asks standing up.

"Are you going to use your bedroom? I mean, are you going to be here all day?"

"I don't think so. Andrew and I were going to the pool with Lydia and Stiles. You wanna come?"

Scott smiles, "No, thank you. I was actually going to meet Isaac and spend some time with him."

Allison blinks a few times and then chuckles, "Scott McCall, you aren't asking me to abandon my room on my honeymoon for you to get laid, aren't you?"

He covered her mouth, " _I'm not gonna get laid!"_ he said looking at the bathroom door, hearing the shower.

"Not with that attitude." Scott nudges her playfully. "So... you and Isaac?"

"Yeah."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know I like him and he likes me."

Allison tilts her head, " _But_...?"

"There's still one problem."

Allison opens her mouth, understanding what he meant. _"Derek."_ they both said at the same time. Scott nods, sighing.

 

* * *

 

After Scott left to his bedroom to take a shower, Andrew had come out of his. At Andrew's and Allison's room, the couple was changing into their swim suits. Andrew with black trunks and blue with black flip flops, and Allison with a cerulean bikini which was being covered by a long shirt.

There's a knock on the door and Allison goes to open. Lydia and Stiles enter the room; he was wearing white swim trunks and a red hoodie, and Lydia was wearing a big shirt that covered her black swimsuit underneath.

"Don't get me wrong, but why are you both here?"

Lydia sits on the bed, "It's raining outside."

"What?" Allison goes towards the window and sees the rain pouring down.

"We can't go to the pool. We'll have to stay here until the rain stops. Or until we can find something else to do." says Stiles crossing his arms.

"There's a free buffet downstairs open until 6 p.m." says Andrew.

"Go, go, go!" yells Stiles, opening the door for Lydia as she stands up from bed; they run outside laughing and into the hallway, disappearing at the corner.

Andrew closes the door, turning to Allison. She smiles at him, "Wow, how did you knew that would work?"

Andrew shrugs, "It always works." Allison shakes her head as she chuckles.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Lydia were already at the buffet, they had served food on their plates and were sited at a table, eating and chatting. _Damn, Lydia can eat!_ thought Stiles as he watched his friend with three plates in front of her. Of course, it was for the baby. When they finished, they went to the longue to walk around.

"I'm so bored!" said Stiles, "Stupid rain, we can't do anything."

Lydia shrugs, "Well, I've brought some books. We could read." she puts her hands at her hips.

"Hey, it hasn't come to _that_ yet." she rolls her eyes.

"What if we go to the bar? I heard there's sometimes karaoke."

"Oh, yeah, let's go." he grabs Lydia's hand and they walk to the bar. They sit and order two virgins pina coladas. Lydia looks around to see if Peter isn't there, "You don't get dizzy being here?" asked the brunet.

She takes a sip from her pina colada, "No, no. Well, sometimes. But I'm fine." she looks behind Stiles and smiles, "Here comes your future husband." said Lydia as she stood up.

Stiles frowns and turns around to look who the strawberry girl meant. He saw Derek approaching where they were. Oh God, his heart pounded nervously. "Ly-

The seat were Lydia was only a few second ago was empty, he only could notice the back of her hair moving as she disappeared. _Lydia, damn it!_

 _"Hey."_ he heard behind him and turned to see Derek.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?"

Derek sat beside him, in the seat where Lydia was. "Yeah, I did. And you?"

"Like a baby." Stiles smiles, Derek nods at him. They stare at the front, looking at the people chatting and drinking. The silence could be cut by a butter knife.

Derek is the first to cut it, clearing his throat, "Hey, listen. About what I said of the... about the 'date'..."

Stiles looks at him, "Yeah?" _Jesus, is he going to ask me out here? Now? I'm not even decent._

"I don't think is a good idea."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What?_

"I don't want to rush you into anything. I know you are Scott's best friend and I respect that. I mean, if you are uncomfortable with that I understand."

Stiles stares at him for a few seconds before chuckling, blinking a few times, "Y-You think I'm not interested?"

"Well, yeah. I think it was obvious. Why?"

Stiles shakes his head, "Forget it." he stands up mad and pays for his drink, running out of the bar.

 _"Wait, Stiles!"_ Derek also stands up and pays rapidly for his drink. He then runs following the brunet, who was almost at his bedroom.

Stiles opens his door and when he’s about to close it, Derek puts his feet in the middle. Stiles tries to push it close but can’t, cuz Derek is far way more strong than he is, so he desists and lets him in. He closes the door behind him, and looks at the brunet who was looking mad at the floor, arms crossed. "You ran away from the bar for the reason I think you did?"

Stiles looks at him, not saying anything for a few seconds. He straightens himself, still with his arms crossed, "What's the reason you think it is?"

Derek walks towards him, not to close but enough for them to look at each other’s eyes, a grin over his handsome face, "Cuz you like me as much as I do."

Stiles's heart jumps, he's sure it does. He uncrosses his arms, still looking at Derek. It was all or nothing. He slowly nods at the dark haired man, who grins at him. Stiles clears his throat, "Okay. So... I like you and you like me. What should we do?"

"I don't think you need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out, Stiles."

Stiles smiled at him and approached the tall man, putting his arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. Derek putted both his hands over his waist, pushing them together. They looked at each other’s eyes for what it felt like hours; they slowly leaned over and their lips met. Stiles could feel the fireworks Lydia would always say when she kissed Jackson. _Uh, kissing Jackson. What a perfect scene to be picturing when you're kissing the hottest guy on Earth. Focus, Stiles!_

Still kissing each other, Stiles felt as the older guy grabbed him tight by the waist, and went to the bed. _Ooh, okay. I like that._ Derek laid down Stiles onto bed, the brunet leaned on his elbows to look at Derek. Derek climbed onto bed, just above Stiles and they continued to make out.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the other side of the hotel; Isaac and Scott were at the buffet, sitting near a window and talking as the rain continued to pour. They were talking about Scott’s visit to Allison.

"What did she said?"

Scott wipes his mouth with a napkin, "Uh, she though we would have sex."

Isaac erupted in laughter, gaining a few looks from the guests. " _What?_ Really?"

"Yeah, she even lectured me like my mom would." Scott then stop smiling, "Hey, where are Boyd and Erica? I haven't seen them."

Isaac raises his head and looks around, "Oh, yeah. I think they are still over the bedroom." he moves awkwardly on his chair, "Ugh, I got goose bumps thinking about them at it."

"Well, then let me make you feel better." said Scott.

The sandy blonde smiled at him as they reach over the table and lean to kiss. When they separated and sit at their chairs again, Isaac looks at Scott like a puppy would do to his owner, "I like you."

Scott chuckles, "I know. I like you too."

"No, I... really, _really_ like you, Scott." says Isaac, looking a little flustered but serious.

Scott's smiles falls as he looks at Isaac's serious face. _Holy Jesus on a pogo stick -like Stiles would say-, did he just said...? Keep calm, Scotty. Keep calm._

_"Scott?"_

The dark haired boy looks as Isaac, eyes widen, "Uuh, I just remember... that I need to-" he stands up from the table and takes a few steps back, "I'm... going to..." as he walks, still facing the sandy blonde who stood up too, he points at his back, "I need to go and find... Stiles. Yeah, Stiles. _'Cuz_ he..." he continues taking few steps back as he passes besides people, "needed help with... something something..." he then nods and runs, leaving the sandy blonde guy standing there confused and a little hurt.

 

* * *

 

Back at Scott’s and Stiles's room, Derek and the brunet were still over the bed kissing. Inconveniently there's a knock on the door. _"Stiles, you there?"_ was Scott’s voice.

Derek and Stiles both get up from the bed, eyes widen as they look at each other. "Shit, it’s Scott. What are we gonna do?" says Derek as he adjusts his shirt.

Stiles bites his lips, "Oh, ju-ju-just stay calm. Just be calm. For all he knows we’re just hanging out together. Right?"

"Right. Just be nonchalant." Stiles nods and like stands at attention with his chest forward and his hands on his sides, looking up at the ceiling with his lips pouted. Derek frowns, _"That’s not nonchalant!"_

Stiles acts normal, "No idea what it means!" Derek rolls his eyes.

Stiles looks at him and then at the door, "Okay, just hide!"

A knock again. _"Stiles?"_

 _"Coming!"_ he turns to Derek, "Try under the bed, try under the bed!" when Stiles starts to look under the bed if Derek would fit under there, Boyd opens the door in-between the rooms, grabs Derek by the back of his shirt and drags him to his room, and closes the door again. "There’s no room under the bed." Stiles looks up and can’t find Derek around.

 _"Is everything okay?"_ sounds Scott’s voice.

"Yeah..." he says still looking to see where Derek went, and opens the door. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

"Hi..." Scott enters the room. "You know where Derek is?"

Stiles stops for a moment, "...I really don’t..." he says looking around again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure..." Stiles looks outside into the corridor.

In Boyd and Erica's room; Erica has her ear pressed against the wall to Scott’s and Stiles’s room. Boyd, who is besides Derek, has his arms crossed in front of his chest and is leaned against the wall.

Derek looks at them, "I don’t believe this... Have you guys been-

Erica turns at him. " _Shhh_... They might hear you!" she says with lower voice.

"I'm not gonna listen to anything." Derek sits on the corner of the bed. Boyd and Erica shrug and press their ears against the wall.

 

* * *

 

"And then he told me that he really likes me. Like _really_ likes me." Scott was talking to Stiles, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Stiles was clearly not listening and still trying to find out where Derek went. " _Uh-huh_... right... yeah..."

"And you know I liked Isaac since the day I met him."

Still searching, Stiles nods. "Oh, I know... I know it’s been really hard for you."

"So, after he told me that I... kinda freaked out and ran, leaving him alone." he sighs, "That doesn't mean I don't like him. I just... I have never been in love." he bites his lips, "I mean, how angry do you think Derek is gonna be if he finds out?"

Now looking up at the ceiling, Stiles frowns. "That is hard to say, Scott. That is hard to say."

Scott stands up, "You know, I gotta go find him. He’s gotta be here someplace."

Stiles looks at him. "You would think!" Scott nods and leaves the room, closing the door. Stiles looks around, biting his lip. _"Derek!"_

 _"Is he gone?"_ Derek’s voice was heard.

Stiles still can’t find him and frowns. "How are you doing this?" he yells exasperated.

The other door opens and Derek comes out, "Hey. What did Scott wanted?"

Stiles is opening his mouth, "Uh..." when he stop to think about it for a moment, really trying to remember. "I really didn't hear him well."

"I did." said Erica as she entered the room with a smirking face. Boyd grabs her by the waist and carried her back to the other room, closing the door with his foot.

"Wha-" he looks at Derek, "What was that?"

"Uh... Nothing that really matters."

Stiles pouts but trusts him, demonstrating it by giving him a smile. Derek returns the gesture, looking between the space between them and extending his hand to the brunet. Stiles looks at it and takes it, being pulled into strong arms as he let out a chuckle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter! I’m sorry, I was going to upload it yesterday but I didn’t had time! So sorry!  
> P.S: The gifs I used aren't mine, so don't give me any credit for them.
> 
> Tell me if you like the chapter in a review, don't forget!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I updated until today, but I was very busy. Anyway, I managed to do it today, so the next update will be... on next friday. Yeah, next friday. So stay tuned to get more~  
> Enjoy!!

The next day went quite peacefully; the gang had breakfast at the newlyweds room, watching a movie together, Stiles and Lydia could finally get into the pool with Scott, Allison and Andrew, Boyd and Erica didn't leave the room, just occasionally for dinner, Peter keep looking over at Lydia, her small bump passing unnoticed and the same with Derek and Stiles's glances.

At night over Stiles, Scott and Lydia's room, the two best friends were still awake, eating Cheetos and talking.

"I can't believe she's really married." said Scott as he passed the Cheetos bag to Stiles.

The brunet grabbed a few, "Yeah." and eat them.

"Have you ever imagined yourself getting married?"

"Well... I can't say I haven't, Scotty." he grabbed his Dr Pepper, "And you?"

"I don't know."

"Was it to Isaac?" his face was hit by a pillow. He chuckled, "Okay. That's a 'yes'." the same pillow met his face again. He stared at Scott, whose face was still. They stare at each other and then they erupted in laughter, with Stiles holding his stomach and Scott wiping away a tear. They shut when they heard Lydia moving around her bed. Scott and Stiles lowered their voice. "We better go to sleep. Don't want to wake Lydia, cuz she'll kill us." says Stiles. Scott chuckles as he straightens himself.

Scott goes under the covers as Stiles goes towards the futon, which was currently his place to sleep cuz he had given his bed to Lydia. The brunet flipped the pillow that had hit his face twice and lay over the futon, looking at Scott. Scott stretched his hand to the night lamp. "Goodnight."

Stiles smiles, "Night, buddy." and with that, Scott turns off the light.

They stay there, trying to gain some sleep. Scott is at his sides, looking at the wall. Stiles's face is at the backrest of the futon, his eyes closed.

_"Stiles?"_

Still with his eyes closed, the brunet answers murmurs, "Yeah?"

There’s a pregnant silence before Scott begins talking again, "Have you ever been... in love?"

Stiles stares at the ceiling, "Don't know. Why?"

Another big silence. "Just asking."

Stiles plays with his fingers, still looking at the ceiling, "Have you?"

"Don't know." and with that, they boys finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day the gang woke up, had breakfast, checked out of the hotel and went to the airport. Just half an hour later, the gang was aboard the plane, waiting for the long trip to end. Scott, Stiles and Lydia still had school on Monday, and their parents had told them to be back on Beacon Hills before night.

They were sited like this: Andrew and Allison, -and another person-. Derek, Scott and Stiles. Boyd, Isaac and Erica. Lydia and Peter.

Peter was reading a magazine when he noticed Lydia yawn, "What's wrong? Couldn't get your beauty sleep complete?" he said with a grin.

Lydia stuck out her tongue at him. She then crossed her arms, "I couldn't sleep well."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because Hedda and Lolly ***** here, were talking all night and I couldn't sleep." she said pointing at Scott and Stiles.

Scott and Stiles manage to hear her and stiff at that comment. _Shit, Lydia was awake the whole time. Oh God. They had awakened Lydia._

Peter looks over at the pair and frowns, "What does she mean?"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." said Scott as he stood up and leave.

Between Derek and Stiles there was an empty seat, the only thing separating them. Stiles discreetly looks at Derek, only to find him already watching him. Stiles smiled and waved at him. Derek grinned and was about to touch his hand when they heard Lydia cough. They looked at her as she pointed the bathroom. Stiles nodded as if saying _I know_.

As that happened, Scott was coming out of the bathroom when he collided with Isaac's chest.

"Hey."

Scott smiled, "Hi." he noticed he still had his hands over the sandy blonde's chest and blushed, "Eh, sorry."

"Don't worry, I don't mind." he looked at Scott's eyes, "Hey, about what happened at the hotel..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to-

"Sorry! Woman with a mission to accomplish!" yelled Lydia as she pushed past them and entered the stall, closing the door with lock.

They faintly heard some puking coming from inside, which make them frown.

"Anyway..." Scott turned to look at Isaac, "You were saying?"

"I... eh, I-" he shakes his head, "Forget it. I'll tell you later."

Scott could only nod as the object of his affection leaved to sit back at his seat. Scott sighed and went to sit too, between  Derek and Stiles. This was going to be a long trip.

 

* * *

 

At the airport on Beacon Hills, the gang arrived and were grabbing their bags from the baggage carousel.

Erica took a deep breath, smiling, "It's nice to be back."

"Yeah." said Boyd as he hugged her from behind.

Stiles helped Lydia with her luggage, "I missed Prada. I want to see him now." says the strawberry girl. "Also I missed my parents but..." she sticks out her tongue making a face, gaining a chuckle from Stiles.

"Well, I want to see my dad." said Stiles, "And my own bed... And my pillow."

Lydia caressed his arm, "Oww, you didn't brought your pillow, Stiles?" the brunet nodded, "But you can't sleep without it."

"Don't worry, I don't think I could sleep anyways." his eyes look over at Derek, who was grabbing his own baggage and passing Scott's to him. He smiles.

Lydia looks to where his eyes are hovering, "Oh." she then smiles wickedly, _"Oh."_

Stiles noticed her tone and his eyes widen, "No! Not like _that_!"

Lydia winked, "Message received." she then laughed as she walked towards the airport entrance with the rest of the gang. Stiles stood there in defeat, lowering his head. Lydia something was a little of a vixen. She knew which button to push.

_"Shall we leave?"_

He turned to his side to look at Derek, who had his luggage and had his arm towards Stiles, asking for the brunet’s bags. Stiles smiled and let him carry his luggage. Once outside, the gang was standing there, figuring out how to go back to each their homes.

"Okay, should we all go in one cab? Or maybe three?" asked Isaac, noticing how many they were, including their luggage.

"First let's see if they stop." said Erica.

As they gang was trying to get a cab, Scott was playing with his fingers nervously. He looks around the airport, noticing too many people in there, too many cars. Scott looks at Derek and Stiles, barely noticing that Stiles wasn't carrying a bag and finding that Derek was, not only carrying one but two bags, besides Stiles. Scott smiles at them and turns to look at the gang as they tried to get a cab. Realizing something, Scott frowns and turns to look again at the guys, finding Stiles now carrying his bag and Derek with just one bag. "Huh?" he tilts his head, confusion showing in his face, "Weren't you-

"Hey, look! They got a cab!" said Stiles as he practically launched himself to the boy, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the rest of the group.

 

* * *

 

After arriving at her house, Lydia went to take a shower as Peter leaved. Her mother was currently making dinner as the strawberry girl come out of the bathroom, changing clothes. After a few minutes later, Lydia was laying over her stomach on her bed, reading "The Little Mermaid" peacefully until she heard her mother.

_"Lydia, dinner is ready!"_ she said from the stairs.

"Coming!" she closed the book, leaving it over the bed and opened her bedroom door. Lydia begins going downstairs, thinking if she should finish reading tonight or tomorrow. Well, she has read that book a million times but still...

When she was in the last step, her mother Natalie appeared, a big smile decorating her face.

"Come on, sweetie. We have two guests of honor!"

Lydia slowly followed her mother to the dinner room. When she was entering she could hear her heart pounding. _No. For Heaven's glory, no._

"Hey, Lydia."

There, in the dinner room were her mother was sitting beside her father were Jackson and Peter. Jackson, her ex boyfriend. And Peter, the father of her child. Oh destiny, you are a heartless bitch.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was at his house, making the homework he forgot he had and was doing like crazy. He was at the desk on his bedroom, books and notes everywhere. He was also at phone with Scott, who was eating at his house.

"Okay, Scott. What did you get on the fifth problem?"

_"You know you should've do the homework before leaving, right?"_ answered Scott through the other line.

"Well, we all aren't as studious as you, Scotty." he said in a sarcastic tone, scratching the back of his head, "What did you had on the fifth problem?" he looks at the clock. _7:30 p.m._ "Oh, no time to count! I'll just estimate... uh, nine." he began writing.

_"Stiles, you know that's not the corr-_

Stiles covered his ears, "Shut up, shut up! If I don't hear you it's not the wrong answer." Stiles could practically feel Scott rolling his eyes form the other line.

 

* * *

 

"Mom. Why is Jackson here?" asked Lydia, while walking away with her mother so the three men at the dinner room wouldn't hear.

"Well, there's nothing wrong about inviting my daughter’s boyfriend to dinner, isn't there?" asked Natalie to her daughter.

It all made sense to Lydia now. She hadn't told her mother that she broke up with Jackson. That's why she invited him to dinner.

"No. There isn't."

Her mother smiled and went to the dining room. Lydia took a few breaths and followed her. "Shall we start?"

After a while, Lydia was still waiting for this to be just a nightmare. That she was still sleeping on the plane, and that she wasn't here. Her father was talking to Peter about... something. She didn't knew exactly what they were talking about. And Jackson was talking to her mother. Great. Just great. She couldn't even look at his face.

"And Peter, I must thank you for taking care of my princess while we weren't here." said Lydia’s father.

"It was my job, sir. Of course."

Yeah, just his job. That's all she was to him: a job.

They stayed there eating in silence for a few moments. Maybe Lydia could endure this whole evening. Yeah, she could.

Natalie smiled, approaching the fork to her mouth, "When were you gonna tell us the good news?" she asked Jackson.

"What good news?" asks Jackson taking a sip from his drink.

"Well of course, that Lydia is pregnant."

The silence feel around them like at the thick snow on a cold snowing day. You could hear three different sounds: Jackson's mind racing 100 per minute, Peter's knot on his throat, and Lydia's glass falling from her grip onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

_"..tiles... Stiles... Stiles!"_

The brunet heard a voice and opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep over his desk and over his notes. Damn it. He straightened himself up, a paper glued to his face, he grabbed the phone, "Yeah?" he ripped away the paper form his cheek, wiping any trails of saliva. "Yeah? What's up, Scott?"

_"I asked if you finished your homework."_

Stiles looks over at his notes, "Um, you could say that."

There was a silence from the other side of the line until Scott sighed, _"I'll pass you my notes tomorrow before class."_

"Oh, thank you so much! I will always love you, buddy!"

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm the man."_

"You are the man."

_"Well, since you are done with your homework and are finally awake, care to do me a little favor?"_ Stiles nodded, even though Scott couldn't see him. Scott knew him to well for knowing that his friend had just nodded, so he continued, _"I'm going to talk to Isaac. I need to talk to him, but I don't want Derek to listen by accident."_

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "This seems suspicious."

_"I need you to distract him over the phone as I talk to Isaac."_ Stiles phone fell from his grip and he practically launched to the floor for it. Once he putted it back over his ear he could hear, _"Derek! Phone!"_

"Wha- Scott! What do I do?!"

_"Distract him!"_

"How the hell do you suppose I'm going to- Hey! Derek." he said as he heard the man on the other line.

_"Hey."_

"How are you?" Stiles looked around his room, biting his fist. _Keep calm, keep calm._

_"Fine, fine. And you? Tired?"_

"What for?"

_"The flight."_

Stiles hits his forehead with his free hand, "Oh, right! The flight, yeah. Umm... a little."

_"What were you doing?"_

"Uumm..." he looks at his desk, "finishing homework."

_"Really? Weren't you sleeping?"_

Stiles eyes and mouth open. _How did he knew?_ "How do you know?" he looks around the room as if Derek were with him.

_"Well, a few minutes ago Scott went to the bathroom and he asked me if I could watch over the phone and I heard you snoring."_ Derek smirk could practically be heard.

"I do not snore!"

_"Oh, really? And how do you explain those noises coming from the phone?"_ cocky bastard.

Stiles’s face burn, "I don't know. Maybe you have termites?"

_"Over the phone?"_

"I'm not an entomologist, Derek!" he heard the man chuckle.

_"I like talking with you, Stiles."_

Stiles though if an entomologist would laugh at him for saying he felt butterflies over his stomach. He smiled at Derek's warm words. "Thanks. I like talking to you too."

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry. I-It slipped from my fingers." said Lydia while trying to pick up the pieces with her napkin.

"No, Lydia. Leave it." said Natalie. "Peter, could you please?" Peter nodded and went to get something to pick up the pieces. Lydia's mother turned to the strawberry blonde girl. "Well? When were you gonna hide this amazing news?" she asks smiling.

"I... I, umm...-

"We were waiting for the right moment." said Jackson. "I'm sorry, I told Lydia to wait. We were gonna surprise you."

Lydia's mom nodded, satisfied with the answer. Lydia was still stiff. "I- I'm going to the bathroom." she stands up and leaves. She goes to the bathroom. Inside, she grips the sink tight, head down and breathing hard. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. She was still sleeping. Yeah, that was. It's a dream. It's just a dream. She putted herself together and went out of the bathroom, just to find Jackson waiting for her. She frowned.

He raises his hand to stop her. "I know what you are going to say." Lydia bits her lip. "It's okay. I won't tell your parents." he begins walking back to the dinner room.

"You won't tell my parents, what?"

He turns to look at her for a moment. "That I'm not the father of your child."

Before Lydia could say anything else, her mother appeared. "Hey! What are you two love birds talking about? More surprises?" she asked smiling.

_"You could say that."_ murmured Lydia.

"What was that, sweetie?"

Lydia looked at her mother and waved her hand as if saying 'nothing'.

Jackson coughed, "Umm, I was telling Lydia that I need to leave. Sorry. My mother's been sick and I have to take care of her."

Natalie nodded, "I understand. Don't worry, but I want us to have dinner again in another moment." Jackson nodded. "Lydia, why don't you accompany him to the door?"

Lydia nodded and after Jackson said goodbye to her parents, she accompanied him to the entrance. She opened the door and they both exited, going towards his car.

"So..."

"Please, don't." she raised her hand, "I know that you are going to say that this was nice and awkward at the same time, that it took you by surprise when they called and invited you over... And that you aren't such a bad guy..."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." he clears his throat. "I know I was a jerk for doing what I did. I know you deserve better, cuz you do. There's not a single day I don't feel like shit for what I did. That's why, I'm asking you... Lydia, can you forgive me?"

Lydia stares at him. Is this really the guy she spent hours crying for? The one she loved and thought she would spend the rest of her life with? _Can I really be friends with him again? Can I trust him again?_

"No." as simple as that she leaves Jackson standing there, as she goes towards her house and enters.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was bend over, grabbing his stomach and trying not to fall from his bed. He was laughing. Over the other line, the dark haired man was also laughing.

Stiles wiped away some tears, gaining the strength to breath. "Really? Are you serious?" he chuckled, "A dead mouse?"

Derek also chuckled, _"Yeah, right into his face."_

"Oh, poor Scotty." he smiled as he leaned back to his headboard, hugging his legs in the process. "How long have we been talking?"

_"I don't know. I think Scott fell asleep on the couch."_ Stiles chuckled, _"Oh right. You two have school tomorrow and I keep babbling about the miserable’s moments in Scott's life. I think I should hang up now."_

"Yeah, I think so."

"Stiles!" he heard his father call after him, so he covered the phone with his hand so Derek wouldn't listen. The Sheriff appeared at the doorframe, "Put the phone down, son. Tomorrow you have classes and so does Scott, so better tell him to hang up too." with that he closed the door.

_His dad thought he was talking with Scott! Shit. Did they really talk for that long?_

He could feel the heat going over his cheeks as he putted the phone back at his ears, "Emm, Derek. I must hang up."

_"Yeah, 'heard the sheriff."_ Stiles covered his face, _"Well, it was nice talking with you."_

"Yeah, it was."

_"See you tomorrow, Stiles."_

The brunet smiled, "Goodnight, Derek." he heard the line cut off, telling him that Derek had hang up. He putted the phone away, and prepared for bed. This year was getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it!  
> What part did you like the most? And yeah, I know what you are going to say. “Why are you so harsh on Jackson?” Don't worry, that won't last, I promise.
> 
> *Hedda Hopper and Louella "Lolly" Parsons were rival gossip columnists at the 30's. That quote I got it from “I Love Lucy”, I just love Lucy~
> 
> Don’t forget to leave reviews and tell me what do you think. Kisses~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't update on Friday, I had too much homework. It's because the last week and this one are the two finals weeks and then come vacations. So I'll be pretty busy this week but don't worry, I'll update, I promise! In the meantime, enjoy!

After returning from school, Stiles and Lydia went for some food. Scott said he needed to help his mom with some things back in the house as Derek had to leave. Stiles got a little sad at the thought of Derek leaving, but they would be in touch. After they finished lunch, they returned to the Stilinski house and went to the living room.

"Well, thank you for lunch." says Stiles as he sits down on the table.

Lydia frowns, "What? Wait a minute, I didn’t pay, I thought you paid." she says pointing at him.

"So apparently we just don’t pay for food anymore." Lydia laughs, shaking her head. As she sits she unconsciously puts a hand over her belly. Stiles notices this and curiosity strikes, "Um, Lyds. Exactly how long are you?" he says pointing at her belly.

"Uuh, let me see." she looks up, making counts in her head, "Two months. When December ends I'll be three months."

"You are almost three months pregnant and you haven't gone to the obstetrician?" she slowly shakes her head, "Lydia! You need to go!"

She walks around the room, "I, uh..." she bites her lips, "I'm nervous! Okay?"

"You don't need to be. It's going to be fine." Stiles grabs her hand, "I'll go with you, okay?" Lydia smiles and nods. A vibration disturbs Stiles as he lets go of her hand. Lydia takes out her phone from her bag, "Oh, it's your phone! I thought you were purring like a cat." Lydia shoves him as she stands up and answers her phone.

"Hi, mom."

"How is she?" asks Stiles.

Lydia waves her hand at him, "Aha. Yes, don't worry, I'll go. Love you." she hangs as the brunet says 'love you too'. Lydia turns to him, "Uh, gotta go. My mom wants me to go to the house."

"Okay. I'll be in here... you know. This is my house."

Lydia rolls her eyes and gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Now, alone at his house, what could Stiles do to kill time?

 

* * *

 

Scott was walking back home with some things his mom had asked to buy. He was about to open the door when the door itself opened, revealing a blonde girl with red lips.

"Hey, Scott!" said Erica smiling, "Your mom let us in. We are leaving today, work issues." Scott nodded, "Isaac came to pick us today cuz he was free. And because I asked him." she rolls her eyes, "Anyways, he wanted to talk to you before we leave. You should go." she said pointing the back part of the house.

Scott smiled, "Okay."

Scott walked towards the blonde had pointed, one step at a time. His heart pounded so hard he could hear it over his ears. He reached the place Erica told him and there he found Isaac, packing his stuff inside the car. Scott cleared his throat to make his presence noticed.

"Hi."

Isaac turns and looks at him, a smiles appears over his face, "Hey."

Scott walked a little more near, "So... you are going back, eh?"

"Yeah. Work calls."

Scott nods at that. He understood, he couldn't ask Isaac to stay for him. That would be selfish. Also, he couldn't ask him to stay after he ran away when the sandy blonde said he like _like him_. He was too into his own world he did heard the blonde asking him something. He shook his head and replied, "Sorry, what?"

Isaac says again, "What is it, Scott?"

Scott frowns, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, you say you like me and I like you. We hold hands, we kiss and hug. But when I said that I like you _like you_ , you..." he doesn’t finish. There’s no need.

"I know."

"Then? What is it?  Because I swear I'll go out of my freakin' mind if you don't tell me."

"I... No one ever told me that. They could say they like me but not..." he tilts his head towards Isaac, "Like you said it. Like you mean it." Isaac nods, understanding. "So, I got afraid. And... didn't knew how to answer."

"And now? Do you know what to say?" asked Isaac, taking a step closer to the dark haired guy.

Scott takes a step closer, "I like you. So, _so_ much. I really do."

Another step, " _But_?" asks Isaac.

Scott looks into his eyes, "That's the problem. I can't find a _'but'_."

Isaac's smile returns to his face, more brighter than before as he cups Scott's face between his hands, "That's a relief." and then he joins their lips. Scott felt he could melt into that kiss, so he had to grab the sandy blonde's shoulders for support.

 

* * *

 

After leaving the Stilinksi house, Lydia went to her own house. She opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Hello? Mom?"

She didn't saw her mother, so she walked towards the living room. An elder but elegant woman was sited over the couch with her hands over her lap, straight pose and her father beside her.

"Grandma!" said Lydia as she ran towards her. Her grandmother saw her and stood up, opening her arms.

"Oh, my beautiful girl!" she embraced Lydia, caressing her hair. "You're getting more beautiful with each day."

They separate. "You too, grandma. What are you doing here? I thought you were in England."

"She was. But now she's here with us." said her father.

"Let me help you with your things." said Lydia as she was about to grab her things.

"Allow me, mi niña." said Camille as she grabbed the woman's luggage and went upstairs.

Lydia smiled. "Come upstairs, grandma. I have a lot of things to tell you." Lydia grabs her grandma's hand and they go to the stairs. They're about to go upstairs when her father's voice stops her.

"What kind of things, Lydia? You have secrets with us?" asked her father.

"Things, dad."

"Well, then you won't be bother that I go with you." he's about to climb the stairs when Lydia's grandma stops him with her closed umbrella.

"I'm sorry, dear. This is lady's talk." and with that they go to Lydia's bedroom, leaving his father on the stairs looking at his wife, who was trying not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

Once inside the strawberry blonde's room, Lydia smiled as she and her grandma sat at her bed.

"Okay, grandma. Why are you here? I mean, I know you're going to say that you don't need any excuse to visit your granddaughter or your family, but still..." she tilted her head, making the older woman smile.

"Your mother gave me the good news." she pressed a hand over Lydia's belly. "I'm so happy for you, ducky."

"Thank you, grandma. The truth is... I'm terrified." she said with a chuckle, "I mean, wow... My whole life is going to change."

"But for good, my child."

Lydia smiled at her grandma. She always knew what to say to her to make her smile. Just like Stiles, actually. Wow, imagine Stiles at the age of her grandma. Now _that_ would be wisdom.

"So... I suppose this Jackson I met year ago is the same."

Lydia stopped for a moment. She slowly nodded, "Yes. He is."

"Well, I'm glad." she grabbed Lydia's hands, "So you don't think he will be busy this Wednesday, do you?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, a friend of mine is organizing a charity event that is going to take place on Wednesday. And he invited me and told me I could invite whoever I wanted. I already invited your parents and now, of course, I'm inviting you," Lydia chuckles, "And I would love your boyfriend to be there."

Lydia stared at her grandmother in blank. _Damn it! This is not going the way I expected it to be. I don't want to see him! I don't want to be near him! Gosh!!_ She slowly nodded. This was going to be horrible!

 

* * *

Stiles was parking his Jeep at the McCall when he saw a car leaving and a blonde girl waving at him. He frowned, was that Erica? Oh, they must be leaving.

He got out of the car and walked towards the door. He entered with his spare key and closed the door behind him, "Hello?"

_"Stiles? I'm in the kitchen!"_ yelled his best friend. Stiles went to the kitchen and indeed there was Scott washing the dishes. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just saw Derek's gang leaving." said the brunet as he grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes his friend was washing.

"Oh. You saw them." said Scott, biting his lip as he passed a glass to Stiles.

"Yeah. But that wasn't Derek's car... that was Isaac's car, wasn't it?" asked the brunet eyeing his friend.

"Yes, he came to pick them up."

Stiles nodded, "Did you fix everything with Isaac?"

"Yeah. Yeah..." Scott smiled, "Yeah, we did." he stopped doing the dishes, looking at the soap on his hands.

"Scott, you have a Cheshire cat on your face." said Stiles, pointing the corner of his mouth.

Scott looks at him not understanding him, but then his face turns red. He slowly touches the corners of his mouth, noticing that indeed he was grinning.

"Oh, so that's why you are so happy." said Stiles grinning.

"Why is Scott so happy?" asked Melissa as she entered the kitchen.

Both guys startled, looking at the woman looking something inside the fridge. Scott nudged Stiles, "Oh, nothing. That he got an A on an essay." Scott frowned and mouthed a _'what?'_ to his friend as his mother turned to look at him.

"Ow, that's great honey!" Melissa cupped her son's face in a sweet touch. She then walked back to where her purse was, over the table and started checking its inside.

Scott and Stiles sighed and threw soap at each other. In that moment, Stiles's phone rang. He wiped his hands and checked; a message. "Oh, Lydia invited me to a charity event. You want to come?" he asked Scott.

"No thanks. I'll stay here to make some company to my mom." Melissa turned to look at her son and send him a kiss.

"Okay. I'll better go to her place, or else she'll kill me." he bumps fists with Scott, kisses Melissa on the cheek and leaves the house.

 

* * *

At night at the Martin house, Stiles and Lydia were getting ready for the charity event. Stiles was already dressed in a tuxedo, sitting at the desk waiting for the strawberry blonde girl to get out of the bathroom.

"Lydia, your grandma is going to kill us. Aren't you done yet?"

_"Patience is a virtue, Stiles!"_ yells from the inside Lydia.

"Yeah, but not right now!" he fiddles with his fingers, "You've told Jackson to be there on time, right?"

_"Ugh, yes."_

A few second later Lydia comes out of the bathroom, wearing a short, strapless blue dress and black heels. Her hair was lose and she had red lipstick that made her lips look more stunning. Even if the dress was a little tight, her bump was not visible.

Stiles stares at her, slowly standing up, "Wow, Lydia. You look..."

"I know." she says with a smile. "And you don't look that bad yourself."

Stiles fixes his suit and extends his arm towards her, "Ready to go, Mrs. Martin?"

She grabs his arm, "Yes, Mr. Stilinski. Let's rumble."

After they arrived at the event, and Stiles's Jeep was parked, the pair went inside the building. It was an events room in a hotel, with restaurant and stage. There were waiters serving around the tables and too many people dressed fancy.

Stiles and Lydia were walking towards the stairs until they found Lydia's grandma. She smiled at them, "Oh, there you are, sweetie. I thought you weren't gonna make it." she said hugging Lydia and then Stiles.

"Sorry, my bad." says the brunet.

Lydia looks at him and then at her grandmother, "No, it was mine."

Lydia's grandmother touches lightly Stiles's shoulder, "Dear, could you please go ahead and find Lydia's parents?" the brunet nods and starts going down the stairs. The older woman grabs Lydia's arm and they start going to the stairs too. Lydia starts looking around, trying to see if Jackson was already there. Her grandma notices this. "Deep breath, remember the family motto."

Lydia frowns, still walking, "What's the family motto?"

" _'Qui Patitur Vincit.'_ "

"What does that mean?"

"It means, ducky, hang in there and you'll rock!" Lydia smiles and looks at the front with a confident look.

They arrived at the table, where Lydia's parents were sited and so was Jackson. Stiles was standing near a chair, clearly waiting for Lydia to sit. Lydia greeted her parents and then approached Jackson, who smiled at her. She extended her hand and he kissed it. She then sat where Stiles had the chair, just beside him.

After a few hours at the charity event, Lydia was at the edge. Her parents were talking with Jackson about school and what plans did he had after school. The boy seemed totally okay with telling them, even Lydia's grandmother was hearing at him. The only thing that could give her comfort was Stiles grabbing her hand under the table, caressing it.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she said standing up. Her parents didn't even noticed, a woman had started singing over the stage and they were clearly paying attention to her. Lydia rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom, closing the door with lock. She started pacing around the bathroom, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

The worst thing was that she had started feeling fine with Jackson near her. It make her remember when they were friends, way before they were a couple. When he could take her hand and kiss it just like he did when she greet her hours ago. When they could talk about deep things, like about their parents. When she would help him with some homework he didn't understood. Good times. Lydia smiled at the memory. She looked herself at the mirror and fixed her hair. She got out of the bathroom and walked through the hall. She was walking towards the tables when she passed the bar.

"Hey, lady. Do you want a drink?" asked a bartender.

She turned towards him, "No thanks."

"You sure? You do seem like you need a drink."

"No thanks." Lydia walks towards the table but stops midway as the man begins talking.

The lady who was singing had finished and then an old man climbed up on the stage as the public applauded.

"I’d like to say a few words about courtesy. Now, I know that good manners sometimes seem like just a bunch of dumb old rules our parents invented, so they could scold us..."

_"You got that right!"_ yells Stiles from the back.

The man chuckles lightly. "...but, but, manners are so much more. Only human beings have a system that reminds us to care about each other." Lydia looks at the table, to where Jackson is. "It is how we live in grace. Manners are what allow us to be kind to each other, to live with each other, but most importantly, they are how we forgive each other." she looks directly at Jackson, who's paying attention to the speech and grimaces. "And in the end, they allow us to listen to the voices of our bitter angels." Lydia takes a deep breath and approaches the table, beside Jackson. "Now, can I tell you...-

As the man continued, Lydia spoke, "Jackson..." he looks at her and she takes another deep breath, "I-I forgive you. For everything. The question is… Can _you_ forgive me?" Jackson smiles at her and she sits beside him, smiling too. Everything was going to be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this took so long! And also sorry if this chapter had too much of Lydia, sorry again for that.  
> The next chapter is going to be christmasy~ (does that word even exists?) And there’s gonna be more Sterek! You just wait!
> 
> Leave reviews and tell me what do you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tomorrow is Christmas! Who is ready? Do you have everything ready? Well, my brother and I have to help my mother and sister with dinner, so I’ll leave you this chapter. Merry Christmas, everyone~

At school, the gang were sitting at one of the outside tables eating lunch with Jackson present. He had come to accompany them and Lydia, since he and the strawberry blonde girl were now friends. Allison was there too, sitting while texting her husband.

"It's a good thing you guys are friends again." said Stiles as he chew his sandwich.

Jackson smiled, looking at Lydia, "Yeah, I'm glad too."

"And it's great that you two can be together in the same room and happy. Also, Jackson now can help you out more with the baby now that you two are friends again."

They got startled by the sound of a fork falling onto a plate. They turned and looked at Scott's shocked face. _"What?!"_ yelled the dark-haired boy.

"Ooh, right! Scott, you didn't knew!" said Stiles covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter and food.

"Scott, you didn't knew?" asked Lydia, reaching out for his hand.

"How come I haven't been told?"

They all stayed in silence, trying to figure why Scott haven’t been told. Lydia joins her lips, "I actually don't know." Allison chuckled.

"Okay... Just not more surprises." said Scott pouting as both Lydia and Allison caressed his arms.

"Hey, I have an idea. I'm going to the obstetrician with Stiles today, you want to come?"

"'Can't. Mom wants me to stay at home and study." he leans over Stiles, _"She found out about my C- on the Economy test."_ the brunet nodded.

Lydia turned towards Jackson, "And what about you, Jackson?"

"Oh, damn it." he said as he covered his face, "I can't. My boss is going to kill me if I miss more work days."

"Oh, it's okay," she puts her hand over his, "I'll go with Stiles this time and you can go to the next one."

"When are you going to go with your parents?" asks Scott.

"Well, let's see. If there are 9 months of pregnancy and that means 9 appointments... And I'm almost 3 months..." she looks up, making counts on her mind, "Umm..." she looks at him, "Never." she answers with a plain smile.

The bell rings and they stand up, gathering their things as they walk towards the halls. Jackson excuses to go to the bathroom, saying he will catch up to Stiles at History class, and that leaves Lydia, Scott and Allison going to Math class. As they walked towards the classroom they heard the Coach's voice and turned around to face him.

He looks at Allison, "Miss Argent. Finally assisting classes. You've been missing a lot of classes, you know that?"

Allison looks at Lydia and Scott, then at Coach, "I don't study here anymore."

Coach Finstock looks at them, "You don't?" the brunet shakes her head slowly, "Okay. And you two?" he asks pointing Lydia and Scott who nod, "Then what the hell are you still doing here? GO TO CLASS!" he yelled pointing the end of the hallway, where their classroom was. They nodded as the Coach kept pointing at the classroom. Allison starts walking first, going towards the classroom, looking back at Scott whose hand was being grabbed by the strawberry blonde girl as they followed the brunet girl. Before they entered the room, they heard, _"YOU TOO, GREENBERG?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

 

* * *

 

After school, Scott and Stiles arrived at the McCall house to get something to eat. Christmas was going to be tomorrow and everyone was busy and that included their families. Both the Stilisnki's and the McCall's were going to celebrate Christmas together, like most of the years. Sometimes it would be each families at their own and sometimes together. It worked for them.

"My dad said he would come and spend Christmas with me."

Stiles glanced at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, he just have a lot of things to do before coming." said Scott, "I'm so excited." the phone rang and he went to answer it, "Hello. Dad, yeah, I was just- " he's cut off, his eyebrows join as he hears the man on the other line, " _Oh_ , I'm sorry to hear that." his face falls a little, "I hope it turns out to be good news." he nods, "Okay. Goodbye." and then he hangs up. He looks at Stiles, "He's at the doctor's. He got held up waiting for an appointment." he says as he goes to the fridge, opening it and taking out a juice pitcher.

Stiles leans over the table and looks at the phone, "Then why does it say Washington court hotel on the caller ID, Scott." Scott's movement’s stop, his eyes following his friend's at the telephone. Stiles lets out a chuckle, "Come on. Are they giving free orthopedic exams with their tiny soaps and their pillow mints?" Scott puts the juice at the table and turns to look at Stiles with a frown.

"You know, maybe this is hard for you to understand, but not everything's a joke. That man is my father. He means something to me." Scott's eyes began watering, his vision blurring as he tried to ignore the lump on his throat.

Stiles nods, looking around the room as if trying to see what to say. He’s about to leave but turns towards Scott, "For the record, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I don't take back what I said about your father, because you're my friend and he hurt you, and that's not ok with me." Scott stares at him behind tears. They look at each other until Stiles shakes his head and goes to the counter where his car keys were. He grabs his keys and goes through the door, closing it behind him.

 

* * *

 

Over the doctor's office, Lydia was on an examining table with her legs in the stirrups, and Stiles was beside her. She inhales and then exhales, and then again. They were there cuz Lydia had promised Stiles to go to the doctor and have a checkup.

Stiles putted both his hands over her shoulder, "Relax, Lyds. You are going to be okay." he says giving her a massage. She nods.

Few moments later, the doctor enters. She was an asian woman in her mid-40’s with black hair, "Hello."

"Hi." said Lydia, Stiles just waved at the doctor.

The doctor putted a "Okay Mrs. Martin. I'm just gonna grab a few things and we'll start right away." she looks at Stiles, "Oh, is he the father?"

Both Lydia and Stiles began laughing, Stiles grabbing his stomach with Lydia wiping away the tears on her eyes. As the doctor looks at them in confusion, Lydia says, "No, no, God no." she chuckles, "He's my best friend." the doctor nodded.

As the doctor turned around to gather her things, she heard 'the father' coming with a chuckle from Stiles. Lydia just shushed him, but she was also laughing a little. _Teenagers_ , thought the doctor. "Okay." she turned around, "Let's start."

"Stiles, can you please stand near my head?" asks Lydia.

"What?" he notices Lydia's legs and understands, "Oh, yeah. Sorry." he moves next to her head, "This is going to be so exciting. You know..." he begins wandering towards Lydia's feet, "Knowing if the baby's all right, is there’s only one, if it's a boy or a girl."

"Okay. Head, Stiles! Head, Stiles!" she said to Stiles, who nodded again muttering 'sorry'. His eyes wandered around the room, looking at the instruments on the counters.

This doesn't goes under noticed by Lydia, "Are you mad at something?"

Stiles looked at her, "No." she glared at him, making him sigh in defeat, "Scott. His dad was going to come for Christmas but... he didn't. And I... blew it off."

"You offended him?"

"Kind of. But he deserve it! He made Scott sad, and you know I can't take that." he stopped talking, his back to Lydia. When she didn't said anything in return, he turned around to look at the girl, "Are you listening to me?"

Lydia glared at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you having someone's hand in between your legs and inside your body?"

Stiles remembers where are they and nods, "Sorry." he bows his head like a little puppy.

After the doctor’s appointment, Stiles leaved Lydia at her house and returned at his own, locking at his room. The appointment had gone well, there was nothing to be worried about. Only that Lydia had said that they both were fools and they should apologize. She was right. They were like brothers. There was a knock on his door, and after he said 'come in' his father opened the door, entering the room.

"Hey, son. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "I thought you were at Melissa's house, helping her and Scott with the preparations for dinner." he looked at his watch, "I was actually going right there. You wanna come?"

Stiles looked at his father and nodded, "Just give me a minute." the man nodded and leaved the room. Stiles stood up and went underneath his bed, taking out some presents that were hidden there. He had bought presents for Melissa, Scott, his dad and Derek. Scott had said the older guy would come to his house to spend Christmas. Derek's father and Scott's step-father had to travel so he couldn't be there for Christmas, but he was going to be on New Year.

 

* * *

 

At the McCall house, Melissa and Scott were preparing the dinner when the bell rang. Melissa told Scott to attend it, so the dark haired boy went to the door and opened it. It was the Sheriff and Stiles.

"Hi. Merry Christmas." said Scott with a smile.

The Sheriff nodded, "Hi, Scott. Merry Christmas to you too." he went to the kitchen to say hello to Melissa. Scott and Stiles walked to the living room, not looking at each other's eyes. They both wanted to say they were sorry and kiss and make up.

Finally, Scott and Stiles look at each other and the first to talk was the dark haired guy. "I was a jerk."

Stiles shakes his head, "No, I was a jerk."

"Can we agree that we were both jerks?" asks Scott tilting his head. Just like a damn puppy. Stiles nodded and they hugged.

As they separated, the door bell rang. Melissa went to open the door saying that she didn't wanted to disturb their moment. As she opened the door, she found a certain sandy blonde guy with a purple scarf around his neck and a pie on hand smiling at her, and Derek was behind him, holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey. Come on in, darling." she moved aside so they could enter.

"Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh, it's nothing. Derek insisted." she ignores the way Derek glares at her as she looks at the pie, "Ow, you brought a pie!"

Isaac smiles at the pie over the palm of his hand, "Oh right. It's no fat, no sugar, no dairy... It's no good, throw it out." he says with a smile, making Melissa chuckle.

"It's fine. There's a chocolate cake on the fridge, so don't worry." she walked back at the kitchen, the sandy blonde following her but he stopped at the leaving room, where Stiles and Scott were. He smiled at the latter.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"My 'hey' is insignificant." said Stiles as he waved at the blonde and leaved to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. Stiles entered the kitchen, looking at Derek as he helped Melissa and his father. He even saw him smile at him, which made his heart shudder. Damn, they really need to talk about this. His father patted his shoulder and exited the kitchen. Maybe later... Other day. Now it was time to enjoy with the family. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxxTHzERTsk))

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ \- At the McCall house, Stiles's father was helping Melissa with the table. Derek is also helping, bringing the salad to the table as he asks to be handed the napkins. Scott and Isaac enter the kitchen at the same time, bumping towards each other and chuckling. Stiles rolls his eyes and smiles.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ \- Allison and Andrew are at her parent's house, with Andrew's parents too. They are bringing the turkey to the table as Allison and Andrew are standing besides the big tree, they look up and see mistletoe. Andrew leans down and gives her a kiss. They are called to sit down at the table by Kate.

_Once again as in olden days_ \- Lydia is on her bed not really paying attention to the movie on TV, slowly caressing her belly. A grimace is on her face as she sighs. On the other hand, Peter is at his apartment also 'no watching' a movie but his mind is on certain strawberry blonde girl, wondering what's she doing.

_Someday soon, we all will be together_ \- In the McCall house everyone is gathered around the table, each serving themselves food and chatting. The Argents and Reed are laughing, telling some Christmas anecdotes which make Andrew groan as Allison chuckles. Lydia's parents go upstairs and go to Lydia's bedroom. They enter and -surprising Lydia- sit at each side of her bed, and begin eating. Lydia smiles at the ground. Back at the McCall house, underneath the table, two pairs of hands meet each other: Stiles's and Derek's, and Scott's and Isaac's.

_So have yourself A merry little Christmas now~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s short. But time was over me!  
> Anyways… Everyone, have yourselves a merry little Christmas. I hope you’ll enjoy the time with your families and friend, and dear ones.
> 
> See you the next year~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy 2015! I hope you had a great time, I'm sure I did.  
> Well, to begin this year I'll post this chapter. Enjoy!

After Christmas vacations, the gang was back at school, ready to start classes again. Currently they were at Econ class, waiting for the Coach to arrive. He was 15 minutes late. Stiles was tapping his desk with a pencil, looking at the clock. _Please don't let the Coach to assist classes, please!_

Lydia was getting tired of being sit without doing anything and above that was Stiles's annoying tapping. _Ugh!_ She glances at her friend and took his pencil away, the brunet only seeing as she threw away the pencil.

Scott chuckled at that and to relief the tension he started talking, "Another year goes flying. I can't believe it!"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, and then we'll be going to college."

Lydia closes her eyes, "Mmm, that sounds nice. I can't wait." she relaxed on her seat.

Just at the last 5 minutes of class Coach arrives at the classroom, just to say to the students to read the essays he gave them and then they'll talk about it tomorrow before excusing himself and leave. The students looked at each other’s and shrugged, grabbing their bags and leaving the classroom, going to their next one. School went by normally, except the part at Geography when the teacher entered the classroom in a bad mood and made everyone read 5 pages and make an essay.

After school ended, Stiles and Lydia went to the strawberry's blonde house as Scott went back to his. He had told Stiles that he had a date with Isaac while his mom was working. Stiles just rolled his eyes and told him _'go get him, tiger'_ as he hop on his Jeep with Lydia at his side.

Lydia said she wanted to take a bath cuz her feet hurt so as she did that Stiles went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He looked at his phone, no messages from Derek today. _Hmmm...._ He shook his head. _He must be working, he has a life, you know?_

After Lydia ended her bath and was changing clothes, Stiles was at the kitchen eating some cookies when Lydia's voice is heard from the stairs.

_"Stupid dry cleaners! They shrink my clothes!"_ she enters the kitchen, wearing a tight shirt more-like-top, showing her belly and a long black skirt.

Stiles looks at her, "Might be time for maternity wear."

"Are you crazy? I'm barely showing." she puts her hands on her hips, making her belly showing more.

Stiles thinks for a moment on insisting and invoke Lydia's fury. He says rapidly, "Yeah, you're right. I'm a fool, what am I thinking." and continues eating his cookie, as Lydia smiles at him.

 

* * *

 

At the McCall house, Scott and Isaac were at the dining room eating a pepperoni pizza. They occasionally would glance at each other and smiling at that. After finishing the pizza, they both went to the living room and sat at the couch, looking at their hands, not really knowing what to do next.

Fortunately, Scott was the first one to talk, "What do you want to do?"

The sandy blonde shrugs, "We can watch a movie."

"That's cool. What do you want to see? I have plenty of movies over my laptop; there is all Batman movies, Godzilla, Maid in Manhattan, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, The Star Wars saga that Stiles lent me, Lord of the Rings..."

Isaac smiles, "I like Lord of the Rings."

Scott smiles too, "I love Lord of the Rings!"

Isaac grins and sits more close to Scott, "They have the best battle sequences ever filmed."

"Oh my God, that's exactly what Stiles says!"

"I think Viggo Mortensen was born to play the part of Aragorn."

"Stiles says that too!" says excited Scott.

"Oh yeah? Well, does Stiles say that you have the most soulful eyes he's ever seen?" he asks tilting his head. Scott is left speechless, and then he giggles and swoons against the couch, looking at the sandy blonde guy.

 

* * *

 

After being at home, Lydia and Stiles went out to a coffee shop; currently Stiles and Lydia were walking down the street. Stiles has an ice cream on hand, as Lydia had finished her tea.

"You were kind of hard on that cinnamon bun guy." says Stiles.

"Did you hear what he said to me?"

Stiles frowns and licks his ice cream, " _'Congratulations'?_ "

"He thinks I'm pregnant! That is an insult when the person doesn't look it."

Stiles grabs her wrist to stop her, "Lydia, wait. You need to hear this." she nods. He takes a deep breath, "You are pregnant, and you look it."

Lydia puts a hand over her belly, "I hope mine has some good manners!" she starts walking away but Stiles stops her again.

"Lydia, stop! I know this whole thing is a little scary for you. But you are not alone. You have your parents, Scott, Allison, Jackson and me. You have us."

Lydia smiles kindly at him, "That's sweet. And so are you." with her finger she takes a little bit of his ice cream and licks it. Once she's doing that, the buttons from her shirt pop out, revealing her black top. " _Ahh!_ What happened?!" she yells trying to hide her chest with her purse.

Looking at her, with his eyes widen, Stiles says, "Your shirt couldn't take it anymore!"

"The stupid dry cleaners!" she starts looking at the floor for the buttons, "Wh-where is it?!" she leans forward to the ground and a ripping sound is heard, _"Oh, no!"_ she covers her behind, trying to cover her front too.

"You're running out of arms, Lydia! A maternity store's right over there!" he points behind them. Lydia stands straight to tell him something but another snapping sounds. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's go!" she grabs his hand and they ran.

 

* * *

 

After finishing watching the movie, Scott turned off the TV and putted the remote controller over the table. Isaac stretched over the couch and then grabbed Scott's hand.

"I really like spending time with you." he said.

Scott smiled, "Me too."

The blonde looks at the clock over the wall, "I better be going. Your mom could come back any moment." Scott nods.

They both stood up from the couch and walked towards the entrance of the house. They were a few steps near the door, but didn't dare to move any closer to it. They didn't wanted to be separated. It's not like they were going to do anything. There was no rush. No pressure. Just wanting to enjoy each other’s company.

Scott liked his lips nervously, looking at the knob and moving his foot from right to left. Isaac noticed this and cupped Scott's face, making him look at him, "What's wrong?"

"I feel... kind of guilty. Keeping this from Derek. He deserves to know."

"There's nothing to feel guilty about. We're not doing anything wrong."

"If we're not doing anything wrong, then why are we hiding it?"

Isaac looked flabbergasted. He _did_ have a point. Derek was his best friend. Scott's older brother. Scott bowed his head, making the sandy blonde guy feel bad, "Okay. How 'bout this? Tomorrow... tomorrow we'll both go and we'll tell him together."

Scott smiles and nods, "Okay, that sounds fair." they both stop looking at each other, instead looking at random things around the room. The tension could be cut with a butter knife and they both knew that.

Isaac smiled at him, caressing his arm, "Hey, that's okay. I mean, we can control ourselves, we're not animals."

Scott chuckles, "No! Of course we can wait." he looks around the room as Isaac looks at the ground, "Alright, so I guess that means good night then?"

"Yeah! Good night!" they give each other a small kiss on the mouth, and stare at each other for a while.

"Goo-od night!" stutters Scott.

"Good night!" they give each other a kiss again, but this time it lasts longer.

When they separate, Scott looks into his eyes, "Seriously, good night."

"Stop saying good night then." they stare at each other, this time not kissing.

Scott looks at the blonde a little flushed, being the first one to talk, "Aren't you gonna kiss me?"

Isaac grins, "Uh, bossy."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Just kiss me." the sandy blonde leaned forward, joining their lips. Scott putted his hand over the blonde's cheek as Isaac putted both arms around his waist, bringing their bodies together.

They were too immersed in their kissing that they didn't hear the door opening until it was too late. A tall and broad figure was standing in front of the door, holding some supermarket bags on each hand, his eyes wide as he saw Isaac and Scott kissing. The two persons kissing freeze, pulling away and turning their heads towards that figure. Their eyes opened equally -if not more- than the figure on the door; Isaac straightens his shirt, and Scott bites his lip, looking at his older brother.

Derek had caught them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek caught them! What is going to happen next? And what do you think of the Lydia's pregnant scenes? She's now starting the 4 months pregnant, with a cute baby bump. In next chapters there's going to be more Sterek interaction, don't worry.  
> Uh, also the next chapter is going to be a little rocky, so hold onto your seatbelts!
> 
> Oh and guys! I really want to finish this story cuz I have the sequel driving me crazy!! I have too many ideas for that one that I'm running out of ideas for this one. What should I do? I mean, I'll obviously finish this, but how long will it be? Or maybe I could finish it in a few more chapters and then continue with the sequel and also I could put like fragments of the first story.
> 
> I'm such a mess... Please tell me what should I do? Do you have any idea? Don’t forget to leave a review and tell me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues right at where the last chapter left. Enjoy~

Stiles was at Lydia's house watching a movie with the strawberry blonde girl at his side, his arm around her as they watched "The Parent Trap". The popcorn bowl was at the brunet's lap, but he didn't eat much. Lydia was showing the typical cravings pregnant woman had and asked him to put some cheddar cheese sauce and sprinkle with chocolate chips over the popcorn. The scene were the whole cast was at the hotel and Nick fell at the pool was playing when the strawberry's blonde phone ring. He slowly took out the phone from between them and checked it.

Scott had sent him a text through Lydia’s phone:

_Tell Stiles 911._

_What? An emergency? That was weird._ He's supposed to be on his date with the sandy blonde guy.

He grabs the remote controller and pauses the movie, making Lydia look at him. He stood up, "Um, I need to go to Scott's, but I won't be for too long." he grabbed his keys, "But when I come back we can go out and have some food?"

Lydia's face light up at the mention of food but then she groaned, "I can't. I have to help a guy from Econ class."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, he's name is Matt. He asked me if I could help and I said yes."

"Oh, well. I'll come back tomorrow to take you to school." he leans over and kisses her cheek, "Don't stay up too late." he said as he went towards the door.

"Yes, mom!"

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the McCall house, the first thing he noticed was Derek's Camaro parked near the street. _That's weird. Derek's not here._ He approached the door and after opening the door -with his spare key- and closing it, he heard a few voices coming from the living room. He recognized one, thought.

_Derek?_ So he was right. But what was he doing here? Stiles entered the living room, finding Derek standing there, looking furious at Scott and Isaac, who looked like deer caught by flashlights.

"Hey. What's going on in here?" he asked as he approached Derek's side.

"He knows." said Scott.

Derek's eyes widen, "You knew?!" he said as he turned towards Stiles.

"Yeah, I knew!" he yelled back, "You've got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good."

"I have a problem with them." he said, pointing at Isaac and Scott. He looks at them, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Derek, we can explain." said Scott, the sandy blonde nodded.

"Then. Explain." said Derek as he crossed his arms, looking at them.

Scott looked at Isaac, who nodded encouraging at him, "Derek... We are together."

"Together like in..."

Scott nodded, "Yes. Like Boy and Erica." _oh crap._ Stiles noticed how Derek's muscles tensed, realization dawning at him. Oh my God, Derek was going to kill Isaac.

He coughed to draw attention to him, "Um, I think this is between brothers." Stiles reached out his hand, "Okay, Isaac. Why don't you go and wait at the hallway?" He felt like trying to make a scared puppy to come out of his hide. It summarizes this situation, actually.

The sandy blonde guy nodded and passed beside Derek and went to the hallway, leaving the two brothers and Stiles at the living room.

Neither of them moved, Derek just stood there, his arms still crossed as he stared at Scott. Scott was biting his lip, looking at Stiles and at his brother, not so sure what to do now. Stiles felt like he was between the wall and the sword.

"This can't happen." said Derek.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Scott, blinking a few times.

"This." he said pointing between the sandy blonde who was at the hallway and Scott, "Can't happen."

"I.BEG.YOUR.PARDON?!" repeated Scott, now sounding mad.

"You're just a kid, Scott."

"I'm almost 18." said frowning Scott.

"You're almost 18, you can't possibly in love."

"Umm..." Stiles looked at Derek, coughing to get his attention. _Low punch, buddy._

Derek looked at Stiles, understanding what he meant, " _He_ can't be. He's just a kid, he doesn't know _what_ he's doing."

"Or _who_..." murmured Stiles under his breath, covering his mouth as soon those words left. Dear God, somebody stop his tongue!

"This is not going to happen." said Derek in a firm tone.

"Why?!" yelled Scoot.

"Because I said so!" yelled Derek furious back.

"Oh, so that's it?! You know what? That is so unfair." Scott crossed his arms, "You know what? I'm going to defy you, I'm going to do something crazy!" he stormed out of the living room to where Isaac was, "Come on Isaac, let's go have sex!" said Scott while walking down the hall towards the bathroom. Isaac just snorted as he looked at Derek and Stiles, and then he changed his face into one like 'ok' and went after Scott, looking back at Derek for a last moment. Derek was left dumb folded and Stiles was trying not to crack from laughter, covering his mouth with his left hand.

In the bathroom, Isaac found Scott with his arms crossed and a pout over his face; he closed the door behind him, approaching the younger guy, "Look, uh, if we're gonna do this..."

Scott interrupts him, "We're not gonna do this, all right? He's just gonna think that we're doing it." he began pacing around the room. There’s a knock coming from the door, "Who is it?"

_"It's Derek, open up!"_

"Oh, _hahaha_ , Isaac, stop! _Please!_ " Scott laughed more like moaned, while looking at Isaac, wanting him to play his charade. Isaac just shook his head and Scott tickled him, gaining a giggle. Then, he pinches him on the side, making Isaac yelp. "Yeah... You like that, baby?"

"Scott, open! I think Derek is about to recreate that scene with the axe from 'The Shining'." said Stiles from the other side of the door.

_"Not until he apologizes for his behavior! He doesn't have the right to say anything in my life!"_

"Damn right I have! I'm your older brother!" Stiles rolled his eyes, putting a hand over Derek's chest trying to calm him. The other removes his hand and faces again the door, "Now open!"

Stiles looks at him frowning, "Or what? You'll huff, and puff, and you'll blow the door down?"

Derek has his forehead leaned at the door, his eyes closed, "Stiles, I'm serious, if you say one more thing-

_"What? You'll yell at him and don't let him live his life like he wants? "_ was heard from Scott.

_"Scott, I don't think it's a good idea you talk to Derek like that."_ was heard from Isaac.

_"Whose side are you in, traitor?!"_

"Okay, enough!" yelled Stiles, making the other three to shut it, "That's enough. Derek, don't you think you're overacting?"

Derek lowers his voice so Stiles is the only one that heard him, "He's messing with my brother! He's 5 years older than Scott!"

"And you're 7 years older than me! But you can't tell Scott not to date his brother's best friend, you'd be a hypocrite." the brunet whispered.

"Then what can I do?!"

"Let him live his life!"

"What?!"

"Derek, you might think he's just a kid but he isn't."

"Damn right he is."

"Then what about me? Do I look like a kid?" asked Stiles crossing his arms.

"Well-

_"Derek."_ Stiles warned him.

Derek rolled his eyes, "You're different."

"Why?"

"Because with you I know what you're dealing with." he looked at the bathroom's door, "And with Scott..." he didn't continue. But Stiles understood. He tenderly grabbed Derek's hand and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He better call or text Lydia. This sure was going to be long. Stiles tapped his pants pockets but couldn't find his phone. Did he leave it at Lydia's house? No, he didn't. The text Scott had sent him was to Lydia's phone. Oh damn it. The school. It must be there, if not, his dad would sure kill him.

He groan, "Damn it, I left my phone at school." he said as he let go of Derek's hand, "I'll go to see if it's still there. I'll be back soon." as he walked away he looked back for a moment and said, "And I don't want to return to this house only to help burying bodies!"

 

* * *

 

Stiles arrived at the school, parking his Jeep at the parking lot and then entering the building. It was almost seven o'clock and he was lucky there were still people. He noticed a light coming from the Coach's office and decided that's a good place to start searching. He opens the door and enters the office; sitting at his chair was the Coach, looking through some papers and grading some tests. Oh, poor Greenberg. "Coach, I'd like a word."

The coach looked at him, "How about _'scram'_? Or two words, _'scram kid'._ Or seventeen? _'Get out of my office in 2.3 seconds or I'll staple you to the flag pole'_?" he said pointing at the door.

Stiles raised his finger to count the words and frowns, "How did you... count so..." he shakes it off, "never mind. Coach, did you found a HTC phone at Economics class?"

"Mm, I don't remember that, but you can check in the 'Lost & Found' box over the art room. There are a hell of things inside that thing." Stiles nodded and went to the Art room.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, going right to the piano, where above was the 'Lost & Found' box. He started looking into it, trying to find his phone. There was a Math notebook, a green hoodie, a shoe? _Why is there only one? Never mind._ Finally he found his phone.

"Oh, there you are!" he grabbed his phone and kissed it, "I promise you I will never forget you in school again." he notices a camera inside the box. It was a nice one. He took it and exanimate it. Someone would definitely steal this if the guy who leaved this doesn't come to pick it up.

He pushed the 'On' button and the camera turned on. There were photos of the school, some of various events that the school had had. Independence Day, Halloween, some other things. "Let's see if it has a name on it." he turned it around and only could find a 'M.D.'.

He was about to put it away when a photo caught his attention.

A photo of Lydia smiling with a hand over her hair that was being blown by the wind.

Well, that wasn't unusual. Lydia was the most beautiful, popular and intelligent girl in the school, of course a guy would have a photo of her. He pressed next and there was another of Lydia, this time she was walking down the hall. Next one, Lydia waiting outside the school, to what appears to be her chauffeur. Lydia going inside the car with her chauffeur opening the door for her. Lydia over her locker, getting her books out. Lydia talking to a blonde girl, laughing at something funny the blonde must have said. _Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia._

_Okay. One photo is normal. Two is too. Three not so much. But he had like... 25 photos of Lydia on the camera, from different angles, some near others far._ Next one, Lydia wearing a red hoodie, walking down the street talking over her phone. _The hell...? This one was when Lydia was together with him and Scott at Derek's chalet. Stiles remembers it clearly, he had given Lydia his hoodie cuz she was freezing._ Next, Lydia inside her house, leaning over the closed window. That made Stiles have goose bumps.

"What the hell..." then it fell on him like a bucket of cold water. _Lydia's stalker. Of course. Try to remember, Stiles. Who had always a camera with him? Who had his initials as M.D.? Who? Who could be near Lydia but at the same time far so he wouldn't be noticed?_

_Think, Stiles, think!_ The only time he remembers seeing someone with a camera was in first year when Mr. Harris had given detention to Scott, Allison, Jackson, Stiles and a guy for a misunderstanding. _Uh, Mr. Harris, how much I hate that guy! Focus, Stiles! What was the name of that guy?_ He was sited with Jackson and Allison at the other side of the library while he and Scott were at the other edge. _While Mr. Harris was gone, Lydia had come to pick up Jackson and Allison; she turned to Scott and me and told us to come too. She then turned to this guy and smiled at him, asking if he wanted to come too. The guy shrugged as Jackson said it didn't matter. We all flew detention and Harris never knew. What was the name of the kid?_

 

 

_Matt!_

_Matt! That's right!_ Matt. Matt Daehler. M.D.

More important: Matt was Lydia's stalker. _Oh God, didn't Lydia said she was going to help some 'Matt' with Economics problems?_ _Shit. Shit. Shit. Phone, you better be working!_

 

* * *

 

At Lydia's house, she and Matt where sat at the table of the dining room. _He seemed nice,_ though Lydia. But he didn't understand anything of Econ, that's for sure. He was staring at her, Lydia noticed it. It was something common; boys would always stare at her, even when she was with Jackson. She just smiled at him and continued explaining.

Out of nowhere, he slowly leaned forward Lydia, trying to kiss her. She makes her head backwards, avoiding it; she looked at him with wide eyes and a confused frown. _What the hell?_

"What are you doing?"

He looks nervous, it's obvious. "I-I, eh..." he gulped, "Sorry, I didn't meant to-

"No, you did mean to do what you were going to do." she stared at him in disbelief. How could he try to do something like that? And knowing she was pregnant! "I'm sorry, I think you need to leave."

"But you said you would help me." he said looking at her as she stood up.

"I know, but I think it's better if you could ask someone else. Maybe a teacher, that would be the best option." she said as she grabbed her things and putted them away.

Lydia heard what it seemed to be a gun being charged and freeze; she slowly turned around and saw Matt on his feet, pointing a gun at her. She could feel the blood draining from her face as she stared at the gun.

"Please, don't break a promise. I really need to pass Econ." he said.

Her phone rang, startling them both. As Matt looked at where her phone was, Lydia took the chance and threw him her Geography book to distract him as she fled towards the stairs. The gun was knocked from his hand, and while he grabbed it again, the strawberry blonde girl managed to climb upstairs. Unfortunately, Matt caught her at her room, trying to grab the phone from her boudoir. He aimed the gun at her when she had her hand 5 cm from the phone. He tilted the gun, making her step back from the phone.

"Really, Lydia, you shouldn't have done that. You could've tripped at the stairs." she couldn't find her voice, not right now. It was gone, "Imagine what could've happened to your baby."

"Don't talk about him." she managed to say.

He chuckled, arm still aiming at her, " _Him?_ It's a boy? I thought you wanted to have a girl. That's what you said in first grade."

_"Shut up."_

"Did you pick up a name? I'm sure you did." he moved the gun, "Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Not even Jackson." he noticed the way Lydia was staring at him, "What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" she glanced at the gun and then at him, "Oh, this? Don't worry, beautiful. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"They why are you pointing at gun at me?"

"To keep you from doing something stupid." he grinned at her, "Don't you see I'm doing this because I love you? I'm in love with you."

He began walking towards her but the moment she raised her arm to cover her face she heard a 'thump' sound. Suddenly he was on the floor with someone on top of him. _Jackson._ Where the hell did he came from? More importantly, Jackson had thrown himself onto Matt and knocked the gun away. They began fighting for dominance when Jackson looked at Lydia, "Lydia, run!"

She wasted no more time and ran. She couldn't leave the house and leave Jackson alone with Matt. She instead hides inside the hallway closet and put her hands at each side, holding herself. She waits there for Jackson to come out of the room so they can escape. Or for Matt to follow her so she could help Jackson. Everything was quite until something horrible has heard. _A shot gun._ Lydia sucked in a breath, and thought her heart had stopped. She began trembling, and was about to cry but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Lydia covered her mouth to prevent any sound to come out as a few steps were heard.

"Lydia? You're here?" _Matt's voice_. "I'm-I'm sorry. It was necessary." he chuckled. Lydia closed her eyes, breathing heavily. "Can you come out now, beautiful? We need to leave before anything else happens."

She opens her eyes, a serious look on her face. Even thought she was trembling she stood up and opened the closet, letting herself revealed at her aggressor. Matt turned around and looked at her, a grin on his blood stained face.

"That's my girl."

_"Fuck you."_ she said to him as tears went down her face, standing straight trying not to show her fear. "I'd rather die than be with someone like you."

Matt’s face changes. He looks at her as if asking if she's serious. When he notices she is he lets out a chuckle. A dark one. "As you wish." he mutters as he raises his gun at her head level. She begins trembling again and closes her eyes, fists tight.

_Dad, I'll always be your little girl. Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted me to be. Stiles, you were like a little brother and I wish you the best in the world. Allison, you were my sister even thought we weren't related by blood. I wish for you joy with Andrew. Jackson, I'm so sorry for everything. My unborn child... I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother. Peter... I-_

Another shot gun was heard in all the room. Lydia was frozen, her eyes and teeth tight, waiting for the unbelievable pain but nothing. Instead what she heard was Matt letting out a cry of pain as he crumbled on his knees, grabbing his bloodied hand. Lydia looked right beside at Sheriff Stilinski holding his gun. He entered the room and kicked away the gun from Matt. Three more deputies entered and walked towards Matt, handcuffing him and taking him away.

A pair of paramedics appeared through the door. "Check the other rooms." said the Sheriff to them and they nodded as they leaved. The Sheriff approaches Lydia and grabs her face. "Lydia, are you alright?"

She's looking away, "Yes, yes. I'm fine, I-" she finally looks at him, eyes widen. " _Jackson!_ Jackson!" she ran towards the room. When she entered, he was being putted on the medical stretcher by the paramedics, "Jackson! Oh my god, your-" she shook her head and looked at one paramedic. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We need to take him to the hospital right now." she nodded and accompanied them.

 

* * *

 

Stiles, Derek, Scott, and miraculously an alive Isaac arrived at the hospital, rushing to the waiting room where they found Lydia pacing around and biting her nails.

"Lydia!" yelled Stiles as he approached her, drawing her attention, "Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed the blood on her clothes and hands. She nodded, "How's he?"

"I don't know. They won't let me see him." he hugs her, caressing her hair. The Sherriff appeared through the hallway, walking towards the gang. "How is he?" asked Lydia.

"I don't know. A doctor is checking on him but he's unconscious."

"It's my fault." says Stiles, "I told Jackson to go over your house. He texted me asking why you weren't answering your phone. I told him that the stalker was with you on your house and that he needed to go over there as my dad arrived." his voice broke as he continues talking. Lydia grabbed his hand and tenderly caresses it.

"It's not your fault, Stiles."

"I better call his parents." said the Sheriff.

"I have their number." said Lydia giving her phone to him, not letting go of the brunet's hand.

As the Sheriff moved away to make the call, the rest of them sat at the chairs, waiting for some news from Jackson. Good news. Nobody liked the bad news.

Scott and Isaac sat close, and even thought Derek was still there, they grabbed each other's hand in support. Derek just glared at them, but then his eyes caught a hand grabbing his own. Stiles's hand. The brunet had his head over Lydia's shoulder and his right hand still in her grip, but his other hand was intertwined with Derek's.

He could have moved it away, not wanting to be seen by Scott or the blonde, but he didn't really cared. This wasn't for him. This was for Stiles. And he was willing to do anything for him. He squeezed his hand, caressing it with his thumb as they sat there, nurses and other people passing by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter. What do you think?
> 
> Will Derek accept Scott's and Isaac's relationship?   
> Finally they caught the stalker, now Lydia can be safe. And I can concentrate on the main pairing! Obviously without putting apart the other characters.  
> And what about Jackson's fate? Don't worry, he'll live.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday but I couldn't! Anyway, a little late but here it is.  
> Hope you like it!

It's been almost a week since the whole accident involving Matt. A week since Jackson had been shot. A week since Derek found out about Isaac and Scott.

Jackson was rushed to hospital and had been there for the last days. His parents were informed and had practically run to the hospital, demanding to see their son. They accompanied him the whole two firsts’ days. Matt had been arrested for harassment and attempt of murder. They wouldn't hear about him in a long time, that's for sure. Derek hadn't talk to neither Scott nor Isaac since he found out about them. Stiles thought it was because he didn't knew how to process all the information, not because he disapproved. Well, maybe a little. But that wasn't the main reason.

Right now, Lydia was preparing for going to school. She had came out from her shower and was fully dressed, combing her hair while talking to Stiles through the phone.

"It's bad enough that there's been so much evil around the world, but this guy is all up in my turf!" she says as she paces around the room.

_"Don't worry, Lyds. He's arrested now, he can't do any harm."_

"No, no, that's not good enough. I want to watch him suffer. I want to watch him bleed." she tears the shirt she had on her hands and looks at it with wide eyes, "Oh, God... I just scared myself." she looks around, biting her nails.

_"Good. That's a good thing. Because if there's one thing I've learned the hard way is the last person you want to tick off is miss Lydia Martin."_

She smiles, _"Aww..."_ and then stops, "That's a compliment, right?"

_"Yes, it is."_

She smiles again, _"Aww..."_

_"Hey, I gotta hung up. Green light is on again."_

Lydia smiles, "Okay. Drive safely. I'll be there when I finish having breakfast." she changes the phone to her other ear, "Love you."

 _"Love you too."_ the brunet hangs up. Lydia smiles and goes downstairs to have breakfast so she can then go to school and after it, she would go to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

School was silent. Wherever you passed, the classrooms were not only silent but empty. The whole school was at the auditorium; students, teachers and the principal.

They were like that because of the news of Jackson. They sat there in silence, praying for this soul, for anything bad that could happen to him. For him to get better.

Stiles looked at everyone; their heads were bow, looking at their laps or hands. Some were holding hands. Some looked like they didn't want to be there. He glanced at Lydia, and then at her belly. Poor Lydia.

Everything was silent until Allison began singing softly ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14H8OzTzne4)).

 

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_ (some heads began turning towards her)

 _No stranger would it be_ (including her friends and teachers)

 _If we met at midnight_ (she was looking at her lap)

 _In the hanging tree_ (playing with an arrow and bow-like key chain)

 

 _Are you, are you_ (Lydia looks at her and grimaced)

 _Coming to the tree?_ (Jackson had given it to her on her birthday)

 _Where dead man called out_ (the first year they met and became friends)

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_ (Lydia looks at her own hands which were trembling a little)

 _No stranger would it be_ (she then looks at Scott and Stiles)

 _If we met at midnight_ (who were looking at Allison)

_In the hanging tree_

 

 _Are you, are you_ (Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and started singing too)

 _Coming to the tree?_ (Allison smiles at her, holding tight her hand)

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_ (Scott and Stiles looked around them)

 _No stranger would it be_ (noticing people who were sync-lip the song)

 _If we met at midnight_ (but not daring to join and sing)

_In the hanging tree_

 

Stiles felt a lump on his throat for Lydia. Jackson wasn't only the father of her child or her first love. He was her friend, to all of them. He could be a jerk sometimes, but he was a friend. This make it sound like he was dead, which he wasn't. But he was at the hospital, with a bullet inside his body and no signals of waking up. The only thing they could do was just sit there and wait.

 

 _Are you, are you_ (Scott and Stiles also began singing)

 _Coming to the tree?_ (which gained more heads turning towards them)

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._ (the principal smiled kindly at them)

 _Strange things did happen here_ (Liam also began singing)

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

 

 _Are you, are you_ (some students began joining softly)

_Coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man_ (Lydia noticed this and looked up)

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_ (teachers and students were singing)

 _No stranger would it be_ (Coach was also singing)

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

 

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

 

They stayed there, sitting near each other comforting and praying for the guy who had a place in everyone's heart. Not just for one of the best lacrosse players, or the most popular guy or one of the most handsome dudes, but for a friend, a dear friend.

After school came to an end, the gang went directly to the hospital and to Jackson's room. They found him sleeping, like the other days. They gathered their things on the couch and two chairs there and began doing their homework. They've been doing this the whole weekend; go to school, come to the hospital and do homework, talk about stuff and look after Jackson while his parents work and go home.

"What did you write on number 4?" asked Stiles to Scott. The dark-haired guy bites his lip while tapping his pencil at the notebook.

"Let me see." said Allison while grabbing the brunet's notebook, "Come on, Scott. How many types of chemical bonds are there and what are they? You know this!"

"I know!"

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "So...?"

"Uh..." Scott looked at his notebook and went thought it's pages. He didn't find it there and he grabbed his book, "Um, it's..." the guys were looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"My God, McCall. We've seen that thing for like 2 months and you can't remember such a thing?" they all turned and looked at the young man lying on the bed with his eyes open. They stood up and ran to his side, questions all over.

_"Are you feeling alright?"_

_"What's the answer to number 4?"_

_"How many fingers am I holding up?"_

"Hey, hey, guys!" said Jackson making them stop, "Chill out. One by one, okay?" they all look at each other and nod.

At the same time they say, "Are you okay?"

Jackson rolls his eyes but smiles too, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, dude? 'Cuz you've been shot." said Stiles.

"Wow, really? I didn't even noticed." said Jackson in his usual tone. Yep, he was fine.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, they all hugged Jackson in a group embrace. He squirmed a little but that's okay. It meant he was a little embarrassed but no one could see it, so he didn't cared.

 

* * *

 

At the McCall house, Derek was helping Melissa with dinner at the kitchen. As she cut some vegetables, Derek was washing the dishes.

Melissa looks at him, "Don't get me wrong but why are you still here? Don't you have work?"

"Deaton gave me a few days off for the extra days I did." he answered in a monotonous tone, making Melisa eyed him.

"What's with the long face?" she heard Derek mutter a 'I have a problem', "Does it have anything to do with Scott and Isaac?"

The man's eyes opened like two plates and he looked at the woman, who smiled at him, "What? Did everyone knew?!"

"That's not it. It's just Scott was pretty obvious." she tilts her head smiling, "The same way you and Stiles are."

"What?" asked deadpan Derek looking at her.

She closes her eyes and sits beside him, "Please. The way he looked at you whenever you were near when he was little, and the way you undressed him at Christmas. I think it was pretty obvious too."

Derek groans, "Don't tell his dad."

She raises her hand, "I won't. Promise."

Derek finished washing the dishes and as he dried his hands, he said "Aren't you mad?"

"About what?"

"About Scott. And Isaac."

"Scott's not a kid."

Derek snorted, "Oh, really?"

"You might think he is, but the truth is... he's not." he puts away the knife, "He know how to take care. And Isaac's your friend. They'll be okay." she says patting his shoulder and walking towards the fridge.

 _I really hope so_ , thought Derek.

 

* * *

 

At Jackson's hospital room, the boy was still laying over the bed, being feed Jell-O by a nurse. When Lydia entered the room, she wasn't noticed, the nurse too busy in making the boy eat something.

She gave him another spoonful, ignoring his groans, "Oh, I hate this." said Jackson, swallowing the Jell-O.

Lydia chuckled, "Nah, he doesn't want to eat that." the nurse stops and looks at her, Jackson too, "He's a tough guy. Tough guys don't eat Jell-O." the nurse nods and excuses herself out of the room. Lydia walks towards the bed and stands near Jackson, "Hey."

"Hey, you."

"Hey, you."

Lydia looks at the food, "How are you feeling?" she grabs the Jell-O and eats a spoonful.

"Fine. And you?" he asks glancing at her belly.

Lydia shallows and nods, "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"Hey, what kind of fake father would I be if I let anything happen to the baby?" he says putting a hand over her belly. Lydia smiles and then covers her mouth, opening her eyes wide, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." she breaths in and out, "The Jell-O... is cherry, right?" he nods, "Right now anything with cherry makes me wanna puke."

"Just don't throw up on me." he chuckles.

She smiles at him, "I'm not going to throw up on you..." she says caressing his forehead, "but I am going to kiss you." she leans forwards and gives him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?"

She shrugs, "You know... Everything." Jackson smiles at her, grabbing her hand.

 

* * *

 

At the late afternoon at the McCall house, Melissa was needed at the hospital so she was heading there when the brunet arrived.

"Hi, Melissa." he kept the door open.

"Hi, Stiles. I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Derek's at the living room, I'll leave you two alone. Behave." she smiled and exit the house.

Stiles frowned and turned to Derek, "What was that?" he asked walking towards him.

"Tell you later." the other man stood up. He approached the brunet and give him a kiss, "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Derek moved so they would sit at the couch but was stopped by Stiles's hand. The brunet looked at the floor, "Don't you think it's about time you talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Scott and Isaac?" Derek frowned, "Derek. You can't be mad at them forever."

"Maybe I can."

"Scott's your brother. And Isaac's your best friend."

The dark haired snorted, "What a best friend."

"Derek." Stiles grabs his hand, gripping it tight, "Listen, I know you've been feeling a lot of things-

Derek shook his hand, making it lose the grip of the brunet, "I'm fine." he looked away, crossing his arms.

Stiles frowned, "Why are you against them?"

"Because Scott's a kid!"

"No, that's not it! There's something else. Just tell me."

"Leave it like that, Stiles."

"No, I won't. I'll never leave it because it's bothering you." he takes a deep breath, "If you can't be honest about your feelings then maybe we shouldn't be together either."

Derek stops and looks at him, "What do you mean?"

Stiles is still looking at him, biting his lip, "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't accepts his feelings, nor everyone else's." and with anything else left to say, the brunet exit from the house and maybe, from Derek's life.

 

* * *

 

Derek sat there, looking at the door in silence. The same door in which Stiles had leaved a few hours ago. He hadn't go and follow him, he knew it wouldn't change anything. Stiles would only yelled at him and he didn't wanted that.

A few minutes later Derek heard what it seemed to be a motorcycle. _Isaac and Scott, maybe._ He heard a few steps, walking towards the entrance of the house. Derek stood up and made his way to the door. He was about to open the door but stopped in tracks, hand lingering over the knob as he heard someone talking. He stopped and stood there to listen to the two boys from the other side of the door.

On the other side of the door, Isaac and Scott were looking at each other, not really sure of what do say or do. The sandy blonde guy went to reach the knob to open the door but he was stopped by Scott.

"Wait." Isaac looked at him, "We better say goodbye here. Derek might be inside."

Isaac nodded and instead grabbed Scott's hand, "I know. I don't want to have any more troubles." he sighed, "This will be so awkward when we go back. We work together, you know." Scott nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I don't care what he says... I love you."

Scott felt a lump over his throat, but he shook his head and smiled, "I love you too."

They smiled at each other, their hands meeting and intertwining in a strong grip. Scott closed his eyes and rested his forehead to the sandy blonde's one. Isaac tilted his head so he could tenderly kiss the dark-haired guy's temple. Still near there and not daring to move at all, Derek looked at the floor, reflecting at everything that has happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me!  
> I promise it will get better! Don't worry about them, I just wanted a little of drama.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles was at his house, sitting on the couch looking at nothing on particular; his legs were up 'till his chin rested on his knees, hugging a cushion between his chest and legs.

The Sheriff was ready to go to work, but when he saw his son like that he frowned. _What happened to him?_ Just as he was about to go and talk to him, a knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. He went to open the door and found the strawberry girl standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey, Lydia. Come on in. I was just leaving." she enters the house but he leaves the door open. He leans down and whispers, "Do you know why Stiles is been little down lately?"

She looks back at the brunet and then at the sheriff, "I'm on it." he nods and yells to Stiles he's going to go now and that there's money for pizza if they want some. He then leaves; Lydia walks towards the brunet and sits beside him.

"Hey you." Stiles just nods at her, "Listen," she puts a strand of hair behind her ear, "I need to go to my appointment this afternoon. Would you accompany me? So you get out of the house for a little?"

Stiles played with the cushion with his fingers, looking at it, "I'm not in the mood, Lydia. Sorry."

"But Jackson can't take me. Allison can't either. My parents are busy. Whom else am I supposed to call?"

 

* * *

 

Peter was the only one available. _Just my luck_ , thought Lydia. They were currently at the doctor's office; Peter was standing, looking around the room while Lydia was at the table, her belly uncovered and the doctor applying the gel for the ultrasound.

The doctor looks at Peter and then at Lydia. She kneels near Lydia, "Miss, I know this isn't my business but are you ever going to bring the father or I'll just keep seeing strangers coming in?"

Lydia bits her lips and looks at Peter, then at the doctor, "Please don't ask."

She nods and then stands up with a smile. After a few minutes, the doctor was pointing at the monitor, the other hand over Lydia's belly, "Okay, everything looks good. Here it is on the screen." both of them look at the screen to where the doctor as pointing, "Here is your uterus. And right here is your baby."

They both stare at the screen and Lydia smiles, "Wow. There it is, I see it."

The doctor smiles, "Congratulations. I’ll give you a minute." she says standing up.

Lydia nods, "Okay."

Peter nods too, "Thank you." the doctor exits and Lydia starts to cry. Peter glances at her and grins, "Pretty amazing huh?"

Lydia has her hand over her mouth as if she's going to cry, "I don’t see it!"

Peter's eyes widen and he looks at the screen and back at Lydia, _"What?"_

She points with her hand at the screen, still crying, "I can’t see it!"

"You-you just said that you did!"

"I know, I lied! I didn’t want her to think I was a terrible mother! I can’t even see my own baby!" she lays back on the bed.

"Oh for God's sake, come here!" he sits her up, "Sure you can! Uh, look come here look," and he rolls the machine closer, "it’s right there. " he points at the screen.

Lydia tilts her head, " _Oh_. Oh, it’s beautiful. I see it now."

He pauses for a moment, and without looking at her he says, "Do you really?"

" _No_ , I don’t see it!" she lets herself fall backwards.

Peter sits her up again and grabs her hand, "Come on! Come on! Here, okay-okay, you see this?" he points at the screen again, "This tiny thing that looks like a peanut?"

"Yeah."

"Lydia, that’s it."

"That’s it?" Peter nods. She pulls the machine closer, "Well I saw that!" she smiles in awe, " _Ohh-ohh_ -oh, thank you." she looks at Peter.

"You’re welcome." they look at each other for a few more seconds and then Peter pulls away, looking at the room again. Lydia looks at the machine and then at Peter. _Thank you_ , she thinks as she touches the screen.

 

* * *

 

Back at his own house, Derek was looking at the ceiling; he was lying on his couch throwing up a football ball again and again, thinking about certain brunet guy with moles. The ring of his doorbell brought him out of his thoughts as he caught the ball and turned to look at the door. It was late. _Almost midnight, I think._

"Coming!" he yelled from the couch and on his way to the door. Once he opened the door he stood in front of Scott, "Scott. What are you doing here?"

"You left this at home." he extends the wolf plush on his hand and Derek looks at it. _When did I leaved it?_ _Firstly, when did I brought it with himself at Beacon Hills?_ As he leaved the plush on his hand he said, "I better be going."

"Scott, wait." the younger boy turns around, "I-I need to talk to you."

Scott rolled his eyes and entered the house. Derek closed the door and saw as he sat at the couch. "I wanted to... apologize. For everything." Scott's eyes widen, "I'm not very good at this stuff. All the apologizes and love stuff..." he scratched his neck, "But... That didn't give me the permission to interfere with your life. Nothing, actually, gives me permission to do that. So..." he clears his throat, "I don't know if you what I mean?"

Scott bit his lip, both eyebrows up while looking at Derek. Derek looked at him, noticing the way the dark haired guy mouth's corner went up.

Derek groaned, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Scott chuckled, grabbing Derek's hands. He nodded at Scott, "Just try to keep it PG when I'm around, okay?"

Scott smiled, his whole face illuminated as he hugged Derek, who patted his shoulders. As they separate, and Derek is ready to leave, Scott says, "You should go to Stiles's house before it’s too late."

Derek's eyes widen and he groans, "Did everyone knew?!"

"I just... it seemed to change the way you treated each other, and Stiles suddenly talking about you all day like when we were kids. I just solved the puzzle in my mind." Derek stands up, grabs the plush and leaves. As he started his car, he could hear Scott's laugh from inside his house.

 

* * *

 

Derek drove towards Isaac's and Erica's department. He knocked on the door and waited; he better be home. He had talked to Scott, now he needed to talk to Isaac. _I didn't saw Boyd's car so he and Erica mustn't be here_. He heard a door opening and a few steps with a 'coming' from the sandy blonde's voice. The door opened and Isaac's yawn got interrupted by seeing Derek's presence. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Derek interrupted him.

"I need to talk to you."

The sandy blonde guy nodded and moved aside to make room for Derek to enter the apartment. As he heard the door close behind him, Derek looked around the apartment. There were a couple of beers on the counter and near the couch. Shit, way to make you feel that bad. _And he doesn't even drink that much. Fuck_. Derek took off his jacket while he looked at the sandy blonde as he passed beside him and to the kitchen. He grabbed two beers and lifted one, signaling it to Derek, who shook his head. Isaac put back the beer inside the fridge and went to the couch. Derek followed and they stayed in silence.

That silence, however, was broken by Derek, "I'm sorry."

Isaac stayed still and looked at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... acted the way I acted. I was wrong. I wanted to make sure Scott would be safe but the truth is... he is. He's not a kid anymore, no matter how much I look at him and still see the 7 year-old boy with an asthma inhalator."

Isaac putted away the beer, "So that means what I think it means?"

Derek sighed and with a small smile he nodded, "Yes."

Isaac smiled and even chuckled a little, bringing his hands to his curly hair and walking around the room. He looked like a kid. _Maybe Scott's not the only kid on their relationship_ , thought Derek.

Once he stopped pacing around the room, he looked at Derek and hugged him. Derek let him, even hugged him back. Isaac separated them and went to the table, "Okay, let's go." he grabs his keys and Derek's jacket. At his friend's confused look he said, "I'm going to help you get Stiles back."

"What?"

Isaac gave him his jacket, "Come on. You just said you accept my relationship with Scott. What kind of future brother in-law would I be if I don't help you with yours?"

 

* * *

 

Back at Beacon Hills, Derek and Isaac parked the car near the Stilinski house and got out of the car. Derek make sure to see if there was any light on, maybe Stiles was awake. Well, it was almost 2 a.m. He noticed the Sheriff's car was parked there. Fuck. Well, it doesn't matter. He was about to walk towards the door and ring the bell when a hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You can't go to the door! What if his dad answers? What are you going to say?" he let go.

Derek growled, he was right. Something on his mind clicked and he began walking again, only this time at the back of the house. They approached the back and he looked at Stiles's window. There was a vine that went directly to the window. Maybe he escaped from there. Isaac seemed to read his mind because he cleared his throat.

"Um, Derek. I don’t think it’s a good idea-

"Stiles! Stiles! _STILES!_ " Derek yells cutting Isaac, forgetting about the neighbors.

_"Shut up, dude!" "Let us sleep!"_ the neighbors started yelling at him, but he didn’t cared. He saw a light on and then Stiles appeared, opened his window and leaned out.

"Shut up, Derek! It’s like 2 at the morning and you’re disturbing the neighbors. And they might call the police. You know… _my dad."_

"Then come down and let’s talk." he put his trade mark smile and Stiles snorted.

"Like hell!" he crossed his arms onto his chest. The brunet noticed the sandy blonde guy next to Derek, "How come he isn't dead right now?" he asked nodding his head towards Isaac.

Derek looked at him and then at Stiles, "We hit it off. We're good now." Isaac nodded.

"Well, at least two people could fix their troubles." It was obvious that Stiles wasn't going to come down and talk to Derek.

"If you’re not going to come down," Derek started, grabbing the vines at the wall, "then I’ll have to come up."

"Go away!" Stiles let a tiny smile escape his lips before closing the window.

"Dude, you’re insane! You’re going to get yourself kill!" Isaac was trying to reason with him but it was in vain. Derek was climbing the vine, one step closer to the window. He reached the window and opened it, startling Stile who was sitting in the computer chair. Derek entered the room with a thud.

"What are you? Spiderman or something like that?" Stile reached the window to see the vine and the sandy blonde guy waving at him. Then he turned back to Derek, "You’re crazy."

"About you."

"Derek..."

"I know. I know what you're going to say and you're right. The truth is... I was scared." Stiles looks at him, "I was, eh... I was never good at expressing what I felt. Especially something as important as love." the brunet looks at the floor, "And the way I acted with Scott and Isaac... they didn't deserved it."

"You don't say?"

"I was afraid." he admitted, "I'm not that good at showing my emotions, what I feel and that stuff. And I didn't want to make you feel like it was your fault that I was like that. It made me angry that everyone else could be happy and show how they feel and I can't. And you were right. I was a hypocrite. I was a hypocrite for telling Scott and Isaac they shouldn't be together because of the year gap. Because... " he points between them, "Well... You know."

Stiles nods, his arms crossing over his chest. Derek continues, "And I realize... It wasn't because of that. That's irrelevant. I really love you, Stiles." the brunet looks at him, "And that terrifies me. It terrifies me that I would screw up, or treat you like you don't deserve to be treated. But I don't care anymore." he walks closer to Stiles, "But it doesn't matter if it’s a seven or three or ten years gap, I still want to be with you. All grumpy and downer with you, the little hyperactive spazz."

Derek doesn't hear anything coming from the brunet, and he swallows hard. Stiles walks closer to him and his hand grabs Derek's cold one. He looks at the brunet at the eyes, full of sparkle and tears, and a smile decorating his face, "Shut up and kiss me, you silly sourwolf." and with that, the distance between them closed, their lips touching each others. At first it was tender and soft, just touching was necessary.

The kiss began getting heated; the older man's hand found the brunet's lower back, and decided to get comfortable there. In the other way around, Stiles's hands were roaming over Derek's back, occasionally gripping at his shoulder blades through the shirt. _Boy, did the air conditioning worked?_ It didn't seem like that. Before something else happen, they decided to end the kiss. They separated but were just centimeters away from the other's face. Both had their eyes closed and were breathing heavily but happy.

_"Umm, guys. Are you going to keep making out or can I leave?"_ they heard Isaac say. They laughed at the poor guy outside the window and looked at each other. Derek smiled at him and gave him a quick peck before going to the window. Stiles looked at him as he watched him going down the vine and touching the ground beside Isaac. They smiled at each other one last time and Derek and the sandy blonde guy leaved the scene, running towards their car in case a neighbor spotted them.

 

* * *

 

The next day at Scott's house; Lydia and Peter come early from her house with the news of the ultrasound. Stiles was at the living room, watching TV while Scott was beside him, a book on hand.

Lydia smiles, "Hi."

Stiles turns around to look at her. Lydia seemed to notice how Stiles's face looked illuminated. _Something happened last night and I didn't knew?_  "Hey!"

Scott smiles and puts away his book, "Hey! So how was the doctor?"

"Oh, give me the picture." says Lydia as she hits Peter's shoulders. He takes it out and gives it to her, then she passes it to Scott.

Scott takes it and looks at it for a moment, he frowns, "I don’t see the baby. Where is it?"

She smiles at him and grabs the picture, "Oh no, I know I couldn’t see it either at first, but it’s right _umm_ …" she stops for a moment, her hand still pointing at the picture, and then she turns to Peter, "Peter, I lost it again." she says crying. Peter takes the picture and hugs her, rolling his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that Derek and Stiles would be together. Nothing can keep them apart!  
> After this chapter, I'm going to jump ahead two months (March), cuz this story will be coming to an end (not yet, don't worry) and the baby has to be born. But the baby won't be born until June, so relax.
> 
> I'll just go ahead some things (like the baby shower on March) and then the month will go normal, and then another jump. Don't worry, nothing too big will happen on those missing months.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here's another chapter!I hope you like it, I'm going to be very busy this week but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Scott and Lydia were at the mall, looking through all the maternity clothes shops for new clothes for Lydia. Lydia was at her sixth month, and she had a big belly. She needed to change clothes and get new ones. When they were at their third shop, the dark haired guy had almost 5 bags on his arms.

"Look at that dress!" said Lydia, pulling Scott's arm towards the dress, "Is it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it would look great on you."

"Nahh, this isn't really my color." she turns around and sees another thing, "Look at that!" she pulled his arm again, Scott almost ripping with another woman. He apologized and followed Lydia.

"So..." Lydia looked back at him, giving him a smile and he continued, "Why didn't Stiles accompanied you?"

Lydia moved the shirts, "He said he was busy."

At Stiles's house, without the Sheriff being there because of work, the brunet and Derek were at his room, kissing on his bed. The brunet let go and smiled, then he pulled Derek and kissed again.

Scott sighed, "So, anything you like?"

Lydia and Scott stop and stood at a large wall rack of maternity pants. Lydia looks up and grabs his arm.

"Oh my God. You see there?" she points at the top of the shelf, "All the way-- All the way up on top?"

"Aha."

"Those maternity pants are incredible! Look all the design and they are _so_ soft. I want them!"

"Okay, I'll get a salesperson." Lydia nods at him as he leaves. She starts seeing the clothes around her, hearing Scott's voice.

_"Umm, excuse me? Hello? Ma'am? Is-Can somebody help us?"_ he returns to her side, "I don't think anyone works here. Or maybe they do and it's like lunch time."

"Forget about them. There must be another way." she stops for a moment and looks back at Scott, a Cheshire cat smile like appeared on her face. Scott looked at her and then at the pants; then again at her as he realized what she had in mind.

"Oh no. No, Lydia." she made puppy eyes and he groaned. Stiles was right. She was adorable. After looking around to see if people weren't looking, Scott began climbing the shelf, " _'Do you see there? All the way-- All the way up on top? I want them.'_ " he mocked Lydia's voice, looking up.

Lydia puts her hands on her hips, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" he says smiling, making his head back. The shelf begins swaying a little as Scott reached the top. He took a grip on the pants "Here we go-- Oh, got it!!" but they seemed to be stuck, "Come on! Get out of there!" the shelf sways a little more, but Scott still had his grip on the pants, "Come on!" he pulled one last time hard and the pants finally came out, but he had let go of the shelf as support, his arms swinging around as he went back.

Lydia's eyes widen, "Scott!" she closed her eyes as the dark-haired boy went down, not letting go of the pants. She heard a little 'thump' and people also noticed it. Lydia runs towards him, not being able to kneel down because of her belly, but with a worried face she asks, "Scott? Are you alright?"

"Hey, they _are_ soft."

 

* * *

 

Back at the Martin household, Scott and Lydia were coming out of the taxi. Scott had hit the floor and hurt his body, nothing to big, but he couldn't drive. As the strawberry blonde girl went out of the car, she chuckled as she saw her friend trying to pay the taxi driver, his face wincing every time he moved.

Scott noticed this, "It's good to know you care about me. You didn't have to worry too much." he said with a sarcastic voice.

Lydia rolls her eyes and pays the taxi driver. "Yeah, I know you're okay. I think you even giggled like Snuggles the bear." Scott looked at her and chuckled. He passed his arm around her shoulder and they both walked towards the house.

Lydia opened the door and when she entered, they light were off. She frowned at the darkness, "Why is everything so dark?"

Out of nowhere, the light turned on, revealing her living room full of people, balloons and gifts, _"Surprise!"_ they yelled.

Lydia's face lighten, "Oh my God, what is this?" behind her Scott closed the door.

Her mother approached her, "It's a baby shower!" she hugged Lydia. Natalie then brought her to her friends, including Allison at the dining room.

Stiles sneaked into the house, locating his best friend and patting at Scott's back, making the other wince. Stiles frowned, "What happened to you, man?"

"Shopping with Lydia."

Stiles wrinkled his nose in pain, "Yeah. Happened to me the first time." he helped him to get over the couch, sitting there.

Lydia was talking with some of her mother's friends when she saw Stiles and approached him, "Stiles!" she hugged him and separate, "Where were you?"

"Yeah, I had to go with Miss 'How can you not carry 6 bags on your arms?'" said Scott pointing at Lydia.

Stiles scratched his neck, "I had to... eh, do some cleaning on my house."

As Scott turned around when a blonde woman asked him if he wanted some appetizer, Lydia looked at Stiles. "Stiles, your neck." said the strawberry blonde girl, pointing at her own neck. The brunet followed her gesture and as he touched his neck, his eyes widen and covered the hickey he had there. He had forgotten about it.

Lydia chuckled as the brunet ran away to the bathroom, his hand still covering the purple mark on his neck.

After a few minutes later, the clinking of glasses has heard at the living room and everybody turned to look at Natalie, holding a glass and a knife.

"Okay, everyone. Now we have to do what we are here for!" Lydia smiled at her and hugged her, his mother kissed her head.

"Okay, come on Lydia, it’s present time!" said Stiles as he carried a big bassinet.

Both Lydia and Natalie walked back to the living room, "Oh look!" said Natalie.

Lydia smiles as she sees a bassinet and inside many things, "Wow! Oh my gosh! Oh wow!" she grabs an item with a large suction cup connected to a yellow plastic box, with a long narrow tube and bottle connected the yellow part. She stares at it, not really knowing what was that.

Her mother notices it, "Darling, that’s a breast pump."

Lydia smiles at her mother, "Okay, thank you for that." she puts down the breast pump and grabs a big white canister, "Oh wow! What’s this?"

"It’s a diaper genie." says Allison, smiling at her friend.

"Oh..." the strawberry girl looked at the item and nodded.

"It’s where you put the dirty diapers."

Lydia wrinkles her nose, "Well that’s gross, why don’t you just take it outside and throw it in a dumpster?"

Natalie frowns, "What, you’re gonna do that ten times a day?"

Lydia turns to her mom, "Wha- It goes ten times a day?! What are we feeding this baby?! Indian food?" the guests chuckle at that.

Natalie caresses her daughter's shoulder, "No dear, that’s what babies do. Plus, what are you planning on doing with the baby while you’re trotting out to the garbage ten times a day?"

"I don’t know, I’d leave it on the changing table?" everyone gasps, making Lydia frown, "What?! What’d I do? What’d I do?!"

"You can’t leave a baby alone!" said Lydia's mom.

"Oh come—" she stutters, "-Of course I know that. I mean of course you never leave a baby alone!" she begins chuckling nervously, playing with her hair, "I mean who would—she wouldn’t be safe as she would be with me, the dummy mommy." she said looking at her friends, "Oh God, okay. Y’know what? I think opening the presents right now is a little overwhelming right now. So I think umm, I’m just gonna maybe open them a little bit later, but thank you all for coming. And for these beautiful gifts, and this basket is beautiful." she said as she hugged the bassinet.

"It’s actually a bassinet." said Stiles.

Lydia stares at him and then at the guests, not moving for 5 seconds. She then turn to her mom, "Mommy, don’t ever leave me." she says as she hugs her.

After the baby shower ended, Natalie had to leave because something from work had come out. She kissed her daughter's cheek and said goodbye. Allison too had to leave, her mother wanted to make a family dinner. She helped Scott get back at his house before going to hers. Stiles stood behind with the strawberry blonde girl at her house, the whole living room full of presents. She was currently sat at the couch, a hand on her belly while Stiles paced around the living room.

He was looking all the stuff they gave the strawberry blonde girl; he lifted the breast bump and looked at the tube. He smiled for a moment and then frowned, "Wait a minute. That can't be right." he looks at the cup, "How did they say this was called?"

Lydia's eyes widen, touching her belly, "Stiles. Stiles, something feels weird and not good weird. I don’t— _Whoa!!_ " she winces in pain.

Stiles rushes at her side, "Oh hey whoa-whoa, don’t worry. Okay. I read somewhere that some women while pregnant got every weird feeling in the book, and it was always nothing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. But, we’re gonna stop by the hospital just to be sure, okay?" he says grabbing his keys and grabbing Lydia's hand, "I’ll page Jackson on the way. Come on."

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes inside a room with a doctor, Lydia comes out perfectly fine. Stiles was pacing around when he saw her and approached them.

"Thank you doctor." she smiles at him as he leaves. She turns to Stiles, "Oh, thank you for being so nice and calm." she says hugging him.

When they separate Stiles looks at her, "Calm?! I wasn’t calm! _I’ve never been more scared in all my life!_ " he says rambling.

She frowns, "But, wait, you said everything was gonna be okay."

"Well what do I know?! I’m not a doctor!"

"But I—But everything is okay." she pats his shoulder, "I’m fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yes." she caresses his shoulder. Out of the nowhere, they saw Peter entering the hall, looking around like if he were searching for someone. Lydia frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Peter turns and looks at them, walking towards them, "Your boyfriend called your mom and she couldn't come so asked me to."

"Jackson's not my boyfriend."

"Is everything okay?" asked Peter to Stiles, ignoring what Lydia told him.

"Yeah."

In that moment, Jackson rushed in, also looking around madly until his eyes fell at Lydia. Almost a month ago he had been released from the hospital and was now almost fully recovered. His shoulder sometimes hurt, but no big deal, "Oh, hey! Your page said come to the hospital." he glances at Peter, "What happened?"

"Something called Braxton-Hicks contractions." said Stiles.

Jackson sighs, "Oh. _Oh_. Thank God, most women don’t even feel them."

Lydia turns to look at him, a hand on her hip and the other pointing at him, "Okay, no uterus, no opinion."

Jackson raised his hands in defense.

"Well, if everything's alright, then I suppose I can leave." said Peter.

"You're leaving?" asked Lydia.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?"

Lydia swallows hard, "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want that?" she crossed her arms. They look at each other, trying to see what the other one was thinking.

Stiles coughed behind them, "So, shall we leave?" the strawberry blonde girl nodded and kissed Jackson at his cheek and then leaved with Stiles.

Jackson looked at the exit and then at Peter, "Do you have any idea of what just happened? 'Cuz I'm a little confused."

Peter shook his head. Jackson shrugged and leaved, waving at him even if the other one didn't see him. Peter stood there, looking around the waiting room, not knowing exactly why he was still there.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks, I was kind of hungry." said Lydia as Stiles gave her an hamburger. They were at the brunet's house over Stiles's bedroom. Stiles was sitting on his chair and Lydia was at his bed. Hamburgers, fries and coke were at the nightstand near the bed. After coming out of the hospital, Lydia had a craving for something like that and they went to get some hamburgers. She was reading 'The Little Mermaid' while chewing her hamburger; Stiles's phone rang and he checked it; a smile appeared on his face as he texted something back.

"Is that Derek?"

"Yeah, he said he couldn't come tomorrow, too much work." he puts away his phone and looks at Lydia, who's watching him back, "What?"

"I want you to be with me when I'm having the baby." she says grabbing his hand.

Stiles scratches the back of his head, "Oh, okay. But just so you know I might not be conscious on that very moment."

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a baby coming out of your _hooha_!" Lydia just smiles at him, "But why were you staring at me a moment ago?"

"Your face lit up when you received a text from Derek, even when it was one saying you couldn't see him tomorrow."

His face flushes and Lydia laughs at that. Stiles chuckles a little, looking back at his food. Then something that had been on his mind for a while finally exploits. He glances back at Lydia, who was tapping the bed while looking at her book.

"You know what I've been thinking? It's something crazy but also funny." he looks back at his food, his fries more exactly, "They way you were acting around Peter today." he noticed how Lydia stiffed. _Bingo._ "And then I saw something funny. You were looking at Peter... in a different way. Then I thought, _'where else have I seen that look?'_ and then it hit me." he stands up and walks towards his bed, "That's the exact same look you had when you were with Jackson. The same Scott has when he's looking at Isaac and the same whenever I mention my mom in front of my dad."  Lydia putted away her book, "Love."

"I don't know what-

"Two months ago you looked at him the same way, right after you two came back from your doctor's appointment."

"I know you're my best female friend as I know I'm your best male friend but I'm going to ask you something... and I don't want you to feel attack or untrusted." Lydia couldn't bear looking at him, and fearing the worst, she looked away, "I know you always tell us the truth but I must ask... Jackson's the father... Right?"

She stared at him, her mouth gaping. She couldn't keep lying, not to her friends. She knew they deserved the truth. Slowly but firm, she shook her head.

"Lydia, I know I'm going to sound crazy but Peter deserves the truth." he stops looking at the girl, "Wow, that sure was something strange."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Is he mean to you?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Stiles-

"Tell me!"

"Because he doesn't love me!" she practically yells, making him to go quiet.

"Lydia, even if that's the case, you have to tell him."

Lydia stares at the wall, avoiding his face. She takes a deep breath and finally says, "I don't care if the baby comes out wearing a v-neck shirt, I will go to my grave swearing that it's Jackson's."

Stiles stared at his friend, knowing that whatever he say she would shake it off. Lydia made a decision, maybe not the best but she still... She was going to hold on onto that, and Stiles couldn't do much about it.

 


	24. Chapter 24

The gang were at school, only two more classes left and they were free. Currently, they were at the Sex Ed class. As the teacher went to take a guy to the infirmary when his condom exploded on his eyes, - _'guys, don't inflate condoms like balloons'_ \- all the students began talking.

Lydia sighs and leans back at the chair, "God, all of this talk about sex is making me-

_"Hungry?"_ says Stiles.

Lydia smiles at him, "You just get me." he sends her a kiss, to which she responds the same way.

Stiles looked at his other side, where Scott sat and found him leaning over his book, his eyes closed and slow breathing. He was sleeping. Stiles poked his side, awakening him, _"Dude."_

Scott closed his eyes and stretched, "What?" he yawned.

"You feel asleep." answered Lydia.

Scott sat normal, his back at the backrest and rubbed his eyes, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Uhh, night visitor?" said Stiles with a sultry voice while nudging him.

Scott shoved him, gaining a chuckle from the brunet, "No. I was finishing the History essay."

"Bro, I told you to do it on Saturday, after Lydia's baby shower."

"Wait. Stiles made his homework and you didn't?" Scott nodded, "And he reminded you to do it early?" he nodded again. Lydia looked at the window, "Today's gonna snow."

 

* * *

 

After school ended, Scott had leaved back to his house to get some rest, and Stiles and Lydia went to a near coffee shop. They were sited on one of the tables, enjoying their coffees and talking. Jackson appeared a few minutes later and joined them.

Stiles came from the counter and brought Lydia a cookie. She smiled at him, "Thank you." as he gave her the cookie, sitting beside her.

"So, Lydia. Today you have another doctor's appointment, right?" she nods, "You still don't know whether if it’s a boy or a girl, right?" she nods again, "But still... Have you picked up a name yet?" he asked giving a sip to his coffee.

She nods, "I've been thinking on a bunch of names but I'm not really sure which one."

"Okay, why don't you tell us and we help you, right?" he said looking at Jackson, who nodded.

Lydia smiled, "Okay." she clears her throat, "I was thinking if it’s a girl, how about Rachel?"

Stiles nods, "It's nice."

"I don't think so." said Jackson.

Lydia frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't really like that name."

"I'm sorry. Are you the father or something?"

"At the eyes of everyone else, yes." he says with a grin, making Lydia huff, "How about Thomas?"

"I like that name." said Stiles.

Lydia pursed her lips, "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. How about Sophia?"

Stiles smiled, "Nice."

"I know! It means 'wisdom' in Greek."

"You're going to give your child a name with Greek concept?" said Jackson.

"I somewhere read that 'Sophia' is honored as a goddess of wisdom by Gnostics." said Stiles out of the blue. Both Lydia and Jackson looked at him, eyebrows raised. Lydia knew what he was talking about, but the Jackson didn't.

Jackson wrote something on the air with his finger and then said, "Veto." Stiles rolls his eyes, "Bruce?"

Lydia puts a hand over her chest, "I'm sorry. Is he going to be a playboy multimillionaire at day and a bat that fights crimes at night?" this time they both gave her a look. Lydia turns her head away and mutters, _"Where the hell did that came from?"_ she shakes her head and looks at the boys again, "Veto. Okay." she coughs, "How about James?"

Both Stiles and Jackson look at each other and nod, having like it, "Huh." they say.

"But only if it’s a girl."

They shake their heads, "Oh, no. Veto."

"Margaret?"

Jackson grabs his coffee, "That's your second name. Veto. Uh, George?" he takes a sip.

"Veto. Marie Anne?"

"Veto. Stewart?"

Lydia snorts, "Veto."

Jackson points at her, "You're just saying 'veto' to mines 'cuz I said 'no' to yours!!"

"I'm not! Sawyer?"

"Veto. Helen?"

"Okay guys!" said Stiles, stopping them, "From what I hear, I think this baby can be call 'no name' or 'veto'!"

 

* * *

 

At Isaac's and Erica's apartment, the sandy blonde and Scott were spending the afternoon together. They had watched a movie, eaten some popcorn and now that the movie had ended, they were kissing over the couch. Boyd and Erica had leaved to have a romantic dinner together, leaving the place for Scott and Isaac. The blonde girl had giggled all the way out and even after the door closed, she even said _'Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?'_. Scott's face turned all red and hide his face at the sandy blonde's chest. Isaac looked at Boyd, who nodded and grabbed the blonde girl and they leaved running.

While they were kissing, the sandy blonde's hands began going down, from Scott's shoulders to his torso. Scott trembled for a moment, but continued kissing. When Isaac's finger tips lifted just a little his shirt and touched his stomach he yelp and pulled away from the kiss. The hurt look on the blonde's face didn't went unnoticed by Scott.

Isaac pulled away but he was still close to Scott, "Sorry. Did I did something wrong?"

"No. It's not you." Scott looks at the floor and tucks away a strand of hair behind his hear, "I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me that you won't tell Derek afterwards. I'll have to do that, but not right now."

"Okay. I promise."

Scott looked at his hands for a moment and then began telling his story, "When I was on the first year of high school I used to stay at school in the afternoons to help the teachers. I didn't had anything else to do on my house, with my mom working." he sighed, "One time, when I had plans with Stiles to see a movie, a teacher -a substitute one- asked me to stay and help him grading exams. I didn't see anything bad with that. They were a couple of exams." he swallowed, "Anyways, I stayed at school and began helping him with those exams. After the first hour he seemed to finish, and stood up. He then sat beside me and stared as I grade the exams. I began feeling a little awkward, you know. He was so close to me, and I thought I was doing it wrong."

Isaac looks how he licks his lips, his hands starting to tremble, "Out of nowhere he said he had been looking at me and he putted his hand over my thigh. I thought 'hey, what a great guy. He's kind of praising me' or something like that. But then his hand started going up and down. Before I could even think, he was already on top of me, his hands roaming all over my body. I felt so scared; one second I was helping the teacher grade some exams, sitting on a chair and the next one I was on my back, my shirt lifted and the teacher's hands over me."

Isaac swallowed hard and he dared to ask with wide eyes, "Scott... Don't tell me he-

"He didn't. He couldn't." he looked at Isaac, his eyes watery, "I managed to kick him on the groin and when I was on my feet I ran as fast as I could. I leaved the hell out of there." he joined his hand so they would stop trembling, "When I returned home and locked into my room, my mom wasn't even home and Stiles had fallen asleep on his house. I felt alone and vulnerable." Isaac took his hand, "I was terrified for those two next days. The weekend passed and on Monday he wasn't there. He had quitted."

"Smart bastard."

Scott nodded, "But even after he leaved and I never saw him again, I was afraid. Afraid that he would catch me alone on a corner, or going out of the school. I didn't went to school for a whole week. At first I told my mom I felt sick, but for the third day she knew I wasn't sick. She didn't asked me for the two next days." he chuckled, "I never told anyone about it. Stiles figured it out this summer but... out of him. No one."

Isaac grabbed both his hands, making the dark haired guy look at him, "I would never, ever push you into doing something you're not ready for."

Scott nods, "I know. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for sharing this with me." he kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you."

Isaac sighed and stood up, going at the kitchen counter, "So, what'd you say? Want Italian or Mexican food?"

"Umm, Mexican."

Isaac smiled, grabbing the phone, "Dude, I love Mexican." Scott also smiled as he stood up.

 

* * *

At the doctor’s office, the doctor was writing something on a file with her back at Lydia and Jackson; Lydia is on the table, a hand over her belly and Jackson is standing near her, looking around the room.

"Okay!" she turns towards them holding the file, "All your tests look fine. Now, are you two interested in knowing the sex of the baby?"

Lydia coughs, "Uh, no. No, we’re not." the doctor nods, "But you have it right there in that file? You could tell us whether it’s a boy or a girl?"

"That’s right. But if you don’t want to know-

"No, no, we want to wait, right?" she hits Jackson's sides, starling him.

Jackson looks at the doctor and then at Lydia, "No. No."

The doctor nods with a smile, "Okay I’ll be right back." they nod at her and she leaves the room.

Jackson begins pacing around the room as Lydia starts looking at the bulletin board with baby pictures, "So, which of these babies do you think is the ugliest?"

Jackson frowns, "What? Lydia! Come on, that’s terrible!" he walks towards it, "They’re...uh...they’re babies. They’re all beautiful-

"Third one from the left?"

"Yeah, why is it staring at me?" he asks raising an eyebrow, looking at the picture. He gives his back at Lydia, and she takes the opportunity to peek at the file, "Don’t-don’t you— _Wh—Wha—Hey!!_ " he yells, having turned around and catch Lydia red handed.

Lydia lets go of the file, "What?!"

He points at the files, "You’re looking!"

"I didn’t!" Jackson gives her a look, "Okay, fine! I did. But I didn't see anything, I swear." Jackson looks at her and sighs, snatching the files away from Lydia's reach.

 

* * *

The next day at the coffee shop, Stiles, Scott and Lydia were sitting on one of the couches, exchanging their notes with each other, especially Scott. They passed him the notes of two classes, cuz in one he fell asleep and in the other one he was daydreaming.

"Are you sure you're okay, buddy? You've been acting weird."

"Yeah, I'm ok." he said with a smile.

Lydia noticed him, "Scott, you look happy."

Stiles glanced at his best friend and then at Lydia, "He's always happy."

"No... But he looks happier than any other day." the dark haired boy flushed out of nowhere, looking around the coffee shop. Lydia knew that face. The same face Stiles puts when you mentioned his hickey. She chuckles, _these dorks_.

Scott stood up, putting back his notes inside his backpack, "I think I better be going."

"Ow, no, sweetie. I was just teasing you." said Lydia grabbing his arm.

"No, it's not that. Stiles and I told our parents we'll eat together today, and we have to help with the meal."

Stiles's eyes widen, "Shit! Why didn't you remind me?" he stood up and grabbed his backpack, almost running towards the door. He returned and leaned to give Lydia a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Scott and Lydia looked at each other, "You want to come with us?" he asks, pointing at the door. They heard a beep coming from outside, most likely from Stiles's jeep.

She chuckles, "Nahh, it's fine. My parents want to have dinner together too. I'll go later." he nodded and kissed her cheek, waving as he walked towards the door. Lydia grabbed a nearest magazine and started reading, her hand caressing her belly.

Almost 20 minutes later Jacksons appears and he localizes the strawberry blonde girl; he smirks and goes towards Lydia, "So, I uh… I called the doctor and now we both know the sex of the baby." he says sitting right next to her, a big smirk over his face.

Lydia puts away the magazine, "What?" she says confused.

"That’s right."

She rolls her eyes, "Jackson, I swear, I don’t know."

Jackson snorts, "Oh, come on, you know it’s a girl!"

Lydia's face falls, her eyes widen as she covers her mouth, "A what?!"

Jackson's smiles falls, stopping every move while looking at Lydia, "You really didn’t know?" he says in a neutral tone.

"I'm having a girl-

"No." interrupts Jackson, trying to act normal, although panic was written over his face.

She points at him, "That’s what you just said!"

"No."

"You said girl!"

"Yes." he says in defeat, putting his face on the couch, "Look, I'm... I'm sorry, I-

"I'm not! I'm having a girl!" she claps enthusiastically, "I'm having a girl!" she hugs him, his arms wrapped around her.

That night she went home and told her parents. She then called Allison, Stiles & Scott, and told them the good news. She had to restrain herself from calling Peter. That would be weird, calling him to tell him it's a girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl, ladies and gentlemen. The next chapter will be (drums!!!!!) .................... Stiles's birthday!!! And you know what that means.... he will turn 18. Kukuku~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's our favorite brunet's birthday!  
> I'm so sorry I didn't update the chapter on Friday!! I spent Friday, Saturday and the morning of Sunday at a friend's house and I didn't brought my lap! Well, the first day I did, but then it was unexpected and I completely forgot about it. And this week I had to study, cuz tomorrow I have 2 exams.
> 
> Warnings: A little smut in this chapter, so you've been warned. Though not an actual sex scene but there’s a little touching and kissing, so... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Okay. So what are we gonna do for Stiles's birthday party?" said the strawberry blonde girl clapping her hands and then putting them on her hips. Scott, Allison and Lydia were at the dark-haired boy's house, planning the party for Stiles's 18th birthday. The brunet was at the mall, getting things Lydia had asked for with the help of Jackson. He didn't suspect anything. "I think a little alcohol won't do anything... unless Stiles's father knows about it. But he'll be 18, so..." she bites her lips, "What do you guys think?"

"Umm," Scott turns to look at Allison and then at the strawberry girl, "I think it's better if you didn't do anything in your condition."

Lydia chuckles, "I'm pregnant, I'm not sick with the flu."

Before Scott can talk, Allison intervenes "I know, honey. What we meant was that... you don't need to do much effort. We don't want you to hurt yourself." she looks at Scott, "We can handle it alone, don't worry."

"But I want to help. Stiles made me a party when I turned 19 last month. And he always helps with my birthdays parties."

Allison looked back at Scott and nodded, "Okay. You can help. But don't do anything that can alter you, okay?" the other girl nods, a bright smile over her face. Allison claps, "Okay! Let's do a party!"

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Jackson were at the mall, still looking for the things Lydia had asked for. She even made the brunet a list, asking for things she knew he would take time to find them.

The brunet stopped in front of an ice cream shop, "Okay. Lydia said here was the ice cream she was craving for." he read the list again, "Choco-chips with mint and strawberry syrup. That's so weird..." he entered the store, Jackson following him.

He approached the counter and smiled at the guy there, "Hi, good day. Umm, I was wondering if you could give me a choco-chips with mint and strawberry syrup ice cream, please? I've been told you sold it here." the guy stares at him.

Jackson looks around the store at the many ice cream's flavors. He looked at his watch, _Damn it_. _How long does it takes to make a party? They've been planning this for almost a month._

He turns to look at Stiles, "But this is Lydia Martin we're talking about. There's no plan B, there's only plan A!" the guy accompanies Stiles to look for the ice cream.

Jackson takes out his phone and dials Lydia's number. He waits for her to pick up, "Lydia, look, I’ve got a problem. I don't think I can delay him anymore." he frowns as he hears the girl, "I don’t think I can. Your especial brownies?" he groans, "Ow, don't say that! You know I love those!" he looks around and sighs, "Okay, I'll try, just- hurry!" he hangs up and then he sees Stiles and the clerck approaching the counter again and the brunet holding _the fricking ice cream container! Oh damn it!_ _How could he find that? It was supposed to be invented or no longer available! Stiles was the only person that could find that kind of things!_

"Come on, Jackson. Think. _Think!_ " he looks at the rack with granola bars and cookies and then at Stiles, who's finishing paying the ice cream. Jackson picks up a granola bar from the rack, pays for it, breaks off half and puts it in his back pocket. He starts coughing, catching Stiles's attention.

The brunet frowns and walks towards him, "What’s the matter?"

Jackson puts a hand over his throat, "This granola bar, I think there’s peanuts in it."

Stiles's eyes widen, "Oh my God, why did you eat it?!" he puts a hand over Jackson's back.

"Don’t yell at me! I don’t know, I was hungry." he coughs a little louder, "Come on, I’ve got to go to the emergency room."

Stiles nods, "Okay." he returns to the counter to finish paying and grab the things.

As the brunet is doing that, Jackson quickly grabs his phone and dials Lydia, "The laundry is out of the washer. I’ll call you when it’s in the dryer." he hangs up and puts away his phone as Stiles's walks back at him, bags on his hands and they exit the store.

 

* * *

 

Back at Scott's house, he, Allison and Lydia were still planning the brunet's party. They had decided in not too much alcohol, in a chocolate fountain, a cake and more. Lydia was currently at the phone, inviting people to the party. Scott and Allison were putting inside the brunet's car the things for the party as the strawberry blonde girl hung up.

She put behind her ear a strand of hair, standing up and walking to the kitchen, "So, at what time is Derek going to come? Shouldn't he be here, helping us?"

Scott coughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Umm, yeah. Derek has to work today, so... he won't be coming to the party."

"WHAT?!" yelled the strawberry blonde girl, "But he's Stiles's boyfriend. He has to be at the party!"

"I know, but he's pretty busy today. He said he'll try to get out of work to spend a little time at the party, but he's not sure."

"That sucks." said Allison as she sit on the couch, her hands at her lap, "Okay. We have more important things to do. Like... what's the cake's flavor gonna be?"

_"Chocolate."_ said Lydia as Scott said _"Vanilla."_ they looked at each other, making Allison roll her eyes.

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, as Stiles's went to park his Jeep, Jackson ran inside and towards the counter.

"Excuse me." he said to the young Asian girl working there; she had dark hair and eyes and pale skin. Jackson starts rambling, "Hi, um. I know this might be weird but me and my friends, we’re throwing a surprise party for a friend and I’m supposed to keep him out of his house for two hours. And I really-

"Need to keep him here for at least that amount of time?" Jackson nods, "And how do you plan in doing that?"

"The only way I could get him to come here was telling him I ate a peanut. Because I’m allergic to peanuts..." he takes a deep breath, "And he'll be in here any minute and I don't know what to do."

Before the girl could say anything, Stiles entered the hospital and ran to Jackson, "Hey, sorry I couldn’t find a parking spot, how are you doing?"

"Umm, well, I-

"Very, very bad, sir." said the girl, coming out of the counter and approaching their side, "We better take him to the back room and give him a shot of epinephrine ASAP."

Stiles frowns, "Really? He doesn't look that bad."

"Oh no, he really is bad. That's what happens to some people, they appear to be normal and BAM!" she hits her palm with her fist, startling Stiles, "They drop dead. I'll take him to the back room and I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

Stiles nods, "Okay. Good luck, buddy."

Jackson nods, "Thanks." they start walking away, leaving Stiles sitting on one of the chair.

As they pass through the hall, the girl turns to Jackson smiling, "I'm Kira, by the way."

He chuckles and offers his hand, "Jackson."

After an hour at the hospital, Jackson was sitting down on a bed with a band-aid over his arm, looking around the room when Kira entered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she chuckled.

"Fine. How's my friend?"

"Oh, he's fine. But he's actually a little worried and he's walking around the room every 5 minutes."

"Oh, that's normal. But-" he stands up, "I better go and tell him I'm fine. I just need to call my friend to see if the party is ready."

Kira smiled, "Okay." and she went to the other side of the room to pick up some stuff there as Jackson took out his phone.

"Hey, Lydia. Is everything ready?" he nods, "Okay. That's great, because I can't delay him anymore, we're at the hospital." he rolls his eyes, "Yes, Stiles's fine. I'm fine too, thanks for asking." he says frowning, "Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Oh, hey! Wait. Is it possible that we could bring someone else?" he asked looking a Kira, who had her back at him, not hearing his conversation, "Okay. Great. See ya!" he hangs up and Kira turns to look at him, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's okay. I normally don't do this kind of things, so it's pretty cool." she said smiling, clapping her hands. She reminded him of Scott.

Before he went out through the door he looked back at the Asian girl, "Hey..." she looks at him, "At what time does your shift ends?"

"Um, in twenty minutes. Why?"

 

* * *

 

After leaving the hospital, with Jackson driving at the street, the brunet noticed as they passed his house and continued their way. A few minutes later they arrived at a big white house with green windows and exotics flowers.

He frowned, "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to go back at my house." he asked Jackson.

"Um, yeah. But Lydia called and said she was here and that she needed her things." said Jackson as he got off the Jeep with Kira, leaving Stiles confused.

The brunet got off the Jeep too and walked with them towards the big house. It looked like a mansion. What was Lydia doing here? Was she with someone, maybe another friend? Or maybe a relative. Stiles shrugged it off and they walked at the entrance; they opened the door and everything was in absolute black pitch and silence. _What the...?_ He couldn't see anything.

Out of nowhere, the lights turned on and many, many people appeared yelling _"Surprise!"_ at a very confused and startled brunet. Balloons and confetti fell onto them as they laughed and applauded, some approaching the brunet.

Stiles smiled and put a hand over his chest, "Oh my God!" he glanced back at Jackson, who nodded with a big smile over his face.

Lydia run towards him, "Surprise, honey!" she hugged him and then looked at Jackson, "You did a great job."

"Wha-what is going on in here?" asked Stiles, still surprised.

"Don't tell me you forgot your birthday?" she said smiling. Stiles's smile fell from his face and the strawberry blonde girl's eyes widen, "Oh my God, you did forgot!" she hugged him again.

"I-I, I thought it was tomorrow!"

"Wow, really Stilinski, how could you even find that strange flavored ice cream but couldn't remember your own birthday?" said Jackson as he hugged him.

"You found it?!" asked Lydia excited.

As the brunet handed over the ice cream to the girl, Scott and Allison approached them, "Hey there, buddy." Scott hugged Stiles, patting his back, "Happy birthday, bro."

"Thanks."

They separate and it was Allison's turn to hug him, "Happy birthday, Stiles."

"Thanks." they separate, "Wow, I can't believe it. Where's my dad?" he said as he looked around the people.

"Your dad will be here any minute, don't worry." Lydia grabbed his arm, "Now, I'm going to take you to meet the pool, the beautiful garden and of course the chocolate fountain."

"Uh, I love the sound of that." they both ran at the back part of the house, passing beside some

Scott chuckled at them. Allison looked at the Asian girl beside Jackson, "And who is she?"

Kira smiled and waved at them. Jackson looked at her and groans, "Oh, shoot. Sorry. She's Kira." the dark haired girl reached over to Allison and Scott and shook hands with them, the other two introducing themselves.

Near the snacks table, Lydia had a plate on her hand while picking different snacks with the other one. Stiles was greeting the people near them, accepting the presents they gave him. He turned to the table and to the strawberry blonde girl and smiled at her.

She smiled too but then she said in awe, "I'm sorry Derek couldn't be here. Scott told me."

He shrugged, "Nah, it's okay. I can still see him tomorrow." he grimaced.

"But-

He grabbed her hands, "It's okay, Lydia. Really."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Okay, then. I'm going to put my ice cream at the fridge so it doesn't melt." he nodded.

Lydia went to the kitchen, waving and smiling at the people she passed. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, putting the ice cream inside. Once she did so, she closed the door but got startled by a person beside her.

"Dear God! Peter, you scared me!"

He chuckled and put on his trade smirk, "My, my, raiding the fridge already, are we?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It appears the little dark haired puppy wasn't told to not invite me." he grins more, "Plus, your mom doesn't wants you to be without supervision."

"I'm not a little girl! Why can't anyone understand that and leave me alone!" she ran out of the kitchen, being followed by Peter.

The doorbell rang so the brunet girl went to open, meeting with the Sheriff and a present on his hand.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski. Come on in." she said with a smile, moving aside so he could enter.

The man nodded and entered. He walked close with the girl, going to where Stiles was. Once the brunet boy saw his dad, he stood up and went to hug him, "Dad! You made it!"

"Well, you didn't though I would miss my only son's birthday, right?"

_"He forgot it himself."_ said Scott as he passed behind them, making Stiles groan at the look his father gave him. He spotted Lydia coming out of the kitchen, with Peter at her tail. _Weird_. He hoped nothing bad would come out of that. Ups, too late.

Lydia took the chance Peter went to the bathroom to go to the snacks table and talk to someone else, someone who weren't Peter. There was Jackson with a red cup, waving at someone behind him as he grabbed another cup. Lydia looked at Kira, who was the one he was waving at, and approached the tall, light brunet, "Jackson, who is she?"

He looked at where she as looking and then at her, "She's Kira." she raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, "I met her when we and Stiles went to the hospital."

"And you brought her?"

"Well, yeah. She helped us when someone else could have gotten us out of the hospital."

Lydia nodded and looked at the table, her hand hovering over the pie, "So... you're not interested in her."

"What?" chuckled Jackson, a bit of lettuce coming down his chin, "No, no. She seems nice, but I don't like her."

"Because it's okay if you are, you know." she said grabbing a napkin and wiping his chin.

"Really? Well, this little girl over here doesn't seem to think that." he said as he putted a hand over her belly. She smiled, liking the feeling of a warm hand over her belly.

Stiles was at the living room, hearing his friends and hi dad, -together with Melissa- telling stories about him. He couldn't help but to smile and laguh with them, but inside he felt a little sad Derek wasn't here. Obviously they wouldn't do anything in front of these people, but still... having him near was all he wanted. In his pocket, his phone vibrated, catching his attention. He took it out and read the text.

_'Sorry I'm not there. Too much work. - Derek.'_

_'S'okay. I'll see you tomorrow :) '_ he sent back and putted away his phone as his dad finished telling a story about when Stiles was 6 years-old and went to school two whole weeks dressed like Batman. He groaned at that as everybody laughed. Why do parents do that? Why do they tell everybody embarrassing stories about their kids?

At the corner of his eyes, he catch Lydia grabbing a fan laying over the counter and excusing herself to go out to the garden. Was she okay? Maybe she needed a moment. Oh no. He then saw Peter following her. He frowned at that and excused himself from his father and went to Allison, who was chatting with Kira and Jackson. He whispered something in the girl's ear and she nodded, stood up with a red cup on hand and went outside.

Outside at the big and beautiful garden, Lydia was walking through the cobbled road, her long fingers touching the flowers petals, smiling at the soft feeling. She sighed and looked back for a moment, a hand over her belly. Why did this affected her? She had felt the baby kick several times. Even when she asked Stiles to do it, she would grab his hand and put it over her belly, laughing at the expression over the brunet's face. But with Jackson... nothing. Nothing happened. Normally someone would like to touch her belly and they would feel the kicks, but with him... _I mean, he's not the father, but he's my friend. Uugh, this is too confusing!_

She got startled by the rustles of the bushes around her, making her turn around and face Peter, who had a magazine on his hand, the same way she had the fan.

"You know, if you pass out in here without anyone knowing, your parents would kill me. And Jackson." he crosses his arms, a smirk over his handsome face, "Why isn't he here? Shouldn't he be around you all the time?" Lydia bit her lips, not knowing how to answer that. She shouldn't. She doesn't have to give any explications to him. He maybe saw this and smirked even bigger, "Are you running from Jackson? Because that's not nice, you know." he uncrosses his arms, "I mean, he's your boyfrie- _ooh_ , right. You said he wasn't your boyfriend, but he is your baby's father."

"What'd you know about being nice? Besides, what's between me and Jackson it's not your business." Lydia chuckles, rolling her eyes as she starts walking again, "You are just jealous."

Peter follows her, "Why would I be jealous of Jackson? He's got to spend the rest of his life with you."

Lydia turns to him, anger showing over her face. She hits him over the shoulder with her fan, "I hate you."

Peter curls the magazine he had and hits Lydia over the shoulder too, making the strawberry blonde girl gasp.

"I hate you."

She leans more at him, "I hated you first." they look at each other and in an instant Peter pulls her into his lips by the neck, kissing. Her eyes open wide and then she relaxes on the kiss, putting her arms around his neck as Peter puts his own on her hips. Moments later, her eyes widen again and she starts panicking, shaking her hands at their head level making them separate.

Peter stared at her, and she did the same thing. Both of them not moving, just looking into the others eyes. Some rustle was heard near them and they turned to look at Allison coming out of a bush, holding a drink on her hand and her heels on the other one. She was laughing until she saw them and the tense air.

"Umm, hey. What's going on?"

Lydia storms out of there, passing beside Allison and grabbing her hand so they both leaved. Peter stood there, watching the strawberry blonde girl disappearing.

 

* * *

 

Some hours later the party ended. The people said goodbye to Stiles, some hugging him and some bump fisting with him, pointing at the presents table which was a big, tall mountain. His dad asked if they go back together at their house, but the brunet said it was okay. He wanted to stay a few more time there. The sheriff nodded and hugged his son, and before leaving he give him a envelope and smiled. As he leaved, Stiles opened it and found money. He smiled. _I love my dad._ Melissa hugged him and a little secretive she pushed a bag into his hands before leaving. She kissed Scott's cheek and leaved. Scott had decided to stay too. Stiles looked at the bag she gave him and frowned. Why did she gave it to him like it was something just for his eyes? The brunet opened it and peeked inside, he blushed at the content and closed the bag quickly as Scott closed the door. Inside the bag was a condoms box. Okay, he was right. Just for his eyes.

He coughed and put the bag together with the rest of the present, hiding it before turning to the rest of his friends. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Kira had stayed at the house. He walked at the big beige couch and sat. Scott and Kira were talking about God knows what, big goofy smiles over their faces as they grabbed a piece of cake. Allison was talking at the phone, surely with Andrew and smiled, sending a kiss at the phone. Jackson chuckled at that and started making fun of her. There was the Jackson we all know, love and something hate a little. Allison glared at him and smeared cake over his face, shutting him while she talked. He felt the couch sink a little beside him and turned his head to look at Lydia, looking at him with her eyebrows together.

"Hey, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because even though this was your party, those two look way to happy than you." she said pointing at Scott and Kira, both with frosting over their upper lip and laughing at it, "So, what's wrong? Is it about Derek?"

He sighed, "Kind of. I just really wanted him to be with me."

"And why don't you go to his house and stay a little?"

"He's working late. I don't think he would like it if when he's tired I go and interrupt his sleep."

"Please." she snorted, "I don't think he would get mad. I think maybe he would like it, because then you two could have a little time for yourselves." she winked. Stiles then thought about Melissa's present and blushed, making the strawberry blonde girl chuckle. He then though it was right. He wanted to be with Derek, even if it was just for lying over the couch, holding each other and doze off.

Lydia seemed to knew his answer and nudge his leg with her knee, "Go get him, tiger."

 

* * *

 

A few hours later at Derek's house, the dark haired man tiredly opened the door and entered the house. He yawned as he closed the door behind him.

" _Ugh_... No more night shifts and extra hours for the next two months." he leaved his jacket at the couch and threw his keys at the coffee table, "Now I just want a hot shower and nothing else." he said as he went upstairs, dragging his feet along. He reached his bedroom and there, sitting over the edge of his bed was Stiles, his legs closed and his hands over his lap.

"Umm... surprise?"

"Stiles... what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're here but... you know what I mean." he gave a few steps towards the brunet.

"I... missed you. And I know you're tired, you've just returned from work but still I wanted to... be here. With you." he could feel his own face getting hotter and hotter, "I doesn't matter if we're just lying over the bed or under it- No, wait. That didn't sound right." oh my God, did he catch a cold? He was sure his face was way too hot for this. He looked at Derek, who every time he opened his mouth he would grin. _Damn it, Stiles! Get a hold of yourself!_ "I mean, I didn't mean it like that, not that I haven't thought about that, I just- Is the room getting smaller?"

Derek grinned as he made his way towards the brunet, loving how the other got flustered all by himself. He stood in front of Stiles, looking at each other's eyes and smiled, stretching his hand forwards until it touch the brunet's face. He caressed his cheek and lightly touched the moles over his face. They looked like a constellation.

Stiles seemed to be calm now, as he moved forward and kissed lightly at Derek, putting his hands over the strong and broad chest of the other. The kiss at first was sweet and slow, but it turned into a desperate but still sweet kiss. The brunet's hands cupped Derek's neck as the other's hands were gripping the back of his shirt. The continued kissing until they fell on the bed. Did they moved that much to end up on the bed? They separated and Stiles chuckled, looking at the confused face of Derek.

Derek looked at him and smiled, "Are you sure about this?" he asked, planting soft kisses down one side of Stiles’ face, making the other ticklish.

But still, Stiles nods, "Yes. I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life. I love you."

"I love you too."

The brunet chuckled with his eyes close, "You're such a dork." he said touching Derek's stubble.

" _I am_ a dork?" asked Derek separating a little to look at him better, "You have all these idiosyncrasies that I love and sometimes find irritable, but that's why I love them. You’re beautiful and brave and so smart. _Crazy_ smart but..." Stiles smiled, his eyes still closed, "I would never ask you to change a thing. No one should."

Stiles stare at him with an infatuated look over his face; his smile wouldn't disappear no matter how hard he tried to do it. He caressed Derek's face, feeling the scratchy feeling of his stubble under his fingers, and he loved it. He loved everything about this man and he was sure, -not just because Derek had said so- that Derek loved everything about him too.

His arms sneaked around the older guy's neck and he gave him a peek on the lips, smiling at him. "I know. That's why I love you, sourwolf."

 

* * *

 

At the Martin's house, Lydia was at her bedroom, sitting over the bed with her back at the door. Natalie knocked on the door and entered, smiling at her daughter who glanced at her from her shoulder.

"Well, that was sure a good party, wasn't it, darling?" she asked looking back at Lydia, who still had her back at her, looking at the floor, "Lydia? I'm talking to you."

"Sorry."

Natalie approached her, "Is something wrong?" she asked tilting her head, "Are you okay, honey? Is it about the baby?" Lydia nodded, feeling a lump on her throat, "What is it? Tell me. Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you hug me?"

Natalie backed away a little surprised but smiled at the girl and hugged her, caressing her hair, " _Shh, shh_. Tell me. Does it have something to do with Peter?" she felt Lydia tense and let go of her.

"How-

"Allison told me. She told me how you two looked at the party, and she only did it because she cares about you. So... what happened? Did he told you something? Because if he did, I'll-

"Mom, mom." said Lydia, putting her hand over her mother's shoulder, "No, I... I need to tell you something." she took air and finally let it go. She needed to do this, it was time for the truth. "Jackson's not the father."

Natalie frowned, "What?" she seemed confused.

"He's not... umm, the father." she putted a hand over her belly, "We're not together anymore. We're just friends."

"Why didn't you told us? Does he knows?" she nods, "Then who-" she cut herself automatically, as if she knew the answer to what she was about to ask. Her eyes widen as she looked back at her daughter. She waited for Lydia to confirm or deny what she was thinking in that moment; she didn't wanted to be wrong. Lydia knew her mother figure it out by the scared look on her face and nodded slowly. She thought her mother would pass out or get angry at her, or deny everything that has happened. But Natalie didn't do any of those things. Instead, she grabbed both Lydia's hands and stared at them.

"Do you..." she looked at Lydia's belly and then at her eyes, "love him?" Lydia nodded again. Man she was doing a lot of nodding this day, her neck hurt! Natalie smiled and swallowed hard, "Oww, honey. What happened?"

"We kissed." blurted out Lydia, "It came out of nowhere and we kissed." Natalie caressed her face, "but that's not the problem."

"What is it then?" her mother seemed to be taking this whole thing perfectly fine. But what about her father? He probably would pass out and then go hunt down Peter. Lydia chuckled internally.

"I felt the baby kick. When we kissed. I felt her kicking." she blinks a few times, tears forming on the corner of her eyes, "And I just _\- I couldn't_..." she sniffs, "It was too much."

Natalie grabbed her daughter's hands, "Lydia. It's okay to feel like that. He's the father and the one you love, of course the baby felt that way."

"You really think that?"

"I know it. Everything will be all right."

Lydia nodded, wiping away the tears and smiling. She took a deep breath, "You have to promise me you'll never tell Peter he's the father." her mother nods, making Lydia exhale in relief.

Suddenly Natalie's eyes widen, looking at something behind her daughter. Lydia seemed confused, so she turned around and her eyes widened too, her heart seemed to stop too. Standing behind them was Peter, looking between the two women in the room. He looked between angry and hurt, and also a bit confused.

The only thing he could do was let out "What did you just said?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUN TUN TUN!! Cliffhanger ending!  
> What will happen with Peter and Lydia? Did you liked the Sterek part? I hope you did, cuz if not *muffled chuckle* I don't care! Naah, joking! But I do hope you like it.
> 
> We're almost at the end, guy! This story is about to end in just 3 chapters. Leave me reviews and let me know what you think/feel about this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry!! I don't know where start? I've been sick and I missed classes, and I had to make up for it, too much homework and there are two exams this weekend, so... So, to compensate it, I joined two chapters (there's still the last one).
> 
> I don't remember if I told you this, but I'm planning a sequel. When I finish this story, I'll do the other one. If you want to read it, that would be awesome. It will have characters of The Maze Runner and Teen Wolf. In the last chapter I'll explain it.  
> Enjoy and again, sorry!

Rays of light that went through the curtains and the bird's chirps were what woke Stiles up, slowly opening his eyes and getting used to the light. He looked around the room and for a moment internally freaked out when he noticed this wasn't his room, but calmed down when he remember last night events. A playful smile appeared on his face as he turned to look at the other person lying beside him, peacefully sleeping. The brunet slowly moved, his face looking at the other man's face; he rested his head over the back of his hand, admiring Derek's handsome features.

He stayed that way for a few minutes before hearing Derek's voice, "You're staring."

"I know."

Derek opened one eye to look at him and then closed them. This time he opened both of them and stretched over bed, turning to his side to face Stiles.

"Hey."

Stiles smiled again, "Hey you."

"How did you sleep?"

"Superbly. And you?"

"I've had better." Stiles shoves him by the shoulder, "I'm joking."

"You better." says the brunet pouting. Derek smiled at that and putted a hand over his cheek, tracing his moles as Stiles closed his eyes, relaxing at the touch. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Early, I suppose. Why, you have to be on another place at this time?" as he finished saying that his eyes widen, "Shit!" he sat, "How did you manage to avoid your dad? You didn't escape, right? Because if you did and your father wakes and doesn't find you, he's going to bring the freaking CIA-

Stiles chuckled, sitting too, "Relax. I told my dad me and Scott would be here and stay the night. You know, guys time."

"And where's Scott?"

Stiles stretched a little, "At Erica and Isaac's place."

Derek stood still, "What?"

Stiles chuckled, "Don't worry. He's sleeping at Isaac's room while Isaac's at the couch. Erica made me the favor in keeping an eye at them." he looked at Derek's face, "It's not like they would do the same thing we did." he felt him tense and cursed himself, "I mean, you know-

"I know, I know. You're not very good with words, but I understood."

Derek stood up from bed with only a pair of black boxers and turned to look at Stiles, who unlike him, had a plain black shirt. Not that Stiles complained. Nor did Derek.

"You want some breakfast?"

The brunet's smile grew, "You even have to ask?"

 

* * *

 

That had happened almost two months ago, as they were now at the end of May. Almost two months since Stiles's birthday. Almost two months since Kira became part of the gang, she and Scott were too much alike, almost like puppies. Almost two months since Peter knew he was the father of Lydia's baby. Almost two months since neither of them talked about it, nor to each other. Almost one month to end high school.  

At the Argent's house, Lydia and Stiles were finishing writing an essay for Econ class with the help of Allison. They were at the brunet's girl room; Lydia and Allison at the bed and Stiles sitting over the chair at the desk.

"It's almost finish. The only thing we don't have is the conclusion." said Lydia, who had a glass of blueberry juice on hand. She sipped the straw and it made a 'squeak' sound when she finished it, "Ow, it's empty. I'll go get more." she said, about to stand up from bed.

"No, no. I'll go." said Stiles standing up and grabbing her glass.

She smiled, "Thank you, sweetie."

Stiles went downstairs and towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the juice jar; he poured some in Lydia's glass and as he was returning the jar back in the fridge, he noticed two package of Reese's behind the jar.

_'I'm sure Allison won't mind if I take this. One for me and one for Lydia.'_ He internally giggled as he grabbed the candy, closing the fridge. He turns around and finds Victoria Argent standing right in front of the kitchen entrance. Stiles lets out a yell, but quickly covers his mouth. Victoria enters the kitchen, her eyes still over Stiles.

"Why did you screamed?"

Stiles uncovered his mouth, "I don't know, it just seemed appropriate the way you appeared out of the mist like a Nazi soldier."

Victoria simply stares at him, almost glaring. Stiles smiled, quickly grabbing the strawberry blonde's girl glass and holding it up so Victoria could see it. He walked towards the entrance and detour the woman as she wouldn't move away, smiling as normal as he could and then running the hell out of there.

He ran upstairs and to the brunet's room, closing the door behind him. He looked at the two girls over the bed and gave Lydia her glass, "No matter how many times I come to your house, your mother still freaks the crap out of me."

"Everyone." said Lydia, chuckling as Allison softly hit her with a pillow.

Lydia looked at a nonexistent point at the wall, thinking about a certain person and what would he be doing right now. And if he was thinking about her the same way she was thinking about him. She could hear a faint voice but wasn't paying attention to what it said.

"-maybe we could write that it does seem that there are some very real economic and social benefits to be enjoyed from the number of migrant workers that have come to-you're not paying attention to what I'm saying."

Lydia turns to look at Allison and then at Stiles, "Huh?"

"Just like that," Stiles snaps his fingers while saying, "IQ of 170 is slashed to 60." Lydia chuckles and shoves him, making him chuckle too.

"Lydia, you were distracted. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." she opened the candy and bite it, caressing her belly.

Both Allison and Stiles looked at each other, the brunet girl biting her lip while the other one nodded. Allison looks at her, "Have you talked to Peter?"

Lydia looks at her hands, "No. He quit his job. He won't answer my calls or my parents'. I haven't seen him since..." she quickly grabs a book to distract herself, not wanting to keep talking.

Allison closed the book, "Lydia, he deserved to know."

"Maybe not in that unorthodox way, but-

"Stiles."

"All I'm saying... is that it wasn't your fault he knew in that way. Nor the way he acted afterwards. But look at the bright side. School's about to end. Just this essay, the one from History and we're free!" he threw his notes at the air.

"Stiles! The notes!"

The brunet's eyes widen, "Oh, shit!" he stands up and picks up the papers, making Allison chuckle and Lydia roll her eyes. "Well, you know what I meant."

"I know." she putted away her candy and stretched, her belly looking more big than it was already, "I'm feeling a little tired, maybe I should go home."

"Sure?" she nods at the guy, "Okay. I'll finish the essay and sent it to you."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Lydia smiles at him tenderly, "And now I need to go to the bathroom cuz those sodas I drank an hour ago are making effect now."

"You so killed the moment, Stilinski." said Lydia chuckling and leaning back.

"What? It's true-" he swat his hand, "Forget it." he stands up and exits the room.

Allison stood up too, "I'll go for something to drink. You want anything?" the strawberry blonde girl shook her head and that was a cue to Allison to leave the room too.

Once alone in the room, Lydia grabbed her handbag and opened it, taking out a small brown book and opening it. She looked at the flight ticket inside the book, marking the date just three weeks before her due day. She had talked about it with her parents and they had agreed, they weren't too happy knowing she was leaving but at least she was going to stay with her grandmother. Either way she carried the ticket with her just in case her parents changed their minds and decide in not letting her go. Maybe a time away would calm things down.

 

* * *

 

_"We got an 'A'! AN 'A'! YES!"_ were the scream that were heard in the halls of Beacon Hills High school. The screams of joy came from Stiles, who was running and jumping enthusiastically with a paper on his hand. The students at the halls would smile and nod, some others would laugh at the boy's excitement, others would give him high five and follow his excitement. Scott was shaking his head while laughing near his locker, looking at his friend dancing in the middle of the hall and singing _"I got an A! I got an A! Yes I did!"_

Liam approached him and accommodated his backpack on his left shoulder, "What's with him?"

"He's just really happy he got an 'A' in Econ."

"What did you get?"

"'A-'." he raises his voice so the brunet can hear him, _"But I didn't paired with the beautiful, heavily hormonal smarty-pants!"_ Liam chuckles beside him but his eyes widen in terror and moves aside.

Scott turned to look at Lydia with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking at the brunet jumping, "You know, people say you shouldn't mess with pregnant women cuz they can kill you in a second," she turns to look at him with a smile, "but I'll forgive you for the 'beautiful' part." she walks towards Stiles. Both Scott and Liam exchange looks and chuckle, walking towards the other two.

"Oh, I'm just so happy! We need to celebrate! Hamburgers on me!" he yelled raising both his arms.

"Stiles, you're broke." said Scott.

"That's why you're here for, buddy. Hamburgers on Scotts'!" he ran and hide behind Lydia when Scott launched himself at him. The girl rolled her eyes when Scott managed to grab him.

"It's not a bad idea, though." said Scott letting go of Stiles.

"You see? I have great ideas!"

Scott turned to the younger of the gang, "You wanna come, Liam?" the other one smiled and nodded, "Okay. Let's go."

Stiles pointed behind him, "Actually, I have to grab something from my locker. I see you guys outside."

"I need to grab something too, why don't you two go and get us a nice spot?" said Lydia.

Scott and Liam nodded and said goodbye, walking different paths from their friends. "So, how's the hideously inappropriate crush on Sean coming?" asked Scott using the words Liam had said before.

Liam scratches his nose, "Uh, really good. Really good." Scott nods 'yeah?', "Yeah, I should be ready to kill myself any day now." the dark haired guy roll his eyes and nudges Liam, making him chuckle. They continued talking while walking until they were outside, waiting for the strawberry blonde girl and the brunet.

As with Stiles and Lydia, the brunet was taking out some books and putting inside a folder his Econ essay so it wouldn't wrinkle. Lydia thought it was kind of cute seeing Stiles worry about a homework, but hey, he got a nice grade. She did the same when she was little.

When Stiles finished taking out his books, he accompanied Lydia to her locker. Students were still in the halls though school was over for today. She took out her Biology book and putted inside a jacket. 'Just if it gets cold and I don't have anything to cover' she had said to the brunet.

The honey eyed boy grabbed Lydia's bag, "So? Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she sighed, leaning over the locker, "I just wanna eat a double cheeseburger with extra tomato and big greasy curly fries."

"Oh, yeah. Join the dark side." they both chuckled. The brunet's laughter stopped out of the blue when his eyes opened, looking behind the strawberry blonde girl, "Holy Jesus on a pogo stick."

Lydia frowned with a smile, not understanding why her friend said that, so she turned around and her heart stopped. Walking towards them, pushing through the people was Peter. Peter _freaking_ Hale. But before Stiles could grab his friend's hand and pull her away, Peter had managed to end in front of her. Stiles still wanted to grab her hand and get the hell out of there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Lydia frowned and looked around, "I study here."

Stiles frowned too with confusion. Was this really Peter Hale? He seemed a goofy version of himself. "I was at my apartment reading a book and before I knew it I was walking towards the school."

"Well, that's... _eh?_ " she tilted her head, not really knowing what to say. Why did he had to be here?

_"Lydia."_ she heard Stiles talking beside her. The brunet was looking around, trying to act normal, cuz some students would occasionally looked over them. Especially at the older man.

"I don't know if I can talk to you-

He grabs her by the arm, "Lydia."

She shakes her head, looking beside her, "I'm busy right now. I need to do homework and-

"Lydia, please. Can I at least have the name?" ([x](http://33.media.tumblr.com/0d46d35b178b9812b2d24a205ff29f92/tumblr_n2lts174KS1qbr4j2o8_250.gif))

Lydia stares at him, right into his blue eyes, looking at the sincere look he had. Was it that bad if he knew? _No. He deserves it_ , she thought. Lydia looked at the floor for a second, pursing her lips and then she leaned forward to his ear; Peter stood still, waiting for the girl to say something, feeling the strawberry's blonde girl's warm breath that was over his ear. She waited just a few seconds until a name came out of her mouth like a whisper, _"Malia."_

She moves aside to see his reaction, taking a deep breath again; Peter seemed to be beyond there, like his mind was in other place, his mouth ajar and his eyes looking somewhere at the lockers. Lydia bites her lips as she felt a hand over her shoulder, looking back at the brunet.

"Lydia. We're leaving." and without waiting for an answer, Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand and passed beside Peter, walking towards the building's exit. Lydia glanced behind her shoulder at Peter, who just stayed there as she walked out of the school.

 

* * *

 

**Two weeks later…**

"I can't believe it's June. Lydia will give birth any time soon." said Stiles entering his house. He and Scott were at the Stilinski house, returning from school.

"Her medic said that there were still two and a half weeks left. Maybe three."

Stiles nods, "Though it was weird she didn't come today. Is she alright?" he went to the kitchen while Scott stayed on the living room.

"Um, Allison didn't send me anything. And Lydia normally texts you, so..." Stiles returned with bottle of water and an apple, he threw the bottle at Scott and they went upstairs.

They entered the room and let their backpacks fall on the floor, near the desk. Scott's eyes noticed a large, white envelope with 'Stiles' written on it over the desk and he picked it up with a smirk, "Well, I didn't knew Derek was the romantic type. Leaving you a letter."

Stiles turned around still chewing and frowned in confusion, "What?" he walked towards Scott and grabbed the letter. He opened it and started reading it in silence. Scott sat over the bed and looked around the room. It was nice that Derek did something like that. He was so going to bully him for that.

Stiles in return kept reading the letter, his face frowning more each time he read a sentence, "It's not form Derek. It's from Lydia." Scott stared at him, waiting for the brunet to continue. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, "She's leaving."

 

* * *

 

Peter was alone at his apartment, sitting over the couch and looking at the nothing. No TV on, no books, no music, nothing. Just he and a single thing rounding his mind. A single word. A single name. Malia. _Malia. That was a cute name. Where did Lydia took it from? It didn't mattered now. She didn't wanted to have nothing to do with him. She made it clear. He just wanted to be able to..._ He shook his head. _No, it was futile. Lydia was a bit headstrong._ He smiled. _I wonder if Malia will be like that? How will she be like? Strawberry blonde hair like Lydia or dark blonde like him? How would her personality be like?_

A knock on his door brings him back from the depths of his thoughts and he stands up, walking towards the door. He opens it and is surprised at finding Jackson on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson enters the apartment without an invitation. Peter looks into the hall, "How did you even manage to get my address?"

Jackson turns to look at him as the other closes the door, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to go and chase Lydia." Peter rolls his eyes, "No, really. I know you really love her, I've seen the way you act and look at her. And I know Lydia must feel the same way you do."

"She didn't told me about the baby-

"And you blame her? She was scared. She was afraid you wouldn't want the baby, or you wouldn't want to be with her because of that."

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't be with her just because I had to. I would be with her because I want to."

"Then what are you doing here, sitting in the blue? Go for her!" says Jackson pointing at the door. Before Peter could say anything, Jackson continued, "No, you don't understand. She's leaving."

"What?"

"Yeah. She's going to spend a little time with her grandma; she even send us letters to explain it and to say goodbye. Her parents leaved her at the airport 20 minutes ago."

Peter thought about it: Did he really wanted to try and risk everything for Lydia? To be with her? Hale yes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you're right. I'm going for her." he said grabbing his jacket and looking for his keys.

Jackson looked at him dumb folded, his mouth opening and closing, "Wa-wait. You're for real? I thought I was going to need something big to convince you but-" he chuckled, "What do you, what do you think she's going to say?"

"I don't know, but I... Even if she shoots me down, at least I won't spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened."

Jackson takes out his car keys and grins, "I'll drive you to the airport. Come on, let's go!"

30 minutes driving to the airport with traffic wasn't exactly how Jackson imagined his day off. With Peter at the steering wheel of his car, passing the traffic lights like nothing, he felt grateful his car was insured.

Jackson currently was over the phone, talking to Stiles, "Stiles, you sure? Ok, keep trying." he hangs up, "He couldn't go to the airport. Lydia was already there when he got his letter. And he says her parents returned to the house, but she hasn't leave."

"It doesn't matter. The airport is- is like an hour away. There's no way we're gonna make it in time."

"She's got her cell, you could call her." he tries to take out his phone but Peter stops him.

"I am not doing this over the phone."

"You don't have any other choice, do you?!" Peter glares at him but he knows Jackson's right. Jackson takes out his phone and dials the strawberry blonde girl, "Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up. Lydia?" Peter looks at him, "Oh, good. No, no, Lydia, we're not mad, it's your choice. Listen, are you already on the plane?" he waits for a minute, and the other man notices his face fall. Jackson looks at Peter in awe as he puts away the phone, "She's on the plane."

Peter stops driving, his eyes wide as he looks at the steering wheel, feeling a hollow inside his body. He couldn't believe he missed his chance.

 

* * *

 

At Peter's apartment, the dark blonde man entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. He threw his keys at the coffee table and checked his messages on the machine before collapsing over the couch. He was surprised when the voice that came out of the message was Lydia's.

_"Peter, hi. It’s me. I just got on the plane. And I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us."_ Peter joins his hands, looking at them, _"And now I’m just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said, and I didn’t. I mean, I didn’t even get to tell you that I love you."_ Peter leans back at the couch, _"Because of course I do. I love you."_ he looks at the answering machine, _"I love you. I love you."_ she stops for a moment, _"What am I doing? I love you! Oh, I’ve gotta see you. I can't do this; I’ve gotta get off this plane."_

"What?!"

_"Excuse me?"_

The voice of a stewardess is heard on the answering machine, _"Miss? Please, sit down."_

_"I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, but I need to get off the plane, okay? I need to tell someone that I love them."_

_"Miss, I can’t let you off the plane."_

Peter stands up, looking at the answering machine, "Let her off the plane!"

_"I am afraid you are gonna have to take a seat."_

Lydia groans, _"Oh, please, miss, you don’t understand!"_ Peter raises his arms, yelling 'try to understand!', _"Oh, come on, miss, isn’t there any way that you can just let me off-_

The message is finished. Peter practically jumps over to the answering machine, "No! No! Oh my God. Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?"

_"I got off the plane."_ he heard behind him, making him turn around and look at Lydia standing there at his door, looking like a puppy. Not wanting to wait another second, Peter walks towards her and cups her face, kissing her. Lydia responds the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. They separate and she cups his face smiling, "I do love you."

"I love you too, and I’m never letting you go again." she nods and they kiss again.

After that, Peter and Lydia went directly at Lydia's house to tell her parents the news. They entered the house and as Peter closed the door, Lydia looked around.

"Mom?"

"We're in the living room."

The first thing Mr. and Mrs. Martin noticed when her daughter entered the living room was her hands intertwined with Peter's, and also Peter himself. Natalie looked between them and Lydia nodded, a big smile appearing on her face. Natalie smiled and yelled in excitement as she ran towards her daughter, engulfing her in a hug.

Jeff approached Peter and moved aside with him as Lydia and her mom talked, "Listen, Peter. I know you really love Lydia. So you better treat my daughter like a queen."

"I promise you, she'll be the only queen in my life. Although there’s still Malia." Natalie and Lydia chuckled. Without any of them noticing, Lydia wrinkled her nose and frowned in pain, but quickly recovered. Her mother smiled at her and pulled her aside, both her hands on the strawberry blonde girl's shoulders.

"Lydia, I'm so happy for you. You deserve this and so much, my dear."

Lydia smiled, "Mom-

"No, really. I love you so much. I wish you the best and only the best." she noticed the look on her daughter's face and frowned, "Sweetie, say something."

Lydia, still looking at her mother with a distant look, says, "My water just broke."

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek were at the brunet's room, waiting for Scott to return so they could go to the movies the three of them. Stiles knew Scott would bring Isaac over, he didn't mind. He was sure Derek knew too. As Stiles was searching for his remote controller under his bed so they could watch TV while waiting for Scott, Derek wandered around the room, his eyes looking at the bed, the desk with books and notes, the chessboard, and his eyes fell on the board near the desk, filled with photos.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at it.

The caramel eyed boy turned to look at it and smiled, "Oh, when my mom died I started making this kinda collage with photos of people important in my life, people I care about and love." he managed to grab the remote controller and stood up.

Derek looked at the photos: There was a photo of the sheriff. One of Stiles's mom, smiling brightly while she hold a baby Stiles ([x](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100810041551/charmed/images/3/3a/Holly_Marie_Combs_finleyhq13.jpg)). There were photos of Lydia, Scott -obviously-, Allison, Jackson. Even one of Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Erica must have gave it to him. His eyes wandered over the photos: ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/41/e2/d441e298edba1da7869644dbabd5732e.jpg)) ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bc/30/46/bc304678f009e2ef221daa0023572f1d.jpg)) ([x](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22800000/Teen-Wolf-Cast-BTS-dylan-obrien-22898185-540-718.jpg)) ([x](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30500000/-holland-holland-roden-30571599-500-500.jpg)) ([x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/96a65c2722279dcf8fcf65b62a6fdb24/tumblr_mv3od2Pb6V1qf3mano1_500.png)) ([x](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31600000/colton-holland-holland-roden-and-colton-haynes-31607616-500-500.jpg)) ([x](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m78m4fFJpb1rsek6po1_1280.jpg)) ([x](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf/images/a/a6/Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Behind_the_Scenes_SDCC_Crystal_Reed_and_Holland_Roden_Flower_Crown_MTV_Official_Twitter.png/revision/20130821002509)) ([x](https://41.media.tumblr.com/980827e29158707cd4aa3946f15e99e5/tumblr_n4iyz4cp9t1sj3ym3o1_500.png)).

Suddenly, his eyes noticed a very particular photo. "Is that...?" he tilted his head as he grabbed a photo from the board, the brunet biting his lip as he did so, "Me?"

"Uh, yeah. You know... You're Scott's brother, and Scott's like a brother to me, so... you know, you're kind my brother... too?"

Derek's eyebrows raise, "You really want to think that way while we're making out?"

"No, no. Absolutely no. That would be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine."

"Good." they smiled at each other and leaned forward to kiss. Just as Stiles cupped the dark haired man's face, his phone rang. Derek growled, "What now?" and they separated so the brunet could look at his phone. Derek looked around the room again and his he glanced back at Stiles, noticing a little tense, his eyes glued to the phone, "What is it?"

Stiles looks up at him, "Lydia's in labor."

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, passing through the big, glass door, Lydia was being pushed on a wheelchair by Jackson, with Allison, Andrew, her parents and Peter running beside her.

"Mom, it hurts _so bad_!" says Lydia clenching her teeth.

Natalie raises her hand to attract the attention of a nurse, "My daughter is having a baby!"

A nurse approaches them, "Right this way."

Natalie nods and together with Peter, they pull the wheelchair down the hall. Lydia turns her head back, "Wait! Wait!" she grabs Allison's hands, "I want Allison with me, too." the brunet nods, smiling softly.

As they took her away, Jackson, Andrew and Lydia's father stayed at the waiting room, looking at them.

Finally arriving at the room, Lydia was placed over the bed, already changed into the hospital clothes. She grabbed her mom's hand and the contractions hit her, with the doctor and nurse in front of her pushed up legs; Peter and Allison -also changed- were at her right, comforting her.

Lydia tries to lean forward, " _Ooh!_ It’s never coming, ever!" she cries closing her eyes with every push. Her mother was caressing her hair and telling her comforting words. Peter tries to look where the doctor is and looks away horrified, looking back to Lydia saying 'oh god'. _"Shut up!"_ she yelled at him.

At the waiting room Jeff was pacing around looking completely nervous, Jackson was sat on one of the chairs with both his hands in front of his mouth and tapping the floor with his foot and Andrew was reading a magazine, trying to keep calm. He stands up as he sees Stiles, Derek, Scott and Isaac arriving.

"Where's she? Is she in?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, Peter, Allison and her mother took her. She's already in labor." said Jackson as he stood up the moment Stiles arrived.

"But she's 8 months and a half." said Scott with a worried tone. Jackson nodded. Stiles looked at Derek biting his upper lip. Unfortunately, the only thing they could do now was wait.

After 2 hours and back inside the room, Lydia was crying as she pushed, gasping for some air she felt she was getting stolen. She leaned back her head as a gasp left her, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Lydia." said her mother.

She let out another high pitched scream, tossing around the bed. Lydia looks at Peter, _"Ooh, you suck! You suck! You suck!"_ she says as Peter glances at Allison, who bites her lip, holding Lydia's arm. She lets herself fall back on the bed, "Let me go! Let me go!" she kept yelling as she tried to get out of the bed, being restrained by the nurse, Allison and Peter.

The doctor said they needed to wait for her body to be ready to push, if not, both the baby and Lydia would be in troubles. Almost 3 hours passed and in a swift move Lydia yelled, making the doctor and nurse to check on her. The rest of the people haven't leaved the room, so they couldn't tell the one at the waiting lounge how was Lydia.

"Okay, she's crowning." says the doctor looking at Lydia's mother and back to Lydia.

Natalie kissed her fist, "Push, baby!" Lydia yelled something between 'let me out' and 'fuck', her hair falling onto her face. She squeezed her mother's hand tightly as another contraction hit her. Her body yelled 'push' but her mind said 'no, it hurts', so now it was a fight between both of them. Lydia kept screaming, and everyone was sure that half hospital heard her but what doctor doesn't know when a woman is giving birth?

Allison tenderly swept Lydia's hair off her sweaty face, leaning beside Lydia to join her forehead to the strawberry's temple, "Come on, Lydia, push." Lydia kept moving back and forwards as the contractions hit her harder and harder each time. Lydia clenched her eyes shut, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

At the end, Lydia was gasping slowly, leaning back on the bed as her mother, Allison and Peter look at her proudly. Allison had a big smile and Peter sure was amazed, his face gave it away. Natalie caressed her daughter's arms. One of the nurse's present wrapped the baby on a towel and after cleaning her, they give her to Lydia. Lydia grabbed the baby, smiling at her; she looked so small and pink. Well, every baby was like that but still, Lydia never saw a newborn. To Lydia's eyes, she was the most perfect being. Lydia looked between her friends and the baby.

Lydia couldn't keep from smiling, "Hi." she rested her head on the pillow, still looking at her baby. She softly said again, "Hi." touching with the most care in the world the little one's soft cheek.

 

* * *

 

After waiting for so long, Natalie and Allison appeared at the hallways, walking towards the gang. At their first sight, they all stood up and walked towards them.

_"How is she?"_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"What about the baby?"_

"Guys, guys, calm down." said Allison, holding her hands up, "She's fine. Both are. Lydia's resting."

"And the baby?" asks the sandy blonde guy.

Both Allison and Natalie smile, moving aside as Peter appeared, carrying a little blue bundle. They approached him cautiously, noticing the baby was asleep, "I present you little baby Malia." they all looked at the baby, making _'awws'_ and smiling at her, "Say hi to your uncles and aunt."

Everyone slowly waved at her, touching her cheeks and smiling dorkly. That's the effect a baby has on people. A nurse approached them a few minutes later, saying _"We're gonna need to take her, so she can get some rest."_ and took her away. They all sat back at the waiting room, except for Stiles who went to see Lydia.

He passed a few nurses until he arrived at the room. He slowly opened the door and found Lydia lying on the bed, her eyes posed at the window, looking at a little blue jay moving on a branch of a tree. She noticed his presence and smiled.

"Hey." said the brunet, closing the door behind him.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little sore, but happy."

Stiles approached the bed, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were in labor, but I promise I'll be there for the next one."

_"The next one?!"_ she asked with her eyes wide, "Honey, after this, I'm not sure I'm going to have another one soon."

"Maybe not that soon but you'll have another one. I'm sure of that."

Lydia smiled at him, taking his hand, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too. She's beautiful. And pink. And little. You know..."

She chuckled at his comment. He excused himself out of the room so she could rest a little too. Kissing her forehead, he opened the door and leaved back at the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Natalie was looking behind the glass at her grand-daughter, smiling at her. Wearing a pink robe and slippers, Lydia appeared and approached her mother.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"After I feel my bottom I'll tell you." she said with a smile. Her mother hugged her, caressing her messy hair. They separated and looked again at the baby; Natalie excused herself, going back to her husband at the waiting room. Lydia stared at her daughter, seeing how small and fragile she looked.

_"She is beautiful."_ she heard and turned around, looking at Peter coming out of the corner and approaching her.

She looked back at Malia, "She is, isn't she?"

"Well, she looks like her mother." Lydia snorted, but a small smile appeared on her face. They stood there in silence for a few second until Lydia spoke.

"Did you love me?" she meant before all this happened. Before they slept together, before she became pregnant.

"Yes, especially now." Lydia looks at him, smiling. She then turns back to look at the front; suddenly she feels a hand grabbing her own, she glances at Peter who was immersed looking at their child. She couldn't feel more happy than she already did. She had her friends, her parents, her daughter and the person who would be with her forever. She just closed her eyes and finally relaxed. _Stiles was right. Everything was going to be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. Again, I'm sorry I uploaded until now. If you have anything you want to say, you can do it. Just not insulting things, please. Also I think I'll ulpoad the last chapter on Sunday.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. This is the last chapter! Yep, my story has come to an end. But worry not, read the notes at the end and you'll see. So I leave you the last chapter to enjoy~

At Lydia's house, Stiles, Scott, Jackson and the strawberry blonde girl were currently at the living room. They were waiting for Allison and Andrew, who told them they had news. Stiles was holding Malia as Lydia was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

Lydia smiled at the way Stiles was holding Malia, "So this is being a parent, huh?" he cradles the baby, smiling a little, "I think I can handle this." Malia makes noise and Stiles's eyes widen, "Oh! Too intense! _Too intense!_ " he hands her to Lydia quickly, making the girl chuckle.

Andrew and Allison enter the house, closing the door and approaching the gang, "Hey, guys."

Lydia and Stiles smile at them, "Hey."

"Hey! So what’s the big news you had us rush all the way over here for?" asks Scott.

Andrew looks at Allison and then at the group, "Okay, our news. My father's company has asked him to head up his office at England, so as of Monday we’re being officially relocated."

They all frown and you can hear them say, _"Oh my God!"_ and _"What?!"_

_"Monday?!"_ says Lydia in awe.

"How long do you have to go for?" asks Scott.

"They said it could be up to three years."

_"Three years?!"_

"Do you have to go?" Lydia asks to Allison.

Allison shrugs, "I kind of have to don’t I? Because of this stupid thing." points to her wedding ring.

Andrew looks at her and exhales, "There is nothing like the support of your loving wife, huh?" he says hugging Allison, who rolls her eyes but chuckles.

"I will finish my studies there, and when Andrew finishes his, he'll help his father with the company."

"But... you'll come back, right?" asked Scott, looking at his friends and then at her.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. But maybe the first two years I won't be able to come."

Andrew noticed the look on everyone's face and coughed, "Who knows. Maybe while working they'll send me here. And we could stay." Allison smiled at him, kissing his cheek. They all wanted that.

After everyone -except Lydia and Allison- leaved, the two girls sat at the living room and shared a moment of silence. It felt like they were mourning. Since they met and become best friend, they had always been together. At school. Sleepovers. Doing homework. Extracurricular activities. Birthdays. Parties. Hard times. Happy times. Everything. It's not like they weren't going to have that anymore but... It wouldn't be too often.

Lydia was the first one to talk, her lips trembling as she did, "At what time do you have to be at the airport?"

"Umm, early. Like, 5 a.m."

Lydia sniffs, "So we can have a, you know, a sleepover?" she rolls her eyes, "Well, a grown-ups sleepover?"

Allison nods, tears going down her cheeks, "Yes." she hugs Lydia, _"Yes, yes, yes."_ Lydia hugged her back tighter, tears rolling down her cheeks too.

 

* * *

 

"So she's leaving, huh?"

Scott nodded at the sandy blonde guy. They were at a Starbucks, both with a coffee on hand, sitting on one of the couches inside the building, "Yes. But she said she'll come back. I'm sure she'll do."

Isaac nodded at him and took a sip from his coffee. He looked at Scott and rested his chin over his hand that was over his knee, "Graduation is near. Do you have something in mind for college?"

Scott chuckled, "Actually, I do. Since I was 11."

"Tell me." he nudge the dark haired guy's side, "Come on, tell me."

Scott smiled, looking at the coffee on his hands, "I would love to be a veterinarian."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Isaac thought of something in that moment, "Then why don't you go and have some practice with Deaton? I mean, while you study, you could also work for him."

Scott looked at him, "You think?"

"Yeah. If you want me, I'll ask him. He'll sure say yes, though." Scott smiled at him, kissing him afterwards. He whispered a 'thank you' and then kissed him again. And then they continued to talk about stuff, holding their hands and holding the coffee with the free ones.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Lydia were walking around the mall. Both were looking around, not meeting each other's eyes. They haven't talked much about it. 'It' being the whole 'I love you' thing. _What was going to happen now? He'll regret what he said? Would he be with me?_ was the kind of things Lydia asked herself.

They passed some maternity clothes shop, one in which Lydia had buy 2 bags. The female clerk noticed her, looked at Peter and smiled at her, winking and holding her thump up. Lydia frowned as they passed to another shop. They passed a Wind Chimes store with a Jamaican man trying to sell them a chime. Lydia smiled at him and shook her head. They continued and she involuntarily stopped at a wedding dress shop. She looked at the dress in display and then at the tuxedo beside it.

_"What? Thinking about getting married?"_ said Peter behind her in a mocking tone. He didn't notice the way her face fell. _Well, that answers one of your questions, Lydia._

Lydia turned around and putting on a fake smirk, she snorted, "Not a chance. Besides, I don't have a groom. The only one here is you." she started walking away.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Lydia stops and turns to look at Peter, who also stopped walking and yelled the last thing, "How about it, Martin? You're going to need someone to boss around in your life."

Lydia stares at him, mouth opened. She looks at the people there, moving uncomfortably. The Jamaican guy and the maternity store clerk were out of their stores and were looking at them; even a band had stopped playing their music, "Are you nuts? I am not marrying you because of Malia." she says trying to look offended.

"I'm not asking you to do that. I'm a lonely man who's loved you for the pasts months, and ever since that day I've been trying to tell you how much I love you." he kneels on the floor, making everyone _'aww'_ in chorus, "Come on, Lydia. It's only the rest of your life." he says with a grin and then he snaps his fingers to the band (Mamma Mia – I Do).

 

_I can't conceal it_

_Don't you see? Can't you feel it?_

 

Lydia bites her lips, looking at him.

 

_Say I do_ (the girls sing, startling her)

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_ (Peter stands up, looking back the people chuckling)

 

The Jamaican guy plays the wind chimes with a drum stick.

 

_Lydia, please show it_ (Peter starts walking towards her)

_You love me_

_And you know it_ (he grins)

_Say I do_ (the girls push Lydia one step closer)

 

"I do." she nods with a big smile, "I do, I do." she runs towards his arms and they kiss, gaining applauds and whistling from the people around. They separate and in between the kisses she say, "I do, I do." Only Peter could do something as cheesy as sing in a mall an ABBA song and ask you to marry him.

Hearing the people applauding, Peter separate and looked into her face, "It seems we have got the order wrong." she smiles, eyes closed. "It should be love, marriage, and then bed. Not bed, love and then marriage." Lydia chuckles, a few tears running down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

_"Nervous about graduation?"_

"A little." answered the brunet at his boyfriend from the kitchen, taking the popcorn out of the microwave. He and Derek were at the Stilinski house watching a movie, cuddling on the couch waiting for the pizza they had asked for about 15 minutes ago.

Stiles walked back at the living room and put the bowl of popcorn over his lap as he sat. He had been wondering about baby Malia. Kids, in general. Obviously he wanted to have kids; he had been only child and even though Scott was his best friend and like a brother to him, it wasn't the same. Glancing back at Derek as he drank coke from his glass, a single thought wandered around his mind. "Wouldn't you like to have one?" he asked out of the blue. He saw Derek looking at him with a confuse frown so he paused the movie, "A kid. I mean a kid."

The dark haired man shrugged, "Yeah, but only with the right person." he said looking directly at Stiles. The brunet seemed to catch his message and smiled.

He thought about Derek with kids. "Really?" he chuckled at that, not in a offensive way.

Derek frowned, "What?"

"Nothing! I just... never saw you as a kid person."

"Oh, well. If that's what you think-

"But that was when I was I kid myself!" he quickly intervened, not wanting to make things awkward.

"And now?"

He looked above and nodded, "I can imagine us with a house full of kids." as he smiled he noticed how Derek turned his head to the side, not showing his face at the brunet. Stiles frowned. Did he do something wrong? Was it something he said? Rewinding. ... Once he knew what was, he could feel his face getting hotter. _Oh.Dear.God. He just said 'US'. And a house. Full of kids. How come any lighting has struck him down? Or the earth hasn't swallowed him?_

Lucky for him, Derek didn't seem to mind as he put play on the movie again, "Yeah, if all of them have your moles and your hyperactive spazz attitude." Stiles shoved him from the couch, making the dark haired man chuckle as he sat down on the couch again. The brunet leaned his head over his shoulder and continued watching the movie. _'And your beautiful pale hazel, flecked with brilliant emerald green eyes'_ thought Stiles.

 

* * *

 

On graduation day, students, parents and teachers were at the auditorium. The graduates were wearing their gowns and caps, smiling at each other over the stage. The principal was at the podium, giving a touching speech about the students and their experiences. The Coach had also given one, and as everyone expected it, it was the same speech from Independence Day. Either way they applauded. The Sheriff, Melissa, Tyler, Lydia's parents, Derek, Isaac, Peter, Malia, Jackson, Allison and Andrew were there, fully supporting their family and friends.

After the applauds ended, the principal cleared his throat and began talking again, "And now, without further delay, I will begin calling your names." he looked at the first envelope, opening it slowly.

_"Lydia Martin."_

Applauds and whistles erupted as Lydia walked towards the podium, her parents and friends applauding at her. Peter tried to make Malia applaud, even if she couldn't. The principal gave her the diploma and she hugged her and then Coach. She turned to the crowd and bow, making them applaud more. She laughed and sat back at her seat beside Stiles.

_"Genim Stilinski."_

Stiles groaned. _They had to say his name, didn't they?_ Lydia laughed, grabbing his arm as Scott nudged his side. He stood up and walked towards the podium.

"That's my son!" he heard his dad; he turned to the audience and saw his father pointing at him and applauding. He waved back at him, shaking his head. Then his eyes fell on Derek, who was beside Melissa and Isaac, looking just at him while applauding with a smile on his face. He almost tripped with the podium while looking at Derek, making some people laugh. He quickly grabbed his diploma, shook hands with the principal and shook hands with the Coach. He ran back at his seat, groaning a little.

_"Scott McCall."_

Melissa clapped harder than anyone thought she would, even Isaac stared at her. Well, she was his mother, for God's sake. Scott approached the podium, shook hands with the principal and looked at his mother. He smiled at her, raising his diploma and returning at his seat.

The other graduates names were spoken, and as they finished, the principal spoke again, his hands over the podium, "Ladies and gentlemen. I now present you our fellow graduates."

Everyone stood up, applauding and whistling, yelling in delight at the graduates. The Sheriff whistled as Melissa yelled a 'hooray', raising her hands at the air. The graduates also did that, throwing up at the air their caps and hugging their friends. Scott, Stiles and Lydia hugged, smiling and chuckling when they were engulf into a group hug with the other graduates. Even they grabbed the Coach and joined him into the hug, yelling Greenberg's name as they did so.

Once the hug ended, they went down of the stage and walked towards their families. Melissa and Tyler hugged Scott, Melissa telling him how proud she was. Allison kissed his cheek, telling him in a 'mama' voice she was proud too. Derek ruffled his hair and then went to the side of the sheriff. Isaac also hugged Scott, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lydia went to her parents and Peter, hugging each of them before kissing Malia's forehead and giving Peter a kiss. She then was hugged from behind by Allison, making her laugh as she grabbed her arms. Stiles approached his father and they hugged; the Sheriff began saying how proud he was and that his mother would be proud too. Stiles hugged tighter after that. Once the Sheriff went to congratulate Scott and Lydia, the brunet turned towards Derek. The older man grinned at him and that's all what it took for Stiles to run at him, being engulfed by his strong arms and kiss him.

He didn't care if his dad saw them; he was pretty sure he knew cuz one time he entered his room after school, he found a box of condoms over his bed. His face got red and shut the box on the bottom of one of his desk's drawers.

 

* * *

 

Lydia's parents and Jackson's too had rented the whole golf course for a night. Their last night together. Like a private party. They were currently there; Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Peter (with Malia), Jackson, Andrew, Allison, Boyd and Erica. Kira wasn't able to come; her mom was sick and she had to take care of her. They had brought a cooler with food inside, they had made a campfire, marshmallows, blankets and wine. Each of them had a blanket beneath them so the green grass didn't bother them.

They had sat around the campfire and began telling stories. You could see the embarrassment on Stiles's face when Isaac mentioned his real name, having heard it at the ceremony. Everyone laughed at that, commenting on the subject. Then they talked about doing this again when Allison and Andrew return to Beacon Hills. They all had a cup of wine -except Lydia, who drank juice- and toasted for it.

After the first hour went by, they had ran around the course, some of them rolling on the grass or pirouetting -specifically Allison and Erica. Jackson commented on how they looked like kids before being pushed and rolled down a hill by Lydia, who began laughing hysterically at her friend's face. Once he stopped rolling, he also laughed.

Isaac had carried Scott on his back and began running not so fast so he wouldn't trip. Derek kneeled in front of Stiles, saying "We can win those fools." making the brunet smile and hop on him. They chased the other two and ran passed them. Scott yelled to Isaac to hurry up and reach them but they couldn't and stopped. They laughed 5 seconds later when Derek and Stiles fell over one hill, rolling on their backs and onto the grass. The dark haired man groaned when they stopped, Stiles having fall on top of him. Stiles touched his face, asking if he was okay, to which Derek smirked and said 'I am now'.

Two more hours passed. They had settled down near the campfire again, feeling tired in a good way. As they sat, Lydia noticed some grass on Jackson's hair and while he removed it, she couldn't resist more and fell on her back laughing, holding in the tears. She looked like she used to look when she get drunk. But she haven't drink anything but juice. Maybe it was for kissing Peter.

"Look at that!" said Erica pointing the sky at a shooting star. Everyone looked at it, marveled at the shine and sight of a shooting star.

Stiles looked between his friends:

Lydia had Malia sleep on her arms, covered in a pink and blue blanket. She was saying something to Peter, who was sited with his arms resting on his lifted legs. He said something to her which made her laugh, then she kissed Malia's little head.

Scott was embraced by Isaac, his back pressed at the chest of the sandy blonde's guy. They were sharing marshmallows, Scott feeding him one and then eating one himself.

Andrew and Allison were near the fire, grabbing the wine and pouring some more on their cups. They asked Jackson if he wanted some more and he smiled, really smiled and approached them. They poured some wine to Jackson's red cup and then they toasted. Stiles could hear how Jackson asked them about their plans once at England, and the brunet began telling, grabbing Allison's hand.

Erica was on her feet, reaching out her hands as if she was trying to touch the sky and the stars. She spins around Boyd, chuckling gleefully. Then she sat on her boyfriend's lap, her arms around his neck and they both observed the sky. She raised her hand again and he did the same.

His sight finally fell on Derek, who was beside him finishing eating a sandwich. He felt extremely happy being with him, surrounded by people he cared and love, and the other way around. He moved a little bit closer to Derek and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt the other man maneuvering his arm so it was keeping Stiles's body pressed against his, sharing body heat. Together, as their friends, they watched the starry sky.

 

* * *

 

At 5 a.m. they were all at the airport, waiting for the flight to depart. Luggage and bags were on the floor, near Andrew's and Allison's feet. Neither of them had slept, everyone was busy trying to stay awake and have a good time to fall sleep and waste the time. Some people at the airport stared at them; they had their hair disheveled, wrinkled clothes and dark circles under their eyes. Basically, they all looked like shit.

"Well, I think this is the goodbye." said Stiles.

"Not _'the'_ , but _'a'_ goodbye." corrected Lydia. The brunet nodded, "After all, Malia needs her godmother."

Allison smiles, "Of course she'll have me." and kisses the baby's forehead, "And so will her mother." they both hug tight, trying not the squeeze the baby between them.

"Promise you're gonna call when you arrive." said Stiles as they hugged.

"Stiles, it's like a 10 hours flight. And theres the time difference too." said Derek behind him.

"Oh, right." they separated so Allison could hug Scott.

She kissed his temple, making him laugh. She looked back at Isaac and extended her hand to him, still hugging Scott. He took it and was engulfed in the hug.

After everyone said their goodbyes to the couple, their flight was announced. They group hugged and laughed. Allison took her luggage and together with Andrew started walking towards the gate. The gang looked at them as they gave the gate attendant their passports ad boarding passes. Allison glanced back and waved at them. They waved back. The attendant nodded to them, letting them enter. Grabbing Andrew's hand, Allison smiled and passed through the gate, knowing she - _they_ would come back. And her friends would be waiting.

Watching as the couple disappeared into the gate and their friend keep on waving, Stiles felt a hand grabbing his own, intertwining their fingers. He looked at Derek and smiled. _You don't only lose things/people_ , he remembered his mom saying. And he was happy with that. He could live with that. And he would. He was happy he could share his life with someone who loved him as much as Derek did. But this wasn't the end... This was just the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This is it. I just wanna thank all of you, who took your time to read my story. And sorry if sometimes it was a little bit like 'Where did that come from?' or 'Wasn't this supposed to be a Sterek fic only?' and stuff like that.
> 
> I'll update my new story, a kind of continuation of this, soon. Maybe on Friday or the next day. If you want to read it, be my guests~ It centers on the character's children's lives, (like Sterek, Scisaac, Pydia kids, etc) and if anyone of you read/watched The Maze Runner, there's gonna be a little surprise~
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much and I hope you can accompany me at my next story.


End file.
